Fractured
by Most Fantastical
Summary: Post Like Father Like Son. Claire doesn't know what the creature is. She doesn't know how she's supposed to control the insane amounts of magic flowing through her. And she doesn't know where that thing took Jim, or why. But she does know one thing – she's getting him back. No matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello, hello, and Happy New year. I'm so excited to bring you the next installment in what I'm affectionately christening the "Trollhunters: Redemption Arc." Since there are a few tales now, I'm going to have them listed on my profile in order so no one gets muddled. As I've stated, Brownie Bonanza is not necessary to understand the majority of what's going on here, but you will be incredibly confused if you aren't familiar with Like Father Like Son. This story takes place approximately two years after the end of it, a year and a half after Brownie Bonanza.

I will reiterate, this set of stories will incorporate little to nothing of 3 Below and most likely Wizards. If they do coincide, it is by accident unless otherwise noted. As a result there will be no Staja. There also won't be Steli – I see the two as friends with a close bond, which is the relationship I will be working with for these stories.

Last story was a side trip. Playtime is over.

* * *

 _Fractured_

* * *

Eli felt off. Not nauseous or dizzy or anything, just…buzzy. If that was the word. His hands were tingling and had been for a couple of days. He had ruled out a stroke, in spite of the hypochondriac that inevitably reared its head when one checked their symptoms on the internet, but it was starting to get really annoying. The bobble head on the dash of Steve's car made him feel a little sick to look at, a football player with a wide, beaming grin. It just kept bouncing around.

Steve pulled up to the canal, getting out of the car and squinting down into it. The parking lot was clear of litter, as they'd just done a sweet in the last couple of days. "See anything?" Eli turned on his flashlight and swept it across the area. The trees smelled good at night, clean and green. They rustled in the breeze, and and owl screeched from the nearest branches. The plants soothed him and it weirded him out. Eli had never minded the outdoors of course, but it felt right to be standing in grass, right in a way that it never had before.

James Lake appeared beside him. "Sorry I'm late, Draig had to make a bathroom stop." The red dog whined irritably, thumping his tail against the ground. The man patted Draig's head apologetically. "Sorry, Draig had to pause for an undetermined reason that did not involve sniffing for ten whole minutes figuring out where to pee."

"No prob. I don't see anything for the first sweep." Eli slid down the incline, Steve following him. They'd both gotten better at parkour over the past two years, and Eli couldn't help but be proud that he had a little muscle definition. The Pepperjacks were given to boniness, but he was defying the odds. Steve was a legitimate terror on the football field. Or at least, he would have been if they hadn't graduated. As it was he was working as an assistant coach for Coach Lawrence, and had a surprising gift for working with kids. Very surprising. Being one of the heroes of the town didn't hurt surely.

"I don't know. I'm getting…intuitions." Steve turned in a circle. "I don't hear any birds across the way. Something's in the trees."

Eli paused; the hairs along his arms were standing on end. James nodded slowly, Excalibur appearing in his hand. "Remember how to kill golems?"

"Go for the enchanted core." Steve hefted his bat. "I still say I should add nails to this thing."

"Wouldn't do much good to stone or crystal. Got your dwarkstone?" James was a protective presence, a warrior with a calm disposition. Draig huffed, flames licking along his tongue. Eli's lifted his bat, grabbing a chunk of the explosive stone from his belt.

The sound of something heavy crunching, like boots on ice, preceded the golem. It was a poisonous green, looming above them on the opposite bank. It looked like any other crystal golem, and Eli thought he could see the flaw in its chest where the magic source hummed.

Then another golem emerged from the trees, and another. James cursed. "Draig, your glamor is undone."

The dog swelled in size, exploding into a red dragon with massive wings folding over them. Steve bared his teeth. "Three at once? That doesn't make sense! Someone has to be making these things!"

Draig leaped up the incline, belching flames onto the crystal monsters, all that same, venomous green. Two lumbered out of the way but one was caught in the heat, form melting a little and becoming soft. Draig crushed it underfoot, bellowing in delight.

Four more golems emerged and stumbled down the canal, James leaping in front of the two. Excalibur met crystal and the golem grunted, swinging with heavy fists. Steve darted in and hit the leg hard enough to crack the crystal. The golem stumbled and James pierced it with the blade. The creature groaned and crumbled, its heart destroyed. It was a tiny black jewel, dim as dust.

The other three swarmed in, Draig detained by the two that had avoided his flames. Eli pitched the dwarkstone, rocking the golems with the explosion, and then he swung at one's back. It wobbled before it turned and smacked him, sending him reeling. Steve barreled in and struck, but Eli's heart hammered at the impact and the sight of the last golem roaring and bringing its fists down as his friend's back was turned.

If he had to describe the sensation, Eli Pepperjack would have said it felt like seeds in his blood. Not growing or bursting out of him, but shivering with life. He yelled at the golem, and the canal's concrete split, a tree trunk bursting through the hard surface. It tangled around the golem's stubby legs, growing like a sped-up time lapse video, and James was there to pierce the thing's chest with Excalibur.

Eli hit the ground. When he came to, glowing hands were over his head. Mordred's worried green eyes peered at him, reflecting the white light as he healed what Eli assumed was a concussion. It _felt_ like a concussion. Steve was right beside him, and when Eli blinked he swore color rushed back to his friend's white face in a wave. "Eli you jerk, you scared the crap outta us."

"What happened?" he managed.

James was crouching beside him. "We called Mordred when you passed out. I think you just used magic." He carefully helped Eli sit up. "Take a look."

The trunk had flowered into a beautiful tree with thick, budding branches and rich green leaves. Eli blinked. It was easily a story tall. "I did that?" Mordred tapped his hand and Eli looked down to see a faint green glow emanating from his fingertips. They smelled of grass, and where they touched the concrete there were tiny tendrils of ivy pushing through hairline cracks. "Oh. Wow." He blinked again. "That's new."

* * *

Chapter 1

Strangers in a Strange Land

* * *

Corin hadn't stopped moving for days. For a changeling this was not impossible, but carrying an injured child on his back wore him down. He heard the crunch of feet behind him, listening for ten different paces. Two children were on the backs of their parents, so they sank heavier into the ground. An older troll, a sympathizer, tottered along with help from Corin's mate. And the others he checked off were a bit of a haze now.

It hadn't been much, but it had been home. A place where they could live, where the minerals would feed them and let them survive. And now it was gone. Eradicated, like four of their own.

The mark on his arm burned red. It was a rune he didn't understand, but on the others it was black. Corin had tried to scrape it off but it was seared down into his lowest layers of stone. He had a sinking suspicion what it meant. He'd started to suggest he should separate from the group, just in case, but his mate had given him a look so agonized that he didn't dare bring it up again.

They'd wanted to live in peace, as much as members of the Order were able to. His mate was panting, holding her stomach. Unlike "normal" trolls, changelings could mate in a traditional sense and carry their children to term. It took years to be born from a birthstone – changelings didn't have time to waste if they wanted to grow their numbers. Her belly was rounded, and soon it would be time to carve the child from her living stone, and they would need a safe place to work the magic needed to restore her afterward. Otherwise the healing would take months.

They had been so excited when she conceived. It had been terrifying, exhilarating. And now she and the child were both in peril. Corin gave her every scrap of his energy possible, every chance he had, but they were both down to pulp and paper and dust.

 _If there's anyone up there, with any pity, please help. We can't keep going much longer._

One of the changelings in front stopped. "Someone's up there. They've been watching us." Corin drew up to his full height, aware that he was an imposing figure with his claws and the barbs along his back. "Who's out there!?" the other continued, yellow eyes searching the trees.

Something crept out onto a thick bough. It was hard to see in the dense blackness of the woods, but lines glowed soft, deep blue on what looked like a dark armor, and strands tangled between the newcomer's horns appeared, slowly intensifying to neon bright. It was a fairly young troll by the look of him, stone pale blue. But as Corin's eyes adjusted his spines bristled. Something was dreadfully wrong about this troll. He was…mixed-up. Not a full troll like a changeling was in their form, this creature had been blended, transmuted. The nose was humanoid, the blue eyes too gentle, the jaw and horns wrong for that form. He perched on the tree branch like a cat, examining them. "Where do you come from?" His tone was not angry. Just direct, quiet.

Corin struggled to find his voice. "…Originally a Janus Order headquarters in Las Vegas. After the familiars were taken from the Darklands, we hid in caverns below the Grand Canyon." How would this creature react to changelings and their friends? Perhaps a freak would show more kindness than purebloods?

"Do you have any wounded?" The troll dropped to the ground and approached, an ease in his stride. "Any sick?"

"No sick, but the one on my back has a broken leg. And my mate is carrying our child." Her deep blue stone nearly blended into the trunks in the shadow, but the faint glow of her belly let off enough light to pick out her silhouette. She had been smearing mud on it to conceal herself as they ran, and it was flaking off. "Is there safe passage here? We don't want trouble."

The troll looked him over. Real sympathy looked strange on a troll's face. "I have to ask you – do you bear with any of Gunmar's beliefs? Do you consume humans?"

"No. We just want a peaceful place to live. We are running out of places that could support us and keep us healthy." Corin struggled to keep his feet. "Those among the order that consumed human flesh have been dead for months."

The troll nodded slowly, studying them. "I'll take you to meet the elder of our Trollmarket. This would be his decision. As long as you don't attempt to harm anyone, I guarantee your safety."

Corin heard his wife's sigh of relief as she sank to the ground. "Thank you. My name is Corin."

"I'm Jim. The Trollhunter." The others glanced at each other – the one that had killed Gunmar, had been responsible for the familiars being taken out of the Darklands? They had heard stories of course…that he was human, that he was troll, that he was a monster. No one knew the truth.

His mate looked so tired. Mynah had been so strong, endured so much. Corin felt the child on his back trembling, and wished he could be beside her. As if reading his mind, the Trollhunter put out his arms. "I'll carry him if that's all right. I think she'd prefer your help to mine."

Corin eyed the troll. Could he be trusted with one of their precious young ones? There wasn't much of a choice. He turned and allowed the Trollhunter to remove the child. He held the boy carefully, aware of his injured leg. "It's okay. You're safe here." There was a warmth in his voice that Corin wanted to believe. "Can the elders walk?"

"Not well." The Trollhunter nodded thoughtfully. "There isn't much time until daylight, is there?"

"There isn't. Here, I have a friend who can help. Don't be alarmed, he's very gentle." The Trollhunter turned his head and looked into the underbrush. "Aaarrrgghh, can you help the older ones?"

The leaves parted and Corin nearly fainted; a huge krubera troll paced forward on all fours, like some sort of huge silverback. He had been there the entire time? _That_ figure matched the image of a powerful Trollhunter. The troll had green fur on his head and shoulders and soft eyes, and he knelt beside the elders. "Aaarrrgghh can carry old and tired."

What a contrast, the lithe little hunter and the protector krubera. They progressed quickly with help – Aaarrrgghh, if that was a real name, loped along gently with three on his back. Corin supported Mynah and the Trollhunter led the way, holding the child. The big hazel eyes stared back at Corin, nervous but not pained. If nothing else, the Trollhunter was good at acting like he cared.

Would they let changelings in the market? How low on the totem were they? Could they get care, at least enough so they could leave the next night? Corin's spines shook uneasily and his mate stroked them to conceal the rattle.

At last they arrived at a large boulder and the Trollhunter shifted the child to one arm, taking out a horngazel and creating a doorway. Corin clutched his mate; he was willing to do anything to protect her and the others. Even fight this mashed-up creature. Whatever lay on the other side, he would face it.

The opening revealed a tiny changeling, not a child but fairly young still, his bulbous eyes irritated. "Blinky was starting to get worried. Don't you ever check your phone?"

"Sorry, I had it on silent." Corin glanced at Mynah; what was this? The irate changeling peered around the hunter and whistled. "We have guests."

"I can see that. They look worn out." The changeling turned. "Well, let's get 'em inside. We got some dinner left over, if the kids haven't demolished it." The Trollhunter followed the little changeling down and the bewildered group followed.

Corin felt the heartstone immediately as they slipped underground. The warmth was not as strong as the sun, but it felt so good after their mindless flight. It eased their aches and exhaustion, and even the elders perked up a little. Down a long, twisting tunnel they went, and when they stopped it was in a pub. There were only a few trolls within, playing some kind of game. They glanced up, interested, and then continued their match.

"I'll get Blinky. Aaarrrgghh, please stay with them and get something for them to eat." The Trollhunter set the child on a bench. "And I'll see if someone can help with the injuries." He was gone in a breath and Corin settled Mynah at a chair. She sighed long and strained, stroking the curve of her stomach.

The krubera opened cupboards and crates, bringing out food. He smelled coal dusted in seasoning salt, bags of minerals that were essential for a troll's healthy diet, and what smelled like ripe compost – Corin's mouth watered at the thought.

They fell to it, and if they ate like starving animals, the krubera said nothing of it. He sat beside them, chewing on an aluminum can as they sated their hunger. Mynah's eyes brightened as she ate and Corin could have cried to see the life coming back to her.

It wasn't long before the tap of a staff in the tunnel drew them from the meal. The Trollhunter had returned, and behind him was a slightly stout blue troll with six – no, five with the eyepatch – eyes. The troll had a friendly, paternal face that Corin almost dared to hope could show pity on changelings. "Greetings. I am Blinky, Elder of New Trollmarket. Please, won't you tell us how you came here all the way from Las Vegas? And what drove you from your home?" The troll sat down beside Corin, who was so surprised that a 'pureblood' had deigned to sit beside them that he had to swallow three times. The Trollhunter stood behind him, hands behind his back, protective but relaxed.

"We lived in an underground bunker after Gunmar fell. Without familiars we lost our human lives and had to avoid people. No one had ever found it before, hidden in the Grand Canyon." Corin's spines shivered as he finally forced himself to remember. "These humans found us six months ago. Not…not normal humans. They had magic, and placed these marks on us." He lifted his arm so they could see the symbol on his right wrist. Mynah did the same, showing her black mark.

If this surprised the elder he had an excellent poker face. "They knew things about trolls." Corin rubbed his eyes. "They killed our kin. Then they turned to the rest of us. We didn't give them a chance to do more of the same; we fled our homes, our tunnels, and haven't stopped for more than an hour at a time since."

The elder nodded. "I see. You're not the first to tell us of these humans, though you are among the first changeling groups to come in because of them. I think it's because your hiding methods are more elaborate than those of other breeds of troll. It's harder for them to find you." Corin twitched. Had a pureblood just given them a real compliment? "I just wanted to confirm that it was a similar situation. We can speak more later. For now you and yours need rest. We have a place set up where you can sleep. It is magically guarded, and I hope you'll forgive me if we are wary of newcomers until we get to know you better."

Corin laughed hollowly. "What fool isn't wary of strangers in their house? This…is more than I would have hoped. Will we be able to leave when we recover?"

"If you so choose. You may be surprised at how diverse New Trollmarket is." The troll looked up, eyes brightening. "Nomura, would you be so kind as to show them the prepared rooms?" A changeling woman revealed herself, stepping out of the dark tunnel. Corin held his surprise as best he could – she was strong, healthy, obviously suspicious. Like a good changeling should be. But she lived here? "Aaarrrgghh will accompany you."

The krubera knelt again, letting the old and weak climb on. This place was very, very strange, Corin realized. "There's a vein of heartstone going into the room," the Trollhunter said softly. "It would be best for you to rest in the bed in the left most corner," he continued, directing this at Mynah. "It'll give you the most access to it. The alternative is our infirmary, but we thought you'd rather stay with your group."

Corin took her hand and did not know what to make of these odd, mish-mash trolls. "If you need something, we will have someone placed at your quarters so you can request it. You are free to explore, but I must ask that you allow one of ours to accompany you." The elder, Blinky, seemed apologetic.

It had nothing to do with the fact that they were changelings. Corin could tell that in a breath. It was solely because they were strangers. And that…was possibly the strangest thing he'd ever encountered.

* * *

"They're moving east. That's the fifth group that's encountered them. And they've all had those marks."

Jim placed a thumbtack on the map of the continental U.S. "Six months ago they were at the Grand Canyon, and the group from a month ago in Ohio, and all of the others from places in between. They must not be moving as fast as the trolls."

Blinky offered Jim a mug of coffee. It was heavily diluted with cocoa, the only way the young man found it palatable. Two years had changed much, but that was one thing that he thought would stay the same. Blinky studied his son carefully – humans changed more quickly than trolls. He would be nineteen next March, and he had lost much of the adolescent, gangly features from his youth. A little remained, as he would always be wiry, but his human form was toned from endless hours training and working in the market. His hair was kept shorter, easy to maintain. And every so often, Blinky caught sight of a little stubble on the sharpened jaw.

Jim had grown into a handsome young man. Of course Blinky was biased. He still knew where to look to see the boy – in the crook of his grin, in the furrow of his brows when confused. "How are they finding trolls? And _why_ are they is the better question." Jim leaned against Blinky's work bench.

"Magical means would make it easier to track troll movements, and of course the heartstone is definitely a pull for supernatural beings. I suspect the marks may be so they can track the general movements of their targets. Thankfully Merlin's magic will have helped disrupt the signals." Blinky sipped from his own cup, savoring the eastern blend that Nomura so favored. "There have been groups throughout history that hunted trolls of course, for profit or to defend their land. It wouldn't surprise me to find they got wind of the happenings with Morganna."

Jim chewed his lip absently. "I think I'll call Dad soon, see if he's heard any rumors. He's got a pretty good network." Blinky nodded and Jim stood up. "We've got Merlin's wards up to protect us and let us know if someone's entered the area. I just hate that the kids have to stay inside at night. I promised Carina she could come next time I patrolled, but with all this..."

"Well, I admire their enthusiasm." Blinky opened a book, scribbling into it. "I think having the children visit would be a good idea, show them they aren't the only changelings in the market. It pains me when they are frightened of an old fuddy-duddy like myself."

Jim smiled. "Well, you can be pretty frightening Blink. I mean, last time NotEnrique dripped glug on one of your books?"

"Hmph." Blinky wrapped one arm around Jim's shoulders, squeezing affectionately. "Well, time sorts all things. I got the impression they were peaceful, just frightened. Some food and rest will bring out the best I'm sure."

"Next meeting we'll discuss their integration if things look like they're working out. Last thing I want is to send a pregnant woman out into the world. I can't believe how far they made it." Jim took a drink. "I want to know what these people chasing them want. Maybe they can be reasoned with. Maybe they can't. I think it's too much to hope that they won't find New Trollmarket at some point."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We have significant defenses, and a good foothold. And many clever, valiant friends. Not to mention magical barriers that will go off as soon as anyone unknown comes near." Blinky patted his back. "Let's talk of something else. Strickler said your diploma is due to arrive any day!" Jim rolled his eyes. "Come now, it's an occasion! My brother said Tobias's Nana was quite proud to see him walk to get his diploma! We should celebrate when it arrives."

"Mm." Jim was noncommittal, sipping at the coffee. Blinky was not dissuaded. "Where are we at with the crystal growth?"

"The heartstone is spreading along the southern tunnel. One vein has been fully diverted to the infirmary. And the trolls are very excited to have a true Hero's Forge so close!"

"Rebuilding the Soothscryer?"

"Slow, but we've made progress. James and Draig have sent us many of the pieces." Jim sighed contentedly.

"Awesome. Slow and steady works for me." He checked his phone. "I'm going to help Aaarrrgghh with one of the walkways for a few hours, then I'll turn in. You should get some sleep."

"Agreed." Blinky yawned, walking with Jim to the doorway of his alcove. "Rest well Master Jim. I'll see you later."

"Later Blink." The amulet lit up as he drew it form his pocket and he stood in troll form again, taking off down the tunnel.

* * *

The clink of crystal feet drew her attention. She pricked her ears in the direction of the sound. Her prison walls were glassy, deceptively strong, and she could see her captor moving around.

"You're leaving again?" she called, huddling her wings more tightly around herself. She had to be careful not the touch the green stone of her prison. "What are you looking for this time?"

"Heartstone." The voice was soft, brittle as sugar. "I will be back within a week. Will it die in that time if not fed?"

"Probably." She glanced into the next pen, through the green facets. A cat was curled on its side, tip of its tail flicking. "It'll definitely run out of water."

The figure approached, limbs like knives. It reached toward its chest and she got a good glimpse of it again. The heart of the figure was an empty hole, a rocky ring large enough for a goblin to fit through, and green crystals jutted out of it. The figure put its hand through the hole and drew it back out, holding a tiny black stone. There was nowhere it could have come from – she shuddered. Th figure dropped it and a golem slowly formed out of the crystal structures of the floor. The whole cavern was studded with the vile green, the substance that made her head swim.

"It will tend you. Attempt to escape again and it will sit on you." She shuddered, imagining contact with the crystal for hours on end. The figure headed out, into another tunnel, and silence fell.

She didn't know where the creature was going, but she pitied whoever got in its way. Because with a Fetch powering its core, feeding it energy, its magic was dangerous indeed.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Friday all. Thank you for reading; I shall do my utmost to live up to your expectations. Please enjoy the latest offering.

* * *

Chapter 2

The First Crack in Paradise

* * *

Toby sprinted down the tunnels, a flat, cardboard parcel tucked protectively against his side. Aaarrrgghh barreled along behind him, chuckling as brownies and gnomes watched them go and yelled in excitement. "It's here, it's here! Jimbo, it's here!"

"In here Tobes." Toby followed his friend's voice to a room on his right. Jim was in troll form atop a ladder, right beside a deep gold vein of crystal. The heartstone had grown exponentially over a year and a half thanks to the presence of the brownies and Merlin's continual magic support. Its roots reached ever further, piercing the stone and sending life-giving crystal into every corner of the expanding market. When the roots reached a room they needed to be smoothed and carved so they would grow in the correct direction, soaking the room with energy at the same time. It wasn't uncommon to see gnomes clustered along facets of crystals, snoozing contentedly.

"Dude, put down the hammer, we're celebrating." Jim obeyed after a moment, climbing down and tilting his head to look up at the facet he'd been working on. "Smidge more off on the right and you'll be good," Toby said, waving the cardboard. Jim removed the amulet and his stone skin faded, leaving his friend in human form. "Your diploma is finally here."

Jim reached for the parcel but Toby pulled it away. "Nuh-uh. You aren't getting it that easy."

"You call that curriculum easy? C'mon Tobes." Jim shook his head as Toby danced away, beckoning. "Where are you going?"

"Follow me my man. You must undergo a final trial. You've passed the tests, you've satisfied the requirements, but there's just one more thing." Toby had gotten a little taller, and he was secretly elated that he had to shave more than once a week if he wanted a clean chin, but if Jim had really tried he could have gotten the packet. He would always be taller than Toby, especially after shooting up a few more inches. But Jim just shook his head amusedly and followed, Aaarrrgghh drifting along behind.

Toby led him to the Grand Foyer, a place that had changed more than nearly any other – what had once been an empty room had been expanded so much that it was approaching the size of a football field and was six stories in height. Stalls lined the walls and crystals of every color burst out of the ground every few feet's, turning the room into a dazzling burst of color. It was not so great as Heartstone's market, but it was getting there.

A few chairs had been set up nearby. Blinky was standing before them, eyes twinkling. Toby dragged Jim to the chairs, handing off the packet to Aaarrrgghh. The troll grinned and galloped toward Blinky, who accepted the item. Barbara had a camera in her hands, and sat in a chair against the wall, Strickler and Nomura on other side of her. And the Nuñezes, including Enrique, Walter Jr, and NotEnrique were there as well. And at the end was Nana, dabbing at her eyes with a hankie.

Jim brightened. "Claire, hey." She was seated in one of the chairs, legs crossed neatly. She smiled and patted the chair next to her. "What's going on?" He sat beside her, greeting her with a kiss on the temple.

"You'll see," she said mysteriously.

Chompsky appeared from a tunnel, leading a tiny procession of gnomes and brownies. Toby sat beside Jim and tapped impatiently as they lined up. "Oh, check under your seat. You'll need that." Jim obeyed and snorted when he pulled out a very obviously homemade graduation cap made of construction paper. It had a colorful yarn tassel hanging off the side.

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously! You and Claire never got to walk, I had to sit through mine on my own!" Toby settled his own cap on his head. "You get to suffer the embarrassment with me." He nodded at Chompsky, who lifted his tiny arms. The group began to sing The Graduation March in harmony and Jim's face burned red as he put the hat on. Claire held his hand, giggling as Chompsky conducted the group. They sang a few lines before sitting down, chittering with interest. Blinky clapped and silence fell, Barbara snapping pictures from her vantage point on the side of the room.

"Graduates, we have gathered here to celebrate your efforts and the completion of your education! You three have faced more difficulty that the majority of high school graduates I dare say, but you are victorious! You have each earned a high school diploma, and we will have you come up to receive these somewhat non-officially. As elder of New Trollmarket, I declare you the graduating class of 2020…in October!"

"Whoo! Twenty-twenty!" Barbara clapped heartily and Toby gave the adults a wink. Jim might be turning the same color as Chompsky's hat, but he couldn't keep from smiling.

Blinky let the parents finish hollering before he continued. "When I call your name, please come up to receive your diploma. After that we will have some words from our valedictorian, Claire Nuñez."

"Tobias Domzalski." Toby stood and trotted up to Blinky, who handed him a framed diploma drawn from a knapsack behind him. "Thank you Gertrude for letting us borrow this. The frame is lovely," Blinky added, nodding at the woman.* Toby saluted him and went back to his seat. "James Lake, Junior." Jim stood awkwardly and Barbara clapped again, handing Strickler the phone so he could continue recording. Blinky handed him the package at last, though not before hugging him tightly with all four arms. "I'm very proud of you," Blinky whispered, and Jim hugged him back with a grin. When he went back to his seat, Blinky continued, "And of course Claire Nuñez! Our valedictorian!" Claire sauntered up front and Toby couldn't help but think she looked like a lady far beyond the scope of high school. She'd come directly from work and so was dressed in a black skirt, stockings, and a blazer with a violet blouse, hair pinned perfectly. She even made the cap look professional. She took the diploma Blinky offered and waved at Enrique and Walter Jr.

"Sissy's graduating! Yay!" Enrique clapped enthusiastically, Claire's parents doing the same. Not quite four, his hair had darkened to dirty blond and he was starting to look more like his father every day.

"Yay sissy!" Walter bounced on Javier's knee. He clapped clumsily and Claire beamed.

"You guys are the best." Claire blew them kisses. "Well, here we are. The dream team has officially graduated high school. And we've successfully embarrassed Jim, which is always great." Everyone laughed. "It hasn't been easy. Sometimes it was touch and go, like with Toby's science experiment being eaten the night before the showing last year."

"It was an analysis of sediment and its effect on plant growth. Trolls thought it was an appetizer," Toby said in explanation to the adults.

"And of course Jim's final Spanish exam. We…will not mention the specifics." Toby bit his lip to keep from laughing; Jim had done passably but for one essay question, in which he had mixed up a few words and what had been meant as a perfectly innocent sentence had become something inappropriate, highlighted in red after the admin graded it. Strickler had sent an apology note and managed to salvage the score. Jim had made steak that night in gratitude and Claire gave him a rundown on curse words in Spanish.

"Anyway. The point is, we've made it. We can all call ourselves graduates, officially. And when you consider all the times we've had to protect the market and each other and the whole _world_ , that's pretty awesome. I _could_ go into detail about all the heartfelt things we've done and the tears we've shed together…but that would kill the vibe. And I've only known I was going to have to do a speech for the past forty-five minutes. I'm just going to stick to saying everyone here is awesome and we couldn't have done it without you." She pumped her fists in the air. "Twenty-twenty!"

Everyone cheered, Claire bowing and going back to her chair. Blinky finished applauding with both sets of arms and cleared his throat. "Excellently done! Now, the ceremonial turning of the tassels, to represent the change from youth to young adulthood!" The three switched the tassel sides, and he beamed widely. "With that, I declare you graduates!"

Toby pitched his hat into the air first, Claire and Jim following suit. The gnomes and brownies cheered, rushing the chairs and taking the tassels. "We borrowed from their string collection," Toby explained. "I know it's not a really big ceremony like high school, but…"

"This was perfect. I don't have the opportunity to trip in front of a thousand people." Jim hugged both of them, cheeks still bright pink. "I think they made the right call for the valedictorian candidate too."

The adults congregated around them, Barbara hugging Jim tightly. "I'm so proud honey. I recorded it for James, there have been some problems in Arcadia. He was dying to come." She kissed his forehead before turning to Toby and ducking to hug him as well. "I'm proud of you too kiddo. Graduating high school and doing all you do is really incredible." Toby blushed when she pecked him on the cheek. She did the same for Claire, who was then mobbed by her own parents and little brothers.

"Nicely done kids." Nomura ruffled Jim's hair. "New arrivals doing all right?"

"Yeah, Jevin is standing guard this shift, he's always been a good guy," Jim said. She nodded in approval. "The pregnant one is called Mynah, I'm glad she's finally got a place to rest."

"You're softhearted Little Gynt." But it didn't sound like an insult, and Nomura laughed quietly. "Are the trolls weirded out?"

"Actually yeah. You'd think they'd never seen a pregnant woman before," Toby said. Nomura laughed again without venom.

"Most of them haven't. Trolls join a specially created stone from the parents in a birthstone to have their children. Changelings can do that, but they can also do things the human way. It's a lot faster, birthstones take years to form a baby."

Toby blinked. "So…does that mean trolls…non-changeling trolls…don't, uh…"

"Yes, it does mean that that pureblood trolls don't have sex in the way a human would think of it. It's different. On that note, this troll biology lesson is adjourned.* I've gotta get back to Hoboken – the museum is having its annual fundraising event, I need to help hand out flyers to the guests." Mind blown, Toby shrugged. You learned something new every day. Even after you graduated.

* * *

Claire liked things a certain way in the evenings. After a long day at work or New Trollmarket or college, she liked to come home and check off certain things to kick back. Fresh guacamole on the table? Check. "Scary" movie that wasn't really all that scary but was enough to make one jump? Check. Jim on the sofa beside her, at the perfect angle to lean up against and snuggle into? Check.

"Well, she's dead," Claire mumbled, watching the screen. Her cheek was pressed to his shoulder, one of his arms draped warmly around her back. If she was honest with herself, being like this relaxed her in a way nothing else did. Jim's chin settled atop her hair.

"Why?"

"She had sex. All teens in horror movies that have sex die. And she's a popular girl, so she's quintessentially evil." Jim's free hand found one of hers, fingers twining.

"C'mon, that trope's not still around is it?" He blinked. "Oh. Yep, you are correct. You are psychic."

"Nah, just seen a lot of dumb movies. Mind if I fast forward through this? No offense to the guy that worked so hard to film her dying in a lake wearing a tight white tank top, but it's not my cup of tea." He handed her the remote and she flipped forward about five minutes. "This movie definitely deserves the two-star rating."

Jim nodded. "I'm gonna call it, the bad guy is the quiet, handsome guy from the beginning that showed up to help out. Because the love interest is kind of obnoxious."

"And the only way she'd go with him is if he saved her from the nice guy that turns out to be a psycho killer stalker. Yeah, I can see that." Claire skipped forward again. "Ding ding ding! Mr. Lake, you were correct! How could you ever have predicted such a thrilling twist?"

Jim shot her a grin. "Maybe it's the amulet. I can summon armor, turn into a troll, and predict crappy plot twists." The grin faded and he looked apologetic. "It's just as well, I have to head out. Garlok isn't able to patrol tonight, so it's my turn again."

"Ooh, yeah. The bad mushrooms." She winced. "I guess he wouldn't be much good for sneaking around if he keeps stinking up the forest. Hope he feels better soon." Claire stood up as Jim did, carrying the remainders of the guacamole to her kitchenette and wrapping it before sticking it in the fridge. "I'll go with you, I have a couple books to drop off for Blinky's library. I'll stay overnight, just let me grab a couple things."

Jim followed her, accepting various books as she pulled them from shopping bags and off her shelves. "Are you sure? I can come get you in the morning."

"No, it's fine. Besides, you want to derail my devious plan to spend more time with you?" Claire added archly. He grinned at her.

"Oh, is that part of it?" He took her hand as she grabbed her purse. "I mean it," he continued seriously. "I know you're working hard. If you need to take a night off and rest, I can run the books over for you." She shook her head and led the way to the door.

"I have to admit, I'm also nervous about the new trolls. Not them doing something bad of course, just whoever is following them." She hesitated, fingers tightening around his. "Things are really good right now. In the market, in our lives. I hate the idea that something bad is just around the corner again."

Jim shifted the books under one arm so he could embrace her with the other. "Hey, let's not think about that until we have to. We'll deal with it together whenever something does happen." Claire hugged him back, enjoying the scent of him. And – she wasn't ashamed to notice – his shoulders were broader than they'd been two years ago. It made the time seem real; they were adults now. Young adults, to be sure, but they'd made it to adulthood. There had been a time when she had serious doubts about attaining it.

"Clearly you don't know the power of the Nuñez mind. It will find worry like a gnome will find Nougat Nummies." She drew back. "Come on, let's get there before dark. If anything's going to go wrong, it'll be at night."

* * *

Barbara gave Mynah a grateful smile. "You're really very kind. They're just so excited."

The female troll was a deep blue, with paler patches on her face and throat. With arching horns and a modest smile, there was something sweet about her. "A pregnant changeling is not something that one sees everyday." She beckoned. "Come along, it's all right. You won't hurt it.

The youngest changelings approached but a few balked. Carina held Milagro carefully, letting him see. "You're really gonna have a baby?" Calaba's princess dolly dangled from her hand. "That's why your tummy is big?"

"Yes. In a couple months now." Mynah rubbed the glowing swell of her stomach. The heartstone vein in the room seemed to glow in response. "How old is Milagro?"

"Two and a couple months." Carina set him on the ground. He was easily strong enough to crawl now, and his sharp teeth made him able to consume minerals and stone on his own. He'd darkened to brick and Barbara smiled when he pulled himself onto his feet and put out a gentle, curious hand to pat Mynah's stomach. He babbled excitedly. "I'm so excited! We'll help with the baby if you need anything!" Carina added.

Barbara watched Corin with her peripheral vision. He wrung his hands as the children milled around his mate, tucked cozily into the corner of the room prepared for their group. The others had taken beds on the other side to give them a little space, and they almost seemed amused at the excitement of the children.

Barbara hoped he didn't see inviting the children in as an attempt to show off how "well" they treated them. Of course they tried to treat all the trolls well, but upon learning that there was a pregnant changeling, the kids had been terribly excited. But they had all shown care and composure, making Barbara terribly proud of them.

Abriga glanced at the others in the room. "Boy, they've been through the ringer," she muttered. Barbara shook her head. Well, most of them. "What, they have!"

"You shouldn't just say that though," Carina retorted. "It's so rude." The sound of a step in the doorway made Barbara look up and brighten.

"Hi sweetie. I was just wondering if you and Claire might want to grab dinner this evening, my treat." Jim looked sheepish.

"Sorry Mom, I'm covering for patrol tonight." He gave her a hug in greeting and turned to the kids. "You guys and girls behaving?" They chorused a "yes" and Carina rushed to his side.

"If you're patrolling, is it my turn to go with you?" Barbara felt Corin's eyes on all of them as the girl spoke.

"Wait a minute, I want to go! Last time it was raining, I didn't get a real turn," Abriga griped. Carina glared at her.

Barbara turned to Mynah and Corin. "Jim lets one of the older changelings go with him so they can learn how to patrol and track. Though I don't know if it's a good idea since we've heard about…well, you know." Mynah's amused eyes clouded and Barbara made a mental note to bring lavender to make her tea – one of a few herbs with similar effects on humans and trolls, the stuff could calm nerves quite well.

Jim crossed his arms. "I agree. I think it's best we wait on you guys patrolling until-"

Abriga and Carina both groaned. "Pleeeease? If anything looks dangerous I'll come straight back here! I can alert the others," Carina continued, feet twisting as she bounced in place. Jim's resolve wavered judging by his eyes. Corin made a small noise, though whether it was annoyance or amusement Barbara couldn't tell.

"But I wanna go!" Abriga groaned. "You just want to go patrolling with Ji-i-im." She stretched out the name in a singsong way, taunting. Carina's face flushed. "I bet you've got a big ole crush-"

"I think an hour or two won't hurt anything," Claire interjected suddenly. "It's Carina's turn, but I'm sure Abriga can go again soon, right?" The girl gave her a grateful look. Jim chewed his lip doubtfully. "Half an hour." Carina nodded hopefully.

"Okay. I guess that's fine." Jim raised a single finger. "But anything looks weird, or I say get out and come back home, and you do it. Got it?"

"Yes! I'll listen and be careful!" Carina's eyes dropped when Jim shifted to troll form, as if looking up that much higher wasn't something she could do. Corin and Mynah glanced at each other, surprised.

"And we're staying within the wards," Jim added, gesturing for her to go ahead of him. She did so, skipping along. Jim paused to peck Claire gently on the mouth. "Everyone doing okay?" he continued, lingering in the doorway. "Any trouble since you've been here?"

"No. Everyone's been lovely." Mynah hesitated. "Would…no, never mind."

Corin seemed to read her like a book. "Would it be possible for her to have some mushrooms? If I need to do some odd jobs around, I'm more than willing-"

"Oh, good grief, certainly. I'm going to the grocery tomorrow," Barbara said. "Just let me know what kind and I'll pick some up, you don't have to earn mushroom privileges." She turned to Jim and nodded. "Take care honey."

He gave her a warm smile before disappearing from the doorway. Claire knelt a little to be closer to the younger changelings. "What do you say we let our guests rest for a while, hm? I'm sure we can fit in a story this evening if you'd like."

They chattered in agreement, milling out the doorway. "Please let us know if you need anything. My husband is coming by to watch the halls next. I really am sorry about the 'sentry' thing, it's just protocol."

"Ma'am," Corin said quietly, "I would think you very foolish not to watch those that are strangers to you until you're certain they're safe. I would not want to be here if you didn't practice some sort of security. We're changelings. We know what it's like to fear for our lives."

Barbara sighed. "Well, I hope as you spend time here that feeling diminishes. But thank you for understanding. She bade them farewell and left the room. Before she moved out of earshot she heard the gravelly, sharp language of changelings. Being married to Walter Strickler had been educational – she found she understood the sentences.

"They seem so gentle. It's surprising." Corin sounded tired.

"I don't think those little ones know a thing about the changeling code. And that makes me so happy." Mynah's voice was softer, sweet. Barbara hurried after the children; their hope made her happy, but she wasn't one to eavesdrop on purpose.

* * *

Jim leaped from branch to branch, pausing every so often to cock his head and listen. "You can hear the wards if you know what to listen for." Carina landed beside him and mimicked him. "It's a really soft hum."

She closed her eyes. "I think I hear it. It's a few yards ahead." She pointed. "Under that bush?"

"Yes, well done." He led the way down, into the cool grass and brush. "When they need to be replaced they start humming. Time near the heartstone can recharge their magic, and we put a new one in its place for the interim." He pushed the leaves aside and dug a small hole. From it he drew what looked like a white marble. He handed it to Carina, who offered an identical marble to take its place. "Toby can't hear them, but Claire gets a little of the sound. They're supposed to be faint so only trolls or those with magic that are listening for them can hear it."

Carina nodded solemnly. "So how often do you check for them?"

"Every week." He stood and she did the same, looking around the cool trees and inhaling the smell of the woods. "It's how we knew the most recent group had entered the territory. And it helps know when campers and stalklings are around."

She jumped; the marble had started pulsing red. "What does this mean?" Jim took her hand – she seemed to blush, though he wasn't sure why – to examine the stone in it.

"It means there's something in range. Red means humans." He knelt and patted his shoulder. "Climb on my back, I want to be able to move quickly." She blinked owlishly before obeying, linking her arms around his neck. He scaled the nearest tree in a breath and took off, catching a scent in the air. Human products, soaps and detergent. Cotton and denim, clothing. And something else under it, something he couldn't place.

He stopped. "Carina, go back to the market. I'm going to investigate."

She bit her lip, as if regretting her acceptance of his orders. "Are you sure? What if they're dangerous?"

"Then I don't want you mixed up in it. You're too young to fight and I haven't trained you. Go back and let the others know I'm tracking humans, okay?" Reluctantly she climbed off, springing away from him. Changelings were lithe and graceful, and he watched her disappear from sight into the branches. He turned back to the scent and followed it again.

It was too quiet. Humans made noise, talking or snoring or chewing. They couldn't remain still like trolls could, they were too full of energy, life. As he drew closer to the scent he took greater care, willing the thread on his horns to dim. It took focus, but he could made his armor go dark. Birds flitted by, unaware of him, and Jim looked down through the trees to see the source of the scent.

A neat stack of clothing. No humans. He frowned – someone had recently been wearing them to have that smell. It wasn't like there were places to skinny dip in October around here. It was almost like someone had left it on purpose, to lure-

He jumped just in time. A net of black ropes came crashing down where he had been a moment before and whatever magic had concealed the assailant dropped. He could hear their breath, smell their exertion. It was a woman.

Another below, a man. Two more in the brush. They all wore black clothes covered in dirt and masks. Jim kept to the trees, prowling above and showing his teeth. The woman waved her hand – the black net glowed purple and jumped after him, and Jim had to take to the ground to avoid it. Her hands glowed violet and another figure drew out a staff that shone in the light of the net.

Wizards. Like Merlin, Morganna, and Claire. Jim leaped back up the tree, the woman stumbling back. She gasped in fear as she lost her feet and nearly fell, but Jim couldn't help it – he grabbed her by the waist and hauled her back onto the branch. She stared at him with wide eyes.

Then one of the men hit him in the back with what smelled and felt like a ball of flames, startling him more than harming. "Victoria! Get away from it!" The man was tall, voice deep, and he swung the staff toward Jim's face. He dodged it and kicked the man's stomach, not so gentle when he caught him by the foot to keep him from plummeting. He leaped to a lower branch and tried to dump the man safely into a bush. But the man twisted up with surprising dexterity and seized his arm. Jim gasped in pain – the grip was _hard_ , like a vice crushing him. It burned white hot and Jim kicked him loose.

Then the net engulfed him and he fell from the branch, landing heavily. The man rolled with the impact, ending on his feet. Jim struggled in the cords, but they clung to him and wouldn't tear. He raked Moonlight's claws against them, and with an effort he managed to create a hole in it.

"He's got magic. Victoria?" A staff appeared in the woman's hand and she swept it through the air. Violet cords streamed from sharp points along the side – it made him think of a guitar – and she made a complicated gesture. The cords flew at him, tangling around his wrists and ankles. Jim roared in anger, protected by the armor but unable to move. He couldn't use his claws and finally lay still, panting.

The man turned to the woman. "Are you all right?" She sniffed and Jim smelled blood streaming from her nose – did conjuring such strong bonds harm her? – but she nodded. The man pulled down his mask and turned to Jim. He had a handsome face, sculpted and masculine, perhaps twenty. "Not bad. Much better than most trolls." His jaw was hard and he had bright hazel eyes that seemed to glow with fire. "But not better than us."

End of Chapter 2

* * *

1 - Canonically it has been discovered that Nana's name is Nancy, but she was established in my stories as Gertrude aka "Gertie" and so she shall be in these tales.

2 - This is a blend of the little I know of the Trollhunter books (which are not canonical, best I can figure) and my own theories. The troll method of intimacy will be touched on at a later date. I rush to say this is only my own thoughts and may be contradicted by canon later.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings all, I hope this update finds you well. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Bad Impressions

* * *

Jim sat up on his knees, trying to sense any weakness in the bonds. His heart pounded wildly – he hated having his hands tied, more than anything else. The man was walking in a circle around him, scanning his form. "What breed is it?" asked one of the others. They had drawn closer, half a dozen total. Two were standing watch and the others appraised him. "Some kind of changeling?"

"I don't know. I would think so, but something doesn't seem…right about it." The man gripped his horn and lifted his chin firmly. "Do you speak english?"

Jim snorted. He hoped it didn't sound as faint as he thought it did. "Nope."

The man rolled his eyes. "A comedian. Lovely." Jim tried to jerk his head back but the man's grip was iron – even with his troll strength the man's arm didn't move an inch. "Are you a member of a market?"

He had to swallow a scream, building the longer his wrists were bound. "Mind not yanking like that?"

The man released his horn. "If you cooperate things can go very peacefully."

"Yeah, I'll believe the guy that uses a bunch of magic to trap me." One of the others drew closer.

"Lance, want me to help convince him?" A staff appeared in the man's hand and it reminded Jim of a club, chunks of red crystal glowing on the tip. He stared at it warily.

"That's not how we-" Lance started.

A wild shriek split the air and a pink blur landed on the man with the staff. Jim's heart shot into his mouth. "Carina!"

She bit and clawed at the man before he hurled her off. "Don't you touch him!" she screamed. "Don't – you – dare!" The man swung his weapon but Jim lunged for Carina, dragging her close to himself. At the same time Lance grabbed the staff and tossed it away. She was shivering with anger and fear, and her eyes were bright as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry Jim, I couldn't let him –"

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." He looped his bound wrists protectively over her head – if they wanted to get to her, they'd have to go through him. Somehow her presence helped, as if it gave the bindings a purpose. He had to keep his head to protect the girl; he didn't have the luxury of panicking. The woman, Victoria, had removed her mask and seemed to absorb the sight. She had a round face, a softness to her.

Lance pulled off his hood, revealing chestnut brown hair. "We'll talk about this later," he said quietly. The other man shrank under his glare and stepped away. "I think this confirms the presence of other trolls," he continued, turning back to Jim. Carina huddled against Jim's front. "What do you think Victoria?"

She stepped forward and was silent for a while, large eyes drinking in the sight of them. Then she turned to Lance. "I think he's human. Or he was." The man frowned, glancing at Jim. Carina started and Jim tucked his head over hers, trying to conceal her reactions. Could they sense Merlin's magic? The woman gestured to him. "Appearance-wise he's closest to a breed of changeling, but the face is wrong. The nose is completely humanoid, and he's got mismatched fingers on his hands. Things like that are usually a sign of some form of transmutation. _Sloppy_ transmutation, not to be concerned with the minutiae, though since human transmutation is a forbidden magic, it doesn't surprise me that whoever it was didn't care much. Possibly ignorance of the magic and anatomy were factors as well. His mouth isn't suited to the teeth either, his jaw is too small."

She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Also his personality is humanoid. He saved me from falling out of the tree, not something a troll would typically do for their enemy. And just look at how he's behaving now." Jim blinked – this lady was no intellectual slump. "He's trying to calm the girl. Trolls would push the child behind them to keep them safe, not embrace them. He's worried about her emotional safety, not just physical. That's a very human thing to do. Not to mention I can't smell his breath, so he obviously knows what a toothbrush is. I would hazard a guess that he's a little younger than you."

Lance folded his arms across his chest. "Is she right?" Jim said nothing. "What about a Trollmarket, Victoria?"

"That's harder to know. But considering the level of health for the girl and the state of his horns, I'd say they at least have friends nearby."

"Okay, how the heck can you tell anything from my horns?" Jim interrupted.

"They're maintained. Trolls usually just keep them shorn short or let them grow wild. They've been sharpened and filed judging by the marks, something I don't think you could do that neatly on your own. And ever since the familiars were rescued from the Darklands, changelings have been in hiding. She's too healthy to have been scrounging or scraping. So are you. You have a safe place nearby." She scratched her head, as if embarrassed by her knowledge. "You can find out all kinds of things about a person just by observing."

"So who are you people?" he began, thoughts flying. He couldn't tell them about the market.

Before anyone answered, Carina sniffed and hid her face against his shoulder, arms around his neck as she shook. In the same motion she whispered, "The others are coming."

Clever girl, she _had_ gotten to the sentry. He wrapped his arms around her as if to soothe her. Lance's eyes focused on Jim. "We originally came here pursuing a small group of changelings that contained known flesh eaters. We take issue with trolls that eat humans."

"Well neither of us do that, so I think you're in the wrong part of the states." Jim squinted at Lance's arms. "You have something that increases your strength?"

"How observant of you." But the man didn't seem to want to monologue unfortunately. "If your group of trolls is peaceful, all you need to do is tell us. We're not barbarians that go around killing trolls without cause."

"Yeah, well, once you've seen a few groups of frightened trolls come through, you start forming a negative opinion," Jim shot back. Lance smiled faintly.

"So more groups _have_ come this way. Interesting." Jim bit his tongue, cursing himself. "We know there's a concentration of magic here, very similar to the Heartstone from Arcadia Oaks, California. The ruins of that Trollmarket were immense. There's no way the trolls living there wouldn't have gone looking for a new stone to power their homes. You can either tell us where the market is or we'll look for it and find it. And we make our own entrance."

Jim glared at Lance. "You're not great at making a good first impression, buddy."

Victoria's head whipped around. "Lance, I think someone's coming." He turned, extended his staff and holding it defensively. It looked like it had been carved from obsidian, smooth arcs and red stone at the tip, but the butt of the staff had been shaped into a sharp blade. Tiny flames licked at the stones.

Toby came out from the brush, looking worried. Relief spread over his features. "Hey Jimbo, Carina. You okay?" They both nodded. "Good. So. Who are these guys?"

Lance slowly lowered his staff. "…Whoever you are, I'd advise you leave the area. We come with good intent."

Toby shook his head. "Dude, you've got my best friend and a kid tied up. Ever hear about good intentions and where they lead?" Aaarrrgghh lumbered out of the brush behind him, eyes black but for his glowing pupils. Jim heard the others shrink back – an angry krubera was an imposing figure.

Victoria threw up her arms and more threads appeared from her hands. Before she could send them at Aaarrrgghh, a wooden staff swung out of the trees and collided with her head. She yelped before crumpling, hitting the ground. The cords binding Jim disappeared and he pulled Carina away from the wizards, a gout of flame singeing his hair. Lance shot toward Aaarrrgghh but didn't strike, instead brushing his hand over the troll's arm before leaping back as if stung. Claire exited the brush and even with a non-magical staff she was a force to be reckoned with; she danced around one of the other attackers and hit him square in the crotch. He peeped and fell over, clutching himself. Carina fled to hide behind Aaarrrgghh, who galloped toward the others and sent them flying with a swing.

Lance alone kept his composure, scooping up Victoria and uttering a word that made the air tremble. Flames erupted in a ring around him and Claire jumped away, eyes wide and furious. The man held some kind of statue in his hand, a little one, and he crushed it and said another word.

With the sound of tiny pops, as if the air had to rush to fill the places they had been, the group was gone and the woods were thrown into black shadow as the flames vanished. Toby lowered Warhammer. "Really?"

Jim stared at the place where Lance had been, but his focus was broken by Claire slamming into him in a hug. "Are you okay? Merlin told us the wards were going off, and Jevin came barreling down the tunnel saying Carina had run by saying there were humans in the woods-"

He wrapped his arms around her, aware of his heightened strength and taking care not to crush her. Why was he shaking? "I'm okay. Carina?"

She was perched on Aaarrrgghh's back, huddled against the green fur. "I'm okay. Who were those guys?"

"The group that's been driving out trolls in the west." Jim kicked at the grass – there was no sign of ash or smolder. The magic had not harmed the environment. "Unfortunately they're not stupid. The girl you knocked out especially. She knew I wasn't a troll, and she was the one controlling those magic ropes."

"The tall guy with the fire, he acted like the leader." Toby hurried over, examining the stack of clothing that had drawn Jim in the first place. "You tracked this by smell? They must have known trolls have good noses. Aaarrrgghh, can you tell us anything by this?"

Aaarrrgghh lowered his head and sniffed deeply. "More than six people. Lots of them. Men and women, many ages. All magic…or at least know how to make potions." He made a face. "Troll blood on some, washed out. And what this?" He showed his arm to the others and Jim recognized a familiar symbol glowing red on the back of the troll's hand. Jim glanced at his arm as well – Lance had touched him, and he was disquieted to see the same symbol on his wrist, just below where the armor started. But his was black, barely visible in the dim light.

It felt so good to have his wrists unbound. Claire held his hands and he knew she could read his expression. "I'm okay hon," he whispered. He couldn't stop trembling. "Or I will be."

Claire took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, lifting one of his stone hands and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "Let's tell Merlin and Blinky, and Strickler and Nomura too. The rest of the market needs to be alerted afterwards. We don't want them blaming the new changelings and trolls for leading them here." She ran her fingers over the mark. "Merlin said he can block these within the market borders, but he doesn't understand why some are glowing and others aren't."

"Even Merlin doesn't know all the magic out there," Toby said. Jim shifted to human form and was relieved to see the mark did not appear on his human skin. "It can't just stay quiet and peaceful, can it?"

* * *

Eli sat in his mother's garden and watched the flowers creep up, blooming around him. He reached for one and it leaned toward his hand. He made a strangled noise. "Yes, you're definitely a wizard. In particular a green mage." Mordred sat beside him, bottle feeding a fawn. "Her mama isn't producing much milk," he explained. Eli watched the little creature drink, finding a peace in the sleepy, calm way it fed. Steve stood beside him, hands buried in his khaki pockets.

"I've never had magic powers. Why would this happen all of a sudden?" He twisted his fingers and a thatch of grass sprang up. "I mean, I've always loved the supernatural, but I've never been part of it."

"You've been sensitive to odd occurrences. You noticed things before others. Sometimes that's a sign of powers ready to manifest. And magic appearing around eighteen is unusual but not unheard of." Mordred stroked the fawn's back and Eli mimicked him, the dappled flank warm and comforting. "Green mages have a special connection with nature and plant life. They tend to be inquisitive, enjoy being outside and wandering."

"Besides, better you than anyone else in town. You think I'd trust Mary Wang with magic?" Steve shuddered.

Eli rubbed his face, trying to ignore the fact that James was inside with his mother, trying to explain why her son was least likely to lose his mind sitting in a patch of tulips. The plants were so green, so serene. "Why now? Why would I suddenly have powers?"

"You got scared thinking your friend was in danger." Steve coughed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "That's enough sometimes to spark the first magic. But something strange _is_ happening." Mordred finished feeding the fawn and it bleated at him, licking its dark nose.

"Those golems had to come from somewhere," Eli agreed. "What could have made them? That's what I'm most worried about."

Mordred shook his head. "I don't know. I think we should call Uncle Merlin and let the others know about this. I mean, one stray golem is one thing. But those…they were made recently. And Uncle Merlin might be able to help you focus your magic."

Eli grimaced. "No offense Mordred, but I don't really think your uncle and I would get along. He's kind of…mean."

"You mispronounced 'scuzzbucket' buddy," Steve muttered.

"I know he's a butt. But he can be kind. He just needs help." Mordred patted Eli's shoulder. "I'll keep him in line if we go to visit. I can handle that much."

Eli couldn't help but be interested. He had only seen New Trollmarket a few times, and not at all in the last year. "Well…it would be nice to see the others. I can do my class work online, so that's no big deal."

"How is college so far? James tried to explain what you're studying but I don't really get it." Eli spent the next half hour trying to explain programming and computers to Mordred, who nodded politely and probably understood less than ten percent. Which was about how much Steve understood, but it was nice that they listened anyway.

* * *

Claire slept in one of the spare rooms of New Trollmarket in the earliest hours near dawn. Even with the soothing aura of the heartstone, her mind was a strained whirl, and her sleep was fitful. When it was nearly eight in the morning she gave up trying to rest and migrated to Jim's alcove.

Jim slept most frequently in his room in the market, but there was always a place open at Barbara and Walter's – literally, there were two spare bedrooms and one was designated as Jim's specifically – and Claire had lost track of the times he'd crashed on her couch. She didn't mind when that happened. It gave her comfort to know where he was, that he was safe.

She bent a little beside the bed. Jim was under the blanket, and but for the tightness of his jaw he might have been sleeping peacefully. Standing a couple steps back, she gently patted his shoulder. "Jim? Mi alma?"

His eyes opened, but it took a few blinks before he was truly awake. "Claire…hey." He lifted his head. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Not so well. What about you?" His eyes were slightly shadowed and he shrugged noncommittally. His dark hair was tousled, and Claire drew her fingers over it, thumb running along his cheek. "You all right?"

"Yeah. Just…well, you know." He turned his hands over, rubbing at his wrists. "Kind of embarrassing, huh? Getting caught I mean, not this."

"You couldn't have known they had magic. As we well know, wizards change up the rules." And the two wizards he had ever faced in battle had defeated him – Merlin by breaking him down with words and Morganna through sheer, raw might – and Claire absently took his hand, fingertips tracing over his wrist.

Even with increased strength, Jim had been no match for Morganna. The only thing that had saved them was the Shadow Staff and their desperate bid of teamwork – no amount of training or physical might had done a thing. Merlin had been wrong in thinking it might. And now there were multiple wizards that seemed trained in the art of fighting trolls? They'd spent much of the night scouring the woods in groups of three, doubling up on the wards and placing traps. There had been no sign of the attackers.

Jim fought to conceal his trembling, but Claire knew the faint signs of staving off a panic attack. It had been with great reluctance that he'd ever told them about his newfound merinthophobia, but it wasn't something one kept secret. Not from the people one fought beside and had to rely on in times of weakness. He'd finally calmed down after some tea and Merlin assuring them he would watch the wards for the night.

Claire missed the Shadowstaff. Not the dark magic so much, but the ability to do something. To warp in and out of a place, get people somewhere safe in an instant. Without a staff she had no magic. Merlin said that was fairly common – "Most magic wielders need some form of tool to focus their magic. It takes years for a person of average power to be able to summon it without a focal point," he'd told her once. Claire didn't know how to feel about being "average," but it didn't change anything she supposed. A big stick was helpful, but it was disheartening to be the only one without a weapon with at least some magical abilities.

"We should get out in the sun a little. Help shake off last night. A couple of trolls are keeping track of the wards while Merlin gets some rest, and those people won't be able to find any trolls while it's light out," Claire continued. Jim nodded and got up, looking rumpled.

"You're right, as you so often are." She couldn't help but smile. "Let me wash and clean up, and maybe make some breakfast?"

"You read my mind." In the time it took him to get ready, Claire called her mother. It was early in Arcadia, very early, but her mother was always up early for a meeting, or a conference call, or something related to the town occurrences. It was a short chat, but it helped her to think that, even if wizards were in New Jersey, Arcadia seemed safe at the moment. Her heart melted as her mother snuck a picture of Enrique and Walter Jr sleeping – the latter had just made the move from a crib to toddler bed, and it was with considerably more cheer that Claire bade her mother farewell as she met up with Jim and headed down to the pub. Jim used the stove there to put together some breakfast sandwiches – avocado slices added to hers as she loved – and the task made him brighten.

"Blinky caught me before I came down. Merlin's almost out of sage and St. John's Wort," he said as they ate. "Think we can pick some up before I take you home?"

If she were younger Claire might have insisted on coming back. But with young adulthood came an understanding that she was no good running on two hours of bad sleep, and that as long as it was daylight, Jim and all the others were as reasonably safe as she could hope. "Yeah. I'll get some rest and take an Uber out here tonight."

Claire had not bothered with purchasing a car – the dense city had so much public transportation it wasn't even funny. And she'd not renewed the contract with Alberto either. He'd been an incredible chauffeur, but after a year the contract was up, and Claire had decided that he shouldn't have to work nearly so hard for the pay he'd received. She'd given him a glowing reference for an interested party.

"If you ever need anything Ms. Nuñez, you just let me know," he'd said fondly. Now she utilized public transportation, Uber, and occasionally Toby's car. But her most frequent mode of transport to reach the market and return to Hoboken was on the back of Jim's Vespa, arms wrapped around his waist and enjoying being close to him. Jim, for his part, seemed to think this a very agreeable arrangement. And, Claire thought, it ensured that Jim had to leave the market every so often and get some air. He did better about balancing his life now than he ever had, but positive reinforcement was a powerful thing.

It felt good in the cool, brisk air to be close to him, watching the trees whip by and turn into small buildings and then taller ones over the course of twenty minutes. When they came to a stop light he turned his head. "Claire, please don't worry. I mean, any more than you have to. We know what we're up against now. You look after all of us; I don't want you forgetting to look after yourself too."

"We all have our vices, don't we?" But she gave him a squeeze of affirmation. "I'll do my best."

The shop they frequented for Merlin's herbal requirements was not far from the college – it was a little building, and walking in felt like a greenhouse, soil and pots filled with plants growing wild and free. The shop itself was in a separate room where cut and dried plants were stored. Claire inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell. "So how much are we getting?

"Five pounds of each." Jim's eyes scanned the shelves and she walked beside him, examining the signs as well. They were all white paper cards in front of the boxes, written in a lilting script. The man who ran the shop was nice, always wearing thick glasses and reading New Age books. He sat behind the counter, waving before returning his attention to his book.

Claire nearly bumped into another woman, so focused was she on the herbs. "Oh, I'm sorry." The woman looked at her and smiled apologetically. Claire blinked – that face was familiar. And she had bandages around her head, as if she'd recently had a head injury.

Jim was beside her in a second, drawing her away from the woman. Any hope that the woman wouldn't recognize them was dashed as her eyes brightened in recognition.

"So that's your true form." The woman winced and held her head and Claire almost felt a little bad for hitting her so hard. Almost. "We got off on the wrong foot last night. Would you be willing to talk somewhere public?"

Claire's heart pounded in her ears, and her stomach clenched when a tall figure stepped out from behind a shelf. He was very handsome, hazel eyes piercing and his expression hard to read. She wondered if he'd be so good looking after she broke his nose. Victoria gestured to him. "This is Lance, the leader of our organization. I'm Victoria, head of research and his second in command."

Jim and Claire said nothing, staring at the pair. Victoria was much shorter than Lance, dark haired and on the plump side. There was an earnestness in her face that didn't match the coldness of Lance's at all.

"There's a coffee shop nearby. We should speak there." Lance nodded toward the store owner. "Civilians shouldn't be tangled up in supernatural matters."

On that they could agree. Claire noticed Lance looking at Jim with something like revolted pity and fought the urge to kick him in the balls. As it was she took a step forward, putting herself between the two and feeling like a small dog snarling at a German Shepherd. Jim gripped her hand in warning, as if to tug her back behind him to safety. She didn't move. "How did you find us?"

"Even in human form, I can detect the mark I gave you," Lance said, eying Jim. Claire's hands balled into fists and he returned his attention to her. "We just want to talk." He folded his arms. "So. Coffee?"

* * *

Jim didn't like this.

Not the coffee, though he didn't care much for coffee. And not the fact that they were in a public place, as it ensured a certain degree of security in the gently lit, sparse little shop with its tiny chairs and cozy booths. He didn't like that these people could follow him, and by extension, find his loved ones and where they lived. Jim glanced at Claire, wanting to put a protective arm around her shoulders, but unwilling to show any signs that might be read by the two sitting across from them. Besides, the dislike radiated off her in a powerful wave. She had already formed her opinion of Lance and it was _not_ good.

"I guess I should tell you my name," Claire said, voice frosty, arms crossed as she leaned back in her seat. "Since you were kind enough to introduce yourselves."

"We've figured that out already, Claire Nuñez. And James Lake, Jr." Victoria smiled gently. It seemed honest. "I did a quick review of our info from Arcadia. Ever since Morganna's magic nearly tore it apart we've been keeping an eye on it." Jim twitched. "For what it's worth, you and yours did wonderfully keeping the human casualties to a minimum."

Claire didn't react to the compliment. "Who are you? And how do you know this stuff?"

"We belong to a very old order, one that reaches back before Killahead, back to the time of the Arthurian legends. At risk of alienating you immediately, the name of our collective is known in modern days as 'Trollslayers.' Originally Sealgair-Cloiche, or 'stone hunter.'" Jim bristled and Lance closed his eyes. "Come now, the 'Trollhunter' sounds any better? We're not too terribly different as it were." For the first time the man let an accent through, one that seemed like a lightened Scottish. He was obviously accustomed to American speech patterns.

"You chase trolls across the U.S., killing their fellows, and expect us not to get nervous?" Claire's eyes narrowed. For the first time Lance smiled a little. It was sour.

"We know there's a Trollmarket near where we found you. The Heartstone shines like a beacon to those who know how to read magic. There is a reason the sects we've encountered have all fled east. Your wizard is doing an excellent job of masking the energies from humans, I have to say. But that is irrelevant for now. I want you to understand that we do _not_ kill all trolls." Lance settled his hands on the table, fingers linked. "Last night was an attempt to gather more information on the area. Providing you were not a flesh eater, there was no risk of harm coming to you, James."

"It's Jim. But that one guy sure was ready to go at me." Jim was interested to see Victoria's face darken.

"Edward doesn't speak for our group. He's a new recruit that got out of line. I apologize for his threats. Lance wouldn't have let him do anything," she said quickly.

"If it makes you feel better he will be repeating our stringent training course." Was that a joke? Lance didn't seem amused. "Our group has one goal, and it has been the same for all of its existence; protect humanity from trolls that would eat, harm, or manipulate them. That's all. That was the directive given by our founder Lancelot. My direct ancestor."

"Wait, wait. _The_ Lancelot?" Claire asked, the frost easing slightly. Victoria looked relieved. Jim resolved to ask James about the matter. Lance nodded.

"He had no hatred for trolls, but as one of the noble knights after the disappearance of King Arthur, he organized a group that would be the defense for the human world against Gumm-Gumms. They were a task force of mages specializing in defense against Orlagk and then Gunmar's forces. It wasn't until Killahead that we extended our focus to any flesh eaters. With the Gumm-Gumms sealed away and the pact swearing human flesh taboo, we were set to dissolve."

He hesitated. "Our forefathers did not count anyone breaking the pact so soon. But a village was decimated, consumed by the one they called Bular, Gunmar's son, in a rage at the capture of his father. Because of this, we have continued to this day. There will always be those that refuse to obey the pact."

Jim's heart pounded in his chest. The thought of Bular razing a village, consuming men, women, and children sounded far too possible. "Well Bular is dead. And I thought protecting the worlds was what the Trollhunter was for."

"I'm pleased to hear that Bular was slain as well as his father. He was a monster. The Trollhunter was Merlin's solution to a long term problem. Alas, Lancelot had some issues with the wizard. He found him…lacking in conscience." There was real contempt in Lance's voice. "Lancelot knew the power of a group dedicated to the good of a kingdom and, by extension, humanity. The Trollhunter protected both worlds, but the damage a single troll could do to a human village was too much to let go. And one Trollhunter was not enough to protect all the members of both worlds."

"Do you not like Merlin?" Claire asked. They exchanged a glance; it didn't sound as if they knew Merlin was alive.

"Lancelot detested him. He had the ear of the king, and because of his plotting, the king was forced to kill his own son. He utilized magic for his own gain, not for the good of humanity. He was the very picture of a wizard corrupted by power." Victoria put a hand on Lance's arm and he went quiet.

"So that's a yes," Claire said.

"Let's just say there are some complicated histories regarding the wizard. But then, I expect you'd know that yourselves. You seem familiar with him." Jim's face flushed hot and Claire grimaced. "Someone powerful had to cause your transmutation. Morganna perfected the changeling formula, so I doubt she would have missed so many details. And you were surprised by Lancelot but not Merlin. _And_ you asked, 'Do you not like Merlin?' Instead of saying, ' _Did_ you not like Merlin?' Present tense." Victoria sipped at her coffee. "Transmutation is a forbidden magic."

"According to who? I mean, I agree, I think turning someone into another creature is just wrong," Claire said calmly. Jim felt for her hand under the table. What had happened was in the past, but he didn't think there would ever come a day when there wasn't still a scar from what his choice had wrought in their lives. She squeezed his hand. "Is there some kind of magical community that makes agreements or laws?"

"There was one for humans. Rather like a magical peace summit, in 1734." Victoria looked a little surprised. "You have a great deal of raw magic untapped inside you, so I assumed you would have known of the decrees."

Claire's fingers tightened. "I haven't used it in a long time. I lost my staff." She sounded terse, a little sad. Jim wished he could inject the comfort and strength her presence gave him back into her. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand and her grip relaxed.

Lance and Victoria looked at each other, expressions unreadable. "…There have been certain magics it is agreed by all practitioners to be…unethical." The way she stressed the word made Jim think that Merlin would not have been met with adoration had he been in attendance at the summit. "Transmutation of a living being is among them. But that's not what we're here for."

"So why _are_ you here?" Jim interjected. "What do you want from us?"

"We came chasing flesh eating trolls. Those are the only trolls that have reason to fear." Lance lifted his hands from the table. "If you hate Gumm-Gumms and those that have fed on innocent people, we're on the same side."

Jim looked at Claire. On the surface that sounded…not completely untrue. But the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "How can you possibly know if a troll has ever eaten a human?"

"Did you notice that some of the marks on your guests were red and some were black?" Lance leaned forward. "Yours was black. The krubera's was red. That's a spell of my own creation to determine those that have never consumed humans…and those that have. Black means you haven't. Red…well, follow the logic." Jim froze. "Now you understand. You have killers among your number."

"It's not that simple," Jim replied stoutly. "Aaarrrgghh has changed. You're assuming an awful lot about people you don't know."

"They've eaten people." Lance's eyes hardened. "Families, children, the elderly and infants that could not flee. Innocents. Does changing mean a thing once that blood is on one's hands?"

Jim stood up, hands on the table. "So what are you saying? You're going to use that mark on every troll you find and hunt down the ones that have red ones? That their stories and how far they've come don't matter to you?"

"Precisely. I don't care how many nice deeds a creature that slaughtered humans for food has done." Lance made no other statement, staring at Jim without blinking. "If this upsets you, it would seem our discussion is at an end."

"Then it's at an end," Claire said coldly. "If you approach the area we were in again, you will not find yourself welcomed. If you expect us to just take your word and go around killing trolls because of a spell you cast, you're out of your mind."

"I suppose it can't be helped." Lance placed a ten on the table to cover the tab. "I appreciate you hearing us out. I would recommend talking to your guests. You may not find all of them so innocent." Victoria elbowed him and he sighed. "Fine. I'll offer you this as well; if there are no human deaths traceable to troll actions we can uncover, perhaps we can negotiate on certain points. But I _won't_ let innocent people die." He stood up and slid his chair in. "I hope you won't either, neither of you seem the type. We'll be in touch. And we'll be keeping an eye on that area from a distance. We may not be able to track you once you're in the woods, but we have found countless troll homes when the need arose. Just be aware."

He waited for Victoria to stand and slid her chair in for her. Jim and Claire watched them go, unwilling to move until they'd left the coffee shop and disappeared around the corner in the window under the pallid winter sun. Jim realized he was shaking, but whether it was from anger or horror, he couldn't rightly say. Claire held his hand tightly, and he wasn't sure which of the two it was for her either.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings all. I hope this chapter finds you well. Without further ado, let's get going.

* * *

Chapter 4

A Dangerous Mineral

* * *

"I'm so done. These creeps waltz into New Jersey acting like the next big thing, attack my best friend, and have the gall to say _they're_ the protectors of humanity? And _then_ they threaten my Wingman!?" Toby slammed his hands on the table. "James, have you heard of these posers?"

The phone was quiet for a time, and all they heard was the sound of a goat bleating. Then at last a response came. "I know Lancelot was pretty torn up when I left. And he and Merlin definitely butted heads. I had heard about him organizing groups to protect the land, but that wasn't a strange idea. The Gumm-Gumms were a real threat for hundreds of years, and a single Trollhunter wasn't going to be able to defend all of them. So the idea that the 'Trollslayers' is a thing doesn't shock me. It _does_ shock me that they'd still exist. Fifteen hundred years is a long time, and they've been quiet if it's been ongoing. They've been in the game a while; it's no wonder they knew how to lure Jim in."

Toby glared at the mark on Aaarrrgghh's hand. His friend hadn't looked away from it after hearing what it meant. His green eyes were unfocused, distant. The thought that the troll was remembering things that Gunmar had made him do, had poisoned his mind into thinking, made him want to scream. "I just don't get it. They can't just assume that because trolls have made mistakes they're bad or can't have changed!" He pushed Aaarrrgghh's side, hugging him tightly. "Dude, I don't care what that mark says. You're one of us. Don't let some glow-in-the-dark magic bother you."

Aaarrrgghh turned and nuzzled the top of Toby's head. "Can't change past. Mark is reminder. But Aaarrrgghh glad Toby still feels the same." Toby just hugged tighter until it hurt his arms, as if being hurt himself could draw some of the pain from his friend.

Jim and Claire both had pensive looks on their faces. "Of course we feel the same, Aaarrrgghh," Claire said. She leaned against Jim, putting her head on his shoulder. "You've more than proven how much you care about humans and trolls. You're our family. I just don't know how we're supposed to react to this threat. I think all the new trolls are trustworthy, but if some of them eat humans it could really be a huge problem. For the trolls as well as us."

Blinky had the tips of his fingers pressed thoughtfully together. "For now let us continue with heightened security. If they're true to their word, we will prove ourselves peaceful and perhaps find a way to get a treaty in place. If not, we'll consider our options."

"If these golems let up, maybe I can come over and persuade them to pull their heads out of their a-holes," James said. Everyone blinked at the phone. "Sorry, trying to set a good example for Mordred. When he learns a new word he just asks what it means in front of anyone. It's a little embarrassing to be asked what the f-bomb means in a public grocery. Did you get my notes about the golems? The stone sample came from one of them."

"Yes. That is another cause for concern, as if we didn't already have enough." Blinky turned to his workbench, opening a cardboard box. A green light shone out of it and he winced. "Ah, yes, hm. That's definitely putrestone."

"What do you mean? What's putrestone?" Jim approached to look into the box, Claire beside him. "Just looks like a glowing green rock. I like how that's something completely ordinary to me now."

"One of a very few minerals that can harm trolls. Its properties are harmless to humans, but if a troll holds it with his or her bare stone, it starts burning quite painfully. Prolonged exposure can cause one's stone to eat away, rather like rot or acid." Blinky put the lid back on. "I haven't seen a sample in some time. Trolls are careful to destroy it wherever we find it, as it has a very low melting point. Even a bonfire can break it down if stoked enough." Toby was quietly relieved – if there was one thing they had with Draig around, it was firepower. The golems would go down like butter on hot toast. "I don't know where there would be enough to create that many golems."

"So someone is making golems out of troll kryptonite. Great. We've killed over twenty at this point, and I'm pretty concerned about the trolls that chose to stay here. The golems keep popping up and dragging us all over the place." James sighed, a crackle over the phone. "Eli's still pretty freaked out about his magic. Mordred's trying to make him feel better, but I think he's scared he's going to sprout trees in dangerous places or they'll go all Evil Dead or something. To be fair, he is sprouting trees in the living room."

Claire tapped her fingers uneasily on Blinky's workbench. "So he got upset and his magic kicked in? That just seems so sudden."

"He'll probably be coming to talk to Merlin soon, and Steve's tagging along. So is Mordred. Steve doesn't trust Merlin not to eat Eli if I'm honest." James muttered soothingly to what sounded like a cat. "By the way, kids, excellent job graduating. Barb sent me the video, I'm really proud of you guys. After all this calms down we'll need to celebrate."

"Thanks Dad. And thanks for watching after Arcadia." Jim absently drew his hand up Claire's arm, and it seemed to calm her. Toby knew the feeling – sometimes he and Darci just touched hands and it was enough. It was a strange knowledge of the other person, knowing what could ease their minds. "I don't like all of this happening at once. It just doesn't seem like it could be a coincidence. Do you think maybe the Trollslayers are making golems?"

"If so it's a good plan to keep attention divided. I don't dare leave Arcadia Oaks until we put a stop to them. Wherever the source is, even Draig hasn't been able to find it," James replied. Toby couldn't help but think of Darci again – she'd just started college, and the thought of golems tramping around town made his throat seal shut. Her father had insisted she spend one year locally before transferring to a larger university, which Toby suspected was partly for in-state rates for gen eds, and mostly for him to be able to spend one more year with his daughter locally.

"Let me know if you need backup," Toby said, unable to shake the thought of buildings being knocked in by golems.

"Will do bud. I have to head out," James said suddenly. "Keep me posted about this group and I'll do the same regarding Eli and the golems. If they make a move call me."

They bade him farewell, Blinky hanging up. "I'll stoke a fire to get rid of this. The last thing we need is for it to take root and start growing." He trotted over to the corner where his fireplace crackled gently, moving some coals around with his bare hands. Jim picked up the stone, turning it over curiously before dumping it into the flames. It seared bright and then melted into what looked like a pile of molten glass.

"Easy to get rid of as long as it doesn't get entrenched in an area," Blinky said, crossing his arms sternly. "I'll see if I can't dig up some information about the movements of these Trollslayers; perhaps history will give us a decent reference point on how to progress. At the very least they don't kill indiscriminately like Bular or Gunmar."

"Thank goodness for small graces." Claire sighed. "I guess we should talk to the people that have arrived in New Trollmarket over the past few months. I hate to even think about it, but if some of them have eaten humans recently and don't have a problem with it, the market might not be safe."

Jim's expression was pained and Toby felt Aaarrrgghh rumble with agreement. "Those that have done it and regret it will understand. Need to find out each person story. Important to consider each one separately," the troll said firmly.

"Let's keep this part quiet for now. Last thing we need is people getting all judge-y and scared because of a magic mark made by people that don't even like trolls." Toby gave Aaarrrgghh a final, warm nudge. "I feel like if they'll talk to anyone about difficult pasts, it would be you. I'll help you when I get back, Nana's got her annual checkup and needs a lift." Aaarrrgghh smiled and Toby glanced at Jim. "What about you two?"

"I guess we'll let Merlin know what we heard, see if he has any other defensive tricks up his sleeve. Is Mom coming back soon?" Jim asked.

"Indeed. I believe she's bringing a few items with her, specifically for Mynah." Blinky gave Claire, Jim, and Toby a fond look each. "Don't look so dour children. We've gone through more difficult situations than this!"

* * *

Nomura enjoyed her job very much. A museum employee was the perfect career for someone that had seen more history than the average human and had an excellent memory. It wasn't director – not yet at any rate – but to be surrounded by art and history gave her a joy that little else could touch. Save for some Tchaikovsky and Wagner, anyway. The janitor wheeled past her as she entered, smiling at her. Nomura greeted him warmly and continued on.

She always put forth a reserved, gentle face at her job, and it pleased the actress in her that so many found her approachable. It was nice to be liked by the average passerby. In these tall rooms with tasteful art and glass display cases, she was an authority and a knowledgeable one. It wasn't like Trollmarket, where she might be given a dirty look.

It wasn't that things hadn't improved. Time had decreased the suspicion, the venom, but Nomura still felt that separated oddness that came from being a former agent of Gunmar. She spent comparatively little time in the market – as a human she had a life, an apartment, coworkers. And in either form she had Little Gynt and the others. So to be frank, life could be much worse. She might even say it was the best it had ever been. But she was loathe to even think that – it was when one was happiest that things went wrong, always.

Her phone buzzed and she glanced around for patrons before taking it out of her pant pocket. Blinky had texted her. "Do you know anything about troll hunting groups? Sounds like they are as old as they claim."

Nomura frowned. "Not really. But check the Dishonorable Bodus's note on changeling history. There are a few hundred years where trolls had a lot of human conflicts, enough that even changelings were drawn into it. Might have something."

"As always your intellect is invaluable. Thank you Nomura." She couldn't help but read the message several times, enjoying the feeling that came with a smart troll calling her intelligent. Blinky was quite learned, after all. She didn't let it go beyond that; she'd done a very good job of pretending that embarrassing little head bump had never happened, and part of her hoped that Blinky had forgotten it entirely. And the other part of her that hadn't minded it needed to shut up because it was distracting and annoying.

She pushed the thoughts aside as a familiar figure entered the room, talking on his phone and laughing. The director was a friendly man, shorter than she with a wide smile and a sharp wit. "Ah, Ms. Nomura. Perfect. We've got quite the bit of news. Come along, come and see our geology exhibit! We've got something new!"

"Oh really?" Nomura didn't generally go out of her way to like people, especially average humans, but she was not-not fond of the director. He put his phone away as they went. "Where did it come from?"

"That's the darnedest thing. There was an estate sale not long ago for a building – I think it used to be apartments. Anyway, they had a very unusual stone in the cellar of it." He led the way into the cool, bright room where they housed fossils and minerals. Her changeling nature found it a little amusing how interested by rocks some humans could be when they knew so little of their true nature. "Analysis shows it's from New Jersey soil, but it's the craziest thing you've ever seen! It's a yellow crystal with the most interesting sheen! Almost looks like it'd glow if it was cut right."

Nomura blinked hard. "…Really."

"Yeah, go figure. The guy who bought the place out was kind enough to donate it to us – though the tax break he'll get sure doesn't hurt matters. The building was on Marshall Street, empty as you can imagine. Company that was leasing it liquidated in a matter of days." A entire building leaving? Nomura's heart sank; that was suspicious. In a way that sounded familiar to a changeling that had been pushed to relocate several times in her life. "Ah, here!"

Nomura stared at the glass case and the object inside. It was a hunk of stone as large as her torso, weighty and holding a vibrant, gleaming sheen. Thankfully a human could not possibly detect the faint energy rolling off it.

A chunk of heartstone. That was a chunk of raw, unfinished heartstone. "Might be radioactive. Is it safe?"

"They've done preliminary tests, it's not radioactive. The analysts are saying this might be an entire new type of mineral, previously undiscovered," he enthused. "They're going to do a more in-depth study on it. Might even pull in some real researchers. But they were gracious enough to let us hang onto it for the event tomorrow evening."

"Not to be a Debbie Downer, but it could be something the people living there made artificially." If she was right, changelings had dug it up. Probably had a plan to refine it, use it for something. Then the familiars were rescued and survival became the only task. Hence abandoning the unrefined piece.

"Well, it still looks interesting. Between you and me, people like shiny rocks that look unusual. And as long as it doesn't hurt anyone, I'm okay with them being more interested in that than the founding of the colony. Might help keep this place open." He grinned at her.

Nomura crossed her arms. "So, any more news about the fundraiser event?"

"We're making a big to-do for it, local papers, blogs, everything. It might be a good chance to get people to care about a museum again," he said. It was also a good chance to open the human world up to information that might make it more possible to find trolls, she added mentally. "If you've got some friends that would be interested, please invite them. There's always the new dinosaur fossils, some local artists will have their work up in the lobby…it should be a fun evening."

Nomura glanced back at the chunk of heartstone as he led the way out of the room. With a swift motion she snapped a picture on her phone before stowing it back in her pocket.

* * *

"Well, at least we know a little more now." Strickler looked up from his list of contacts. The infirmary was empty that morning, and so it was a perfect place to gather while he rested from his scouting venture for the day. Barbara was at his side, looking at his phone with him, and Jim stood with Nomura and Merlin, examining the picture Nomura had taken. Claire had gone to help Kim prepare for a theatre production – at the unrelenting urging of Jim, Blinky, and everyone else to go and do something that could take her mind off the situation – and Toby was still out with his Nana. "I got in touch with one of the agents. As it turns out they were indeed digging for heartstone ore. Aside from the viable stone we found, there have been a few other stones in the juvenile phase."

"In English honey." Barbara patted between his shoulder blades. She looked young in yellow and wore a knitted sweater and blue jeans. Her hands smelled of latex gloves and the hospital – she'd come over fresh off overnight call, and her sleepy eyes were sweet. He shifted over on the cot he'd commandeered for a seat and she sat beside him, head falling on his shoulder.

"Given a hundred years, there were a few more stones that might have formed heartstones that could one day work. I assume this one was dug up by changelings attempting to study heartstone energy and replicating it." Strickler paused to sip at his coffee. He'd pulled a late night grading the changeling children's projects before going straight into scouting the entire day. Barbara reached for the mug and took a sip too. "When they couldn't take human form anymore they fled underground immediately. I would highly recommend removing the heartstone and quickly."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jim studied the picture on Nomura's phone. "A gruesome coming after a troll's arm was bad enough, I don't want to think about something being attracted to a chunk of raw heartstone. Can we make a decent fake?"

Merlin grunted. "Certainly. Get some quartz, maybe citrine for color…I can certainly whip up an approximation. One that won't register magic." He fished around in his trench coat pockets – Strickler didn't know where the man had found a love of the things but he wore them everywhere. Along with a tourist's cap he'd gotten in Europe. Strickler thought it looked a little ridiculous, but then, that suited the wizard. "I can have it ready in a few hours. I'm more worried about these Trollslayers at the moment. And the boy that's friends with Mordred…what's his name…Eddie?"

"Eli." Jim gave Nomura her phone back. "Merlin, did you know the Trollslayers existed?"

"In Lancelot's day, certainly. That young man was better at hitting things than thinking, and he had a charismatic way about him. Quite a few promising young wizards joined his defense group. I'm rather afraid we had a falling out when he found out I had been less than honest with Arthur. He was always terribly fond of him. I worked with the trolls over the next few centuries, and the task force targeted Gumm-Gumms, so we were technically allies. Whatever they've been up to in the past few centuries is another story." He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Curious that they would appear the same time as the golems."

Nomura grunted dismissively. "Might be liars and just hate trolls. But I had an idea as far as getting the heartstone piece out." She held up two tickets and Strickler squinted to read them. "I can't do it on my own, I'll have to distract guests. But if you and Claire come to the event," she continued, looking at Jim, "I think we can get it switched without anyone being the wiser."

Jim accepted them, turning them over. "Wouldn't it be easier to break in at night?"

"They'll be working and setting up all night. And it's getting shipped out for further analysis after the event. Best chance is at a party with too many people to pick one out in a crowd. And cocktails."

"Should we ask Toby to go as well? What if those Trollslayers show up?" Barbara asked. "They can track Jim when he's outside the market."

"He'll be in public and I'll be there with them. I don't think they'll be stupid enough to attack in a public place, especially after stating their case." Nomura smirked. "Besides, it's formal wear. I think Claire might like the chance to dress up and parade Jim around in a tux."

Jim's mouth twisted. "Very funny. But thank you Nomura. I'll let her know and see what she thinks once she's off work. Merlin, need any help with making the stone?"

"No, I've got it handled. I'll have it ready by tomorrow." Merlin seemed distracted, staring at the wall. "It'll be something. Having Mordred visit for more than a few hours. Won't it?"

Strickler glanced at Barbara, who shook her head slightly. There was little sympathy in her eyes – he knew full well that her anger with Merlin, while eased, was still a hot coal that burned hotter some days than others. "I think it'll be good for him to visit. For you both to help Eli. Are you going to show him how to control his abilities?" Jim asked.

"Yes, I'll give him some pointers." Merlin clapped briskly. "I'll go work on that stone now. I'll even see if I can't make something that might fuzz up any cameras in the museum."

He headed out of the infirmary and Strickler smiled at Barbara. "I do believe Merlin is excited."

Barbara gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't add to the list of things to be nervous of dear, we've got quite enough."

* * *

They kept killing her golems. That was not unanticipated, but it was annoying.

The ruins of Heartstone Trollmarket had only the smallest, faintest buzz of magic. Nothing but the empty crystal and stone of what had once been full of light and energy.

She sensed the Lady in the air. Her magic perfumed that dry, dusty place, had made it rich and beautiful once. On hard, clicking steps she wandered the broken place. She found a good spot – it might have once been a study, for there were burnt books and ash that looked like it might have been pages and parchments. Her chest was a quiet, whirling pool of green, made up by the Fetch. She reached into it and withdrew a fist full of small, black crystals. Then she began pulling off pieces of her own stone, bright green shards.

In a few minutes there were a dozen golems. "I need time. Keep them occupied, keep them out," she whispered. They lumbered away, heading for the exit that led to the canal.

A piece of heartstone would be hers soon. But she needed more information. She found the hole she'd been digging in the library, seeking a new shelf. So much of it was destroyed, but if she could only find a little information it would be worth the stone shed for the golems keeping the humans above ground and patrolling Arcadia.

An hour passed as she searched, then two. She felt one golem die, and another. But at the death of the fifth she discovered what she needed; a volume about magic and portals, only half-burned away. She skimmed it before deciding it was time to go – she had to be ready.

She took the book and disappeared in a flash of green light. The golems fought until they were all dead, and no one knew that there had been an intruder once again in the dead remnants of Heartstone Trollmarket.

* * *

"I feel like James Bond or something. Minus the womanizing," Jim added, a tiny crystal in his pocket, ready to be swapped with the chunk of heartstone. His collar was snug – he tugged at it a little, feeling a bit silly. He could hear Claire walking around in her bedroom as she changed.

"There better not be any womanizing," she called through the door, sounding amused. When she spoke again she sounded more serious. "I don't like the Trollslayers being able to track you when you're outside of Trollmarket. I'm with your mom on this."

"We'll be in public – secrecy is important to them too, so I don't think they'll make a move. I personally don't like the idea of them tracking me to your apartment."

"Which is why I put a ward in here," she replied smartly. "If they have any brains they'll stay away from us period. Otherwise they'll find out exactly how dangerous a Nuñez woman is."

Jim paced across the room, looking at the pictures of Enrique on her walls. Over the years they had added more and more, and he was glad to see Claire featured in ones where he was older. Walter Jr cropped up too, and he knew she kept pictures of NotEnrique in her drawer – one couldn't very well explain those photographs if a guest entered the living room. She'd taken pains to spend more time with her family; after the first six months when she stayed by his side, supporting him through the darkest part of his life, she'd fought to get balance back. And it made him proud to see her balance her work, her passion for the theatre, and her family – both troll and human – so well.

And even then, she made time for him. A picture of the two of them from their second anniversary drew his eye. It hadn't been anything too out there, just a movie and dinner. Her face was flushed with color and they were both grinning – the movie had been horribly dumb, so bad it was good. And dinner had been fine, but she'd whispered as they left that she was sure he could have made a soufflé even better than the one in the restaurant. He'd taken her up on the challenge and, as it turned out, even a fallen soufflé was delicious. It had been a wonderful evening.

There was never a day when he wasn't grateful for the work his family and friends had put into the changeling stone. Because of it, he didn't have to wonder what it felt like to fall asleep on the couch with Claire snuggled into his side comfortably, without worrying about how awkward it was to lean up against a literal stone. He didn't have to wish he could take her to dinner, to a movie, anything. If she got sick and had to go to the pharmacy, he was right there with her. He didn't have to miss how the sun picked out the tiniest freckles on her nose. When she had a play, he didn't have to hide in rafters. He could watch her from the audience, applaud like anyone. And when her eyes spotted him when the actors took a bow, that glow in them…it was perfect.

He pulled himself out of his reverie. "I think we should all move in pairs as much as possible. Just to be safe." Jim fiddled with the bow tie, glad that Strickler for one knew how to tie one. The door to Claire's bedroom squeaked open and he turned. "Ready to…?"

His question trailed into silence. Claire was resplendent in black, the evening gown strapless and stretching down to her ankles. A modest slit in the side revealed one leg and high heels, and her lipstick was a deep, muted red. She'd let her hair down and it all tumbled around her shoulders, framing her face. "What do you think?" she asked, turning in place. "Too much? Too little? I've been dying to wear it but I never had a reason."

Jim blinked hard. "I think Jim dot E-X-E stopped working." She snorted with laughter. "You…wow." He reached out and she took his hand, stepping close enough for him to catch the scent of her perfume and see the shine of her earrings. "I just…I don't even know what to say. You look amazing."

"I normally don't?" she asked archly, but he saw the joke in the way her smile quirked.

"Of course you do. But this is special." Jim lowered his head and she tilted her chin enough to meet him in a kiss, long and slow. She twined her arms around his neck, and Jim wrapped her waist in his arms, pulling her against him. When their mouths parted he was breathless.

"Oh." She stifled a laugh. "I forgot the lipstick, you've got…hang, on, I'll get a tissue."

Jim grinned, cradling her face in a hand. "Maybe one more of those first?" She smirked mischievously and kissed him again before stepping back and fetching a tissue, dabbing his mouth clean. "Not my color I guess?"

"Mm, no, not quite." She went back to the bathroom to check her makeup. "I think I'm ready if you are. A night of scandal and espionage in fine dress…it's not what we're used to, is it?"

"'Scandal' huh? Sounds fun." Jim brought her jacket and helped her into it.

"Well, what would you call stealing an item from a museum?" She zipped up her jacket and Jim offered her his arm. She looped her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Let's go Mr. Lake."

"As you wish Ms. Nuñez." He escorted her out of her apartment, amulet tucked safety in his jacket pocket and Claire walking close to him.

* * *

"You're sure it's heartstone?" The questioner didn't bother injecting any civility into his tone. Victoria's hands formed fists in her lap.

"Victoria has the greatest observation skills of any of us, and she would never come forward unless she was sure." Lance looked up from the picture, fixing the dissenter with a look that had made trolls cower. "Tell the others. I want to see this for myself. And I'm sure the trolls will be interested in it, the Trollhunter is moving in that region of the city."

The man inclined his head and left, and Victoria tried not to be too pleased when Lance returned his gaze to her. "It'll be a good opportunity to see how they handle a supernatural item in a human city." She sat beside him – while traveling they often stayed in hotels, and he always picked a room that was very basic for himself. He had no less than six protective wards going around the rooms for the others. She could feel the magic on him like the heat from a fire. The coffee maker beeped and he took the pot, pouring a cup for her before himself.

"It will. And we'll be right here if something goes wrong." He absently passed her the ceramic container for creamer and sugar. "It's the purple, not the pink. I know you hate that artificial sweetener." Victoria glowed; he remembered little details without even trying. She accepted the sugar and poured it into her mug.

"I believe they're sincere," she said at last, stirring her cup. "I've been researching the Trollhunter. Some of the troll accounts we've discovered are dismissive due to his kind nature and 'creative' way of dealing with enemies."

"He doesn't kill every foe and suddenly he's a weakling." Lance made a disgusted noise. "I could well believe a troll would feel that way."

"But others are inspired. I wonder if we're on the edge of a breakthrough for troll society and cultural norms." She was cautiously optimistic about the idea. Lance rested his chin on his hand.

"I have to be honest," he said quietly. "He's powerful. He could have killed one or two of us. Might have overwhelmed us. He doesn't know how to fight magic and he held back; those are the only reasons we contained him. Not to make light of your skills."

"No, I agree. If he hadn't care about life, I at least would have been badly hurt." She rubbed her bandage. "Well, more hurt. I think you could have gone toe to toe with him, but the rest of us…no, we're fortunate he is what he is." Victoria folded her hands, settling them on the table. "He's definitely not a conventional troll warrior."

"What of the transmutation? Why did that occur?"

"We've confirmed Merlin is alive and created the potion that caused it. Different accounts indicate that the Trollhunter utilized it of his own volition…mostly." She gave him a look. "I don't know how willingly a frightened, bound sixteen-year-old can undergo what basically accounts to an unholy baptism, but Merlin didn't physically shove him under."

"He never does. He lets his puppets act as they like, with just the faintest tug on the strings." She was quiet; Lance had internalized the hatred his ancestor bore against the wizard, and it didn't seem wise to push. "I assume it was so he would have the physical force needed to kill Gunmar? To fit his prophecies?"

"Perhaps. Foresight's a terrible thing to have. To see what might be, but think you can't change it. It might very well make a person unable to relate to others on a meaningful level if given its head." She'd done studies on the magic and found the support for absolute accuracy in prognostication _very_ wanting. "He was wrong about his magic – Morganna had commandeered it from within the heartstone. And he has no idea of the magic research and discovery that's occurred over the centuries, so I think we can label him as moderately dangerous."

Lance smiled. It was a rare thing and it made her heart skip. "You're the most brilliant of us Victoria. I don't know what we'd do without your sober analysis."

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing you don't have to worry about being without it." She stood up. "It's a formal affair. We should get going."

"You're right." Lance stood and Victoria dared to brush a little lint off his suit sleeve. "Let's observe this Trollhunter and his comrades. See how they operate."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings again all, and I wish you a restful Saturday.

* * *

Chapter 5

Stolen

* * *

Corin's barbs rattled. Aaarrrgghh recognized it as a sign of anxiety and said nothing, waiting patiently instead. The room was empty but for these two, Mynah still in the bed nearest the heartstone vein. "If I have to leave, please let my mate stay. She needs a heartstone."

"Corin," she whispered in alarm.

"You must think of yourself and the baby!" he snapped. "This place is safer than any we've found."

Aaarrrgghh rumbled. "Just want to hear story. Not angry." He lifted his arm, showing the red mark to Corin. "All have stories." The changeling gazed at the mark before looking at his own, rubbing at it as though it itched.

"I was selected to take the form of a human baby forty years ago. After the swap was made, during the trek to get to the house I was going to live in, I was discovered by a human man. The family lived in a rural place, long stretches of fields. No witnesses. I…my training was stringent…and I knew if anyone discovered me my life would end. I killed him and…well, it seemed a waste not to eat. If ever bones were found they would think wild dogs or coyotes." Corin rubbed the mark again. "After I buried the rest, I finally found the home and took the form of the baby. That was the first time I'd eaten human flesh. And only."

Aaarrrgghh cocked his head. "Never did again?"

Corin covered his mouth with one hand as if unsure of how to continue. Mynah held the other, squeezing it. "My new mother was kind. Caring. I thought I was quite lucky to land a family with decent parents. But…the father never came home." Aaarrrgghh blinked, understanding. Corin continued as if dredging poison out of a wound. "The man I killed, the one that had seen me in my troll form, had been her husband. The father of my familiar. So I was privy to the human grieving process when he didn't come back."

He ran a thumb absently over Mynah's hand. "There were some that thought he'd abandoned his family. A young wife and child. They called him a coward, a runner. Of course there was no way to tell anyone the truth, and I didn't care at first. But the mother…she was such a gentle person. And when it became clear he wasn't coming back, she did everything she could to provide for her son." He leaned on Mynah's shoulder, eyes downcast. "Things can be very hard for single mothers. He was the breadwinner, so she had to find work _and_ care for an infant in addition to her grief. She had a neighbor that watched me while she went to work. Even I, a changeling, could appreciate the hours and hours of work it took to keep herself and her 'child' fed."

"Humans strong. Little bodies, but hearts of diamond." Aaarrrgghh reached out and patted Corin's side comfortingly, the changeling giving him a bewildered look. "You felt loved. Knew humans not right to eat."

"I suppose so." His eyes dimmed. "She was still alive, last I heard. I've called her a few times, but I can't ever see her again. Not like this. She'll know that she slaved and labored for a creature that wasn't even her child. And if she ever found out I killed her husband, ate him…"

Aaarrrgghh nodded. "Understand. Thank you for telling." He turned from the pair and made to leave.

"When do you want me to leave by?" He turned and blinked.

"No need to leave. Need to talk to Blinky, see what he think. But you stay for now, take care of mate. Be good father to your baby." Corin stared at him and Aaarrrgghh left the room. It was going to be difficult to hear these stories, but Aaarrrgghh knew that he had a better chance of receiving honest answers than anyone else. The red mark would be good for something at least.

* * *

"Ever feel like you don't belong somewhere?" Jim pretended to read a plaque under a display to lean in toward Claire. "That one guy over there has diamond cuff links. I didn't know people even still wore cuff links until I was seventeen."

She laughed a little, mastering herself with an effort. "Some of them are from a historical society I think. That woman over there has some kind of pendant that looks like it weighs ten pounds." He spotted who she was referring to – it was an unpleasantly bright green, maybe some kind of synthetic peridot? – and it was quite large.

"I wish Tobes had come, he'd be able to tell what some of this stuff is." Jim spotted Nomura approaching, a slim figure in a violet dress. She had black gloves up to her elbow and a silver name tag identifying her as an employee.

"Just got away. I had to give a quick discussion on how art in the Americas was impacted by the revolution." She jerked her head toward the display, surrounded by festive garlands and signs warning not to approach the glass. "You guys want to try now or later?"

"Let me set up Merlin's other item." Claire opened her handbag and revealed a tiny silver stone. "It'll knock out tech for ten minutes. So we need to be ready to move."

"I'd say we wait then. Maybe let the guests down a few cocktails so they're less likely to pay attention," Nomura said. Jim nodded, letting Nomura adjust one of the plaques. She was very calm, but he could detect a little nervousness under her smooth motions.

"Who are all these people?" he asked, hoping to divert her nerves. Nomura glanced around the room, eyes resting on certain individuals.

"Louie Arlen, pretty much a steady patron. Always pops up at these events, donates to the cause. I think he's a business owner. Maria Esteban, donated some items from her family's heirlooms so she's always a welcome guest. The lady with the tacky necklace is Charlotte…I can't remember her last name. Wealthy, kind of into history. Kind of into anything that can catch her eye, really. Nice lady but not too bright." She shrugged. "Most of them are pretty nice really. And those two…I don't know them at all. Never seen them before."

Jim peered around her and his jaw dropped. "Oh…you've got to be kidding me!" he hissed. Lance cut an impressive figure in a suit, hair slicked back and his eyes tracing over every object. Victoria was beside him, looking shy in a pink dress. A matching hairband concealed her bandages from Claire's hit.

Claire's jaw jutted out. "Beginning to think we should get a restraining order on these guys." Lance spotted them and crossed the room. Jim stepped in front of Claire, disliking how much taller the man was than he.

"Good evening Mr. Lake, Ms. Nuñez. It would appear we all clean up rather well." He looked at Nomura. "I don't believe we've met."

She grunted. "If only we could have kept that going."

"We're here as observers only," Victoria said quickly. "None of us need civilians finding out magic exists, right?"

"Geez, where were you guys in Arcadia?" Claire shot back. "The whole city knows about trolls."

"There are limits to what we can do. But do you think it's mere chance that the information hasn't spread?" On that note Lance took Victoria's hand. "We'll be keeping an eye on you." They disappeared into the crowd and Claire growled.

"He acts so superior! Ugh. Let's go ahead and swap this thing out. I don't want them grabbing it and using it to…I don't know, make a poisonous heartstone or something!" She set the silver stone in a decorative plant. "Nomura, can you distract the patrons?"

Nomura opened her mouth to reply but the woman with the ugly necklace approached. "Nomura, you have to introduce me to your darling friends!" She had a voice that carried, merry with a little alcohol. Jim got the feeling she was the life of the party wherever she went and, for some reason, he immediately liked her. "Charlotte McKenneth. Professional fan of history." She laughed at her own joke.

Nomura looked as though she didn't know how to handle this bombastic woman, so full of life and noise. Claire hitched a smile in place. "Claire Nuñez. It's a pleasure Ms. McKenneth." Charlotte's hair was piled in curls into a bun and her makeup had a well-practiced look. She was obviously used to such events.

Jim introduced himself as well, but he happened to glance at the necklace again. It was a huge stone, half as big as his fist. "That's a very unique accessory," he said, unwilling to say it was ugly. Thankfully Charlotte didn't seem to notice his terminology.

"Oh, I know, I just got it yesterday. The person I got it from thinks it's some kind of flawed peridot or something." Jim didn't hear the rest of what she said, staring hard at the stone. It was familiar. He recognized it after a long moment – putrestone. It was a carved piece of putrestone.

And in the heart of it, something black rippled.

Looking back on that moment, Jim wondered how crazy he must have seemed grabbing the gaudy necklace of a woman he had just met, breaking the clasp with a tug, and throwing it across the room. Quite insane most likely. Before Charlotte could make a sound of affront, the gem clattered against the ground.

Then it swelled and exploded into daggerlike limbs, growing to the size of a human being. If it had still been around her throat –

Jim forced back the sick image of the sharp creature digging into the woman's neck. Silence fell across the hall, every head turning to see the jewel figure, standing on needle-thin points of crystal. Then it raised a hand – like a marionette's made of green glass – and every crystal in the room, every diamond, ruby, emerald, and quartz save for Nomura's changeling stone fell from their owners' jewelry and hit the ground. The gems grew much as the figure had, growing taller than humans into spearing spikes, like a time lapse video of sugar crystal forming on a thread.

Pandemonium erupted. Jim pushed the shrieking Charlotte toward the entrance, away from the creature, toward the panicked crowd. "Go, get out of the building!" He pulled the amulet from his pocket and hissed, "To protect what I love, Daylight is mine to command!" The armor wrapped him in protective light, hardening as he faced down the creature.

The closest thing he could think of was a golem. But where golems were heavy and lumbering, this creature was light and angular. Its waist nipped in sharply, swelling to contain an open ring in the chest, one he could see through completely. He squinted – the Fetch? No one had seen the thing in years. It hadn't worked anymore since there were no Darklands. The thing's head and face were the strangest part; spikes of crystal rose from its head like a crown, and its face down to the forehead were crystal facets. But below that it had a woman's face, blank eyes staring. It was a pale green, and might have passed for a human if not for the thin layer of crystal, fine as sugar, covering the face.

"Who are you?" Jim asked, aware that Claire was right behind him.

"…Geode." It had a woman's voice as well, chilly and rough like sand. It – she? – turned her head. "I need heartstone."

Then she flung herself toward him, fingers bared like daggers, and Jim rolled to avoid her strike.

* * *

Victoria made it to the entrance before anyone else and made a gesture before the mob of people. "By the waters of Lethe, forget," she whispered. As the people passed her their eyes became unfocused. "Fire, everyone please evacuate!" she added more loudly.

Lance reached her and grimaced. "I'll contain it here. Enough to keep everyone out for a few minutes." With the snap of his fingers a flame appeared, swarming up the lobby furniture and burning contentedly on the carpets and reception desk. Victoria turned her attention to the massive crystals, still growing and blocking their view. "That thing…it's damaged so much history!"

"Maybe we can restore some of it. Lance, we have to focus. Whatever that thing is, it's no friend to us or the Trollhunter." Victoria grunted as she forced a contraction spell onto the nearest diamond. "It's…it's not working like it should. It's harder. Go help Jim and Claire, I'll handle these and memory wiping." He hesitated. "Go!" she urged. "If that thing can grow and shrink there's no way I'll be able to bind it!"

Finally he nodded. "Be careful. If it's secrecy or safety, pick the latter!" He took off in the direction of the creature, ducking and dodging between the massive jewels.

Victoria managed to push the diamond back to its true size, breathing hard. "Okay, it's earth magic…some kind of golem…but that core was a Fetch. Who would use a Fetch for a golem's core?" She had an easier time with a ruby – perhaps it was synthetic – and Lance's flames remained obediently in place in the lobby.

She couldn't hear a fire alarm going off. Smoke should have automatically activated it, unless something was interfering with electronics. Victoria kept pushing the crystals down, and at last she could see the creature again.

The Trollhunter was nimble and quick, avoiding the creature's claws like a gymnast, so much lighter as a human than a troll. She allowed herself a moment to be jealous – backflip with a corkscrew twist? The guy should consider ice skating as a hobby – before meeting Claire's gaze. Her brown eyes smoldered and Victoria fought the urge to swallow. "Did you do this?" the girl hissed.

"Of course not! I just wiped everyone's memory and helped get them out!" Claire's ferocity dimmed a little and Victoria continued, "The fire department and police will be on their way, I'm sure someone's called from outside by now."

Nomura, the soft-spoken woman that had been with them, had transformed into a magenta changeling, a single scimitar in her hand, glowing orange. She held it like a warrior that had trained with two. The woman cut into the crystal figure, nearly hitting the Fetch, but the creature snarled, face twisting. It looked _human_. It reached back and grabbed the changeling's arm and Nomura screamed – where the crystal touched, her stone skin hissed and smoked. Jim barreled in, a shield materializing, and rammed the creature back, pulling back before it could swipe again. Nomura fell back, eyes sparkling with pain, clutching her raw, burned arm. Purple sinews made Victoria's stomach turn.

Lance leaped into the fray, grabbing the creature by an arm and wrenching it around. The creature spun and jabbed at him with one of its legs, leaving a bloody scratch on his side. "Use fire!" Jim bellowed. "It's made of putrestone, it'll melt!"

A term Victoria had not come across. She logged it for later. Lance gave him a suspicious look before summoning flames in his hands. The creature looked alarmed for the first time, showing translucent, pointy teeth. "So many against one! I do not like the odds." The Fetch glowed green suddenly and the being thrust her hand into her own chest, pulling out a handful of black pebbles. She cast these into the room, and from each one a golem slowly rose, made of the same vile green crystal as her.

"Fudge-knuckle," Claire muttered. "Victoria, you know how to take down golems?"

"The heart right?" Claire nodded and shot toward the nearest one, skipping over the creature's fist and swinging her wooden staff like a club, cracking into its chest and smashing the black stone. The golem crumbled and Claire turned her attention to the next one. "Uh," Victoria managed. "How about I tie up their legs?"

* * *

Jim drove the creature back as Lance turned to deal with the golems, their blundering movements hitting the walls and leaving holes in them. Geode, if that was really her name, moved with the grace and predatory precision of a spider, but his flexibility as a human was enough – he avoided her needling blows, striking with Daylight and cracking the crystal. But the facets were restored as quickly as he damaged them, and he realized that to destroy any golem, it was the heart, the Fetch, that he needed to hit.

He dared to glance at the others. Nomura nursed her arm, still burned, taunting the golems so Victoria and Claire could take them down. Lance blasted flames at the creatures, leaving molten gaps in their bodies. And once, one of golems lunging toward him, he punched the creature in the chest.

The body shattered into a thousand pieces. For the first time Jim saw that Lance had put on a pair of gauntlets, gleaming golden and fitted to his hands perfectly. Remembering the man's iron grip on his horn, Jim realized that they had to be magic. No human could punch a golem into dust.

Geode showed no signs of tiring. Jim had his back to the heartstone, and the crystal creature glared at him. "You are in the way, human male."

"Yeah, that's kind of my job." Geode turned her head slightly and smirked.

Without a word she dove for Nomura. The changeling snarled, striking with her sword, but the blade only cracked the crystal body as she seized Nomura's arm. Nomura screamed, writhing in the unyielding grip. Jim cried out in fury, hefting Daylight, but Geode brought her sharp fingers to Nomura's throat. "Have you ever seen a troll's throat burn out? I have not."

Jim froze and Nomura, in a pain-riddled haze, reverted to her human form, gasping for breath. "Interesting." Geode's blank eyes were frightening; it was impossible to tell who she was looking at. She settled her sharp fingers against Nomura's neck, other hand bending her arm behind her back. "I am taking the heartstone. If you value this woman's life-"

A gout of flame grazed Geode's face, making her recoil and duck back. Nomura gasped, falling forward and away from the creature, hair singed along one side of her head. The anger on Geode's face was black, livid, and drops of liquid crystal dripped from her head. Lance's eyes were cold. "Stand down or die."

Geode's face twisted. "Heartless. You surprised me. Quite effective." She skittered back to the display case containing the heartstone, breaking it open with one fist. Jim shot toward her, and it was only with a huge effort that the creature sprang away from him, lugging the heartstone and landing on another display. She dug her sharp fingers into it and pulled out a chunk. The outside was dim gold, but the inner parts were rich and buttery, bright as mango flesh. She pushed it into the Fetch in her chest and it disappeared.

All at once she was faster, and the dripping putrestone was restored. "Oh, that is better!" She jerked her chin toward Claire and Victoria, both panting from exertion. "I like my odds again." She flung out her hand and the golem crystals, shattered on the floor, shot up in spearing facets, nearly impaling their legs. The girls jumped back and Jim felt a piece slice into his cheek. It was just a scratch, but suddenly Geode turned her head, sniffing. She seemed to focus on him and Jim could help but wonder if the thing could even see. "Ah. That would suffice for it, yes it would," she mumbled.

She jumped down from the display cases and Jim lifted Daylight to block her. "I tire of this. I have what I came for." Geode pushed hard, driving them apart. "You are too strong to beat like this. But…"

She glowed with the same intensity as a heartstone, and the crystals around them shot up higher, the height of corn stalks, and Claire just managed to avoid them. Victoria gasped and Nomura let out a sound that he'd never heard her make – stunned, pained, _frightened_.

Lance was shooting off flames and melting gaps in the mass of crystal, but Jim hurtled through the spikes to see Nomura on her side, covered in gashes from the crystal. Geode stood over her, and the woman bared her teeth at the figure. "Nasty little thing."

Jim swung Daylight just in time. As her sharp leg came down, ready to pierce Nomura's stomach, the sword struck her and cracked off her leg below the shin. It landed beyond the pair, clattering on the ground and against the facets. Geode moved _fast_ then, catapulting toward him with a missing leg, and powered by the heartstone, she delivered a rock hard fist to the back of his head. "What a sweet boy."

"Jim!" Nomura's snarl registered with him as he fell. But that was the only thing that did.

* * *

Claire clenched her teeth, tearing the hem of her dress and tying the makeshift bandage around Victoria's leg. The crystal that had jutted through her thigh had taken off a few inches of skin, and blood wept from the wound. "Lance…is he okay…?" Victoria's face beaded with sweat, skin going white.

"Priorities woman! I'm sure he's fine." Claire stood up, trying to see around the crystal. "Jim!? Nomura!?"

"Claire!" Nomura had never screamed like that. "Get that thing! It's taking him! _It's taking Jim!_ "

Her body went cold. It moved on autopilot, sprinting between the jagged shards and spearing chunks, catching herself on sharp pieces and ignoring the cuts. No, no, that thing was not taking her Jim. That didn't make any sense. What would it want with him? She spotted the creature, the lump of heartstone under one arm and Jim draped over her opposite shoulder. Blood trickled from his hair – she'd hit him. That thing, Geode, had hurt him.

"Drop him! Now!" Claire's body was alive again, boiling now. Geode tilted her head.

"I think it is time to make an exit." She broke off another piece of heartstone and put it in the Fetch as she had before, but this time a green portal formed within it. Claire leaped forward, hefting her staff, chest so tight it was going to burst –

She was three inches from them when Geode disappeared in a sputter of green light, Jim and the heartstone vanishing with her. Claire crashed down into a mass of broken shards, the crystal shrinking back into its true form without the golem there to control it. Claire's knees were shredded, bloody streaks on the ground.

She turned, eyes searching for the figure. The silence was broken only by the cracking stones under her feet and the steady popping of the flames in the lobby. Wherever the creature had gone, it wasn't in the building anymore. "Claire…" Nomura managed, ambling toward her. "We…we need to get to Blinky. He'll…the others, they'll…"

Gone. Gone. That thing took him. He'd been hurt, bleeding, and the thing took him. Claire panted once, twice. Nomura blinked and Claire felt hotter than the sun, burning with rage. "It took him. That thing…it took Jim."

"Claire, you need to calm down. Something's happening, do you see?" Claire stared at her and then lowered her gaze to her hands. White light was pouring off them, dancing like flames but silent as light. "We'll get Merlin, he might be able to track the thing. We can-"

Claire lost it. She let out a scream of hate, indignation, loss. The light rushed up her arms and consumed her, mind and body. She was all light, all righteous fury, and she would find that thing and demolish it and scatter it to the winds-

"I'm sorry about this. Really." Nomura hit her, and Claire felt the light putter out as slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

"They aren't answering." Blinky redialed, trying not to drop his phone. Again he got Jim's voicemail. Again he left a message. "Master Jim…please pick up. We've seen on the news that the museum caught fire. We need to know you and Claire and Nomura are safe…son, please answer."

He hung up. Barbara was staring at the live video feed on her phone. Strickler stood behind her, hands tight on her shoulders. And all of them were clustered around the entrance to New Trollmarket in the Grand Foyer. The vendors nearest them glanced over repeatedly. "I'm sure they're all right," he said earnestly. "The fire doesn't look very large."

"Yeah, right. I mean, a fire? Puh-lease, those three are tough!" NotEnrique clung to Barbara's shoulders, eyes glued to the screen as well.

"Then why aren't any of them answering?" Barbara's hands were shaking so hard that she had to put her phone down. "I…I tried my parent tracker app. Jim's phone is out of range, or it doesn't have a signal…"

"That might be the device I gave them to scramble technology. That's probably why they aren't calling." Blinky nearly groaned. If Merlin was trying to be emotionally supportive, things looked dire indeed. Merlin studied the screen. "That's magic fire. Definitely."

"So those wizards might have attacked." Toby had not stopped trying to call. Every time the phones went to voicemail, he immediately redialed one of them. Aaarrrgghh hovered over him, uneasily reaching out frequently to hug him, as if a threat might enter and try to hurt his Wingman too. "I'm going out there," he said sharply. "The sun's down Wingman, let's grab the glamor mask and-"

Nomura stumbled down the crystal stairs in human form, bleeding from a dozen different injuries. She carried Claire on her shoulders, and Blinky rushed forward. "What happened!? Are you all right?" He peered behind her. "And where is Master Jim!?"

Nomura collapsed onto him, Blinky catching her and settling her gently on the ground. Her human form flashed and she was a troll again. "This…golem thing…attacked. It wasn't a normal golem, it was stronger, smarter…made of putrestone and a Fetch." She offered her arm and Blinky's hair bristled at the sight of the half-dissolved stone flesh. "It took the heartstone piece. And…and it took Little Gynt too."

Blinky couldn't hear for a few seconds. His brain, so adept and intelligent, stalled at that sentence. For five sickening heartbeats he couldn't remember how to breathe. When sound returned it was almost too loud to bear. "What do you mean it took him?" Barbara said, voice barren.

Nomura's eyes, usually so inscrutable, stared vacantly at the floor. "I'm sorry. She used heartstone magic and got faster. He kept her from killing me. She used the moment to knock him out. And she disappeared with him. I'm so, so sorry." The words seemed to pierce her lungs.

Claire was little more than a crumpled body on the floor, but at last she stirred. Blinky swallowed, heart too large to speak. "That thing. Geode. That was its name."

"Well…well let's go find it!" Toby grabbed Aaarrrgghh's arm. "Wingman, let's get moving, maybe we can-"

"The last thing we need to do is panic." Strickler's voice was clear, solid. For the first time Blinky remembered there were shop owners and other trolls in the foyer, eyes wide with horror. He wondered if he looked like he felt, like his heart was stuttering in his chest like a bird caught in an oil spill. "We need to see to Nomura and Claire. We'll collect any information we can. Merlin, please try to find Jim somehow. Did he have the amulet?" Strickler continued.

"Yes." Claire lifted her head and Blinky started. "He was wearing the armor."

"Claire," Toby said in a quiet voice, "your hair is like…half white." She pulled at her locks, staring with disinterest. The milky color that had once been confined to her bangs was streaking through her hair liberally now. Merlin approached slowly, crouching in front of her. "Did that thing hurt you?"

"Just scratches. I'm fine. I need to help look. We have to find that thing, find Jim." Blinky didn't know what to do for her – her eyes were glazed, her speech slurred. She was dissolving into incoherency. He gently put a set of hands on her shoulders. "Blinky we've gotta find him! It took him, it hurt him-!"

Her voice rose and almost seemed to echo as if through a watery cavern. "I'll kill that thing! It hurt him, I'll destroy her for it!" Her hands seared white, magic rippling around her fingers. Blinky flinched – contact with that light hurt. Merlin's jaw set.

"Well, now I am surprised. It would seem your dormant magic has been set loose." She blinked at him. "Claire, I'm going to start the search. What I need you to do is calm down until I can speak with you."

"Calm down!?" she screamed. "Some crazy golem just kidnapped Jim! I'm not calming down until I find him!"

"You won't do him any good in this state. Claire, magic without composure is dangerous." Merlin took a step back. "Yours in particular. White magic is intensely powerful, and unless you can contain it, I'll have to ask Barbara to sedate you."

"We have to keep our heads." Barbara's voice was soft, and Blinky looked at her, ashamed of his panic. "Claire, please calm down. This is Jim we're talking about. He survived the Darklands for weeks, and he's older now, smarter."

"But she knocked him out, he was bleeding-" Claire began, magic flooding around her in a ring.

"And if she wanted him dead she would have killed him!" Barbara's eyes were desolate but flaming and she stood up, face bright red. "You need to calm down this instant! Do you think so little of him? He won't go down without a fight! And we need to do our part and keep ourselves together until we find out where that thing took him!" She turned her head quickly. "Toby, Aaarrrgghh, reconnaissance. Go to the scene and collect whatever information you can. Specimens from the thing, anything its magic might have touched. Blinky, alert the trolls. They need to understand what happened, and we are _not_ going to make them panic." She gestured toward the stall owners, already shaking. "Walter, help me with Nomura, she needs medical care. Merlin, try to track the amulet, narrow down the search area. And Claire, you sit until you're calm and then you need to try to tell us everything you can about what happened. NotEnrique, patch up her scratches until I can get a better look at them. I'll send someone with a first aid kit."

Everyone blinked at her. She adjusted her glasses. "Now people! My baby's out there and we're wasting time!"

They sprang into actions, scattering. NotEnrique leaped from her shoulders to Claire's, hugging the side of her head. "It's okay Sis, it's okay. We'll get ya sweetheart back. The doc's right, he's a tough one."

Claire bit her lip and said nothing, and though it took nearly twenty minutes, the magic that seemed to eager to break free of her finally dimmed and went quiet.

* * *

Lance was a hunched figure beside Victoria, sitting by her bed and watching her. "She's going to be all right sir," the woman said. She was inspecting the wound in her leg. "I have to give it to this girl, Claire…she probably saved her life."

"Does she need more blood? Plasma?" He lifted his gaze to the mage. She'd been a doctor for ten years before being inducted into the Trollslayers, and she'd patched all of them up more than he cared to think about.

Not Victoria though. Not to this extent.

"She needs rest. I've already gotten a transfusion into her. She might be groggy when she wakes up, but I expect her to make a full recovery." She patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Did the trolls do this?"

"…No. Something else did." Lance rested his head on his fists. "We're in the clear regarding memories. But the Trollhunter was taken by the thing." She pulled a sheet gently up to Victoria's chin, smoothing it with long strokes. "I'm concerned it will have a negative impact on the trolls."

"Oh? Why is that?"

He ran his fingers over his face. He needed to shave. "This Trollhunter, Jim, has integrity and the respect of trolls. What happens when you take away a benevolent leader?"

"Another rises. And not necessarily one so benign." She slowed her movements. "You think they'll run wild?"

"I don't know Dr. Liza. I really don't know." He sighed and blew embers from his fingertips. They formed when he was afraid. "I suppose we'll see soon enough."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings to you all! I hope this chapter finds you well.

I do feel I must reiterate, I am not going to have Aja or Krel featuring in these stories more than a passing reference. The majority was mapped out before 3Below ever aired. I'm sure 3Below is quite lovely but I am not invested in it. As for what Aja and Krel are doing during these tales, I have no plans or theories as to what they're up to. I hate to disappoint, but there will not be any alien factor in the Trollhunters arc I'm doing.

* * *

Chapter 6

Imprisoned

* * *

Jim's head pounded when he woke, and it took a few seconds of feeling under his hair to find the bump that was the source. It was hot, throbbing under his cold fingers, and he felt dried blood in his hair. He sat up slowly, world spinning, and held his stomach down as best he could. "Claire…?"

The creature, Geode. Nomura injured. And the golems in the museum. He opened his eyes and wondered if his vision had been damaged, as all he could see was dim and vaguely green, before realizing the truth. He was in a cell, the walls some sort of clear substance and the corners forming a base of putrestone. Jim lurched to his feet, feeling for the amulet and finding it in his suit pocket. He sighed with relief, pulse fast under his fingertips.

Slowly he approached the walls, tapping on them. It was wrong for glass but nearly as clear, a faint green cast to it. Hitting it with a fist, Jim felt no give. "To burn bright in darkness, Moonlight is mine to command!" To his surprise the incantation worked, his troll form appearing as quickly as ever. He struck the wall again, giving it a few test blows. He raked his claws down it, kicked it. All to no avail. More than that, the proximity of the glowing green stone made him feel faint. He let the guise drop, returning to human form and wearing Daylight. It warmed him, made him think of home. "Hello?" he called.

"You really are the Trollhunter." It wasn't Geode's voice he heard. It was smoother, husky. Jim turned until he spotted the speaker in the cell beside his. And a more curious troll – for that was what she was – he'd never seen.

Her stone skin was white, tough-looking like most trolls, but her arms were incredibly long and membrane stretched from them down her sides, forming what weren't quite wings. Jim recalled seeing an animal, a sugar glider, that had similar flaps. She had hands, but only three fingers on each, the last finger extending down as the edge of the wing. The membranes were stretched pale, the centers pink, and and her legs seemed inclined for climbing rather than running, bent and flexible. A short tail extended from her back, and her nose was a little wider than most. Her pointed ears were large, sensitive. Honestly she should have been some terrifying monster, but there was enough troll about her – the way her face looked, trollish intelligence in those pale blue eyes – that she didn't alarm him. Her torso reminded him of a lean changeling, and long white hair fell over her back and shoulders. Could trolls be albino? He didn't know of any reason why not. "…Hi. I don't suppose we've met?"

"Not unless you count Geode dumping you in here unconscious." She eyed him, tucking her arms around herself shyly. "I'm Paduga. You are?"

"Extremely confused," he replied. "But you can call me Jim." He would have thought that a terrible joke if he weren't so nervous. He made a round of the cell, looking for cracks or flaws. "Where are we?"

"Not sure. I've been here a while, but I've not figured that out." Paduga's cell was built similarly to his, save for the fact that there was a polished ring in the middle of the floor where there was no putrestone. She couldn't get near the walls of her prison.

Curling up, she lay on her side, sighing. There was something so sad and resigned about it that Jim approached the clear wall they shared. Her voice was muffled and he glanced up, seeing openings the size of quarters between the two and to the outside of the prison in the large, dark room they were in. The only light came from the putrestone, glowing coldly. She noticed his gaze. "You're lucky I explained ventilation and breathing to Geode."

"What is she?" he asked.

Paduga shifted uneasily. "Some kind of powerful golem. That Fetch gives her power, and now that she's consumed heartstone she's even stronger. I really didn't want her to come back, but considering I would have starved to death in here if she hadn't…I'm kind of conflicted. Of course that might happen anyway."

Jim supposed he could have worse cell mates. She didn't seem to mind chatting at any rate. "Did she bring anyone else when she dumped me in here?" She shook her head and he could have cried with relief. Claire and Nomura hadn't been taken. But what if they'd been killed, a small, dark part of his mind asked.

No. He forced it back. Paduga was watching him and he focused on the pink of her wings. It was a soothing color. Claire would have liked it. Oh Claire…she'd be out of her mind with worry. And what about Mom, and Tobes and Aaarrrgghh? And Blinky would be inconsolable. Jim wrenched his mind from thoughts of the others flooding through it. "How long has it been since she was here?"

"A few hours. She should stop in again soon. You'll have to explain to her that humans eat more frequently than trolls and that you don't eat raw meat. Unless you prefer to be in troll form. Which I couldn't imagine considering your surroundings." She scratched behind one ear like an animal. "She knows pretty much nothing about humans, so you'll have to tell her about things like hygiene and the lavatory. Again, unless you stay a troll."

Jim shook his head slowly. "That's…great."

"I do not know 'nothing.'" The soft, brittle voice made them both jump. Geode was watching them, visible only when she stepped toward the cells. "Though I confess I do not know as much as I would like."

Jim bit his tongue. Making her angry was definitely not the wisest course. "Why are we here? What do you want?"

"I needed a human specimen. And you are a prime candidate for blood, pure but filled with magic." She spoke baldly, plainly. Jim stared at her, not liking how she said the word "specimen".

"…You're going to need to be a little more specific than that. In case you're not aware, humans need blood. In their bodies. For living." Paduga made a faint noise that might have been a laugh.

"I am aware of that. I do not intend to bleed you like an animal. I will require small samples at various times for a variety of projects. They will need to be fresh, so I will keep you alive to obtain these." She walked around the cells, blank eyes watching them. "I have three specimens now. How interesting. What will I learn from you?"

"'Three?'" Jim asked. For the first time he looked to the opposite wall of his crystal cage and saw another one, apparently empty.

"An aswang troll, one of the rarest creatures in the world. Some sort of mysterious, cunning, arrogant creature. And the Trollhunter, a human turned troll turned changeling of sorts. An anomaly." Geode sounded neutral, as if nothing excited her.

"For the last time, it's not a magical creature. Will you tell her it's not?" Paduga snapped. Jim took a closer look at the next pen. When he spotted the inhabitant he opened his mouth and closed it before managing a response.

"That's…a cat. I don't know what kind. My friend would know." The creature was a dusty gray with black spots and pale green eyes. It stared at him from within its prison, sitting atop a small chunk of putrestone, tail whipping slowly back and forth in long, curling strokes. "Why is it here?"

"The creature behaves as if it contains great intelligence. I will obtain its information," Geode replied. The cat turned and began to lick its back.

"That's how cats are. Most of them are kind of aloof." Jim knelt and clicked his tongue, rapping on the wall. The cat stared for a moment before standing, stretching luxuriously, and bounding over to the clear barrier. "That's right…who's a good kitty?" He pushed his armored fingers against the wall and the cat rubbed up against the wall in response. Geode watched this, absorbing the sight. Noticing her fascination, Jim continued, "Who created you?"

"I live by Argante's will." Geode retreated from the prisons. "I will research the care and attention humans need to live. I would like to keep you alive for some time."

"Wait, what are you planning to do!? What are these 'projects'!? Hey!" Jim watched her disappear into a jagged tunnel and planted his forehead against the clear surface. "Argante…Morganna? Is Morganna back?"

"The Lady Pale? I haven't seen her. I haven't seen anyone but Geode." Paduga rolled over, listless. Jim had seen enough trolls suffering malnutrition to notice the signs. "I'm going to take a nap. Sorry I'm not more sociable."

Jim knelt beside the cat again, tracing a finger against the wall. It watched his finger and reached up to bat at the places he touched. "My friends will be looking for me," he said aloud, resolute. "Believe or not, this isn't the first time I've been held against my will. We're still in the same dimension, right?"

"Yes, this is plain Earth. Not the Darklands or anything. But if you think this place isn't protected by magical barriers, I'm afraid you're heedlessly optimistic." Paduga glanced over her shoulder at him. "What powers do your friends have?"

"Well, several of them are trolls, a few changelings, humans too. One's a wizard and others have magic knowledge." Jim rested a hand over the amulet, the changeling stone within radiating that powerful warmth, that love. "They'll find us."

Paduga lowered her head again. "That must be nice."

"What?"

Her side rose and fell in a deep sigh. "Having people that you know will come looking when you're gone." Jim gazed at her back and did not reply. How could he? He chose instead to try his phone, safely in his suit pocket. It wouldn't turn on – magic might have fried it or he'd been out longer than he thought. He put his armor back on and spent the next few hours hunting for weak places in the prison with only the sleeping troll and the cat for company.

* * *

Where are you?

The whirling wind around her was pale and cool and full of shivering life. Claire could have lost herself in it if she didn't have a single thought in her head. "Where are you?" she called again. The world around her was white – a blinding white, one that swam with colors that she couldn't process – and she drifted in it like a fish in the ocean.

Something twitched in the distance. She drew towards it. Was it what she was looking for? It was impossible to tell. It was dim and cloudy, and she put out a hand.

"Jim?"

Her eyes opened. Her hand was extended into the air, toward the crystal ceiling, and Toby was by her side. He was staring at her. "Claire?" Her fingers sparked with white light.

She lowered her arm. "It wasn't a nightmare. He's really gone."

"We've got people looking Claire. Now that you're awake I'm going to look too. We just didn't want to leave you on your own. You know, what with the magic. And the potential emotional trauma." Toby's normally bright jokes sounded dim as dust. "You kept saying his name."

"I was looking for him. In my dream." She sat up, glancing down and wondering at her clothing. It was a too-big t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants with the waistband pulled as tight as it could go.

"Sorry, I was the only one with clean clothes in the market. We didn't want you to wake up in your bloody dress."

Jim liked the dress. She'd liked it too. Was that last kiss really the last? Was that the last time she would ever get to hold him? "Claire," Toby said. The light had intensified, hands searing bright. "We're gonna find him, okay? Merlin's trying to track the amulet now."

Claire nodded, wishing the magic would just _stop._ "I don't know how to control this." Something cold nudged her arm and she jumped, looking over and spotting a large red dog, tail swishing lowly, ears drooping as he whined. "Draig?"

"Oh yeah. Eli, Steve, Mordred, and Draig are here. James sent them. Eli needs help with his magic control too…and Steve wouldn't let Eli near Merlin without coming too." Toby shifted a little and Claire realized he smelled of smoke. "I went to the museum. Found some stuff, crystals. Merlin might be able to pull the magic out to figure out some stuff." Why did he have to be so general? Was there no detailed rescue plan? Claire had one in mind. It involved digging into the earth grain by grain until she found Geode and destroyed her-

"Claire!" The magic was snapping and crackling, whipping at everything around her. It reminded her of bacon frying. Jim made bacon sometimes, made breakfast for everyone. He made sure there were snacks for the changeling kids too. Claire just managed to wrench herself back before more magic surged through her. "Look, let's get you to Merlin, all right? Maybe he can help control your magic for a while."

Claire stood up and held the hem of her shirt; the white magic was billowing around her, and her feet weren't touching the ground. Her tiptoes barely brushed the stone. "I think I'm floating," she said quietly. Toby offered her a hand and she took it so he could tow her along.

His hand was that of a friend, warm and supportive. But it wasn't Jim's hand, wasn't Jim's touch. She held on tightly and prayed she wouldn't cry. Because fury boiled inside her, and if she cried, she wasn't sure how much magic would come pouring out.

We'll find you Jim. Just hold on.

* * *

"I want six trolls guarding the entrance. As soon as night falls, place Merlin's traps here, here, and here." Blinky marked each place on the map. "Kwagga, you and the other goblins are responsible for swapping out the new wards. I need twenty brownies to take to the trees during the night; I highly doubt whether these Trollslayers know anything about you considering how long you've been gone." The brownies and goblins chattered together. The room was very cramped with trolls, gnomes, goblins, and brownies crowding around his table. Not for the first time, Blinky wished that oral hygiene could catch on a little faster. Humans were so fastidious in comparison.

 _Jim alone and injured, caged in a dark, cold place. Like when the tribunal had condemned him and Blinky did_ nothing.

"What of the new trolls?" Jevin asked. "Are we to keep watch of them as well?"

"Yes, continue the sentry duty. You are in charge of finding trolls suited to the job." Trolls that would treat them well and fairly.

 _Would they tie him up? He so hated being bound, it_ frightened _him. Even in troll form he was more delicate than their kind normally was. And he needed food and water more frequently, would it starve him? Put him through torture?_

Blinky felt a tug on his arm. NotEnrique was looking up at him. ""Why don'tcha take a breather? Go collect yourself. I can help out here." Blinky had to digest his words slowly, unable to tear his mind out of the dark cycle it kept running through.

 _Golems did not eat. What then could it want with him? What terrible things would it do to Jim? What if even now he was looking death in the face, praying for help and they weren't able to-_

"Blinky." NotEnrique punched his side. It hurt enough. "Get a kip in. Eat something. We'll handle this." The tiny changeling straightened, climbing onto the table. "All right, we've got our orders! Clear out! Until we get our Trollhunter back it's all hands, paws, and toes on deck!" He barked this, sharp-toothed mouth demanding. A couple of trolls glanced at each other but everyone else dispersed immediately.

NotEnrique prodded his front. "Get some sleep. You're no good to anyone like this."

Blinky shook his head. "I fear sleep. At least while I'm awake I know what isn't real. In dreams…I won't." NotEnrique's expression softened.

"All right, all right. Then go to the infirmary, talk to Nomura. She's taking this hard too. And if we can get her going, ain't nothing gonna stand in her way!" The changeling jumped down from the table and galloped out the door. Blinky followed after a moment.

When Jim had gone into the Darklands, there had been a black, sickening sensation in his throat that made it hard to breathe. But at least they had known where he was. They knew he went in of his own accord, however foolish it had been. And the grief of losing Aaarrrgghh had been desperately reliable, a constant weight to distract them. Now Blinky's entire body was weak; they didn't know where he was, how to find him, or how long it would be before the creature did… _something_. He knew nothing, and that allowed his imagination to run wild.

"-Need to spend time near the heartstone." Stickler's voice was low, growling. He was in troll form.

"I'm heading out as soon as I'm bandaged. I have a few contacts, I want to look for Little Gynt." Nomura's voice was a savage snarl. "I'm not sitting around healing."

Blinky entered the room, and the two changelings looked up. Strickler had Nomura pinned, but not against her will; Barbara was administering a new bandage – the one from last night needed replacing already – and the discomfort made Nomura hiss curses. The stone was sensitive, pained, and until the bandage was snugly wrapped it would rub against the injury and she lashed indiscriminately against the sting. Barbara glanced toward him. "Blinky, hi."

"Good morning." His voice sounded bald and tired. Barbara's eyes looked how he felt – immediately a kinship extended between the two of them. The most precious thing in their worlds was missing and the gaping hole ached. "Our defenses have been set to deal with the Trollslayers should they come. Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

Barbara finished wrapping the bandage and Strickler let Nomura up. She tucked her arm against her front, looking like a small, shamed, angry animal. "You can convince them to let me go looking."

"Your injury is serious," Strickler snapped. "I know you want to get out there now, but with enemies around us-"

"It was my fault. Jim was taken because he saved me instead of being smart and looking after himself." Nomura's green eyes were bright and hard. Strickler faltered. "I'm getting out there now if I have to go _through_ you Strickler."

Blinky looked listlessly between the two. "It's Nomura's decision. I…I don't think I can tell her one way or the other." The changeling stood up, still nursing her arm, and passed him on the way out.

"We'll get him back. Even if I have to tear open half the planet." Nomura's voice had never been rougher, and Blinky's eyes followed her as she stalked into the tunnel. Strickler lit up and was human again, the stone in his ring glowing. He tucked an arm around Barbara.

"I'll reach out to my contacts as well." Strickler's eyes were lined, straying to his wife. Barbara had her arms crossed, and she fixed Blinky with a long stare.

"I called James. He says the golems are popping up constantly now, a dozen a day. He's sent Eli so Merlin can help with his magic, and Steve, Mordred and Draig came too so more of us can focus on finding Jim."

Blinky nodded slowly. Strickler cleared his throat. "Wouldn't Draig be better suited to remain there? The golems are weak against fire. With the others here, James will be on his own-"

"He wants us to find Jim. He can't be killed. And the more protection we have here, the more people we can spare to search," Barbara said evenly. Strickler went quiet and Blinky wished he could possibly care which decision was more logical. All he knew at that moment was the desire to run outside and start searching somewhere, anywhere, tearing up dirt and stone and concrete until they found him. "Blinky, are you okay?"

"No. I'm not." He stared at his hands. "I have to be the leader of the market, especially now that Master Jim is missing. And all I can think about is finding him." He looked from Strickler to Barbara. "I'm…going to go research golems. Please let me know if we find out anything."

He wandered out of the room, still lost in his own imaginings.

* * *

Eli would never have believed he could behold the splendor and beauty of New Trollmarket and not care. But he absolutely didn't. Not now.

Steve kept plucking ivy out of the floor, forcing itself through cracks in response to Eli's nerves. "Guys, we have to help them," Eli said, walking in a circle to try to keep from harming any one place more than he had to. "We should call Officer Scott, maybe he can put out a missing person alert? It probably won't do anything, but it won't hurt to have people looking for him. Who cares about my magic problem right now? I can call some relatives in Illinois, maybe they can spread the word-"

Mordred watched him and finally stepped in his way, thrusting his arms out and depositing the fawn he'd been carrying in Eli's. Squawking, Eli fought to keep his balance. The little deer blinked her big, dark eyes at him. "Rock her. It'll help you calm down. I'm going to find Uncle Merlin and talk to him about this. Steve, stay with them please." Mordred left the room and Eli adjusted the fawn so he was holding it like a puppy, long legs folded warmly. It bleated and licked his cheek. Eli sighed shakily. "I'm sorry Steve. I don't know why I can't calm down."

"Hey, no worries dude. It'll be okay. Leave it to Prince Buttsnack to get kidnapped right when everything's in a mess." Steve patted the deer's head. "He's scrawny but he's scrappy. They'll get the loser back."

Eli smiled forcibly. "Thanks Steve. I hope you're right."

"C'mon, do the breathing thing. My therapist earns the co-pay, it really helps." Steve inhaled deeply and held it for several seconds before letting it out. Eli mirrored him, and it seemed to him for a second that the coiling plants slowed. "Seriously, you could do awesome stuff with this ability. Grow flowers for old ladies, help florists. Heck, I bet you can help the local farmers with their crops! Replenish the redwoods, cut carbon emissions! You're a walking green machine! Do you know how many hippies would love this power?" Steve shrugged. "And if you ever upset a girlfriend, boom, you can get instant apology flowers. You'll make a killing around Valentine's Day."

Eli hiccuped with laughter. He couldn't help it. "I guess I didn't think of that stuff. Maybe this power can be really good after all. As long as I learn how to control it."

"I'm sure you will. Merlin should have some ideas on how to focus magic, right?" Eli meant to respond, but the room shook hard, cave grumbling and groaning as if in an earthquake. "Whoa!" The two fell to the ground and Eli yelped, thick brush cropping up beneath them and flowering immediately into bloom. Steve sat up, head swiveling around. "What the heck was that!?"

Towing Eli away from the plants, Steve led him up the stairs to the next room, peering through the door. Within the room was Merlin, bent under a protective green shield. And in front of him was Claire Nuñez, hair billowing and white as starlight, hovering inches off the ground. Her too-big clothes flapped around her and she was clutching her head. "I'm sorry! I can't stop it!" she yelled. Merlin made to respond but lashes of magic tore from Claire, searing across the room with a roar and hitting his shield, making it shiver under the onslaught.

Steve glanced down at Eli, both safely tucked behind the tunnel entrance. "So…think there's a Wikihow on controlling magic?"

* * *

James filled the sink with clean, clear water. It took only a little while with the faucet going full tilt. If anyone had been around to see him they would have given him a wide berth – his eyes were like stone, mouth a flat line. He looked savage when he was angry.

Jim was missing. There were Trollslayers threatening Trollmarket. Golems were everywhere. And most importantly, Jim was missing. James would not pretend he was unbiased – it had been a long time since he'd needed an impartial, regal bearing and his attitude had been bade a fond farewell. He wasn't a king now, so worrying about his kid first and foremost was the most normal thing in a parent mind.

He took out Excalibur and lowered the blade into the sink. Deeper and deeper it went until the very hilt disappeared beneath the surface. The water deepened to a color like the ocean, and James said, "Can you hear me?"

"I can old friend." The musical voice was deep, heady, like honeysuckle on a hot day. Golden and rich, the voice continued. "How is Draig's glamor holding up?"

"It's perfect. I'm still indebted to you for it." James leaned on the counter. "I'm sorry I haven't been to visit. Things have been…different. And something terrible has happened."

"I heard about Mordred. I knew you'd be busy." Her voice dropped. "What is it? Is he hurt?"

"No, Mordred's okay. It's my other son, Jim. Some kind of creature – a golem, I think – kidnapped him. It was after a chunk of heartstone and he and his girlfriend and a changeling friend were there to get it." He gave her the few details he'd been able to gather. "Can you help?"

There was silence for a moment. "Let me think. A golem of putrestone. And there have been more?"

"Yeah. But that one is the smartest and strongest."

The water rippled. "I have a few servants that may be able to assist. The unicorn is particularly fond of your friends. Especially Barbara."

Anything might help. James watched the gentle motion of the water and wished he could be so calm. "Thank you. What about the others?"

"One prefers his identity to be kept safe. And another is missing – I think the matters may be connected. I will gather any information I can, though I doubt whether they will be near water. Putrestone thrives in dry places without any brush to catch fire."

James made a mental note. "I appreciate this. Please let me know if you find out anything."

"One thing I'd like to know," she said suddenly. "Is Merlin alive? I've heard he is."

James cringed. "Uh…yeah. He's in New Trollmarket." The water churned violently for one second. Then it was still again. "He's making progress. He's graduated to cantankerous old crab. Instead of the amoral dirtbag he was."

"Indeed." Her tone was wry but even. "I will help if I can Arth-James. Forgive me."

"No worries." He started; his phone buzzed in his pocket. "I gotta go, there might be more golems. Thank you."

"Of course. Stay safe." The water glowed and he reached in, drawing out Excalibur. The ocean color faded and he let the water run down the drain as he answered his phone. It was a number he didn't know. "This is James, Trollhunter of Arcadia Oaks. What's up?"

"Mr. Lake? Hi, it's Darci."

"Oh, hey Darce. How you doing hon?" He'd talked to her enough times to think her a nice, smart girl, and a very good suit for Toby. Detective Scott was a good man and had helped with dozens of goblins and hellheetis over the past few years. It made James nervous for the man to fight golems beside him; some things were just a little much for a human of normal ability. Even if he was an excellent marksman. "Something wrong?"

"My dad just got home. He's exhausted; how many golems have you two taken down today?" She sounded incredulous and tired, as if she'd been waiting for hours for her father to come home. James had never been overly fond of Uther, but even he had been nervous when battles raged long and Uther came home later than anticipated. And then, one day, he hadn't come back at all.

"Uh, probably eighteen. It's been a rough few days."

Darci's tone grew a little stronger. "We've been sharing Jim's picture all over social media. Everyone wants him found."

Darn it, his throat closed. He coughed. "Thanks Darci. I appreciate that. Tell your dad to take a break okay? I can handle it on my own a few days."

"Actually, that's why I was calling. You and my Dad are outnumbered without Steve, Eli, Mordred, or Draig. So Mary and I were wondering…"

James rubbed his forehead absently. "Wondering…?"

"Well…what would you say to training up some new Creepslayerz? A backup team?" James tilted his head, tugging at his beard. "I'm a pretty good shot, Dad's taught me how to use a gun for self defense. And Mary's a quick study."

"If the situation weren't so serious I'd say it's a good idea, but right now might not be the best time. I have no doubt you'd both be great, but-"

"Mr. Lake. Toby called me. They're under threat from a group of wizards, golems are wandering Arcadia, and Jim is missing. If ever there was a time all of us need to pull together and be able to defend ourselves, it's now." She paused. "He's scared Mr. Lake. Toby…he's acting okay, but he's scared that something's happened to Jim, and that something's going to happen to me. I want to be able to tell him I can look after myself. And you and Daddy can't do everything alone."

James looked down at Excalibur. How old had he been when he drew it? Fifteen? Much younger than any of the kids were now. He balked, but to be able to defend oneself was important…

"Let me talk to your dad. What time do you girls get out of class tomorrow?"

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings all, I hope this chapter finds you well!

I must issue a small warning; there is a certain amount of firearm usage in this chapter and occasionally mentioned in later chapters. Please do not ever treat a gun as a toy as they are dangerous. The character in question is trained and honing their skills. It isn't meant to comment on gun laws or restrictions for civilians, it's merely a method the trained character learns to defend themselves against fictional monsters.

* * *

Chapter 7

Don't Ask Your Cellmate What They're In For

* * *

Jim leaned against the wall, watching the cat pace to and fro, eying him and meowing. "I know. I don't like it in here either," he told it. The cat never seemed to blink, tail swishing. Jim lifted his head, mouth dry. He'd given up looking for weaknesses in the walls for now – Daylight had bounced off with every swing, jarring his hands until his very jaw ached. "Are you a boy or a girl?" He tilted his head. "Okay, a tomcat." He lifted his head. "Paduga? Does the cat have a name?"

"I never really inquired," she replied, staring vacantly at the ceiling.

"I'm naming it then." Jim put up a hand and the cat pawed at the wall. "I'm naming you Peanut. After my old goldfish. I'm not great at naming stuff."

"Do you realize the situation we're in?" Paduga asked. She finally sat up, looking at him directly. "You're worried bout naming a cat?"

Jim rubbed his wrists. "I don't like being confined. I mean, no one _likes_ it, but I really, really hate it. And the best way to keep from panicking is to get your mind off the current situation, right?" The only saving grace of the putrestone was that it was green; green was supposed to be a soothing color, right? He focused on the cat again, watching him with impassive eyes. Peanut was unbothered, unruffled. Be like Peanut.

"No arguments here. I guess we might as well talk." Paduga sighed, standing on her funny legs and stretching one long, slender limb at a time. "It's been a while since I had a conversation with a person that wasn't holding me against my will. It's not like there's anything eat or drink." She settled herself glumly in a sitting position. "It's been days since I ate."

Jim tried not to seem too eager to talk – he'd never seen a troll like her, and any friendly face was enough to keep the walls from closing in and making his lungs tighten. It wasn't nearly so bad as having his hands tied, but a cage was a cage, and he had to think of something else. And as experience had taught him, camaraderie with a fellow prisoner was an excellent thing to nurture.

He hoped Nomura was all right. She'd been badly burned, and the thought of her wounds made him feel sick. There had to be a way out if they just bided their time. Or his friends would find them. They'd tracked him into the Darklands – maybe it was the changeling stone warming him, fending off his fear, but the idea that they wouldn't find him was about as plausible as Merlin and James making friendship bracelets.

"Do you mind me asking what kind of troll you are? Geode said 'aswang' but I don't know what that means." Jim settled himself close to the shared wall so neither would have to yell; the small gaps made them echo and sound canned.

"Well, that's usually the first question." Paduga's eyes dropped, and if Jim could have taken back the words he would have. Her expression was morose. "Not to assume, but you seem American. I take it you don't know much about Filipino folklore?"

"Uh…no. Don't think I had that elective." Jim thought her eyes lightened just a little at the joke.

"It's a blanket term for an evil spirit or monster in the Philippines. Originally it was the name of our species of troll, before the pact and we all went into hiding. Since then it's taken on negative connotations since my kind settled in the islands. For…reasons." She shifted uneasily. "I'm surprised the Trollhunter doesn't know that."

"Well, I've only been Trollhunter-ing for a few years. And I was more worried about Gunmar at the start." She shrank down in horror. Jim immediately stopped talking.

"The Usurper. Do trolls use his name so lightly now?" Paduga shuddered. "He's really gone, isn't he? You killed him?"

"Yeah. That's one problem I don't think is coming back." He couldn't help but run his fingers over his wrist again. Claire would have caught his hand, stilled his nervous fingers with hers. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine. My kind isn't a very common sort of troll. We…tend to live away from other trolls." Jim wanted to ask more but decided against it. It obviously upset her. "So…are you a changeling? Or something else?" Paduga asked.

"I'm human originally. Merlin made a potion to turn me into a troll, and my friends worked together to make a stone so I could take human form again. So I'm kind of a changeling now. A little bit of everything." She nodded slowly.

"I hate not being able to see the sun. I've missed it." Jim blinked. "Aswang can walk in daylight," she continued, as if it were the most common thing in the world.

"Oh. Kind of like stalklings?" She lowered her eyes abashedly. Jim gave himself a mental kick – he seemed to be hitting all the wrong nerves.

"Very much like stalklings." Paduga sighed. "Neither of our kind had formed when the Draknagoth went to sleep, so we weren't placed under the curse."

"…Huh?" She looked at him again, ears pricked.

"The curse. Sun turning trolls to stone?" Jim stared blankly. "Um. You know that most trolls turn to stone when exposed to daylight." He nodded slowly. "And the curse that makes us that way…you know about that?"

"No. I have never heard about a curse. I just…trolls turn to stone in the sun. They always have, right?" Paduga's jaw fell open a little. She sat up more, interested now. "And what do you mean your kind hadn't 'formed'?"

"I didn't realize so much had been lost from before Orlagk." Paduga fidgeted. "I don't know if I should tell you. Maybe…maybe it's all better off forgotten. But for trolls not to know the very creature they came from…"

Jim chewed his lip. Trolls born of a…what was it, Draknagoth? And why did she say "they" when she was a troll herself? "That sounds familiar. I think a friend of mine mentioned it once." Paduga cocked her head. "He had drunk too much Elixlore and started spouting prophecy. And he said something about the Draknagoth I think-"

The clink of crystal on stone made them stop, Jim standing up immediately. Geode seemed to melt out of the wall, too dark to see the edges of the room. She had a bag over her shoulder, blank white eyes staring. Jim wished he could tell what she was looking at. "If my research is correct, humans prefer to eat two to three meals a day."

Jim watched Geode approach, ready to move in an instant if there was an opening. It wasn't to be; she drew out what looked like a plastic container and pressed it to the wall. Her hand melded with the crystal and the container moved through it as if she had pushed it through a wall of water. It landed on the floor with a clatter and she retracted from the wall. Jim took the container and peeled back the lid. Fresh fruit and vegetables filled the bowl, still wet from a washing. He couldn't help but be relieved. She could have done much worse. Then he watched her pull out a can of tuna, the lid peeled back. Peanut approached the wall, tail whisking as it waited for her to push it through. "You have yet to surrender your information. But I am patient," she said evenly, handing over the can. The cat ignored her, immediately dropping to the meal.

"What are you going to do with us? What are you planning here?" Jim asked. Geode said nothing, staring at him instead. Paduga's long arms wrapped around her knees, looking small and pathetic on the floor. "What about her?" he continued, gesturing to the forlorn figure.

"What about her?" Geode turned her head toward the troll. "She is of limited use now that I know what I do. I have found books to give me the information I need."

Paduga was still as stone. Jim felt indignation on her behalf rear up. "Then set her free. Why keep her here?"

"For observation. I do not need her returning with friends or warriors either." Geode watched Paduga with disinterest but slowly turned her head in his direction again. "What is it to you, Trollhunter?"

"It's called 'compassion.' You know, when you care about other people?" Jim glared at the crystal figure, surprised when she nodded.

"Ah. Pity, empathy, concern for the misfortune of others. I lack those things. I lack much. Perhaps one day I will not." She stepped toward the wall and passed through it like it was nothing more than water. Jim backed up, blade appearing in his hand. "You won't be harmed seriously if you don't resist. And if you do…"

Geode's mouth twitched. Spikes of putrestone jutted into Paduga's cell and his own, making the aswang shriek in fear and Jim backed up more hastily. "Would you prefer to be skewered, or this stranger? How far does compassion extend? I truly do not know."

"Stop!" Jim let the sword disappear, the crystals grinding softly as they crept closer. "What do you want?"

"A blood sample. That is all." Geode paced forward, glowing in the green light like a neon nightlight. "A small one."

Jim saw no way to fend her off without being stabbed, and so it was with rigid shoulders and distaste on his face that he extended one arm. The being took his hand and pierced his index finger with a precise, gleaming facet. He winced. "I hope you know about bacteria and viruses. Because gangrene is gross."

"This location is quite sterile." She took a roll of gauze and a beaker carved from quartz out of the pack she had and offered the cloth to him after some blood trickled into it. "Thank you for your cooperation." Jim took the bandages and froze when he spotted Paduga.

She was hunched over, face hidden against her knees, arms over her head. Geode turned and actually smiled. It was a mechanical, terrifying thing. "The aswang are a particularly interesting breed. They exist on a liquid diet, blood. And the most nutritious for them is troll blood. Human blood is more decadent…rather like what humans might call a dessert?"

She seemed to delight in Paduga's trembling, like a little kid burning ants. Cold sweat ran down his back. Paduga looked horrified, ashamed, and Geode's smile was worse than the endlessly neutral expression. It cracked and spread like disease, like the cruelest touch. "Stop. Leave her alone," Jim whispered.

Geode tilted the beaker and Paduga made a strangled noise, a muffled scream. "I neither hunger nor thirst. To see this reaction interests me."

"Stop it!" Jim snapped. "What are you hoping to achieve here?"

Geode tilted her head. "Observe." She dipped one crystal finger into the beaker and approached the wall between their cells. Peanut hissed as she came into his view, fur puffing out. The tiniest opening appeared and Geode flicked her finger. A single drop of blood flew into the air.

Paduga snarled and flung herself at the wall, blue eyes swallowed up in ravenous black. Her teeth were long and sharp, jutting out of red gums, and her tongue – long and thin – shot out and snagged the droplet out of midair. Jim's stomach turned; her tongue was some kind of probiscus, like a butterfly might use to drink nectar. Except this one coiled bloodred and reminded him of something out the alien movie he'd watched when he was seven, even though Mom told him not to, and he had nightmares for days-

Reason returned to Paduga, and the feral expression melted into one of horror. She hid her face in her hands, whimpering. "Stop it…please stop it…"

The aswang curled into a ball and sobbed. Geode's head cocked, clicking loudly. "This has been informative. Thank you." She shifted through the crystal wall and disappeared into the shadows, the sound of her feet on the stone bright and harsh and loud.

Paduga breathed heavily. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Jim watched her through the clear wall, breaking down what Geode had said and what he'd seen.

"Paduga, I don't…I mean, I'm not-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't really feel like talking." She refused to lift her head and Jim stepped back from the wall and sat down in the middle of his cell, holding his hand to his chest and waiting for the bleeding and throbbing to stop.

* * *

Claire felt like a star. Not glowing and beautiful and twinkling either, but a real star, burning white hot and blazing out of control and spilling out like so much heat and fury. Energy was oozing out of her pores, her skin, her hair. Her breath felt like pepper, lungs prickling, and she yelled in frustration. A bolt of magic shot out of her hand, leaving a crack in the stone of the room.

"Claire, calm yourself!" Merlin's green shield flickered and sputtered against the swathes of white magic raging out of her. "Focus on a calm place, still the inner waters!"

"I can't! I don't know what's wrong with me!" Claire buried her hands in her hair, bending until her forehead touched her knees. "Why is this happening!?"

"You're letting your emotions run wild! You have to master them!" Merlin was pushed back and Claire dug her nails into her scalp, panting. "Claire, white magic is tied to the emotional state and the mind! If you can calm yourself you can-"

"I can't calm down! Jim is gone, I'm blowing up with magic, and enemies are trying to find New Trollmarket! How the heck am I supposed to calm down!? Anger and fear were good things with my Shadowstaff!" She stared down, nearly blinded by the light. "And I'm still floating!"

"Uncle Merlin!? What's – oh." Mordred's voice was clear. He stood in the doorway, Eli and Steve behind him. "Okay…wow, that is a lot of magic." Mordred slowly lifted his hands, quartz orb floating between them. "Defend," he muttered. A bubble of magic formed around him, pearly and iridescent. He paced forward, and the magic seemed to coil around the bubble and dissipate instead of shuddering under her blasts like Merlin's puttering green shield. It was almost like the magic recognized its kindred nature. "Claire, you're okay. Don't be afraid. You control the magic, it doesn't control you."

Merlin edged toward him and Mordred made a gestured; a second bubble appeared around the older wizard. "I always did say you made masterful shields," Merlin said. Mordred managed a dry, faint smile before turning back to her. "We need something to anchor her emotions."

"Or someone." Mordred reminded her of Jim in a way – the dark hair, the nose, even his manner was a little similar. Claire swallowed hard, wishing she could close her eyes and sleep and wake up to Jim in the pub cooking. "Claire, who are you close to that's in the market?"

If Jim were back she could calm down. There was no peace in her mind so long as worry ran frantic. "I…I guess Blinky, Toby, Aaarrrgghh…Barbara and Strickler, and NotEnrique…"

"Someone say me name?" She looked up and spotted the tiny changeling standing in the doorway. Mordred turned to face him as well. "Heard you screaming from my alcove! C'mon sis, you gotta calm down."

"NotEnrique, get out!" Claire watched fearfully as he marched in on all fours, hiding behind Mordred's shield as the magic flew. "It's dangerous! If something happens to you because of me-!"

"Oh hush. You're such a worrywart. Chill out, I even brought Suzy Snooze." Claire felt her cheeks turn red at the last part – she was eighteen and a stuffed rabbit was supposed to comfort her? But the sight of the beat-up bunny made her heart rate ease a little. "You drove Morganna back into the shadows and you think you can't control some magic? You can do this. I know you're scared for your sweetheart, but he'll be okay." NotEnrique paced toward her, within twenty feet. He inched forward at that point, slow and steady. There was no shield between them, no protection. "Let me tell you how things are gonna go. You're gonna calm down and figure out how to use this stuff, we're gonna find out where the golem took Jim, there'll be some big, dramatic rescue where you whisk him off like Prince Charming, and we'll all come home at the end of the day and it'll be Jiminy Christmas like a bleeding children's cartoon."

Claire wrapped her arms around herself again. Was it her imagination or was her magic easing, the energy whipping less wildly? "NotEnrique, why is this happening? Why right now?"

"You're asking me about magic?" He scratched his head, bulbous eyes more sympathetic than she'd ever seen them. "Best I can figure, you've always been powerful. You're spazzing because Jim's out there. That mighta been the last straw on releasing your powers. But he wouldn't want you freaking out. What would he do if the situation were reversed?"

She took a long, shuddering breath and at last her feet were on the floor again. "He'd spaz. But then he'd find a way to get me back."

"That's right. Now give Suzy a snuggle and let the magic experts help you out." NotEnrique lifted the rabbit and Claire knelt and scooped both him and it into her arms. He hugged her gently around the neck. "There ya are, it's all right." NotEnrique patted her hair, and she sniffed heartily, wiping her face. "C'mon you lot, don't be a buncha chickens," he continued, glancing at the others.

"Hi Claire. Guess we're in the same boat," Eli said. He had shot up like a bean sprout, still skinny. Claire saw little vines climbing around his shoes. "Well, except I'm growing plants and you've got magic flying all over the place."

Merlin lowered his shield at last. "Mordred, I think you will be greater help with Claire's control. I'll address…Erin?"

"Eli," Mordred whispered.

"Ah, yes. You." Merlin had become awkward. "So, you're Mordred's friends, right?"

"Yep." Steve crossed his arms and set his jaw. "Let's set something straight though, guy. You do anything to hurt my friend and you'll meet a couple of my other friends." He kissed his knuckles and punched his palm. "Get what I'm saying?"

Merlin blinked. "Good heavens, I could swear it was Gawain standing in front of me."

"Uncle Merlin, this is Steve. He and Eli have really helped James protect Arcadia Oaks. They're really nice to me, and I'd appreciate it if you work extra hard to be nice." Mordred took a deer from Eli's arms – it was starting to lick curiously at the ivy growing out of the stone. "Also, this is Anna."

"Hm. Not very fond of deer," Merlin muttered. "Eli, Claire, let's set up a place where we can explain some of the finer mechanics of controlling magic without a staff. And you can help too…Steve."

"Uh huh. Sure." Steve walked between the wizard and Eli. Claire followed them, Mordred beside her. She reached out and patted the deer.

"I'll send her home just as soon as she's weaned, I think she'll be ready then." Mordred's green eyes trailed over her face. "Are you okay?"

"No. But I will be. Once we find Jim." Claire felt NotEnrique's tiny hands holding onto her shoulder and clutched Suzy a little tighter. "Let's get to it."

* * *

Lance was not good at seeing through the eyes of animals. It required a gentler touch, one like Victoria's. Animal minds were nearly as slippery as squirrels darting through trees. But he had captured a fox in a trap, and now it roamed the woods, guided by his mental influence.

Control magic made him feel ill, but a potentially panicked Trollmarket was a dangerous one. He needed to know where the entrance was. And no one would suspect an animal could be used to see. The fox's eyes were sharp, and Lance grimaced; it didn't like having a passenger in its mind. It spotted creatures jumping in the trees that made it nervous. They looked like squirrels, but it didn't _feel_ like squirrels. Their little feet were hard on the trees and they hid exclusively in shadow. Goblins? Some other troll creature? Either way, they wouldn't suspect a fox. Just so long as none of them got hungry. He directed it to prowl in the sun as much as possible.

He came to the rocks, tall and stretching above the pines. The fox paced warily around, sniffing for mice and fallen birds. Trolls frightened animals even more than humans. It must be close.

Lance willed it to lay down under a bush, concealed. The scrub ended where stones and crags began, giving him a good view of the area. The fox dozed and Lance permitted himself the luxury of another cup of coffee. The caffeine made it easier to focus.

A heavy rumble and a scraping sound woke the animal and Lance hastily clamped down on its mind – he needed to see where the door was, exactly. A bright arc of light appeared on the broad side of a boulder and the fox hunched, Lance holding his breath. A surprisingly small figure stepped through the opening and it closed behind them.

It was a woman, fairly tall and slender. Her red hair was tied back and behind her glasses was a pair of pretty blue eyes. Lance sipped his coffee thoughtfully. She looked very much like the Trollhunter as a human. A relative? A mother perhaps. Victoria would know for certain. She had the most attentive mind.

She had a hard look about her, firm and unyielding. But as she stood there she leaned back against the rock and that diamond sheen cracked. She lifted a hand to her eyes, and the sound she made was rough and frightened and pained. Tears ran down her face, and it sounded like she was choking for a moment. Lance's heart softened in spite of himself. She mastered herself with an effort and took out her cell phone. Placing a call, she waited as it rang. "Honey, it's Mom. I know you probably can't answer, or your phone is out of range, or…or something. You might not get to hear this. But if you do, I just want you to know I love you so, so much. We're going to find you, okay? Don't be afraid, we'll _find_ you."

Lance watched her until she hung up, one hand fisted in her hospital scrubs. She wiped her face and breathed the cool air until the tears on her face dried. Drawing an orange key from her pocket – a miniature horngazel, clever – and drew a practiced arc with it. A door opened, splintering into blue light and revealing crystal stairs. She hurried down them and the doorway shut. She must have needed air, a moment to break. He felt sorry for her.

Lance urged the fox over to boulder and pushed it to rub its muddy paws on the side. When a distinct spot had been left, he finally released the animal from his control. He opened his eyes and he was in his hotel room, breathing heavily. In spite of the ache in his head and the animal panic that faded, he felt triumphant.

He knew where the entrance to the market was. Now things could get underway.

* * *

Darci held the phone in gentle hands, as if she could communicate her concern for Toby through it. "So no sign yet TP?"

"No. It's just we don't have any leads. The thing vanished. Who made it? Why? And where would it have a lair?" Toby's voice had deepened over the past couple years, and it was somber and terse now. "And now there are a bunch of golems in Arcadia. It's like everything happened at once. And it's not like we haven't trained or prepared! I should have gone that night, I should have-"

"Left your Nana to do her own errands? Toby, you weren't wrong to take care of her. No one could have expected this." It didn't matter what might have been, only the current situation. Darci glanced across the stony room, lit with bright stage lights to make it easy to see any rocky outcropping or broken crystal. "James is taking care of us, okay? We can look after ourselves until you find Jim."

He was silent for several moments. "I miss you," he said at last. "You're always so confident, so smart."

She had to laugh. "Toby, I'm as scared as anyone! But one nice thing about having a cop for a dad is you learn to assess situations and compartmentalize when needed." Pacing forward, she continued more softly, "I miss you too TP. And Aaarrrgghh, and Claire, and all of you. Once we get Jim back we'll have some kind of celebration. We'll get it catered, Jim will have to take a night off from cooking."

He laughed. "You know Jim, if people are hungry, he's there to take care of them."

"I know! Remember the time Dad came with me and we got in at midnight? Jim saw that we were going to make some quick microwave burritos and just looked scandalized! He made us breakfast from scratch at one in the morning." She giggled. "Dad raved for days. Think Jim would give me lessons in cooking?"

"Totally, he loves it when Claire wants help with something. Honestly I'm pretty sure she's faking it sometimes, but it makes him so happy. Nana's told me Jim's going to make Claire a wonderful wife one day." They both burst out laughing at the stupid joke, Darci laughing so hard that her eyes watered.

The laughter faded and Toby sighed. "Thanks Darce. I needed that. I love you."

"Love you too. You're going to find him hon. And we'll hold down the fort." And this time she made herself believe it. "Stay safe."

She hung up the phone and eyed the targets that James had finished setting up. "They doing okay?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected." Darci heard Mary behind her, swinging a bo staff with careful movements. It was a weapon that had been dragged from the ruins of Heartstone Trollmarket, and James had polished it for her. Trollish runes in clean lines were etched up and down the weapon, and Mary used it with a surprising amount of skill. Darci carefully took out the gun her father had trained her with. She remembered him teaching her with great, serious calm.

"A gun is never a toy sweetie. You should never use it to show off or without awareness or care. But you shouldn't be afraid of it either." He'd shown her how to use the safety, load and unload, how to clean it and fire and carry it.

James tapped the nearest target. "We've got rubber rounds in there now, right?"

Darci nodded. "It'll bruise if it hits a person, but it won't kill anyone." Still, she held it as if it were loaded with real bullets. One should never act as though a gun was anything but loaded.

"Okay then." James backed up significantly and she heard Mary shift back as well. "Show me what you got hon. Still targets are always where we start, they're about the size of a golem and marked where the 'heart' would be."

Darci raised the gun and took aim and fired a single shot without locking her elbows. The impact was jarring, rattling all the way to her teeth. She lowered the gun as James inspected the target. A tiny hole had been blown in the cardboard middle of it, square in the heart.

He slowly turned to look at her. "…Okay. Good start."

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings to all, and I hope this finds you well. It's been quite busy in real life, but another chapter is complete.

* * *

Chapter 8

The Beginnings of a Plan or Two

* * *

The world was white again. Claire's breath was cool as she searched, flowing through the air like a dove. "Jim?" she called. A flicker of movement made her heart jump. Could it be? No, she realized. It was something else entirely. It moved like water, pacing toward her with familiar eyes and a fluid gait.

The unicorn stopped in front of her. _You are missing a piece._

"Yeah." Claire hadn't spoken to the unicorn herself much at all. If she hadn't been searching so hard she might have felt awkward or shy. As it was she was just bone tired and a little dazzled. "Is this where you live?"

 _It is. I know the one you all hold dear has been taken._ The unicorn nosed her hand and it felt like snow cone ice on a hot summer day. It spoke urgently, if the flow of information could be called speaking. _I cannot find him. But you can._

Hope rocketed through her core. "How? Please tell me!" The delicate nostrils flared under her palm. "And what is this place?"

 _The Astral Plane. Only white mages and creatures of strong magic dwell here. You may be able to find him if you can control your power._ The unicorn's message came hurriedly. _You are about to wake. It may be long before I can find you again. A white mage does not always wander the plane in their dreams._

"How do I control my powers? They're all over the place, Jim needs help!" The world was starting to splinter around her. "I don't have time to train or focus!"

 _Look to the jotnar that lives in the deep caverns of the krubera. She will be able to help you. Ask for moon water, she will know what that-_

Claire's eyes flew open and she was again in the spare room in New Trollmarket, tangled in her blankets. A white mess blocked her vision – she swiped back what ended up being her bangs. She sat up, dizzy with the vivid brightness of her dream.

A jotnar in the krubera caverns? Had the dream been real? It had _felt_ real. The Astral Plane bumped up against the mind and dreams, she recalled, a plane of reality where those things were as close to real as they could get. Claire rubbed her face, wandering out of the room. There was a spigot not far where clean groundwater could be run and a splash of this helped her wake up, face a little grubby from sleep and stress. She remembered helping Jim and the trolls dig the tunnel for the pipes. It had been soon after they found the stone, and she had been so tired of the night and dark and earth that she nearly cried. But being in the sun alone had made her cry too. She'd missed her family, Jim couldn't see the sun…and as the only human other than Merlin, she had felt so solitary under the autumn sun.

Two days. Well, two and a half considering he'd been gone the first night. She winced as another bolt of white magic shot out of her fingers. It left a smoking mark on the stone like a cigarette burn. She'd woken up three times in the night floating inches above her bed. Why couldn't she control her magic? The Shadowstaff had been easy enough to handle after a few days working with it. Of course, that magic had belonged to the staff, not her…

Claire passed by the room where the new changelings were staying. Jevin was standing guard, and he gave her a friendly, concerned nod when she glanced inside. Mynah was sleeping, looking uncomfortable with her round belly and propped up on all sides by pillows, but the glow in its core was bright. It would be time for the baby to be delivered soon. Corin was sitting beside her, and his eyes tracked Claire as she stopped. "Hi Corin. Everyone doing okay?"

He stood up and approached her as quietly as possible. "I'm sorry about the Trollhunter," he said without preamble. "Have you heard anything yet?"

"No. We're searching though. Seriously, are you guys okay?" Corin's barbs rattled. Claire had figured out it was a sign of anxiety by this point.

"We are. But the Trollslayers will find this place. They always do. They have vowed to track down all with the red mark." He showed her his. "Your friend, Aaarrrghh, told you of us?"

"Yeah, but honestly my opinion hasn't changed. Heck, you aren't the first trolls to have changed from eating humans or working for Gunmar. Aaarrrgghh's the biggest sweetie in the world, and Strickler and Nomura worked for Bular personally." She shrugged. "If they do find us, we have defenses. It's not like they can get in without a horngazel, and if someone did, we have magical traps that can be set off." She looked at Mynah. "But I understand being worried about the person you love. Well, people."

"I know." Corin rubbed the barbs on his shoulder. "Just…if I can help with something, let me know. If this could be our home, we have a duty to protect it."

"Thank you Corin. I will. Just take care of Mynah for now." Claire's phone buzzed – Mordred had texted her. "I gotta go, Mordred's trying to explain white magic to me. We'll talk later okay?" She headed down the tunnel after bidding Jevin farewell, willing with all her mind for the crackles of magic not to go firing off randomly.

* * *

Jim's face itched.

A fine layer of stubble had formed on his jaw, something he was ordinarily quite fastidious about. Claire didn't much care for beards and the stuff itched, so he shaved every morning. Two days wasn't enough to form a real beard, but it was definitely enough time to get a shadow going.

After returning from the Darklands, he had appreciated clean water and the comforts of a house more than ever. He was reminded why now – he hadn't been able to wash in the two days he'd been here, and he'd already been a bit of a mess from the battle. The bruise on the back of his head was healing, but he longed to wash the dried blood out of his hair. And the embarrassment of relieving oneself with a troll in the next cell was something he never wanted to think about ever. It would join dozens of other memories in the, "let's repress that and never talk about it outside of a therapy session that he really probably ought to set up," pile.

Paduga didn't care what he did judging by her reactions– she alternatively napped or turned her back. She was listless now.

"When did you last eat? I mean really eat, not…what happened." Jim said. Ugh, his mouth. He missed his toothbrush. And toothpaste. Even a mint would do. Paduga rolled onto her back, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"A week." She blinked slowly. "Are we going to do this now?"

"Do what?" Jim settled himself by the wall. She gave him a tired look.

"The whole, 'what kind of monster would drink the blood of a person, where did you come from,' that spiel. None of which I'd blame you for." Paduga stretched one wing weakly, all but flopping onto her stomach.

"I just wanted to know when you last ate." Jim knew trolls could go longer than humans without food, but they had their limits. "Can you eat animal blood?"

"Yeah. That's what I do usually." Her pale sides rose and fell with fluttering movements. "No questions about where I come from? About the aswang?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious." Jim wished she could eat fruit. And that he could get some of his rations to her. "But I'm more concerned about you not starving to death. We're stuck in here together, we've got a better chance of escaping if we work together."

Paduga laughed softly. "What do you propose we do? Have you had an epiphany over there?"

Jim ignored her bitter tone. She was hungry, tired, frightened, hopeless. "You've been here longer than me. You know Geode better. Can you think of any tics, any personality traits that might help? Something I can do to maybe get her to…I don't know, let down her guard some? Not immediately, but over time. We only have one shot if we can get out." Jim looked up at the crystalline walls. Geode controlled their very environment completely. One slip up and she could send the crystal through them like toothpicks into snacks.

Paduga lifted her head an inch. "…Like I said, she knows pretty much nothing. About trolls or humans or anything. What she knows she's gotten from me and from books."

"What has she asked you about?" Jim urged.

"Magic and portals mainly. Troll lore and history aren't things she pays much attention to, so I ended up being a disappointment. But she did ask me about humans too." She frowned. "Surprisingly normal stuff. What do they eat, drink. Things they like. Not enough obviously."

Jim mulled this over. "So she's kind of curious about humans?"

"I think so. She's hard to read with those freaky eyes." Paduga's side rose and fell like a dog's on a hot day. "And I don't know everything about humans of course, so she's pretty bored with me. I don't think she likes being ignorant or bored, but like I said, she's so strange-"

The hard clink-clink of Geode's feet made them glance at the door. The golem drew close enough to reveal herself in the dim glow of putrestone. "It is time for your second meal of the day." The figure pushed the container through the wall again and Jim had to wonder if she was looking at him or Paduga. Jim bit his lip before shrugging.

"Thanks, after we finish this game." He turned back to Paduga. "So, is an animal, vegetable, or mineral?"

Paduga's stare was blank. "Um…sorry?"

"Come on, you have to tell me one of the three. I can't guess a thing unless you tell me one of those first. And it's not the first question, I get twenty more." Jim wasn't sure if Paduga had ever played twenty questions, but her gaze sharpened, searching his face.

"Okay…right…animal."

Jim mimed thinking, hoping Paduga would catch on properly. "Is it bigger than a human?"

Understanding. They were in sync. "Y-Yes."

"Does it eat meat?"

"No."

"Okay, so a big herbivorous animal," he mused. He didn't glance toward Geode – she couldn't know he was listening for her. The ticking of her feet hadn't started so she was listening. "Is it yellow?"

"No." She kept her eyes on him.

"Hm…is it gray?"

"Yes." Jim nodded and opened his mouth.

"Elephant." He and Paduga both looked up, Geode having spoken. "Larger than a human, herbivorous, gray. An elephant would fit the description."

"Yes, that's right." Paduga watched Geode's face. She was expressionless. "You guessed the animal. You win the game."

Geode took a small step closer to the walls. Jim held his breath and kept his expression light. "A game…I have encountered the term. It is meant to amuse oneself, yes?"

"Yeah, pretty much. This one is called 'Twenty Questions.' You ask yes or no questions to find out what the other person is thinking of. You have twenty of them. If you guess it right, you win. If you don't, they win," Jim explained.

Geode's blank eyes were impossible to read. "And what happens when one wins?"

"Well, nothing really. I mean, you can play for prizes, but most of the time it's just to have fun." Jim feigned interest in the container. Well, half-feigned. He was hungry. "Of course there are thousands of games. I don't think anyone knows all of them."

"…Thousands?" Jim dared to look up at her again, brows raised.

"Well yeah. All the different cultures and ages have had different games." Geode took a step closer to the wall, as if being pulled in. "I'm sure Paduga knows more ancient games than I do." The golem turned her gaze on the troll before returning it to him.

"Teach me. Both of you. I would like to know of games. And other things."

Jim frowned. "Uh, why should we?" The mouth shifted into a grimace. "I mean, you could threaten to kill us, but then you won't learn anything will you?" Geode's mouth dipped further. Jim crossed his fingers and said a silent prayer. "Though maybe you'd make a deal?"

"I will not release you," she said quickly. Jim shrugged, hoping he hadn't tipped his hand too quickly.

"Of course not. But you could get Paduga something to eat. Animal blood," he added sharply. He felt Paduga's wide eyes on him. "Little things. In exchange we'd tell you all about human activities and other stuff you want to know about. We're prisoners sure, but there's no reason to starve her or leave us miserable if we have information and we're willing to give it, is there?"

Geode appeared to weigh this, striding alongside the wall on her sharp legs. She seemed to be analyzing his words like one might examine a microscope with an unknown specimen. "…Very well. I shall allow some small items. If you answer my questions I will be generous." She ducked her head, looking at him through a clearer chunk. "For instance, the substance on your chin. Explain to me what that is."

"Stubble at this point." Jim rubbed his chin ruefully. "Get Paduga some blood and I'll explain beards. And I'll teach you a new game too." Geode left the room and he sighed. "Nice job," he mouthed to the aswang troll. "Hopefully she'll keep being interested long enough for us to figure a way out."

Paduga stared at him. "Thank you. Even if it doesn't work, it means a lot that you tried." She lowered her eyes to the ground. "I'll tell you about the aswang if you want. It's not a fun story."

Jim shook his head. "Save your energy, at least until she gets you something to eat. We'll have time to talk then." She nodded and curled up in an exhausted ball. Jim felt for the amulet, running his fingers over it, feeling the warmth of the changeling stone even through the metal. "Don't worry guys. I'm not going down easy."

* * *

Blinky threw another book across the room, taking the next in the stack and scouring it with the kind of speed that would make even Dictatious nervous. Portals, golems, putrestone…nothing. He pitched it into the pile.

Nomura appeared in the doorway of his alcove. She paused upon spotting the pile of discarded books. "You'll wreck the spines that way."

Blinky stood dazedly. He was treating his precious books so horribly. He would be horrified any other day. "Any news?"

"About Little Gynt, no." She sounded like she was spitting acid. "But I found this taped to the door to New Trollmarket." She passed him an envelope, a little damp from being outdoors. Blinky opened it with a shard of crystal, scanning it dully.

"To the leader of this market, I extend an invitation to meet with our group, the Trollslayers, to come to an understanding. Your Trollhunter is gone, and being a unique individual we fear the citizens of your market will behave dangerously in his absence. This fear may be alleviated by the surrender of all trolls with the red mark that were brought into your fold. If you will not meet us at the below coordinates at the specified time, we will assume hostile intent. If possible, I request the presence of Claire Nuñez."

A wax seal had held it shut, one with an intricate 'L' decorating it. Blinky put the letter down. "They think that without Master Jim we'll devolve into slobbering monsters. Flattering." He turned back to his stack of books. "I suppose I'll need to speak with them. I know this region."

"Aren't you worried about how they found the market? What about them wanting to talk to Claire? And we're not going to just hand over anyone with the red mark, right?" Nomura asked. She paced closer, golden light playing over her stone.

"Of course we aren't. And I'm not terribly worried about how they found us, no. We still have defenses in place, and it hardly surprises me that they'd be able to find a place where trolls come and go. That's what they do. And I'm sure they'd prefer to speak to a human they've met before as well." Blinky rubbed his eyes. "I should be more alarmed. I truly should. But…"

"I know." Nomura sat on the workbench. "Blinky, get some sleep. You need to be aware if we're going to meet with these guys." He turned a bleary gaze onto her. "You, me, Strickler. Who else?"

"Merlin possibly, though perhaps we keep him out of the line of sight. They're not fond of him. If Claire can control her magic and come with us it might make the discourse go smoothly. And Aaarrrgghh and Tobias. Maybe Draig just in case." He leaned heavily on the still-remaining stack of books. "I can't possibly sleep Nomura. Not now."

"You're no good to anyone like this." She stood up and found his kettle, setting it in the fire of his study. There was enough water in it yet. Blinky watched as she gathered herbs and bound them together, taking out the whistling kettle when it was piping hot and sticking the herbs in. "This will help you sleep. I'll go through the books in the meantime."

She handed him a cup and Blinky looked down into it, smelling lavender. "Thank you Nomura. Forgive me. I'm not quite myself."

"Of course you're not. You're terrified for your kid." Nomura planted a fist on his workbench. Blinky watched her, sipping at the tea. It was soothing and a little bitter. "It isn't right. I should've gone down. It was trying to kill me, and he had to jump in like he always does."

"Asking Jim not to intervene when a life is at stake is the same as asking him to stop breathing," Blinky said quietly. Nomura glanced at him, face abashed. "I just don't know what to do. Merlin can't find him, we can't get in contact. How can we help him if we cannot hope to discover where he has been taken?"

"I don't know. We'll figure something out though." Nomura put a hand out and touched his shoulder. "There has to be a way." Blinky was struck for a moment by the fierce beauty of her – her green eyes were polished stones, dancing with firelight. Her narrow, sharp features and the sheen of her stone, even with her bandages, were brilliant. Blinky regained his thoughts and drained the teacup.

"Nomura, I would prefer you stay in the market while we meet," he said a last. She blinked hard. "You're injured, and we need someone intelligent and bold to stay back, just in case something happens and we need a rescue."

"Then leave Strickler. Barbara is intelligent, she can rally the trolls if needed." He shook his head.

"You need to heal. And I would very much appreciate it if you would keep researching in my library while we attend to the matter." Blinky raised his head. The tea was strong – his head was starting to swim. "If anyone can peruse my books as well as I, it would be you. Strickler could as well I suppose, but you need to rest. And he will be distracted by caring for Barbara in the meantime. You have an incredible amount of focus."

Nomura glowered. "Flattery only gets you so far, Blinky." But even so she took one of the nearest books. "Go to sleep."

Blinky made his way to his cot and fell asleep to the sound of Nomura flipping pages and gently placing the books in a careful stack.

* * *

Claire's hands made fists, nails digging into her palms. "Let the feelings balance. Imagine a big pile of sand being smoothed out in long strokes." Mordred had a shield cast around her, holding the stray magic streaks close to her. It was a comfort to know she couldn't accidentally hit anyone. "Smooth the sand. Make it even but don't let it scatter."

Claire felt her feet leave the floor. "Good," Mordred said gently. "Now try to form energy in your hands or a staff when you get one. Will it to collect in them. You can turn these into blasts or internalize it to make objects move."

"Explain how that works again," she gasped, fiery light collecting unsteadily in her hands.

"Magic is energy drawn from other planes. Some people have only a little connection, others can hold an ocean. You have to direct it. The magic in your hands can be thrown out with force, like Morganna's beams or Uncle Merlin's staff blasts. But if you don't let the magic go and send it back into your body, it will manifest in other ways. Focus enough and the magic will empower your mind and will, allowing you to make things move without touching them. That's how Morganna could fly and hover; magic let her exert her very will onto the physical world. That kind of control is really rare and difficult." Mordred lowered his hands. "Okay. Now just let it out. Slowly, like air out of a balloon."

Claire managed to lower herself to the ground. "Well…it's a start," she said. Pushing her hair back, she steadied herself after the rush of power. "Will I be able to heal like you do?"

"I don't know. Based on your powers I don't think they're suited for mending. But it's hard to say." Mordred reached into his pocket and offered her a box of raisins. "Eat something, then we can go check on Uncle Merlin and Eli and Steve."

Claire was surprised by her own hunger. She was sweating with exertion, and the sweetness of the raisins brought new energy to her. "Thanks Mordred. Do you think…these powers will help me find Jim?"

Mordred twisted his hands. "I don't know Claire. I mean, that kind of depends on how they manifest. And it can take years to naturally learn to contain magic." He walked beside her down the hallway, swinging his arms uneasily. "I'm sorry I don't know more, I'm still learning myself. James has found a few books on white magic, but I'm stuck practicing without a mentor, so I don't know very much-"

A loud yelp made them break into a run, sprinting past gleaming crystals and tunnel walls. Merlin was standing against the wall, blasting vines that roared out of the stone, whipping and roiling. Eli stood behind them, expression horrified. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I got surprised and they-!"

"Stop talking and just soothe them! Like I told you, envision the seed!" Merlin finally managed to burn them away with furious blasts. "This is not complicated, boy! Your incompetence is that of a five-year-old wizard in training!"

Eli's face reddened with shame. "I know, I'm sorry-"

"No way, uh-uh." Steve marched toward Merlin, moving around the dead vines. "You're not getting away with that. You're already on my crap list, don't make it worse."

Merlin's nostrils flared. "Oh, I'm sorry, do you have magical knowledge and training that can help contain this? By all means, please direct him so he can control his abilities. I have a dozen other things I could be doing, including looking for the Trollhunter!"

Claire twitched. Steve's face was scarlet. "Only a garbage coach tears people down to try to get them to do better. A good teacher wouldn't down someone or embarrass them on purpose."

"I never claimed to be a _good_ teacher-!"

"Uncle Merlin." Mordred coughed awkwardly. "Can I speak to you?" The wizard hesitated, Steve still staring him down, arms crossed. Claire felt bad as she looked at Eli – he was obviously struggling. And Merlin, for all his talent and progress, still had the patience of a toddler. Mordred took him aside, and Claire could just catch his words.

"…Need to try to understand. He doesn't have any training, he's trying his hardest."

" – It's more important I help find the Trollhunter. I'm not making any headway-"

"You've only tried for two hours!" Mordred's sigh was heavy. "Uncle Merlin, I know you can be a good teacher. You helped me learn how to control my magic; remember how you did that?"

Merlin shifted. "That was different. You were just a little boy. I couldn't expect you to understand it immediately."

"Well, Eli is a young man, but when it comes to magic he knows as little as a child. Pretend you have to teach me again. Focus on encouragement, being kind to him. He'll learn so much better than if you're both upset." Mordred fiddled with his sleeves. "I know we've been able to talk more. And I'm glad. But…it would mean a lot…prove a lot…if you could help Eli control his powers enough so he feels safe. I know we need to find Jim, but Eli could be in danger if his powers go off out of his control."

Claire took a moment to be impressed by this maneuver. True the two had a cordial, if distant, relationship that was slowly mending. But if it meant proving himself to Mordred, she got the feeling the old man would go further than he would for anyone else.

"All right, all right…I see your point." Merlin pulled at his beard. "Perhaps a little animal influence could help focus Eli's magic since it's connected to nature. I'll go get Cato."

He left the room and Mordred looked between Claire and Eli. "You know, both of you are doing well considering how recently your powers manifested."

Claire bit her lip, and to her surprise Eli said exactly what she was thinking. "We need to get enough control to help find Jim and protect New Trollmarket. We don't have years to get good at this. Isn't there…I don't know, some way to help focus our powers? Maybe an amulet or something?"

Mordred looked troubled. "Well…technically." He sheepishly took the hem of his sweater in his hands and pulled it up. Claire didn't know what to think until his chest was bared and she saw a gleaming white tattoo on his chest, right over his heart. The runes making it up weren't trollish or any other language she could recognize. "Mages and wizards of different power types and levels have often needed help to focus the power in their early years. When my abilities appeared, Uncle Merlin and Lady Morgan – Morganna, sorry – created this rune to concentrate the energy in a way I could utilize. Uncle Merlin has a bunch of markings and runes on him." He lowered his shirt. "The only thing is that the ink isn't plain ink. It's made of magical ingredients. I remember this pale liquid. I don't know what it was or where it comes."

"Merlin would though," Claire said slowly. Eli rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"A tattoo? My mom's going to flip."

Steve shook his head. "Dude, if it means you're safer and can control your magic, I'm sure she'll be okay with it."

"Let's ask him when he gets back then," Claire said firmly. "I know patience is a virtue and all, but we just don't have time to learn this stuff slowly." Eli nodded and Mordred fiddled with the quartz orb.

"I'll see if I can help build tools for you. They might help you too." Merlin came back down the tunnel looking irritated, Cato the owl riding his shoulder. "Uncle Merlin, we had an idea-"

"I'm sorry but there's a bit of a problem. Blinky has informed me that the Trollslayers have delivered correspondence and want to meet with the leaders of the market." Claire bristled and he extended an arm so Cato would take to it instead. "I think we'll need to postpone this discussion, it's set to begin at dusk. And Claire is requested to attend." Her stomach twisted – she couldn't control her powers. She might put others in danger if she lost it.

But she'd helped Victoria, she realized. Perhaps that would mean something. Maybe she could help smooth this out. And then they could focus on finding Jim. "Maybe I can hold it together long enough to talk to them."

"Do you want me to come Uncle Merlin?" Mordred asked. He made a soft noise, a chirruping squeak, and Cato turned his head to stare at the young man. Merlin allowed the snowy owl to hop from his arm to Mordred's shoulder, wings beating twice to give him the needed air. "Just in case?"

"I'd rather you stay down here where it's safe. As Toby might say, 'keep the healer as far from battle as possible.'" Eli smiled. "I don't know why he says that specifically, but it's solid advice."

"You've never played a video game have you?" Merlin stared at Eli. "Never mind, I'll explain it later."

* * *

"Barbara, I must request that you-"

"Walt. Honey." She lifted her eyes from the book in her lap. "I'm going." Marking her place with a slip of paper, she set the book down.

He gazed at her, eyes tired and worried. Barbara forced herself to look away from the tender gaze. It made it harder to keep that crystalline mask in place. And he was already good at reading her. "They have magic darling. I don't think they'd attack without cause, but I'd feel better if you stayed away from the meeting."

"I understand that. But I need to be there, I need to try to help somehow. It's better than…this." She waved a hand at the infirmary, stacked with books and pages and papers. Her movements weren't as brisk as usual, tiredness making her limbs heavy. "I'm reading up on supernatural creatures, tracking magic, ways of communicating with people telepathically. And none of it is helping." Barbara stood up and her legs felt weak. Her head pounded, her stomach ached. And loss seared a hole in her chest and mind so black that nothing reached it.

He stepped toward her, wrapping his arms around her. "You're trembling. When did you eat last?" Barbara tried to ignore the warmth of him, the security of being in his embrace. Because the only thing she wanted to do was hug her son and the fact that she couldn't was killing her.

"I don't know. Yesterday." She ran a hand over her eyes and leaned into him. "I know I should eat something, I just…"

"I know dear. I know." He pressed his lips to her forehead and Barbara's eyes were molten with tears. Again the façade had cracked and there was no breeze to dry her eyes, no smell of the trees to cool her burning heart.

"I just want him back Walt. I want my boy back. Everything always happens to him, and I…I can't do anything. I know so little about magic." She buried her face in his sweater. "Can you think of anything I can do? Anything?"

"Let me make you some tea and food. And stay by my side during this 'summit' for lack of a better term. Then we'll keep going over all the information we can and find out how to locate him." He didn't smell of cologne today, only books and scrolls. He had called in for two days and pored over books, called so many people – how many contacts did one have when one was hundreds of years old – and neither of them had been home in over forty-eight hours. "We'll find him Barbara."

She nodded into his neck. "Okay."

Walter sighed, rocking her. "Let's get you that tea, quickly. The meeting is in less than an hour."

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Greetings all, and I hope this chapter finds you well. I apologize for the sporadic updates, life has gotten rather busy in the past few weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come.

* * *

Chapter 9

A Breakdown in Negotiations

* * *

Blinky stood still and Lance mirrored him, neither one moving an inch. The wind rustled in the leaves and grass, as if nature itself was made nervous by the silence.

The man was a handsome sort but without warmth. In the dying light his eyes were hard to read, his side in the rays of the sun and Blinky's fellows in the shadow of the boulders that marked the entrance to New Trollmarket. He wore dark clothing and carefully held the black, gleaming staff equal parts magical device and thorny spear. Blinky was unimpressed by this show of aggression. As if to counteract him, young woman sat beside the man in a foldout chair. She looked gentle and tired, and Blinky knew this had to be Victoria. A few more lingered behind the pair as backup. Each of them had hoods covering their faces. They smelled of nervous sweat.

Claire, Barbara, and Strickler stood to Blinky's left in the shadows of the rocks that led the way to New Trollmarket. To his right were Toby and Aaarrrgghh. Merlin was present, but even Blinky wasn't sure where he was hiding. It seemed prudent to keep him out of sight.

"I will be brief," Lance said at last. Blinky disliked his voice. It was deeper than Jim's, sharper. "There are trolls under your protection here that are human eaters, murderers. You know them by the red mark I placed on them." He nodded in Aaarrrgghh's direction. "It is unsafe for all involved for them to run free."

Blinky did not avert his gaze. "Assuming I trust your magic, why would I turn over trolls to a group called Trollslayers? Particularly when they want to harm those I know are repentant for their crimes and have not eat human flesh in centuries?"

The young woman behind Lance seemed to absorb the sight of them, drinking them in. Claire appeared to take note of her. "Are you okay Victoria?" she asked. "You lost a lot of blood last I saw you."

"I probably would have bled out if you hadn't intervened. Thank you Claire." She seemed sincere. Blinky couldn't help but think the Trollslayers might be better off with her as a leader. Her eyes grew sad. "I'm sorry about the Trollhunter. Have you gotten any leads about where he was taken?"

Claire squeezed her eyes shut hard and took a moment before answering. "Not yet Victoria. But we're working on it." Blinky thought he saw just a flicker of white magic in her hands but she breathed deeply until the magic faded. "Look, none of us want to be here. We've been interviewing and dealing with the trolls that have eaten humans. We can handle the situation. So if you could tell him-" and here she nodded at Lance "-that we're capable of taking care of New Trollmarket, I would really appreciate it."

Victoria looked sad. "Lance," she said quietly, "we haven't gotten any records of deaths linked to trolls in this area. Shouldn't we consider that?" He didn't look at the woman but Blinky got the feeling he was listening keenly.

"We can conduct interviews of our own to ascertain their threat levels. If you don't turn over those with the red mark, we'll have to consider you unfriendly, if not hostile." Lance's eyes were severe. "I know how much damage a few trolls can do to a city. I've seen it happen. We have records of _thousands_ slaughtered and butchered by trolls. Some of them we thought trustworthy. Our mistakes cost lives. You can see why we're hesitant to make them."

"What would convince you we're trustworthy regarding the trolls here?" Barbara spoke up now, eyes dark. "The longer we stand here talking to you, the longer we're not trying to find my son. These trolls have been through enough." She crossed her arms, and Blinky privately thought her much more intimidating than Lance. "Unless you want to help us go after a creature that's a threat to everyone. Which would be welcome."

Lance paused and the wizards behind him shifted a little as if uncertain. Blinky wondered how often they had dealt with a human woman defending trolls. "I know you're invested in finding the Trollhunter," Lance said, and there was a grudging gentleness in his voice now. "But we need to be able to trust this market. We can't leave it to its own devices until we're certain the people that live nearby are safe." He twisted the staff in his hand, the red stones glowing. "I have a proposition. You are the leader of this market, the elder." Blinky nodded. "I know that markets have the utmost respect for their leaders. So if I can trust you…perhaps we could work together regarding what must be done with those that have eaten humans."

Blinky weighed this, studying the young man. "And how do you intend me to prove my trustworthiness?"

Lance lifted his hand. A small, fiery rune glowed in his palm. Blinky recognized it as the mark on Aaarrrgghh's arm. "Have you ever eaten a human? If you have the mark will glow red. If not it will be black."

"I have never eaten a human. But what would it prove if I haven't?"

"It would prove that you have always at least held human life as valuable. You're obviously centuries old, older than the pact." Lance glanced at Victoria, who nodded approvingly. "It might surprise you to learn this, but I have no desire to lay siege to a Trollmarket. If we can confirm that the leadership at least holds a moral compass, we may be able to work out a compromise for those we came to collect."

"You're not taking them," Claire said coldly. Lance sighed. "Besides, I don't like the idea of you being able to track Blinky when he's outside the market." She froze. "Wait…can you track Jim?" Blinky's attention was rapt for the first time.

Lance appeared to dislike his answer. "…Unfortunately no. Wherever he is, he's in a place that has similar magical protection to your market." Claire dimmed and Blinky's interest in the matter dropped alarmingly. Really, had they been called out here to hem and haw until Lance got what he wanted? "I believe we can come to an understanding, but I need to know what kind of leader you are first."

"A great one. One that cares about everyone," Toby said stoutly. Lance blinked at him. "Name's Toby Domzalski. And you've been talking about taking my Wingman away, so I'm going to be frank and tell you that I am _not_ of a friendly disposition right now."

"'Wingman?'" Aaarrrgghh grunted, glowering at Lance. "Ah…I see. I assure you the matter isn't personal." Toby gave him a deadpan look. "If he's as good a leader as you claim, do you believe him? That's he's never used a human for food?"

"I believe him absolutely. But Aaarrrgghh is just as amazing as Blinky, no matter what's in his past or what Gunmar made him do. If you really knew them, you'd feel the same way. But you don't get to wander in here and assume you know everything about them!" Toby glared at Lance, brows angled dangerously over his bright green eyes.

"Perhaps you're right." Lance lifted his eyes to Blinky. "Prove that you've spoken the truth on this. Let me confirm that you aren't swayed by bias for those that butcher humans for food. Perhaps I am judging too hastily."

Blinky watched him for a long moment. Then he extended an arm. "Fine. Test me. I've nothing to hide."

"Blinky, are you sure? You don't have to do this." Barbara put a hand on his shoulder. "That mark will let them track you if you leave the market. And you don't owe them anything! We know you can be trusted."

He turned to face her, touched by the sincerity in her voice. "Thank you Barbara. But I am not afraid of the truth. There is no reason to be." Lance nodded slowly, approaching the troll.

"This might burn a little," Lance warned, reaching out and brushing a hand over Blinky's arm. It hissed and Blinky forced himself not to flinch at the heat that seemed to sear below his stone. Lance lowered his eyes to the mark. His mouth twisted wryly and he seemed almost disappointed. "A liar after all."

"What?" Blinky looked at the glowing red mark, perplexed. It matched Aaarrrgghh's exactly. His friend looked bewildered. "What sort of trick is this? I've never eaten human flesh!"

"My magic indicates otherwise." Lance crossed his arms and took a couple steps back. Claire looked nervous, angry, and Strickler put a hand uneasily in his pocket, as if feeling for a dagger. Toby drew out a hammer in warning and it grew to an immense size.

"Why would I lie about it then submit voluntarily to the test!? I have never eaten a human!" Blinky fought back the fury that indignation sparked in his heart. "I wonder how many have been falsely accused by this magic?"

Lance shot a look at Claire. "This is the leader of your market? One obviously in denial, or a complete liar?"

Her eyes flashed white and her hands balled into fists. "I trust Blinky more than I trust your magic." Lance faltered and Blinky shuddered – the magic radiating out of her was like the sun, and it intensified second by second. "Get out of here right now. We don't have time to deal with this idiocy."

"Lance, we should go. We can talk about-" Victoria began.

"We have proof they've lied! If they're lying on this, who knows what else they might deceive us on?" he said cuttingly. Victoria looked stung then angry.

"Let me get this straight. You think it's a good idea to fight a krubera, a man with a Warhammer, a mage, a troll, and two bystanders?" She stood up slowly, legs trembling. "Lance, we need to talk this through."

Aaarrrgghh growled. "Blinky no lie!"

"You should listen to the lady. She's a lot smarter than you are, and a heck of a lot more personable," Toby said. Lance scanned the group and Blinky watched the man pull his sleeves back. He made fists and removed his black gloves, revealing golden gauntlets polished to a perfect gleam. "Well, unless you're dying to get your butt kicked. In which case, I will be pleased to do the kicking." Toby stepped forward, swinging the hammer with ease.

"Do you know what these are?" Lance lifted his hands and Blinky studied at the metal on them. It almost seemed to move too perfectly with him. It reminded him of the armor of Daylight, and a pang of loss cracked his heart again. "These gauntlets were forged for my ancestor Lancelot, the knight himself, to aid in rooting out and destroying corruption." He let his staff shrink down and set it against his hip. "I'd rather not hurt you, but I think you need an attitude adjustment."

"Okay, this is just stupid," Barbara began, blue eyes flashing with anger. But Toby leaped forward with a sweeping movement and Lance put up an arm to bear the brunt of the blow. A great ringing tone vibrated down to Blinky's core, but there was no harm done to the gauntlets. Lance pushed back against the hammer uninjured. Toby's eyes widened but he grimaced with determination and continued his onslaught.

"So let me get this straight," Lance spat as they punched and dodged, "you were part of the defense of Arcadia? I can understand the Trollhunter, and I can understand Claire. But what exactly did _you_ do?" Toby's face turned red and he swung harder, Lance catching every blow with ease.

"Cheater! Those things are magic!" Toby spat.

"I never said they weren't." Lance spun to avoid another blow. "They give me the strength to match that of a troll. Helpful when one has to fight creatures that can crush a human skull with two fingers." Toby growled and Blinky realized that Lance had the upper hand. Toby was loyal and bold and trained diligently, but the young man opposing him moved like one that had trained since his very childhood. Blinky had seen enough warriors to know a seasoned one, and the magic only tipped the scale further in his favor.

At last he flung Toby back, head over feet. Aaarrrgghh roared and bounded forward, hunching over the fallen figure, eyes black save for a green, glowing coal in the center of each. Before Lance could move, a green wall appeared between them. "That's enough. Leave," Merlin said shortly, appearing from thin air. "I don't know whether your magic is accurate or not, but I'm not inclined to let you take Trollmarket's elder or Aaarrrgghh." His eyes narrowed and Blinky felt an uncommon fondness for the old man.

Lance snorted. "I wondered if you would arrive. Merlin…that you live while so many died is an injustice. You've collected a few more youths to use to your own ends." He shot Toby a disgusted look. "Though I think those of the past were much more capable." Aaarrrgghh bared his teeth and snarled, like a bear over its cub. Toby reached up and took his arm, tugging at the troll as if to hold him back.

"You ought to keep your mad troll on a leash!" one of the mages called, and Blinky saw Aaarrrgghh flinch. Blinky's hands balled into fists and he barely managed to keep himself from lunging forward to bite the young man.

"Don't you talk about my Wingman like that." Toby's voice was low and Claire's face was bright red. Blinky forced himself to breathe deeply. They couldn't lose it, not now. "You hear me!? You don't talk about him!"

The temperature dropped and Blinky heard the trees rustle and rattle in protest around them. "Claire?" Barbara said in alarm, and Blinky looked to her anxiously. The woman's arms were wrapped around herself, anger evident on her face, but her hands were glowing white hot. Merlin turned to her in alarm.

"Claire, you must contain yourself. Their words are meaningless. Don't let it interrupt your concentration." He put up another shield, this time surrounding her in a bubble. But doubt flickered in his eyes. "Go now, the lot of you! Claire, let's get underground and calm down-"

Victoria shot forward, grabbing Lance and dragging him to the ground. Aaarrrgghh grabbed Toby and Blinky and covered them. And Strickler swapped into troll form, grabbing Barbara's arm and pushing her away from Claire.

Claire dug her nails into her hands and a wave of energy exploded outward, pausing at the hasty shield before shattering it like thin glass and spreading. It passed over Lance and Victoria and bounced off Aaarrrgghh's stony hide, and Merlin ducked small to avoid the waves. But Strickler was flung backward into the rocks and the sound of stone on stone was terrible. Barbara hit the ground and was immediately on her hands and knees. "Walt? Walter!"

Claire hovered above the ground, hair roiling and glowing like a white flame. She caught sight of him and cried out. "Strickler! No, no-!"

"Claire, chill out! He's going to be okay!" Toby yelled, trying to extricate himself from Aaarrrgghh's protective grip. "You've gotta control your fear!"

"Barbara," Strickler croaked. He lifted his head and gazed at the woman as if being thrown into a boulder was as inconsequential as a fly. "Get inside, we'll handle this." Barbara took a deep breath before standing up, ignoring his request and turning to Claire.

"Claire, it's okay. You're okay." She reached out for the girl and took her hand. The white light didn't seem to hurt her and Claire's magic ebbed slightly like a current after flood waters had subsided. "Let's get back to the market. Who cares what they think?" She shot Lance a filthy look. "We need to find Jim and protect the trolls in the market, and arguing with these people isn't conducive to either of those. If they won't work with us, we'll deal with this ourself."

Lance watched Claire, unable to tear his eyes away as he stood, shifting Victoria to be slightly behind in a protective way. "A white mage. A real white mage." He lowered his fists in disbelief. "Do you have any idea of the power you contain? And you're using it to defend murderers!?"

"Shut up!" Claire yelled, and the brightness intensified. Barbara put up her hands defensively. Claire groaned and panted for breath. "See the sand, calm the sand-"

A bold of energy shot from her hands and nearly hit Lance. It was plainly an accident, but Lance danced backward in alarm, pulling Victoria with him. A shout from behind him made him move, and Blinky realized one of the mages had fired off a retaliatory blast. "Stand down!" Lance shouted. But the blast arced past him, diving toward the ground where Barbara stood, missing Claire. Barbara yelped and Claire gasped.

Barbara disappeared before the blast hit, leaving a sizzling place in the earth. The Trollslayer cried out in alarm. Toby's jaw dropped and Strickler made a sound that Lance had never heard, a blend between horror and rage and made his heart jump in his chest. Claire shrieked and Merlin sprinted forward, scanning their surroundings. "Claire, you transported Barbara. Can you bring her back? Because I have no power when it comes to white magic!"

"I-I don't know! I saw the blast, I got scared –!" Claire yelled. "How can I get her back!? Barbara!"

* * *

It was white in that place. Barbara was falling, though whether it was swiftly or slowly she couldn't tell. It was brisk and brilliant, and every breath chilled her. She swung her arms, twisted in midair like a fish dangling in a net. Was this what it felt like in space? "Hello!? Claire? Walter? Anyone!?"

She'd been transported somewhere that shook her to her very core. Barbara shut her eyes as the shaking intensified, praying that she would appear back in the woods. But a minute ticked by, then another, and the world was still like a snowstorm all around her. What if she was stuck, tumbling through this place forever? Fear clenched her heart along with helpless anger. Jim was trapped somewhere and she couldn't just _float_ here, she had to get him back!

 _Barbara_. Barbara knew that presence. It wasn't a voice, it was meaning and the purest form of telepathy. The unicorn seemed to stand in midair, as if were on an invisible platform that descended at the same rate as her. Its large dark eyes glowed brightly. _You should not be here. The Astral Plane is not for those without magic._

"I didn't exactly come here of my own volition." Barbara felt her glasses fly off and winced – her vision insurance wasn't great. The air tore at her and she gasped with the sting. "What's happening?"

 _We must get you out of here. The magic of this place is too potent for you. It will tear you apart._ The unicorn pranced uneasily on its delicate hooves.

"That sounds really bad. But how do I get out?" Barbara had dealt enough with magic to know panic was the enemy. And honestly she was too angry to be that scared.

 _I do not know. I can only leave when the moon is full._ Barbara clutched herself and stared at fine, white cracks heading up her arms. Would she shatter like a china doll? What a stupid way to die. _I know of someone who can help. I will return._ The unicorn vanished and Barbara curled in on herself, praying she wouldn't fall to pieces.

Another minute passed and Barbara couldn't bear staring into the endless expanse. "This can't be it," she mumbled. "I have to get back. I have to find my boy. Stupid magic has to be so ridiculous." Poor Claire, with this magic rearing its head. She was a good girl, responsible and level-headed, and then this kind of thing happened. It wasn't her fault her magic was crazy.

"Hello Barbara Lake. Or rather, Barbara Strickler." Barbara started and spun in midair, shocked at the new voice. It was musical and deep, and the figure it was coming from…didn't really make sense. It reminded her of glass, clear and gleaming in the pale surroundings. It was female, of that she was certain, but she couldn't focus on the woman. "How did you get here?"

Barbara squinted at the woman, trying to make individual features. She couldn't discern a thing. "Claire accidentally sent me here. I think she opened a portal."

The figure looked around. "The new white mage, yes. You were not near water." She sounded dismayed. "Let me think…I can't send you to a portal if you weren't near water." Barbara gasped – bits of her skin were lifting like pieces of clay, as if she were made of so many slips of confetti and would just blow away with a hard enough breeze. "We don't have time. I have an idea, but it's drastic. I need to make you a creature of magic temporarily. You can find a portal when you can maneuver safely in this place."

Great. More magical transformations. But temporarily sounded good. The figure made a motion and the worst of the stinging faded, slowing the disintegration of Barbara's body. She looked at the unicorn, whickering in anxiety as it watched her. "I have to go back. I need to find my son. I have to help the others."

The figure surveyed her. "You must find what is lost, protect your treasure." Barbara blinked. That was a weird way to say it. "All right, I know the creature you must become. Give me a moment."

"Wait a second, who are you exactly!?" Barbara squinted to try to make out the figure – she didn't sound quite like Morganna, but she didn't know of any other female magical beings with the power to transform people – but she didn't answer, too focused on what looked like a ball of light between her hands and felt like a small sun, warm and powerful and dangerous.

 _She will help, Barbara._ The unicorn seemed sure, and what was the alternative at this point? One hand was gone and her feet were following quickly.

Barbara shut her eyes tight. "Okay, do what you have to!"

The figure nodded and pressed the light into her chest. Barbara gasped at the heat, the sensation of sparks and fire in her lungs. "Until wrong is made right, wield a wyvern's might!"

* * *

I killed her. I killed Barbara. Claire's thoughts were racing and she had finally hit the ground, though her hands were busy burning a ring of white fire in the grass. She sobbed, pulling at the ground as if that could bring the woman back. Strickler was saying something, frantic, and all the voices around her echoed painfully.

Merlin's grip on her arm was hard. "Claire, think of Barbara very strongly. Will her to return. It may let you open a portal and pull her back." She was glad of the pinch, it was something to focus on. She gulped air, trying to drag deep breaths through her ragged lungs.

Barbara Lake, Barbara Strickler. Doctor, friend, protector, nurturer. Understanding, compassionate, fierce. So much like Jim. She had to come back, Claire couldn't live with herself if Barbara didn't come back. Jim's heart would be broken and she couldn't do that to him or his mother or Strickler, she just couldn't-

A sputter of white light made her jump. "Yes, that's it! Keep focusing Claire, I'll try to help you open it!" Merlin lifted his staff and pushed the green stone into the place. It looked like a damp sparkler, puttering and blinking. Claire thought of Barbara again, thought of her so hard it was like she was right next to her and she could smell antiseptic and coffee and the shampoo she used-

The portal tore open, uneven and crackling. Merlin pulled at the edges, reminding her of someone using a toothpick to pull nail polish designs across a surface. "Barbara!" Strickler screamed into it, eyes wild.

A rush of heat blew the two back and Claire became aware of the Trollslayers. They hadn't approached yet, staring at the portal in awe. Was this not something they had ever seen? Lucky them. The heat crisped the grass, made it wilt.

A great head pushed through the portal, widening it until the head could make it through. It was the size of a table and Claire couldn't immediately tell if it was a bird of prey or reptilian. The heat was radiating off it and it snarled, pushing further through the portal until its forelegs – no, wings, like a bird's – and torso were free. In the dimming light of the sun Claire could make out white scales on the face and belly, tinging to deep scarlet on the outer body and a frill of feathers on the head. A long tail slid free with a set of draconic hind legs, fringed with with sharp, long feathers.

The mouth opened up and sharp teeth were bared, and gobs of fire shot out of the long, dark throat. The Trollslayers retreated instantly, Lance staring up at the creature in awe until Victoria dragged at his arm, pulling him away. They disappeared into the trees, the creature roaring after them, lashing with its tail and cutting incredible grooves into the tree trunks.

"What in the world is that?" Blinky called, huddled under Aaarrrgghh's arms with Toby. "I have never seen such a creature in all my years!"

Merlin poked his head out from behind a boulder. "That is a wyvern. A very, very angry one." The creature stomped and screeched, flames bursting from its mouth as it turned and whipped. "It's disoriented," Merlin continued. "They haven't lived in our world in centuries, they fled to the Astral Plane to avoid the expansion of man. We need to reopen the portal and put it back through-"

"No." Strickler rose slowly, wings slumping against his sides in disbelief. "No, don't…don't touch her." Claire shook her head – it couldn't be. She couldn't have done this. Strickler slowly approached the wyvern and the beast snarled, eyes fixing on him. They were the same blue as the heart of a fire, ravenously angry. Strickler put a hand up to the snout – it was hooked like a beak but delicate and fine like a lizard's nose – as the hot breaths came and went. "Darling?"

The wyvern's tail slowly lowered and its feathered wings eased, tension fading out. The feathers around the head settled into a smooth pattern, making the head look sleek and smaller. The wyvern blinked and the blue eyes were instantly recognizable. "…Walt? Honey?" The wyvern looked around, bewildered. "She really did it…and I got back?"

Claire fought to keep from crying, resulting in a strangled sob. The wyvern turned and the move was so sure and precise, so _Barbara_ that Claire covered her face, gasping through her tears. "Oh sweetie, no…no, you didn't do this. Someone else did." A warm, scaled face pressed to her front and Claire found the heat comforting like a bath. "It's okay."

Toby finally stood up, looking more than a little shell shocked. "So…let's get back inside. I think we need to talk."

* * *

Barbara turned in place, looking herself over. Her wings were feathered, each the length of a school bus, and the feathers hardened to an incredible, fine blade when she tensed. The same was true for the feathers on her long tail, as long as the rest of her. Her wings took the place of arms, and she "walked" on the joint part like a bat. Her neck was long and pliable, and she tucked it close to her chest to keep from giving herself vertigo by moving too fast.

"So the unicorn brings this random lady who turns you into a wyvern so you don't go the way of Tinkerbell when someone says they don't believe in fairies, and then you flew to the portal they pried open and scared off the Trollslayers." Toby took a drink of coffee. "And Claire can apparently open portals to the Astral Plane. Neat."

"My dream." Claire was wrapped in a blanket and Barbara hated the guilt on her face. She sipped at a teacup with trembling hands. "I'm so stupid. I had a dream with the unicorn last night. I forgot with all this…crazy stuff." She waved a hand and a spoon floated off the tavern table. Aaarrrgghh took it meekly and chewed it like a mint.

Mordred carried a bucket over to Barbara. "Here. It's not much, but…"

"It's fine Mordred. Thank you." Barbara lowered her snout to the bucket as he set it down and dabbed her tongue – it was forked now, it felt so strange – and lapped at the brown liquid. It was steaming hot and pleasant. "Did you see someone else in the dream Claire?"

"No. It was just the unicorn." Claire buried her face in her hands again. "I'm so sorry Barbara. This wouldn't have happened if I had control over my powers. I – I can't do this – !"

"Hey. Yes you can." Toby pointed at her. "You are Claire Maria-freaking-Nuñez. You got a spell to save Barbara away from Angor Rot, you stole and used his Shadowstaff, you broke free of Morganna's control, and you were the key factor in sealing Queen Murder Face into the shadows. If anyone can handle beaucoup magic, it's you." Claire swallowed and wiped her eyes more firmly. He set his elbows on the pub table, glaring at his hands. "I was pathetic against Lance."

Aaarrrgghh grunted. "Big cheater-liar face. If Wingman had magic gloves too, could take him." Toby patted Aaarrrgghh's arm affectionately but his expression remained dark. "Claire, what did unicorn tell you?"

Claire rubbed her eyes, leaning on the table as if the pressure could somehow make things clear. "She…she wanted me to talk to the jotnar in the krubera caverns." Aaarrrgghh's fur lifted and Barbara could smell the alarm – wow, fear and nerves had a real smell – radiating off him. "She said…what was it…to ask for 'moonwater.'"

Merlin looked up. He'd been examining the mark on Blinky's arm. "'Moonwater.' Did she say why?"

"No. I have no idea what that even is." Merlin pulled at his beard in thought.

"Well, it's a very rare substance. It can be created under a full moon with no shortage of magical ingredients, but a very few creatures can create it with their own magic. A jotnar is one of them. Specifically one on the white side of magic. Often it's used in powerful spells, or even for magical runes."

Mordred clapped suddenly. "Like markings for mages! Claire, that's what we'd need for the tattoos! Moonwater!"

Merlin turned to Mordred, looking surprised. "Well, yes, the markings are often created with this substance. Do you think that would help her control her power?" Mordred nodded earnestly. "It's worth a try. Ordinarily I'd say trying to work through them would be best, but with things the way they are, a shortcut might be best. I'll prepare a list for what we'll need in addition to the moonwater to make these runes. It will need to be fresh if we go that route, so we won't travel just yet." He glanced back to Blinky's mark. "Now, about this mark…"

"I have never eaten a human." Blinky glared down at the burning symbol. "I would call this proof that the Trollslayers are untrustworthy. Or at least their leader is." He prodded the mark. Merlin said nothing and Blinky met his eyes. "Unless you think I'm lying?"

Merlin was quiet. "I don't know what to think. All I know is that mark is very complicated magic, and I can't figure out if it's able to fake a reaction. Magic has changed very much since I went to sleep." Blinky shook his head and the room seemed frigid. "Well. Let's consider Barbara at any rate. You don't know who transformed you? Did they say anything?"

Barbara sighed and backed her head up in alarm – smoke had jetted from her nostrils. Draig barked and frolicked in it, tail wagging wildly. "It was a woman. She was upset that I wasn't near water, she said she could have made a portal if I was."

Merlin stiffened. "…Water you say." Everyone looked at him, and Barbara was surprised at the chill in his voice. Was it dislike, doubt, or fear? "I…need to call James. I have a suspicion about this. As far as turning you back…I have no clue on how to do it."

Walter had been silent until this point, but he stood – wincing, the impact had cracked his stone skin – and stroked Barbara's face, ignoring the smoke. "We'll figure something out. The spell wasn't meant to be permanent?"

"Right. Something about 'until wrong is made right.' Whatever that means." Barbara sighed again. "We can't catch a break can we?"

Merlin snapped his fingers. "A conditional spell, yes. 'Wrong is made right' might refer to getting Jim back. That's one of the biggest wrongs right now-"

Death. Death and fire and destruction. Barbara snarled as the world went red. Loud voices around her bounced off her ears. Only one word had registered. Jim. Baby, hatchling, little one, treasure. Her treasure, he'd been stolen from her! Get him back now, find him, raze the forests, boil the oceans, fight the very stars if it meant finding him-

"Barbara!" She blinked hard at the sound of her husband's voice. The sight of the room made her gasp. The table had been reduced to broken wood and ash, soot marks everywhere. The stove had been broken, and white and green shields had been thrown around everyone in the room. And they were all staring at her, terrified. Aaarrrgghh was right in front of her, ready to punch her snout, and Walter was clinging to her head feathers as if trying to get between them.

"I…what did I...?" she began.

Merlin peeked up from behind his shield. "Ah. I forgot. Wyverns, while not dragons, are considered kin to the draconid family. They hold their love of treasure and are quite possibly the most territorial creatures in the known world. So mentioning J-ah, the Trollhunter – was a bad mistake on my part."

Toby kicked weakly at the stove. The metal was fading from a molten glow back to dull gray. "Guess I'm going to IKEA after this."

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again all. I hop this chapter finds you well.

* * *

Chapter 10

The Dishonored and the Draknagoth

* * *

Jim tried not to stare, but he couldn't help but peek at Paduga as she ate. Geode was honest at least; she'd brought a bucket of blood in for the aswang troll, and while Jim explained a new game the troll extended her tongue, so much like a probiscus, into the bucket and drank without stopping for nearly half an hour.

She turned red when she fed, as if the blood altered her color. It was brightest in her body and lightened along her extremities. It was a rather interesting gradient effect.

Geode demanded to try the new game with him, and Jim felt a little bad beating her at five rounds of Tic-Tac-Toe. In spite of the whole kidnapping thing. Or perhaps that was just self-preservation wanting to keep their captor happy. He revealed a few of the tricks – X goes first, the middle is helpful but not the sole key to victory – and Geode managed to tie with him after that, winning a few rounds in the process.

"So this hair on your face…it grows a little each day in this pattern? And you shave it off because…?"

Jim rubbed his cheek, disliking the scrabble. "For me it's just a preference. I don't like the feeling of a beard, it itches. But in some cultures and places, most of the men like to have beards." Geode gazed at his face and he felt like a bacteria under a microscope, scrutinized and weighed as if to consider what antibiotics to use.

"I will return later." She stood up and left abruptly. Jim sighed and leaned against the wall.

Paduga lifted her from the bucked, drawing her tongue back into her mouth. She sighed contentedly. "You're an angel," she said frankly, sitting up and yawning. "Thank you. Really."

"No problem. I'm glad my plan worked, I'm not usually very good at thinking up plans. That's a Blinky or Claire thing. Or my mom." He winced, a pang of loss in his heart. Jim watched Peanut the cat pace back and forth, looking as unbothered as ever. Remember, be like Peanut. "So. What now?"

"I think now I tell you about the aswang." Paduga was much more agreeable with a full stomach. Which, Jim reflected, was true for most people and animals. "You know the changelings were created by the Gumm-Gumms?"

"I thought Morganna made them." Jim shifted so he was sitting closer to the wall they shared so she didn't have to yell. She tilted her head as if to say "yes-and-no."

"She perfected them. The Gumm-Gumms worked for centuries to create the trolls you now know as changelings. Orlagk's predecessors wanted spies that could infiltrate human forces and sow chaos. The troll mages worked for years to create new species that could transform at will." Paduga paused, as if lost in a memory. "Some of the species worked. The stalkling breed was particularly praised. Flocks of them would descend on towns of humans and strike fear into the hearts of the survivors. Of which there were very, very few that actually maintained the ability to reason and speak after the carnage. Many of them were brought back to Gumm-Gumm camps…not quite dead."

Jim thought of the attack on Arcadia and could well believe it. "Were the aswang a new species created by the experiments?"

"We were the lucky ones. We were able to survive in sunlight like the stalklings but also able to reason. And we were sufficiently creepy to terrify enemy troll forces. A creature that could feed on them, not just humans." Paduga's ears lowered in shame. "We were often sent into Trollmarkets to frighten them into surrender or shake their resolve. We were basically troll vampires or boogeymen." She let out a soft, dead laugh. "It's kind of funny that creatures that have eaten humans in the past are so terrified of being eaten themselves. Sort of a karmic irony."

"And you were the 'lucky ones?'" Jim asked, bewildered.

"At least we weren't formed with limbs missing. Or unable to eat because our stomachs were on the outside of our bodies." Paduga stared at him. "A lot of trolls died horrible, horrible deaths in the Gumm-Gumm experiments. The troll mages weren't so accomplished with the mutation and transformation arts." Cold crept down Jim's back. "In a way, Morganna creating the race of changelings ended a lot of suffering. No more trolls died from having their organs give out or from slow, helpless starvation. Not that I think what she did was right, but at least the familiars and changelings didn't _hurt_. She's…she's evil and calculating and awful, but she created a viable, reproducing species. She's a wicked artist."

"I had no idea the experiments were like that. I just thought Morganna created the changelings and that was it." Jim tried not to think about innocent trolls born sick and dying because of a twisted desire for power. Morganna's evil was undeniable, shown by the harm brought to troll and human babies, but the thought of the changeling kids sprawled on the ground, piecemeal and starving, was an image he had to drive out of his mind. He shook his to disperse the nightmare. "So why haven't I heard of the aswang before this? Were there not very many of you?"

"A few dozen. Not a ton. We weren't great as spies after all. We stand out." Paduga stood up and stretched a little, pacing around on all fours in her tiny pen. "As the wars got darker and bloodier, we fed on the blood in the corpses of any trolls. We were treated as monsters by everyone, including the Gumm-Gumms. We repulsed them all, even as we fought for them. That is, until one scholar made use of people that had no friends or family that we could leak information to." She scratched her ears. "He used us as servants, but we became…a little more, I think. Disciples in a way. Not in a religious sense, but…well, we were like students to him. He wasn't very kind but he was intelligent, and it was nice to be looked at something other than disgusting. We were useful to the Wise Bodus." She looked nervous, ashamed. "We didn't want to follow Gunmar, it was the only thing we knew. So when our teacher helped us leave the Gumm-Gumms for education and research, we jumped at the chance."

Jim settled his chin on his knees. "Bodus…the one who wrote a message about the Triumbric Stones?"

"Yes, that was him! He knew leaving that information was the only way anyone would end the Usurper's life. I figured you must have found it since you killed him." She looked pleased. "I'm glad his work wasn't in vain."

"He's known as the 'Dishonorable Bodus' to trolls now. I guess his loyalties swayed and neither side was too thrilled with him." Jim hesitated to say it, but Paduga didn't seem surprised. "So you were the disciples of Bodus that helped with his research. I…I thought he and they were all killed."

She lifted her eyes to his. "They were. All but two or three. You're looking at the last living student of Bodus…the last living aswang, so far as I know." Jim blinked, and the stark loneliness on her face made his heart soften even more for her. "The few of us that fled scattered, and I haven't heard from the others in centuries. I hid in the islands of the Philippines and fed on the wildlife there, able to stay hidden in the less populated areas."

"How did Geode catch you? You must have been pretty well hidden?" She smiled ruefully at the question.

"If I tell you she found a cave I was living in and caught me napping, would you think me an idiot?" He shook his head and she smiled. "She was looking for a being with old information, though I don't think I had quite what she wanted. She was interested in magical portals and the lives of humans. I could have told her about troll history more than either of those."

"Makes sense. You learned under a troll scholar." Jim thought of Blinky. "I know someone that would love to meet you, talk about all you must have learned. Do you have a library or something?"

She shook her head. "Most of Master Bodus's work was burned. But I don't need parchment and ink; I memorized the entire works of Master Bodus and a number of other scholars as my fellows did. I've transcribed several copies of each." Jim gave her a look of skepticism, unable to hide it. She shut her eyes. "An excerpt from _Lore of the Ancestors_ , by Griggle the Detail-Oriented. 'Information from the era of the Draknagoth is rare and sparse, but a select few trolls have been able to bear witness to its slumber. In the thirtieth year of Galus, elder of Glastonbury Trollmarket, two-thousand-sixty-four before Christ, the Gumm-Gumms dealt the final blow to the Draknagoth, our ancestor most esteemed-'"

Jim put up a hand. "Okay, I believe you. I guess beings hundreds of years old might give you a lot of memory talent." She smiled as if pleased to have impressed someone. "The Draknagoth…can you tell me about that?"

Paduga nodded slowly and her expression became misty. "The Draknagoth…it is the ancestor of most of trollkind. It's like the jotnar of the jotnar. The krubera have their own ancestor, the jotnar of the deep, and she and the Draknagoth were born of the same magic." She examined her claws. "No one knows what it looked like or how old it truly was. It dwelled in heart of the most remote mountains and seeded the rich earth with the birthstones of the first trolls. The first heartstones formed from these births, and new ones tend to grow where the land is still lush with its magic."

Jim listened intently. Trolls spoke rather little of how they believed they came to be, and it was fascinating to hear Paduga speak so reverently. Knowing how magic was inherent to the very beings of trolls, he could well believe their origin was steeped in it. "Where is it now? You said it was asleep?"

Sorrow twisted her mouth. "The first time trolls encountered the surface, they were amazed by the beauty of it and the brilliant energy of the sun. But upon disovering humans, the two groups clashed. They didn't speak the same language and battles broke out over land and the beasts that provided food for both. And a few of the most barbaric of the trolls ate the humans they killed. The other trolls were horrified and broke off from them. The Gumm-Gumms were formed so quickly after the two groups met. Trollkind was fractured, broken apart, by anger and fear. And the humans were afraid of us, afraid of the creatures that could eat them and ravage their homes and fields and families."

Jim mulled this over. "Did they eventually learn to communicate?"

"After a time. But it was too late for some. Trolls were split over opinions upon understanding the human race – they were weaker, they were tasty, and did they really matter? Other trolls of course believed it was wicked to eat creatures that had the same mental faculties as themselves."

"And how did this affect the Draknagoth? And why is it being asleep a big deal?" Jim asked.

Paduga shifted uncomfortably again, as if bearing testimony to a shameful history that was embarrassing for her personally. "When murder entered the hearts of trolls, the Draknagoth…something about that evil weakened it. It was still powerful and intervened in many cases of huma- troll combat, but both groups spread out over the world. The hate grew and grew – the same hate that would one day rot a heartstone and give birth to the Usurper. Even the Draknagoth couldn't stop all the bloodshed. And the Gumm-Gumms had a clever, if vile, idea. They would kill the Draknagoth and frame the human armies. All trolls would unite against all humans and they would finally wipe all humankind from the planet…or make them into livestock." She shook her head quickly, as if the thought made her dizzy.

Jim sat up straight. "…I take it that didn't happen?"

"They couldn't kill it. The Draknagoth is not a being so easy to destroy. But black mages and sorcerers among the Gumm-Gumms managed the next best thing. They cast the deepest, darkest sleep possible on the Draknagoth." Paduga chewed her lip a bit, narrow face nervous. "It sank into a deep place and no one has seen it since more than four thousand years ago."

Jim stretched slowly, mind rushing. "And something about that cursed the trolls?"

"Our ancestor was betrayed by the very creatures it made. It held so much magic that I would have been stunned if there _hadn't_ been some kind of curse." Paduga's eyes followed him as he stood up and paced quietly beside the wall. He couldn't sit still too long lest the walls start closing in. "From the moment the Draknagoth disappeared, sunlight burned trolls. Some of the Gumm-Gumms that committed the act were caught in the sun and turned to stone immediately. It's the only reason that humans survived when the Gumm-Gumms finally started mobilizing for war. It gave humans an advantage. The species created centuries afterward were able to tolerate sunlight. Except the changelings themselves, since they were created from normal trolls." She sighed mournfully. "Some say the Draknagoth will return, but many have died hoping and waiting. And I guess trolls have forgotten the sun entirely."

Jim weighed his next question. "Is the Draknagoth like a god to trolls? Or was it, anyway?"

"No…more like our ancestor, our father. Those who remember revere it, not worship." Paduga paused. "I think she's back."

He bit back further questions. He too heard Geode's tick-ticking steps. She descended, holding a plastic bag. "I have retrieved items. Explain the purpose of them to me." The golem set the bag down and pulled out an object.

"Where did you get these? Is there a city around?" Her eyes narrows and Jim put his hands up defensively. "Hey, I can't communicate with the outside world. What does it matter?"

"Be that as it may." He looked at what she held before the crystal wall.

"It's an instant meal. I can't read that language, but I'm pretty sure it's something you add water to and microwave. People have made them so they can fix food cheaply and quickly. It sacrifices quality, but sometimes if you're hungry and don't have time, they're okay." He tried to figure out what the dish was – rice, lentils? – and the characters that made up the words looked like Arabic. A Middle Eastern country maybe? What were all the countries had Arabic text? Strickler would know.

She lifted another item. "And this?"

"That's a DVD. Do you know what a play is?" She shook her head. "Well…a play is basically a story being acted out. Sometimes there's dancing or singing. A DVD is pretty much a kind of recorded play." Aware that he was simplifying to an outrageous degree, Jim opened the box. "If you had a device that plays it, electricity, and a screen to connect to, you could watch it. That would make more sense than me telling you about it."

"Fascinating." The next item was a surprise. "I think I know what this is. It's used to remove hair from one's face."

"Yeah, it's a razor." It was pink, but he sure wasn't going to complain. The lack of a receipt made him feel guilty. "Did you get this for me?"

"I wish to observe the phenomenon you call 'shaving.'" Geode sat down, legs crossed, blank eyes staring. Jim, unwilling to explain the concept of shaving cream, cologne, and everything else, settled for asking for water. Paduga watched in silence and Jim managed to shave the stubble from his face and only cut himself twice.

* * *

Nomura hated the red mark.

If Blinky said he hadn't eaten a human, he hadn't. It was plain and simple. The Trollslayers were a bunch of losers. Barbara had been turned into a wyvern, Claire and Toby and whoever else the other kids were had trouble in spades. And Little Gynt was missing. She was normally so good at compartmentalizing, figuring out what to do. But now everything felt splintered and cracked, like water was leaking out through so many places and the vessel would fall to pieces.

The stove was broken, but there were no delicious meals being cooked on it anyway. Oh sure, NotEnrique was whipping up Glug and there was regular troll fare. But the passionate, caring, creative meals were gone. So was the Wednesday drop-off of new books for the changeling children. "The Trollhunter would bring candy and unpopped popcorn kernels when he got new books," Carina told her. "Sometimes he'd read to us." Jim's scent was fading over the days, vanishing from places where it had always been present. His sheets and blankets, one of the upended crates in Blinky's room where he would sit when talking to the elder. There was no more familiar laugh. In fact, most of the laughter had gone.

Bagdwella waved vaguely as Nomura passed, downcast. The Trollhunter was always helping her with some errand or request. Jevin had just gotten off sentry duty – his shoulders slumped. Someone had to cover for Jim's absence. Vali was constantly squawking like a broken smoke alarm, and it was a blessed relief when the poor little creature finally fell asleep at night.

Nomura growled and pushed away her phone, rolling over on her cot. No one had heard anything. No one _knew_ anything. What good was a network of former changelings if they didn't have any idea about threats to the magical world?

Laying around wouldn't do a thing. She sat up, pushing her hair over her shoulders. Maybe she could give Blinky a break from researching.

"Nomura?" She stopped upon hearing Corin's voice. Nomura had nearly stalked by the entrance to the living quarters for the newest group of changelings. It had been slowly expanded, a good-sized room affording comfortable places to sleep. Many of the changelings were inside, some reading or playing cards, watching her with curious, apprehensive eyes. "I'm sorry," he continued, as if the sight of her had made him reconsider speaking. "We just…have you heard anything about the Trollhunter?"

"No." The word was dry and curt as yellow blades of grass blistered in a drought. His eyes dropped.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. He was good to us when we arrived." Corin lifted his head. "Is there anything I can do to help? Even basic labor, helping with the tunnels-"

"We've got enough to worry about without following you around," Nomura snapped. The changeling clammed up and Nomura imagined the baleful look Jim would have given her. Dang it she missed him. Her ire dipped. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. We're all just really worried," she said quietly. "I'll see if you can't help dig for a bit. I'm sure we could use the extra hands."

Corin shook his head slightly. "I've never seen the like. A changeling worried for a Trollhunter." Nomura shrugged.

"He's hardly the conventional Trollhunter." She rubbed her burned arm absently. "Let me know if you need anything. We're not trying to ignore you. How's Mynah?"

"Just about ready to give birth." He looked nervous. "Ah, the doctor is…in an interesting situation, isn't she?"

Nomura winced. Being a dragon would make it difficult to be of assistance during a birth. "I'll talk to her. There must be some information about changeling births around here. And Mordred is a healer, so I think we're covered if there are complications, he's learning about healing trolls." Corin looked slightly relieved. The rumbling of the tunnel made her look up; the gyre had arrived. "I'll talk to you later, I'm going down a few levels."

"Of course." He returned to the room, obviously encouraged. Nomura loped down the tunnel and heard the gyre go again. It was to be a trade off if she remembered right, Draig heading back to protect Arcadia and James coming here.

"…Didn't tell me!"

"I don't see the big deal. I have tons of things I haven't told you. Mainly because you'd be fifty years older by the time I managed to tell it all!" James's voice was sharp and Merlin's rose in response. Nomura paused, peering into the gyre chamber. It still smelled of the bright, charged magic that made the machine run. James looked haggard and ill, hands on his knees as he glared at Merlin. "She's been a big help."

"Are you forgetting the fact that she cast the sleep on me? That she only helped with a spell to subdue Morganna, not kill her!? She's not to be trusted!" Merlin made a disgusted noise. "I thought better of your sense."

"She had her reasons. And that sleep spell was the only way to keep you from dying after that energy expenditure. It was either take a really long nap, or the eternal dirt nap." James straightened and there was something wolfish about him now. His beard was longer, his hair wilder, blue eyes sharp as broken glass. "If she turned Barb into a wyvern, it was to help. I have no doubt we'll be able to reverse it."

Merlin shook his head slowly. "We will discuss this after we find the Trollhunter." They finally noticed Nomura, who crossed her arms and leaned against the tunnel.

James's bearing was normally a relaxed, soothing one, but now it was commanding, stern. A king surveying a war zone. A very, very angry one. "Hey Nomura. Catch me up on how things are?"

* * *

Barbara watched Claire with fascination as the girl pushed her palms together, white magic reeking from her hands. Sweat dripped from the girl's face and Barbara helpfully beat a wing to send a cool breeze over her. Mordred nodded happily. "There you go! Your main method of magic manipulation is through your hands, kind of like Morganna."

"Great comparison," Claire grunted, breathing hard. "Doesn't really help me control it."

"Hand motions and signals will be helpful. Make this sign." Mordred made a twisting motion, as if scooping and smoothing a ball of dough in a single movement. Claire mimicked him slowly and a foggy, brittle shield formed around her. She perked up. "It's not very strong, but even a little barrier can be helpful if you need time."

Barbara turned her attention to the other side of the room. Eli was sitting against the wall, scouring a dusty tome. Steve was on his phone, pacing a little. "Yeah, I remember. I don't know yet, it's hard to say." He paused for a while, listening to the conversation. If Barbara cocked her ear a little, she could hear the familiar voice of the school coach, Lawrence if she remembered right. The man had coached Jim's Little League team. He was tough but fair for the most part.

"As long as you're both okay. I don't want anything happening to you son." Steve's pacing eased a little. "Or Eli. You both are really missed. Marty keeps asking when you'll get back and help him with his pitch. Wrangling a dozen kids for sports isn't easy without my number one assistant around."

"I know Dad. We'll be back as soon as we can." Steve smiled. "Tell Marty to keep doing the practice throws. Oh, and make Kayla captain of the kickball team huh? She's always getting picked last, she needs a chance to do the picking. And did you get the lactose free ice cream option for the field day party? Angela and Alex can't have dairy." He paused. "Oh, awesome. And nut free alternatives for Ricky?"

Claire met Barbara's eye and couldn't help but smile. Barbara had always gotten a bit of a mixed impression of Steve. He'd picked a fight with Jim, heckled him through high school, but apparently proven himself in desperate times and grown into a decent young man. His affection for the kids was obvious.

Eli set his book aside as Steve hung up. As his focus returned to his surroundings, flowers began cropping up around him. He didn't try to stop them, gazing vacantly at the plants. "What am I going to do? I can't go back to college sprouting plants."

"You weren't growing them while you were reading. Maybe it's just a matter of focus." Barbara lowered her head, sniffing the flowers. Eli took out his phone, pushing leaves away from his legs. "I bet the markings will help once Merlin can get the ingredients together."

"I hope so." Claire was trembling from exertion. "I don't know how you do it Mordred. Containing magic...I thought it was hard enough learning how to use the Shadowstaff. You don't have any markings on your hands, just the one on your chest?"

"Everyone centers their magic differently. Uncle Merlin is adept with many types, so he has a bunch of marks. I don't know about Morganna. My magic is focused on defense and healing, so my core, my heart, is the best way to process it." Claire cocked her head and Mordred continued, "Your magic is meant to fight. To protect by driving back darkness. The hands hold the sword, the pen, everything. That's why I think your marks will go on your hands."

Eli perked up. "What about my powers?"

"That's harder to say. But considering the way it's manifested…I'd say the back and shoulders would be best." Mordred traced a finger along his own shoulders. "Nature is constant growth, and by the plants of the world we are borne through life. Breath and food come from them, directly for herbivores and indirectly for omnivores and predators. Your power is one of carrying the rhythm and lifeblood of the world."

"You know a lot about magic Mordred," Barbara said. He scratched his head bashfully. A rapid step in the tunnel made them all look up and Barbara privately thought that James looked haggard.

He looked around the room, relief plain when he saw Eli, Steve, and Mordred. "Hey guys. And gals," he added, nodding at Claire and Barbara. Mordred hurried to him and hugged the man, James ruffling his hair. "Nomura filled me in. She's going to help Blinky try to find a lead on the golem." He cleared his throat. "So Barb. A wyvern. Can't say I'm surprised that's the form that was chosen."

"Is that supposed to be a crack about a fiery temper?" she asked wryly. "Because I can grill you from here."

He smiled mechanically. "Nah, I mean the protective part. I can't tell you how many peaceful wyverns were driven to burning up half the countryside when anything happened to their eggs." He rubbed his hands together, as if anticipating a difficult, irritating job. "So…how can we get in contact with these Trollslayer whipper snappers? Sounds like they some discipline."

* * *

Aaarrrgghh poked his head into Blinky's alcove, hearing movement within. His friend was slumped across a desk, head planted on an open tome. He looked worn like leather, exhausted and spent. A small blanket had been draped over his back and Nomura was sitting on the side of the desk, reading a book cross legged.

"Jim." Blinky croaked it, one hand fumbling as if reaching for the young man. Aaarrrgghh's heart broke again, and it was already in pieces from Toby's fear and misery. His own pain he could ignore – give the Gumm-Gumms one thing, they taught you to ignore your pain. They beat you until you were numb. But the suffering of his friends hurt him in a way that he could not push away.

Nomura glanced at Blinky, patting his shoulder. "It's okay. We'll get him back." Her voice was rarely that gentle. Blinky calmed under the motion. Aaarrrgghh observed this curiously before knocking quietly on the stone wall to announce himself. Nomura looked up and immediately drew her hand away. "Hey big guy. How's Toby?"

"Upset. Had to go help Nana with errands." Aaarrrgghh sniffed the nearest books. "Any luck?"

"Maybe. Listen to this." She put a finger on a line of text. "'Though rare, golems can be created without a heart of stone. Magical artifacts can be substituted. This is not recommended, as the greater the magic used, the more likely the golem is to form its own will, or the closest approximation that can occur for creatures without souls. There have been cases of a golem forming accidentally, when the force of will of a powerful mage was so great that it manifested in a being driven by that urge.'" She looked intently at him. "That thing had the Fetch for a heart. Only someone really powerful could have created it. Maybe even without meaning to."

Aaarrrgghh frowned, trying to think of who might have done such a thing. "Only one that might be that strong other than Merlin…is Morganna. Say anything else?" She nodded.

"'These golems are more likely to learn and reason, and though their emotional capacity is far below that of a troll, let alone a human, they are capable of jealousy and coveting the life of trolls and humans when they begin to understand their own limitations. If they go rogue, they may very well become violent and unstable without a control factor. There have been cases recorded of these enraged golems entering towns and killing humans and…wearing their skins…in a debauched masquerade of humanity."

Aaarrrgghh's head swam. Nomura put a hand to her mouth. At the same time Blinky stirred. "I…I must have fallen asleep." He yawned and lifted his head, rubbing his eyes blearily. "Nomura. Aaarrrgghh. Any new information?"

She shut the book immediately. "Nope. Nothing usable." Aaarrrgghh nodded. Aside from the fact that this was a smarter golem created by a powerful being, the information was nothing that Blinky needed to know. Nomura tucked it behind her back and Aaarrrgghh realized she planned to continue researching in it…but that she didn't want Blinky to see it. He couldn't help but give her a funny look as Blinky reached for the nearest book and they all began searching together.

* * *

"A drop of troll sweat, three generous pinches of rose petals, a hair from head of kelpie." Merlin progressed down the list slowly, lips forming the words. "Bloody stars, why couldn't anyone ever be more specific. How long a hair? And what is a 'generous pinch?'" He buried his face in his hands, sighing.

Merlin didn't often become afraid. Not really. But exasperated, stressed, and scattered? That was entirely fair. He searched through his ingredient supply, ignoring endless herbs as he sought the rose petals.

The marks would help. He knew they would. His first had been applied when he was two years old. It had prevented him from shooting sparks from his hands when he cried. The trolls that raised him gave him mark after mark as he grew, allowing him to contain his magic much more easily. They had been on good terms with the krubera jotnar and had an endless supply of moonwater if needed. Now they were gone, and Merlin didn't know what to do about trying to get some now. He was a little surprised the jotnar was still alive. Assuming, of course, they could trust the advice of James's "friend."

He could begrudgingly admit that Claire, if she could fully control her powers, might very well be able to find Jim. It would be difficult, but the Astral Plane would allow her to search far and wide, and if she could pick up on him from that side of magic and pinpoint his location…

Merlin grunted and kept analyzing his list. Moonwater came last. It lost its virtue quickly and had to be used within hours of obtaining it, so it would be worthless if they didn't have everything else ready to go. And he needed to hurry.

Tennis shoes halted in the doorway and he turned to see. "Whoa. You…are in a state of creative chaos." Eli's voice was awed, apparently too amazed to be nervous. Merlin focused on him as the young man entered the room, staring at the tiny drawers that held herbs, clutching a shoulder strap of a knapsack. "Are you trying to make the stuff for the marks?"

"Yes…though I'm having a time finding some of the ingredients." Eli nodded slowly.

"Maybe you need some labels for these drawers. And you could alphabetize them. It would be easy to sort them then."

"I don't have time to write out labels for everything!" Merlin knew he sounded snappish but the idea of adding one more task to his list made him want to ram his head against the wall. Instead of looking offended, Eli smiled.

"You don't have to write them out. Just tell me what they are, I'll type them and send them to a printer. I can get some sticker paper so you can just stick the labels on." Merlin blinked. What was he talking about? "Here, hang on." Eli sat down and put down his knapsack. From it he withdrew something that reminded Merlin of the blasted phone that was so hard to figure out, but larger and it opened up to display a board of letters.

"Ah. One of those computer things." Merlin grunted. "You can make labels from it?"

"If I get the formatting right." Eli opened what looked like a piece of paper and began typing. "Let's see…nightshade, belladonna, aconite…I recognize some of these."

Merlin crossed his arms, unwilling to be impressed. "How do you know what aconite is?"

"Wolfsbane, right? They mention it in Harry Potter. And a bunch of werewolf movies and stories." Eli seemed embarrassed. "I've always thought the supernatural and monsters and stuff were interesting. I picked up a lot of lore and legends as a kid."

"Hm." Merlin sat down, watching him type with incredible speed. Maybe this boy was…not horrible after all. "I've dealt with a werewolf before. Nasty business."

Eli started. "Werewolves are real?"

"I haven't encountered more than one in my travels in the modern world, but yes, they do exist." Merlin realized Eli was staring at him expectantly. Did he want him to go on? Merlin couldn't help but be a little flattered – certainly the others listened when he spoke, but not with such rapt attention. "I suppose it's an interesting tale. And it might help me prepare this potion if I had more organization."

So he talked and Eli typed, helping him find herbs for the potion they would need. And Merlin thought that maybe, just maybe, the boy was even more not-horrible than he'd begun to think.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Saturday everyone! I would like to thank all of you for reading, and I hope this chapter comes to you on an excellent day.

* * *

Chapter 11

Armed Truce

* * *

"I'm sorry."

She looked up. It made her dizzy to move her head. She'd been crying so long and hard that her chest ached and her eyes burned. The young man's face was blurry behind salty tears. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a handkerchief, offering this to her. It was clean and white but her nose was too clogged to know if it smelled nice. It probably did.

"You did what you could. You saved a lot of people." Her voice cracked and she lowered her head to her knees. Another sob wracked her chest, and the world was so heavy that she just wanted to sleep and never wake up. "I just…I just don't know what I'm going to do."

The young man knelt; he couldn't have been any older than she. As he came close she got a better look at him. His hazel eyes were lusterless with grief and his brown hair was messy, tousled from battle and smelling of smoke. A staff in his hand – some kind of long, carved walking staff? Were those flames on the crystals? – drew her eye. "I think you have magic propensity," he said suddenly. "You can come with us. We have treatment, therapy. And we always need people who know about the world…about the beings in it that average people don't."

She couldn't hand back the handkerchief. It was something to hold, something real. Something other than the thick, painful heartbeat so heavy in her chest. "What happened to the troll that…that…"

"Ate your mother?" His voice was soft. She bit the cloth, tasting her own tears. "I killed him. I used magic to break him into pieces. He'll never hurt anyone else ever again."

She was alone in the world at fifteen. It was too much – she threw herself into her arms and bawled, screaming with grief. He wrapped his arms around her uncertainly, letting her bury her face in his neck. "I know. I know," he said gently.

"…Who are you?" He was a stranger but there was comfort inn his arms, in being wrapped up in the illusion of safety.

"My name is Lancelot Arland. I'm the leader-in-waiting for a group called the Trollslayers. What is your name?"

"Victoria."

* * *

"Lance?" He didn't seem to hear her. She bit her lip before raising her voice. "Lance!"

He lifted his head with a start, as if he'd been transfixed by his reading. The kitchenette counter was covered in pages and notes, and he was reading something on his phone at the moment, writing on one of the sheets as he went. "Victoria. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in. I was…lost in thought." She approached slowly, aware that he'd been up late and was obviously stressed. "A dragon. They turned her into a dragon Victoria. I have no idea how we ought to proceed with such danger."

"Wyvern. And we don't know that they did it," she said softly. "We got a call. From…well, it's hard to explain."

He frowned and she brought the tablet into his room. "You shouldn't be up and around Victoria. You need rest, it was bad enough with the wyvern and that terrible summit, and we need to be ready if the trolls-"

She put the tablet down. "This man claims to be King Arthur." She couldn't read his expression now. "And I think I believe him."

"You both know I can hear you right? You didn't mute yourselves." The voice from the tablet was flat. "Look, I'm not at my most personable folks. I've been killing golems for the past two weeks nonstop and my son's been kidnapped. I'm also running on fifteen minutes of sleep in the past four days."

Lance turned on the screen and the man reflected in it blinked. "Wow. You do look like Lancelot. Same nose, hair color. I can't lie, I don't know what the genetic likelihood of that is."

Lance eyed him. "Our bloodline has magic in it. The strength of the knight travels with it." Victoria sat down at the kitchenette table beside him. The tablet was propped up so they could both see the man and, if she was honest, the man would have been quite handsome if he trimmed his beard and slept a few hours. Purple shadows under his eyes were distracting but the blue was still stunning. She could well believe he was the Trollhunter's biological father, though his features were harder than Jim's. "You say you're King Arthur?" Lance asked slowly. "How did you get this contact information?"

"Got a young man over here that's really talented with computers and a few contacts that help me find people. That has not helped with the kidnapped son part, which has put me in the worst mood I've been in for a while." The man rubbed his face absently. "I am Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon. My legal name is currently James. And you've been bothering some friends of mine."

Victoria bit her lip. "Sir, could we take a step back please? I just…I'm a little confused. The Trollhunter, Jim, is your son? And you're allied with the trolls near Hoboken?"

"Yep. And you guys have problems with some of the trolls here because of former human-eating habits. Which I get, it's kind of a notable issue to have had." The man had regal bearing. Rough and irritated but smooth, she knew he was the kind of person that gave orders and people listened.

Lance's eyes narrowed. He spoke suddenly in Gaelic, fluent and fluid as rain. The man replied in the same language. "Interesting. If you really are King Arthur, how are you alive?"

"Merlin. How else?" Victoria was starting to sense a pattern. "He put magic in me so I would have the power to rule the kingdom and drive back enemies and do all that kingly junk. This made me immortal, which is why I've still got this gorgeous, well-preserved mug."

Victoria giggled. Lance looked at her and she blushed. "So Merlin has magic placed on you…magic that has preserved you for fifteen hundred years? And you don't think he's untrustworthy?"

"I never said _that_. I mean he's better than he was, he's graduated to a D-plus in empathy and honesty…okay, C-minus, he really has been trying. There's a lot of stuff we're putting under the bridge." He waved a hand as his own magical status were dull. "I know about the marks, but the krubera is the biggest, sweetest guy you will ever meet. The changelings are nice too, helpful and kind. And Blinky would sooner eat a book than hurt a human. I think everyone got off on the wrong foot and the wrong impressions, and we should all sit down together _after_ the Trollhunter is back. Because I don't really want to deal with you until he's safe. No offense."

Lance turned to Victoria slowly. "May we convene privately?"

"Sure. Just be sure you mute yourselves all right? I don't need to be privy to a bunch of your secret plans." The man rested his chin on his fist and shut his eyes as Victoria turned off the volume and screen. To be safe they stepped into the next room, a compact little bedroom with dark carpet and crisp blankets. Victoria tried not to think about the fact that she could smell Lance's cologne and preferred products – it was a little distracting.

"Lancelot _did_ believe the king would live a long time. He's the right build and appearance from my ancestor's writings." Lance crossed his arms. "But if Merlin truly could place such magic on a man, he could be influencing him."

"That's true…but honestly Lance. There have been no attacks on humans. I haven't turned up a thing except for a case of goblins from a couple years ago, and nobody got hurt." He opened his mouth and Victoria, for once, put up a hand. "Lance, you know I respect you and believe you have the best intent. But I think that, in this case, your judgment might be a little clouded." He gazed at her, hazel eyes sharp and focused. "The proximity of a large market to human cities is making all of us nervous, especially given how things have escalated. But there have been no human deaths we can trace to troll action. None. I know what the marks mean, but I have try to side with the evidence we have available." She dared to touch his arm supportively. "Can't we try? If this is truly King Arthur, there's a chance for magical interaction that might not be possible otherwise!"

Lance sighed. "Victoria…maybe you're right. I just…I don't know. After that attack by the golem, and everything the way it is, and one of them being a wyvern-!"

His hand came to rest at her back and Victoria felt the warmth of him. Her breathing hitched. He didn't seem to notice, brows troubled and exhausted. "Lance, I know. You're in a difficult position. But maybe if we just take a step back, things could be okay with these trolls. Gunmar is gone, Bular is gone! It's a new era. And wouldn't the knight Lancelot have listened to the king?"

He looked so much older than she remembered. A few short years had aged him. Victoria timidly raised her hand to his face. "You look tired."

"I am." Lance sighed. "Dig up what you can on this man. Find out if he's who he says he is. I suppose if there hasn't been any murder we can trace back to them, we can wait and see on the trolls. I have the marks to track if the trolls leave the market." He rubbed the bridge of his nose absently. "We'll remain in observation. Don't contact them. Have Meredith and John lead two teams to patrol the nearest parts of Hoboken just in case."

Victoria nodded. "Don't worry Lance, I'll handle it. You should rest. I'm fine, really, I'm absolutely back to normal." He shut his eyes tightly before opening them, as if that were enough to shake off his exhaustion. She turned over the tablet. "All right James. We'll agree to-"

She and Lance gave each other a look. The man was slumped onto one arm, snoring. She cleared her throat loudly and he sat up with a start. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"We're interested in putting this disagreement on hold until the Trollhunter is back providing no troll-related or magical harm comes to the people of Hoboken. It's obviously in everyone's best interest to reserve judgement." The man seemed pleased.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're willing to work with us. I would really hate to have to hand out a whupping to a bunch of youngsters that I _think_ are trying to protect people." Victoria blushed as Lance scowled. "There was probably a better way to say that than I did. Talk to you later kids." The call ended and Victoria hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

Bagdwella was not having the best day.

The market was tense, quiet, and the sensation of missing something, not being whole, grew worse every day. The closest thing she could think of was wandering the country to reach New Jersey – even with Merlin's magic it had been a long, hard slog without a Heartstone. The time had been fraught with tension and tiredness as they wandered homeless and afraid. But they had their Trollhunter with them. Even knowing he was suffering, scared, in pain, his efforts to guard and protect had been something real and worthy of following. Blinky had grown as a leader and been intent on protecting their people and Jim and Claire. They had been shaken but they were together, even with Toby and Aaarrrgghh back in Arcadia.

Now…something had broken. She missed the Trollhunter popping by to check on the shop, help carry things, inquire after her affairs. He was a dear heart, vastly different from their noble-yet-aloof hunters of the past.

One of her customers had been staring at a statue for five minutes. "Looking doesn't cost anything dear but I might charge for loitering," she said at last. He lifted his chin and sighed.

"Yeah yeah…sorry, just in a funk. Have we heard anything about the Trollhunter? Or those Troll-killer blokes?"

"'Trollslayers' and no. Nothing yet. Claire is trying to control her magic and Merlin is helping her. I…don't know much else about what they're doing to find him." Bagdwella watched a brownie climb onto the counter, sniffing around and chittering. She handed it a broken chunk of quartz and watched idly as it chewed the crystal up. "I'm sure they're doing everything they can."

"I been hearing rumors about some of the groups we've brought in. Apparently the Trollslayers just want trolls with the red marks. They used to eat humans." The troll peered at her. "What do you think of it all?"

"I think we just need to do our best to be reasonable and keep our chins up." He nodded, still looking pensive under the many colors of the crystal lights. "We can't judge the newcomers by what a group called the 'Trollslayers' say. Besides, I don't think I trust their magic marks. Blinkous Galadrigal has a red one for heaven's sake!"

He chuckled. "That's true. It does sound barmy that way, doesn't it?" Bagdwella nodded, knowing full well Blinky would never have hurt a human. At least, not intentionally. So there was no point in listening to the Trollslayers anyway. No point in fretting period.

But she did miss their Trollhunter. They had their protectors of course, "Trollhunters, not Trollhunter." But despair had a palpable taste and it had soured everything. Even the changeling children moped around, missing Jim dreadfully.

Bagdwella drew herself up. "I'm shutting down my shop for now."

"What, why?" He offered her a small packet of meat in trade and finally picked up the statue, bewildered as she bustled him out.

"I'm going to make a snack for the children. Until the Trollhunter is back, we all need to do our part to pitch in. And one thing I can do is make salty niblets and read to them to distract them from all this." She hurried off, smacking the tiny wooden sign over the alcove to say, "Closed, come back later!"

"S'pose I can take an extra sentry shift too," she heard him mumble thoughtfully.

* * *

Claire didn't dream every time she went to sleep – that she knew of – but when she did dream, she drifted in the Astral Plane. Sometimes it was faint and foggy, sometimes it was sharp and cold as mint in the eye. It would have annoyed her greatly if she hadn't felt deep down in her chest that Jim was out there, somewhere.

"Jim? Jim!?" Something large and furry flew by and Claire didn't get a good look at it before it was gone. The more time she spent in the Astral Plane, the less and less it seemed like a white expanse. It was more like a watercolor painting, slowly darkening to reveal the faintest colors and impressions. Perhaps one day she would see great scapes and creatures. The unicorn had not returned, and she wished it had given her more information than "talk to the krubera jotnar, 'kay?" Which they were working on – Merlin said he needed to make some stuff before they went to get the moonwater or whatever, and once she had the markings she would be able to do something. What exactly she didn't know. Control her magic? Great, how was that supposed to help her? Would she just magically know how to find Jim? Things were never that easy. She wouldn't mind being able to blow up Geode if – no, _when_ – they found the stupid creature.

She thought of Jim. Bringing him home, handling the Trollslayers together. He had a knack for diplomacy, a gentleness and idealism that was infectious. And they would figure out how to help Barbara together, and get rid of the stupid marks Lance had given the trolls. Was he hurt? Hungry? Lonely? Claire sighed and it echoed loudly. She missed his smile, missed his laugh and hair and smell. She missed his sweaters and hugs and sense of humor. She missed movie nights and trying new things, falling asleep on his shoulder – or pretending to, so he would fall asleep next to her and she could wake up to him still being there. All of him, every last thing about him, even his bad habits of taking on too much or spastic nature or his irrational prejudice against the microwave, needed to be there for things to be all right.

Something flickered in the distance. She almost didn't care – things flickered in this place a lot and they never seemed to get any closer. "Jim?" Claire called wearily.

It flickered again, curiously, and seemed to turn to look at her. It was like distant stained glass. Her lungs stopped working. " _…Claire?_ " it called back, echoing and watery. She spirited forward, driven by the need to be over there, right now. The foggy impression came clearer and clearer as she approached, and within ten feet it burst into solid shapes and color-

Claire grabbed Jim and they went spinning, floating in the Astral Plane. She gripped him so tightly she couldn't feel her hands, tears flooding down her face. "Jim!"

Shock made him hesitate but Jim's arms wound around her in another second. "Claire!" Claire felt him bury his face in her hair as if to breathe her in. "Oh Claire…I wish I wasn't dreaming…"

His voice was thick, and Claire ran her hands over his back. He was wearing Daylight and it hummed gently in the magical plane, as if the white magic around them agreed with it. "I'm really here Jim. I mean, it _is_ a dream, but I'm the real Claire. It's my real conscious."

He pulled back just a tad, enough to look at her. His big blue eyes, the crooked smile, the shape of his face. He looked the same as always; perhaps this place showed people as they preferred, or as they saw themselves? Or maybe he was safe and healthy. She prayed it was the latter. "That sounds like something a dream would say. But I guess given our track record with magic, you could be real." He held her hands, expression distant. "I _was_ just dreaming I was late to class and Ms. Janeth was making me recite Shakespeare over a pit of crystal spikes. And I had forgotten my pants."

Claire burst out laughing. It was a stupid dream, one that sounded absolutely like something he would say, and he was here in her arms, and oh how she'd _missed_ him. Taking his face in her hands, she drew him in for feverish kisses, one after the other on his mouth and nose and cheeks. "We're going to get to you," she said when they broke apart. "We're looking for you now. Do you have any idea where you are?"

He shook his head. "Might be somewhere Arabic is a big language based on something Geode brought back. She's got us underground in a cavern with a lot of putrestone, but that's all I know." She gave him a questioning look. "Oh, me and Paduga. She's a rare kind of troll, an aswang, Geode captured her months ago. And Peanut's here too."

She blinked hard. "The goldfish?"

"No, I named the cat Peanut. She's got a cat locked up too." Jim hesitated. "Wait, how did you know about my goldfish? Oh, right, dream…"

"No Jim, I'm really Claire! The real one! Your conscious is in the Astral Plane." Claire looked over his shoulder, head swiveling. "At least I think so. Maybe I pulled you out of your dream. Or I might have entered your dream. White magic is super weird."

Jim studied her, blue eyes brilliant. "I want to believe you hon. But I have no way of knowing if you're real or just a projection of what I want." Claire nodded – he was right. She couldn't really convince him. And she had to be sure he was the real Jim. If she was wrong and told the others, she would never forgive herself for bringing their hopes up in vain. "Either way, I'm so happy to see you."

"Can you tell me something I wouldn't know in real life? Maybe something between you and Toby. That way I can be sure if you're real," Claire said.

He smiled and held her face in his hands. Claire leaned into his touch, into the way his fingers drifted through her hair. "Even in dreams you're smarter than me. Let me think…have I told you about the fourth grade Halloween party?"

"The one where Toby got so scared of the guy dressed as Freddy Krueger that he peed his pants and you guys used half of your mummy costume to clean him off so no one would know?"

"Well, that answers that. How about Mother's Day when Tobes and I were seven?"

"Where you guys tried to get bouquets for Barbara and Gertie and all you found were dandelions, alfalfa and poison ivy? And they slathered you guys in aloe and made you wear oven mitts to keep from scratching?" By this point even Jim was cracking up. Claire wiped her eyes. "There has to be something."

"Okay, I know of one. Tell Toby I still think there are worse ways to go than death by chocolate, even for a cat. He'll get it." Jim stiffened and his form faded a little. "What's happening?"

"I think you're waking up." She kissed him one more time, and he pecked her chin in haste. "We're going to find you Jim, we love you, I promise you we'll bring you-"

He vanished, leaving empty space in her arms. Claire tucked her hands to her heart, suddenly cold. "…Home."

* * *

Barbara sniffed the collar. "So, this will do for me what Draig's glamor does for him?"

"Yes, though it's not quite as elegant as that one and it will only last a few hours at a time before the magic needs to recharge. I didn't have much time to put it together between mixing the other ingredients." Merlin held it up and Barbara nosed it. "There, just maintain contact and-"

Barbara felt as if she were a gummy worm being squeezed through a tube, and all at once the discomfort vanished. She shook herself, bewildered, and the collar jingled. Turning her head, Barbara looked over her back and ignored the dizziness that came with her surprise.

Where a scaly back had been there was now a furry one, red mixed with creamy white. A long, plumed tail switched uneasily behind her. Barbara worked her jaw, unused to the sensation. "This might sound weird," Toby said frankly, "but you make a really pretty sheltie Dr. L."

"Thank you Toby. That does sound weird, but the entire situation is weird." Barbara sat down and scratched at the collar with her hid leg. "At least I can fit through a door now. Thank you Merlin." She stood again, sniffing at the air. "What do you think Walt?"

Her husband knelt and Barbara smelled weariness on him, stress and worry. His silver hair was unkempt and the lines around his eyes were more prominent. "I'm just happy you're alive. We can go from there." She reared up on her hind legs and licked his cheek and he smiled, stroking her ears. "Though you do make a lovely sheltie."

Claire burst into the room looking as if she'd seen the ghost of William Shakespeare come to grant a new play to her eyes only. "Toby!"

The young man jumped, landing on his rear end. "Jeez Claire, what!? What's wrong!?"

"Did you ever tell Jim something that would make him say, 'There are worse ways to go than death by chocolate, even for a cat'?" Her eyes were wide and Barbara's fur was on end; white magic was oozing from her in a misty wave. The Hero's Forge was a big room, hence why they'd been keeping Barbara in it. The white magic played across the surfaces brightly, the in-progress sculptures and training machines reflecting Claire's light.

Toby blinked rapidly. "I…yeah. There was this time with one of my Nana's cats…it got into my Easter chocolate. I told Jim about it and he said, 'Death by chocolate. There are worse ways to go.'" He stood up. "When did he tell you about that?"

Claire's hair seared white and she laughed, spinning in a circle. "Five minutes ago! In the Astral Plane! It was really him!"

Merlin hastily cast a shield over her, containing the magic. "Claire, please calm yourself! I don't have the ink ready for the marks!"

With an effort the woman contained herself and the light slowly died down. The white in her hair had streaked further through it, leaving very little black at all. Barbara darted over, surprised at the speed of four legs. "What are you talking about Claire?"

Claire knelt and Merlin let the shield drop. "I talked to Jim in the Astral Plane! I asked him to tell me something only the real Jim would know about so I could make sure he was real. And he did! I got in contact!" Barbara's tail began whipping of its own accord.

"You saw him!?" She jumped up, front paws on Claire's stomach. "How was he!? Was he hurt? Did he tell you where he was!?"

Deep breaths made Claire speak more slowly. "He didn't know where he was, but he's underground. Apparently he thinks it might be a place with Arabic as a main language. I think he was all right, he's got some fellow prisoners."

Merlin clapped. "Hello! Question!" The two looked at him in surprise. "If this was indeed Jim – and it sounds as if it may very well have been – you were likely both dreaming to be able to encounter each other. It we can repeat this, it may be possible to triangulate his location by tracking him through the Astral Plane, or at least give us a better search area. That may have been why the unicorn wanted you to get the moonwater."

Toby grinned. "Seriously? Awesome! I gotta tell Blinky and Wingman and the others! I'll be back!" He hurtled out the opening and Merlin pulled at his beard in thought.

"The ink will be ready as soon as we add moonwater. I believe now is the time to go speak to the krubera jotnar, if I can have a few hours to prepare." Claire practically danced in place, holding Barbara's front paws. "With more magical control, your chances of finding him again increase. It will not be easy by any stretch of the imagination…the fact that you found him once already is rather miraculous." Merlin hesitated. "I must add that the marks will be painful. You're literally branding magic into your skin-"

"Pain shmain! I'll stick an arrow in my butt if it means getting Jim back!" Claire scratched Barbara's furry back, obviously elated. "What do we need to get there?"

"Well, a krubera for one. I assume Aaarrrgghh will assist. A spell for the pressure that far into the earth so our skulls aren't crushed and our brains don't run out our ears." Merlin began muttering to himself, and Barbara's heart beat happily as she looked to Walter, whose eyes had brightened. Jim was alive. They had a plan to find him. The splintered world could still be made whole.

* * *

Jim opened his eyes. He couldn't help but lift his fingers to his mouth – those kisses had felt real. Claire had felt real.

He wanted to believe that it had been the real Claire. Desperately. But even if it was, there was no way of being sure. Jim sat up and rubbed his eyes absently. "Did you have a good dream?" Paduga was looking at him, long arms tucked around her legs. "You kept saying, 'Claire.' Is she your mate?"

"Ye-well, no. She's my girlfriend," he explained, feeling sheepish at the knowing look on Paduga's face.

"Ah. Your mate-to-be?"

"If I'm so lucky." He stretched until his back popped and stood, running a hand along the wall. "I'm not sure if it was really her or just a dream. She said we were in the Astral Plane. I guess I can't be sure, but it was really good to see her." Jim sighed. "I miss them. Claire, Tobes, Blinky, Aaarrrgghh. My mom, Strickler. Everyone."

Paduga nodded. "It's good to have people to miss," she said softly. "Do you think they'll find you?"

"Yes." His voice was more confident than Jim had expected. "There's no way they'll stop looking." Paduga smiled. "Hey, you should come with us. When they bust us out."

"Sure a blood-eating troll would be welcome in a market?" she asked, not unkindly.

"Yeah. We've got brownies, changelings, trolls, krubera, goblins, former Gumm-Gumms, wizards, humans…we even have a dog that's actually a dragon. An aswang's not the first newcomer we'll bring in." Jim was learning to read Paduga's expressions – this was a guarded, hopeful one. "Maybe more aswang will show up one day. Are you sure you're the last?"

"No. But it doesn't really matter. Once we die, the aswang are done." Jim cocked his head and Paduga shuffled in place, settling in a snug ball. "We're sterile. Aswang trolls can't reproduce." She shrugged. "We're used to being alone. I don't know if I'd do well in a big market."

Jim was again struck by the intense loneliness in her voice. "Even so. I'd like it if you would come. Maybe you'll like it more than you expect, or meet some friends. You'd have one anyway." She gazed at him and a small smile, real and warm, spread across her face.

"Maybe I will. I've never been invited." She laughed quietly. "Now I really do sound like a vampire." Her ears pricked and she frowned. "Geode's coming."

The familiar steps drew close and the golem appeared from the tunnel, carrying another bag. More Arabic text on the bag, maybe some kind of grocery bag? She sat down and began pulling items out. "Before our discussion, I need another sample of your blood." The blank eyes seemed to fix on Jim and he let Daylight drop, leaving him in the torn, bedraggled suit from days and days ago. "I have also brought…these." She lay out several more objects and Jim studied them. A t-shirt – much too large for him but if it was clean, he didn't care – and a pair of khaki pants. "I have been researching human customs. There is one called 'bathing' that appears to be quite popular."

"It's where people wash dirt off their bodies, usually with soap and water whenever possible." Jim tried not to think about how dirty his hair was or how filthy he was getting. The idea of a wash was tempting, though he didn't like the calculated way Geode was talking. She had taken another flask out and her fingers were sharp as knives.

"I would be willing," she said carefully, "to allow you out of your cage for a time so you can wash and change clothes. If you attempt to escape I will stop you. I will also kill her," she continued, pointing at Paduga. Jim winced – the golem was no fool. "In turn you will explain more items. I will also give her more food and permit you more modest requests."

Jim wished he could read Paduga's mind. This creature was curious, and he was lucky enough to have the information she wanted. If she got bored or ran out of questions, what would she do to them? But if he could win enough trust, get her defenses down, would it be possible to escape?

It was worth a shot. Jim offered his hand and Geode beckoned him forward. He hesitated before pushing through the crystal wall. It allowed him out, flowing like water around him. Geode stood between him and the exit, but to see the world without the green sheen was stark, startling. Jim breathed slowly, appreciating the fresh space. "Okay. Blood first?"

She nodded and when he offered his hand again she sliced deftly into one finger, filling a flask with the bright red liquid. A wad of clean bandage was offered and he tied up the injury, looking at Paduga. The troll had covered her nose but was watching the pair. Geode, for her part, seemed as pleased as an emotionless crystal could be. "Excellent. Come with me." Her sharp little fingers were like a marionette's, cool and rolling on magic joints, and Jim fought a shudder when she took hold of his good hand and drew him into the tunnel, deeper into the crystal and dark.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Greetings all. I hope this chapter finds you well.

* * *

Chapter 12

Unease

* * *

Jim was torn between needing to be clean, needing to get rid of the dirt and sweat on his skin and in his hair, and his fear of a tub of water.

The entire chamber was made of putrestone, and the green glow made it easy to see the basin of water in front of him. It wasn't dark, wasn't very deep carved into the crystal, but the thought of dunking himself under water made his heart hammer. Heck, he'd avoided pools ever since-

A shower would have been too much to ask. Still, he wasn't going to turn his nose up at the matter. He slowly peeled his suit jacket and shirt off, but before he removed anything else he gave Geode a look. "You mind?"

She was standing in front of the entrance to the chamber. "Do I mind what?"she asked. If she hadn't been so emotionless it might have been blithe.

"People don't usually like to wash when others are watching them. It's an invasion of privacy."

She seemed to survey him. "I do not understand. Is nudity the issue?"

"That's a big part of it. Where I come from you don't get naked in front of just anyone." She didn't move and Jim decided that she wasn't going to. He told himself it didn't really matter, it wasn't like she cared. Trolls wandered around in any state of undress and it didn't matter, and it sure didn't bother them to see a naked human, so why should he care if a golem saw him? With great reluctance he finished undressing and - keeping his clothes strategically over certain places – slid into the water before putting the clothes aside. He bristled at the cold temperature but, as he'd thought so often, beggars couldn't be choosers. Give this much to Geode, she'd made the floor of the basin flat and he didn't hurt himself on any jagged chunks of crystals.

The golem had brought soap – more Arabic text, and a little English for a brand he didn't recognize unfortunately. The shampoo was the same, though he was a little impressed she had figured out there was a difference between soap and shampoo. "Are you stealing this stuff?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Stealing…that is the removal of items against the will of the proprietor of a store or without their consent and knowledge? If so then yes, I am stealing them. I have no method of purchase." She seemed quite unbothered.

"Are there any precious stones down here? Rubies, diamonds, anything like that? If so, why don't you leave one of them in the store when you leave? At least that way they might be able to recoup their losses." She gave him a funny look, one that was blank but absorbing. Jim tried to ignore the foolish feeling that manifested. He sank into the water, shivering at the cold and still afraid to dunk and rinse his hair. Come on, he told himself, it's just water. Go under the water. It's not going to hurt you. Nothing's going to pull you down, it won't go dark-

He forced himself under and came up immediately, gasping for breath. Scrambling out of the basin, Jim pushed his hair out of his eyes – black, too dark, he couldn't see – and huddled his limbs together for warmth. Geode watched with impunity. "Are you afraid of bathing?"

"No. Just going underwater." She offered a towel – great, she'd stolen more stuff. At least she was thorough – and he dried off and switched clothes as quickly as he could. Goosebumps rose all over his body and he rubbed his arms, trying to warm up. "So. What did you want me to identify?" he managed at last.

Geode beckoned. "Some items in my dwelling." He followed obediently, pulling his shoes on and making a knot in the hem of his t-shirt so it didn't dangle to his knees. Glad no one could see him, he tried and failed to make sense of the twists and turns of the tunnels she led him down. A few times in these and he could pick them up, but she moved too quickly and his head was spinning from being out of the prison for the first time in days. He couldn't deny he was curious; what did a golem collect?

She stepped through an opening and he stopped, looking through and feeling very, very small. The room went upward for stories, shelves created from flat facets of crystal. It was wide as well, at least fifty feet in diameter. And it was full of stuff.

Jim had seen hoarding shows on television, but there was a method to this madness that made it almost neat. Scarves and hats and shoes on this shelf, a bird feeder on that one, six shelves full of books and magazines hung over their heads. Four sofas lumped in one corner sat next to a pile of discs in a shiny mass, and endless chairs and stools littered the floor. Jim stepped through, turning in a circle and trying to make sense of what he saw. Broken televisions and monitors seemed to interest her especially, as she had them stacked like a totem pole next to the entrance. And these were only the tip of the iceberg – lamps and tables and toys and clothes were in their own places, a glorious mess of bizarreness.

Jim looked at her slowly. "…Why are you gathering all this?"

Geode did not answer. Instead she pulled an item at random from the nearest stack and showed it to him. "Begin identifying."

"Okay." He turned it over. It was nothing more than a teddy bear, a little beat-up. "How about we make this a game? For every item I identify, you have to tell me a little bit about yourself."

The blank eyes narrowed. "That was not the agreement. I will feed Paduga if you do as I say."

Jim narrowed his eyes in turn. Gently. "There's a lot of stuff in here. I can tell you about it a little better if I know _why_ you want to know about it. Who am I going to tell?" Geode grimaced, one of the few shows of emotion he'd seen from her. "I'll start as a show of good faith. This is what we call a teddy bear. It's a toy, an item children use to amuse or comfort themselves." He made it "walk" along the nearest table and lifted one paw in a wave. "Children use their imaginations to play with them, make up stories and give them names."

"A 'toy.'" Paduga took the toy, teasing the paw curiously. "In answer to your question…would you not be interested if there was a world of beings you knew nothing about? If they created and made and lived, covered the entire planet? Humans are makers, something that is astonishing with their short lifespans."

Jim held back another question, letting her pick another object instead. "This is a dress." He held it up until Geode took hold of the shoulders. He tugged at the silk hem. "It's a garment. Women tend to wear them, although nowadays women wear pants in a lot of countries too. And actually, men wear robes in some countries, so there's not really a hard and fast rule about who wears what."

Geode tilted her head. "It appears as though there is great nuance in the human world. There is no standard rule?"

Jim crossed his arms thoughtfully. "Well no. Not really. I mean there are things we all have in common, but as far as clothes and food and culture go, every country is a little different. I can only tell you what I know about certain things."

"Understood." She showed him things he would never have expected. There was an ancient rotary phone, something he only understood because his grandmother had one when he was little. She seemed to like turning the dial very much. An empty bag of chips told him nothing about his location. He explained the use of a rubber duck, a rag doll, and a very ugly lamp shaped like a cherub.

"Where are you getting all this stuff?" he asked finally, turning over a teacup.

"I travel to many places. Ever since I absorbed the heartstone, I can travel much more easily." Geode lifted a unicycle. "This item strikes me as strange."

"Why did you do that? Come after heartstone I mean?" She put the object down and gave him a mistrustful look. Suspicion seemed to be one of her only expressions. "Oh come on. Who am I going to tell? I guess Paduga and I could pretend to pass notes to the cat or something." Jim found a Vespa handlebar and felt homesick again. "You had to have a reason."

Geode toyed with what had once been someone's welcome mat. "I knew I needed greater power to obtain certain items. Raw heartstone contained the necessary magic."

"Items for what? It would be a lot easier to figure out what you need if you just said what you were up to." Jim felt like a mouse prodding a trap, cheese just out of reach. "I mean, I assume it has something to do with Morganna-"

Geode's head turned and her glare was thunderous. "I will not inform you about my plans. They are not relevant to you."

He was a very stupid mouse. "You're taking blood from me! And you kidnapped Paduga and grilled her about humans and magic portals! I think it matters why!"

The golem's head tilted like a doll's and Jim realized that the trap had snapped and he had pushed too hard. The blank eyes went narrow, slivers of icy light. "So she told you. I did think you must be on very good terms by now…thank you for confirming it." Jim took a step back, holding the amulet tightly. "I think you have explained enough for now. Come along."

Jim let her take hold of his arm – fighting back right now might get Paduga killed, and his troll form would be a detriment against Geode. She controlled crystal and could seal off every pathway if she wanted. There was no way to escape yet. "We talked some, sure. What else do you expect us to-ow!" Geode's tiny hands belied strength granted by magic, fixed tight as steel around his wrist. She all but dragged him out of the room, Jim fighting to keep his footing. Daylight wrapped around him unbidden, responding to his alarm, and Geode didn't pay any mind to it. "Why are you so angry?" he gasped, twisting his arm in her vice grip. "I didn't say anything that you couldn't have guessed."

Geode stumbled. She recovered quickly but Jim hadn't seen her do something so clumsy. "I am…angry. Yes, that must be this emotion. It is full of heat and sharpness." Paduga was on her feet as they entered the prison chamber again. "How curious. Is this due to greater magic? Exposure to others? I must research this development." Geode gripped his arm tighter and dragged him toward his cell. Stars prickled at the corners of his vision, pain shooting up his wrist.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Paduga paced along the wall, staring at them. Geode froze and looked at her. Paduga's short tail was switching, nostrils flared. "Humans are more delicate than trolls! You can't handle them so rough!" she yelled.

Jim couldn't say he liked being thought of as "delicate" but Geode's grip loosening ever so slightly brought incredible relief. Paduga's anger was obvious – her ears were twitching, her brow was hard. A meow made him glance at Peanut; the cat was observing, hair on its back standing up straight. "You are conspiring together," Geode said softly. "Not shocking, but…how shall I deal with it?"

She lowered her head and looked at Jim and his stomach went cold. "Perhaps keeping a human is more trouble than I am capable of dealing with?"

A sizzling sound made him jump. Paduga was banging on her wall, putrestone searing her stony skin as she banged on it. "You leave him alone! You're-you're just a stupid marionette! You're not even a real being!" Paduga sneered at the golem. "I could take you down if you fought fair!"

Geode turned her attention to the aswang. "You wretched little…" she began.

"Paduga, stop!" Jim's heart was in his throat. "We're not trying to get out! We're stuck in cells next to each other, what do you expect us to do but talk? We can't get out." Geode paused and a thoughtful look came over her face.

"Yes. I cannot be surprised if you become close. There is said to be camaraderie in such situations." She pulled him toward the cell. "But how close is too close?"

Jim didn't see her hand coming, and it was only after her open hand struck his face that he realized what had happened. She'd backhanded him, hard, and he tasted blood where his teeth hit his tongue. She pushed him through the crystal wall, melding like water around him, and Paduga made a faint squeaking sound of alarm.

Cheek on fire, Jim pushed himself to his elbows and knees. He wasn't in his cell; he was in Paduga's. The aswang shrank to the opposite corner and Jim spat, a rivulet of blood falling between his teeth. "Let us engage in an experiment. Does camaraderie outweigh hunger?" Geode said thinly. "How long can an aswang go without blood before instinct takes over?"

Jim held his face, and with some disgust he swallowed what blood he could. Paduga whined, a keening, animal noise. "No! Don't leave him in here! I don't want to hurt him!"

Geode said nothing but vanished back into the tunnel, leaving Jim slumped in the corner, one ear ringing and the other filled with the animal panic of Paduga's breathing as she curled in a ball on the opposite side of their cell.

* * *

Claire sensed so much nervousness in Aaarrrgghh that she wrapped her arms around his left bicep, patting the stone gently. The gyre rumbled softly as they dropped, air cool and quick as they descended deeper and deeper into the earth. It was shockingly smooth without any curves or hills in the route. "You okay big guy?" she asked lowly.

"Haven't been here in long, long time." The gyre rocked slowly as they descended, falling at a steady clip. Occasionally the gyre headed down a short tunnel before continuing its drop, and as they went deeper and deeper, Aaarrrgghh's marks began to glow.

Blinky, Merlin, and Toby took turns peering over the edge. "How deep into the earth are these caverns?" Toby asked.

"Approximately a thousand of your miles, Tobias." Blinky paced in a circle and Toby glanced at Claire, eyes huge. "Yes, now you understand why Merlin's magic is needed. The krubera can survive such pressures, but the rest of us a little squishier. Even I."

"I feel like I need to pop my ears," Toby mumbled. "What should we expect from the krubera jotnar Wingman?"

Aaarrrgghh shuddered. "Not like Gatto. Much more powerful…much older. Very strange. Only ever saw once. Like looking into space. Big and deep and dangerous." Claire stroked the green fur she could reach. "Not bad, doesn't eat krubera. But so, so old. Makes the queen."

"Do you mean 'picks' the queen?" Claire asked. Aaarrrgghh shook his head.

"You see. Krubera live different from other trolls. No heartstone." He showed her his markings, still glowing. "All young krubera given marks, made from moonwater. Queen has direct connection with jotnar of the deep, all others react to her. Magic markings feed krubera like heartstone for other trolls. That why we have marks. Strongest in dark, but Aaarrrgghh used to dark and light. That why he doesn't need heartstone."

"I always wondered why you did okay away from the heartstone." Toby's eyes were clouded, though Claire didn't know whether she ought to ask him what was wrong or let Aaarrrgghh probe the matter. Blinky was energetic, nervous – the news of her dream had brought life back into him, albeit jittery life. Merlin merely gazed over the edge, watching as they dropped.

"So, Blinky…are you okay?" Claire could see the red mark from here, glowing bright as a coal. The only other source of light was from Aaarrrgghh's markings, so bright they cast the cavern into sharp, pale relief.

"Of course. Now that we have a lead and a plan, I'm ship-shape!" He glanced dismissively down his nose at the mark. "The Trollslayers are unimportant. The market is secure thanks to Merlin's magic and everyone stepping up to guard it, and if they are to be believed – which to be frank, I think they are _not_ – then they've agreed with James to hold back for now. Of course there's no knowing how long that this temporary respite will last…"

"They're a bunch of jerks as far as I'm concerned," Toby said coolly. "Why wouldn't they just work with the Trollhunters to deal with bad trolls?"

Aaarrrgghh hummed softly. "Why trolls not work with changelings? They scared." Toby gave him a surprised look. Aaarrrgghh's eyes were gentle. "Aaarrrgghh can understand them being scared. Bad trolls powerful, hurt many innocent people. Can't ignore that. Don't think Trollslayers handle it right, but not angry at them for trying to protect people."

Toby crossed his arms. "Well I am. They're threatening you and Blinky!"

Aaarrrgghh smiled and rubbed his chin over Toby's head affectionately. "They don't know us. Wingman biased."

"Darn straight." Blinky reached out and patted Toby's shoulder. Claire couldn't help but agree – maybe Aaarrrgghh could be sensible and unbiased, but she could not. Merlin said nothing, and not for the first time she wondered what he was thinking.

He lifted his head. "We're nearly there." In reply the gyre slowed and the feeling of her stomach settling back down – maybe even a little too far down judging by the sludgy pull of gravity – made Claire shut her eyes and brace herself against Aaarrrgghh. The dense troll didn't move an inch, allowing everyone to lean on him as the machine landed on the ground. Claire opened her eyes and took in the sight.

Rather than light crystals, there were carvings and painted, glowing markings along the tunnel and it opened up into a cavern filled with marks and expertly crafted tunnels. It almost felt like being underwater, the pressure held back by Merlin's spell but a present sensation. She stumbled down from the gyre and realized that in the cavern there were moving markings, and as they approached they were on the bodies of krubera.

They didn't all look like the warriors, Claire realized. The guard of Queen Usurna had been sculpted and strong, and no fur could be found on them. But among the people there was hair and fur, some cropped short and others long and silky. Little krubera peeped from their parents' shoulders at the newcomers. None of them wore clothing but Claire spotted crystal gems for jewelry on many of them. Some were curious, and others had eyes filled with hostility. This place seemed to be a market, strangely quiet save for the tamp-tamp noises of careful feet on the stone. It felt unfriendly, sterile.

Two krubera came forward and Claire recognized them as guards by their clean-shaven forms and the fierce, stoic expressions. Aaarrrgghh stepped forward and spoke lowly, appeasing. Their dislike did not soften but the tightness of their jaws did, and one replied sharply. Aaarrrgghh nodded and the other guard left, hurrying into another tunnel. Claire noted with some consternation that, when Aaarrrgghh talked, some of the children covered their ears and their mothers tugged them behind their backs, as if looking on him would bring some calamity.

"What did they say?" she asked. Aaarrrgghh turned to her and spoke English.

"Not happy we're here. Krubera having difficult time since Usurna died. Even though she was with Gunmar, she was queen. Hard to recover when leader dies." He shifted uneasily. "Aaarrrgghh not really at home with krubera." Claire could not help but feel a lonely, piercing sharpness in her chest for her friend.

Toby took Aaarrrgghh's hand, jaw suddenly like steel. "What, they don't have a VP or vizier or anything?"

The guard grimaced at him. "The krubera only have a queen," he said, voice like velvet. "When she joins the deep, a new one awakes. But when she is killed, it takes longer for the new queen to be born." Claire blinked, surprised at how good his English was. And a little bewildered at what he was saying. Seeing this, he continued, "The Light of the Deep begets a new queen when the time is right. When the queen's end draws near, the Light creates her successor. When she is killed suddenly, the Light is not able to create one so quickly. The next queen still forms."

"Wait, so the queen's not a regular krubera?" Toby asked.

Blinky, for the first time in days, looked fascinated. "I had heard the queen is always born in a different way from the average krubera…"

Aaarrrgghh looked a little embarrassed, but if anything the guard was mollified by their real interest. The other guard returned. "Come. If the Light of the Deep converses with you, you will speak with respect, and if you make any movement that could be interpreted as an attack, we will kill you. Assuming the Light does not kill you first." There was no animosity in the statement. Claire supposed she should just feel glad they would allow them to speak to the being at all. "The Light has not spoken in fifteen years."

Alarm shot through her but she forced her face to remain neutral. Merlin turned in a circle, looking at the markings with great interest. "Because it had nothing to say? Or because Usurna wouldn't let anyone near it?"

The guard's expression flashed with hurt, betrayal. Usurna's turncoat nature had left scars it would seem. "Usurna told us the Light was in foul spirits. We believed our queen and never ventured down to her keep. But she speaks so rarely there was no reason to doubt."

Claire fidgeted. "We have to try. We need her help." The guards nodded and turned in unison, leading them down another ornately-marked cavern. Glyphs and pictures of fine, careful detail lit the tunnel and Claire wished they could spend longer looking at them. It would have been lovely to examine the art, maybe make reference for the crystals in New Trollmarket. They could adjust the veins, make them grow in similar patterns, beautifying the tunnels. Maybe she would be able to manipulate the energy when she could control her powers…Jim would help with the shaping…

"You may enter. Stand on the dais. We will wait here and watch closely." The guards stood on either side of an opening taller and wider than two krubera. A mossy substance hung in it like a curtain, white and soft and sprouting mushrooms. Aaarrrgghh held it aside so the others could enter first, keeping an uneasy eye out for threats.

Within the room was nothing but more markings, carved heavily on the walls everywhere. Claire scanned the chamber, looking for anything out of the ordinary. The wall bulged inward in a certain place, as if the stony walls had been hollowed only to a certain point. Aaarrrgghh immediately lowered himself to a respectful knee. "Lady of the Deep," he said softly, reverently.

Claire followed his gaze, frowning. What was he looking at? It was nothing but a stone wall with markings-

A white line suddenly shifted and an eye as big as her torso opened, perfectly round and with a white sclera, a glowing blue iris and, instead of a pupil, a milky place in the center. Claire saw her own stunned reflection in the surface of it and the eye shifted to focus on them. An identical one opened ten feet away.

"Welcome." The voice came from all around them, echoing softly from every mark. Magic hummed in the light and Claire steeled herself against the buzz of it against her skin. Blinky looked at each of them, a little stunned, before drawing himself up and standing before the Light of the Deep.

* * *

Nomura had wanted to go with Blinky and the others. Really, really badly. But Blinky had asked her to stay behind and work with Strickler to keep things in check. With James nearly walking into walls due to exhaustion and Barbara being either a sheltie or a wyvern, somebody needed to keep this place running. His trust touched her more than it ought to, though it did little to ease the heaviness of her heart.

"So the sentries are full for the next few days, great. No one's reporting any sign of the Trollslayers." James mouthed the items on the list. Nomura reached over his arm to check off a few items.

"Changeling children have been fed and put to bed, Bagdwella's really stepped up to help. Claire's family arranged another litter sweep of Arcadia Oaks and Strickler and I brought back some scrap to add variety to the diet." Crystal was good, but metal was important to troll nutrition. Any of it. "None of my old contacts have heard anything about Jim." She added this with distaste. "I know Claire and the others are working on that piece, but I still…"

"I know," James said faintly. "My contacts are looking too. I wish they could turn up something, anything." Nomura nodded, scribbling with a pen on the list. "Our guests doing all right?"

"Yeah, still safe and sound. Five have been helping with the tunnel maintenance, and the ones that were injured are doing a lot better thanks to the heartstone." She looked up when she heard familiar steps entering. Strickler was in troll form, wings flexing. His yellow eyes were threatening in the dark up until one spotted the sheltie bouncing along behind him.

"Morale is steady. Many are concerned but are being constructive with their worries. And as long as Barbara is using the glamour, we can say 'Jim' around her without the wyvern's fury taking over," Strickler continued. Barbara reared up on her hind legs to look at the list, dark nose bobbing. "Of course we figured that out earlier, but it's helpful nonetheless."

"Any injuries or illnesses among the trolls?" Barbara asked.

"Nothing more than sprains or the occasional crack. Nothing balm or hot rocks can't ease away." Nomura helped the dog up so she could see more easily. "Mynah could go into labor at any time though."

"I know. I'll be present for the baby, but I'll need someone to be my hands, do the chiseling."

Nomura's grunted. "I can handle that part." Barbara's ears relaxed.

"Well that's one less thing to worry about." Strickler met her eye and Nomura recognized the look – trouble. "Unfortunately we have another situation that is concerning to me."

James rubbed his eyes, elbows on the table. "What's up?"

Strickler checked the opening of the alcove, going so far as to look into the tunnel before returning. "I follow news reports from the city. It's an old habit I can't quite shake." Nomura knew what he meant. As a changeling one had to be able to read the signs. Whenever one of their agents went missing, it was important to find out why. "I've been hearing about disappearances lately. It may be nothing, but…"

She cocked her head. "Are you saying you think trolls are-?"

"It may be nothing." He spoke more firmly. "I just know that the places they've gone missing have been on trails and outside the city. It's not beyond the realm of possibility. And if that is the case, the Trollslayers will become a problem again."

"Not to mention the poor people that were taken," Barbara said softly. "I hope it's not true." Her tail hung low and sad. She shook herself. "I think the glamour's wearing off. I need to go to the heartstone to charge it. I'll be a wyvern while it does, so don't say you-know-what around me then."

"Very well dear. I'll join you later." Strickler knelt and pecked the top of her head before she bounded off into the tunnel. James watched her go before looking back to the list.

"I'll go look into this. I don't have as much rapport with the trolls here as you guys do, and I sure have never been terribly good as a midwife. But I can investigate these disappearances…since I'm not much use at finding my son." The bitterness in his voice was familiar, and Nomura put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll hold the fort. That way he can recover when we get him back. If there's one thing I know, Claire and the others _will_ find him. Heck, they crossed into the Darklands themselves to get him." James did not look reassured but there was gratitude in the mechanical smile. "Keep us posted."

He left the room and Strickler was motionless. "I'm worried about Barbara. Specifically the spell on her." The yellow eyes had a glassy sheen, one that told her he hadn't slept well recently. "Only an incredibly powerful being could have turned her into such a potent magical creature. And James appears to know this person."

"I heard him and Merlin arguing about them. Well, her." Nomura rapped her fingers on the nearest crate. Blinky was the definition of "creative clutter." "Apparently she helped seal Morganna away, but wouldn't kill her. She made Draig's glamour too, and was the one who put Merlin to sleep in the cave. James said it was to save his life…"

Strickler opened his wings and closed them, unease making him fidget. "We need to find out about this person. When James and Merlin are both back, after Merlin makes the ink and Claire has her marks, we'll sit them down and get an answer. I don't like not knowing who this powerhouse is."

"'Knowledge is power.'" Nomura smirked. "How very changeling."

* * *

"Are you guys and James all right?" Mary peered into her phone screen. "It's kinda dark where you are."

"Sorry, the light crystal needs to be charged. Hang on." Eli moved to a place where she could see him, Steve and Mordred coming into view. "James is worn out but he won't stop working. I'm still trying to keep my magic under control. It's…not as bad as before."

"Good. I'm sure they'll figure something out. How are TP and C-bomb?" Eli shifted uneasily.

"They went to talk to some really powerful troll being to get an ingredient for the ink I told you about. Toby's worried and Claire…she said she saw Jim in the Astral Plane – the dream world thing, y'know – so she's better." Eli took off his glasses to clean them. "It's just crazy all the stuff happening. How are you all holding up?"

"We're fine. There's-" Mary began, pausing when she heard the crunch of crystal. "Hang on, b-r-b."

"Who actually says 'b-r-b?'" she heard Steve say. There were only three golems this time, two of them down by Darci and her father deeper in the market. Mary had taken over what had once been some kind of pub to stay in – they slept in the market to keep watch, and thank goodness for magic or there would be _no_ signal – and the sickly green golem trudged inside curiously.

Mary took out her bo staff and caught the golem under the foot as it lifted up, throwing it off balance and making it fall. As it hit the ground she jumped onto its back and took careful aim. She jabbed the end of the pole down into the creature's back, squarely into the chest cavity, and the golem immediately crumbled as she broke the heart. Breathing hard, Mary looked down the length of the market to see the other two golems crumbling. Darci and her father were lowering their guns, looking grim. She shot them a thumbs up before returning to her phone. "Like I said, we're fine. There aren't as many golems now. I wonder if whatever was making them doesn't care about the market anymore?" She shrugged.

"How are Betty and Julian? And Edgar, he was being a little shy when I left," Mordred added.

"The owl and the fox are both doing great. The bear is…difficult to handle. He keeps going in the house. But he seems to like us." Taking care of wild animals and killing golems. Mary sighed. Maybe not the most conventional ways to spend time after classes for a college girl, but it beat frat parties and beer pong.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A Dangerous Game

* * *

"You are young." The words came from everywhere and Blinky shivered. Where Gatto was fire and fury, this being was cool and distant. Not unfriendly, not condescending, but there was something about it that made him think that if it directed all of its attention on them, they would be crushed under the pressure.

"I suppose to yourself we all would appear young." Blinky spoke reverently. "Thank you for meeting with us. I am Blinkous Galadrigal, elder of the New Jersey Trollmarket. Though I prefer Blinky." The being said nothing, turning the eyes to Aaarrrgghh. Blinky realized it was waiting for him to introduce them all. "This is Aaarrrgghh, full name Arghaumont, a krubera that was once part of the Gumm-Gumm armies after his abduction in youth. He is a noble friend and protector now." Aaarrrgghh seemed to quail under the gaze.

"You have killed. You have healed. You have sacrificed, and you have protected. You are welcome here." Relief made him straighten and Blinky found his nerves easing slightly. The eyes shifted to Toby, standing beside his friend with a defensive air. "You are much loved by Arghaumont. How loyal you are. You are named krubera kin." Toby's cheeks reddened and Aaarrrgghh smiled.

"That is Tobias, and he is a loyal friend indeed. This is Claire, equally loyal and kind. And over there is Merlin." The wizard bowed sweepingly, though Blinky spotted a tremor in his frame. "I'm sure you've heard of him."

"We've met." The jotnar spoke without judgment. "You are much softer than you used to be wizard. It is good for you." Merlin said nothing, studying the great, glowing eyes. "The Trollhunter was taken?"

Claire stepped forward. "Yes your…um…how should we address you?"

A thousand tiny laughs emanated from the walls around them. "My name is long and old and beyond the tongues of men. You may refer to me as 'milady' if you wish a term."

"Thank you milady." Claire shared a look with Blinky. "We're here to ask your help. We need a substance called moonwater. It's to make marks to help me and another mage control our powers. I was told by a unicorn to seek you out."

"Mm." The jotnar said nothing for a moment. "The marks will help you find the Trollhunter?"

Claire hesitated before shrugging. "That seems to be the case. I saw him once in the Astral Plane. I…I guess maybe if I were stronger, better with my magic…"

The eyes crinkled. "You must love him very much to have been able to see him in the Astral Plane. In the world of dreams we drift. Have you an anchor?" Claire turned to Merlin.

"Like Mordred's quartz orb or a mage's staff. Usually something important to them, or representative of an important person," he explained. "That would be the next item after we get the marks settled."

"So no. Interesting," the jotnar said.

Claire gazed into the nearest eye. "I do love him. So much. We all do. Could you please let us have some moonwater? If we need to do something for you to earn it-"

"You may have it." Blinky's heart surged with joyous relief. "You will need a container." The eyes lifted up. "Please leave us." He'd all but forgotten the krubera guards, and they immediately left the room, averting their eyes as if looking upon the being was a sacred right, one that wasn't to happen frequently. "They are very formal," she added softly. "Usurna put many wrong things in their minds."

Toby set down his knapsack and pulled out an empty milk jug. They had come prepared. "Why didn't you talk to them then? Er, your ladyship." Aaarrrgghh gave him an alarmed look when the eyes shifted to look at Toby.

"Sorry milady, Wingman doesn't mean to offend."

"Peace Arghaumont." The jotnar blinked, light flickering as the orbs slid shut. "It is a good question. I am bound to the deep. I cannot leave it. I create a new queen when one dies and she is my representative. To go with my children where I cannot. To protect them and guide them, and bring them to me when they are in need. For a time she did. But a few centuries ago she began telling them I had grown cold and cruel. That she would commune with me for them. She knew I would set them straight."

Toby's face fell. "Wow. So you didn't get to talk to anyone else except her? For hundreds of years? It sounds lonely."

"It was Tobias. It was. I spoke to no one for the last fifteen years, and when her guard at last came to approach after her death, trembling, I was sore in spirit." The entire room seemed to sigh. "But a new queen will be born. She will learn from her predecessors and she will guide and protect the krubera." Seeing his confusion, the jotnar continued, "Every queen inherits the memories of the queens before her. She and I will always be connected, and I feel their death when the time comes."

"So she'll know all that Usurna did? Whoa. That's…kind of trippy." Toby blushed when the being laughed again.

"You are informal. I like you." The eyes closed. "I will open the way. Please be very careful. I am a tad ticklish." Blinky looked around for a door. Had they missed it? The rattle and rasp of stone against stone made him jump; the entire wall that protruded into the room was lifting like a hinge, and at last he realized the size of the krubera jotnar. The eyes were wide apart, nearly twenty feet, and the mouth was just as wide. It opened and teeth the color of a bright sky ran in neat rows along the mouth. The space inside the mouth was like the moon, cool and foreign, slightly blue in tinge. The five exchanged nervous looks, but it wasn't like Gatto. To be invited in was a little daunting.

Blinky took the first step and Claire the second. "I thought you'd gotten moonwater before?" Toby asked Merlin.

"Well, I never had to go and get it myself. The krubera didn't really like that my troll guardians brought me as a child. I used to cast my pressure spell and then they would come meet her. I would…wait in the market. I used to do tricks." Merlin went quiet. "They still didn't like me much."

Blinky paused. It didn't surprise him that trolls would not like a human, particularly the shy and wary krubera. But thinking of Merlin as a child was…well, he couldn't really picture it. He was perpetually the old, cantankerous wizard. But even he must have been young once. Morganna as well.

They followed the mouth, over a white stone that Blinky recognized as a tongue, and the throat was a long corridor. And deeper down opened up into a chamber that made them all stop short.

What looked like a heartstone rested in the middle, the same bright blue as before and three times as large as Aaarrrgghh. Around it was a deep pool of milky liquid, still as space. And within the stone there was a krubera child, curled in on itself. Every mark was ablaze and her face was blank with content sleep.

"Goodness. It's…really something." Merlin cleared his throat. "We ought to get the moonwater and go. I'd rather not overstay."

A rumble of laughter around them shook the chamber. "I will not eat you wizard. Take care not to disturb her. She is absorbing memories, and these in particular are nice ones." The voice sounded louder around them like this, and Blinky knew the being was whispering to spare them.

"So she gets all the memories of the krubera queens? Including when they die?" Toby asked.

"Yes. Good or evil, kind or cruel, she learns from those that came before. I think Usurna's end demonstrates that when a queen loses sight of her people, she is no longer fit to rule." As she fell silent, Blinky took the gallon jug and approached slowly. He knelt beside the still pool – it felt wrong to disturb it. Drawing the jug through the liquid created ripples, a startling thing to see in what looked as flat as paper. When it was full he screwed the cap back on and the pool was still as ever.

"Thank you milady. You have shown great kindness. If I may be honest, we were a little concerned you might be like…well, a different jotnar." She laughed again, though this one was tempered with contempt.

"Gatto's abuse of power will leave him friendless in his final days. Go in peace my dears. Call upon me if you need further aid, friend of the krubera."

The trek out was quicker than the trek in, and when she closed her great mouth her eyes slid open once more. "Before you leave…your soul is troubled Tobias. And not just because of your lost friend."

He looked startled. "Um…I'm okay." Aaarrrgghh grunted. "What, I am! Or I will be as soon as we get Jimbo back!" The pale eyes did not leave him and they all waited as he fidgeted. "I've just been kinda bummed ever since Lance – that's the leader of the Trollslayers – kicked my butt I guess."

Claire frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He was a cheater Toby, he had magic and powerful artifacts-"

Toby shrugged her hand off sharply. "And what does that matter!? Morganna didn't play fair, and neither did Gunmar or Angor! If I can't beat an enemy when they cheat, I'm useless! Because the bad guys will definitely cheat!" Blinky met Aaarrrgghh's eyes with his worried five. "If he'd decided to attack everyone, somebody might have gotten really hurt. And I wouldn't have been able to do a thing to help."

Aaarrrgghh tucked an arm around Toby, making a soft noise in the back of his throat. It was something Blinky had heard only a few times, and it was almost exclusively for Toby. He remembered his own father making such a sound when he and Dictatious had been whelps. It was comforting, protective. "Wingman, you would find way. Push come to shove, you find way."

Toby looked up at him, eyes brimming with frustration. "Aaarrrgghh, these people want to take you away and kill you because of some stupid mark! And Jim's not around to help protect you or the others! I'm…I'm scared, okay? I'm scared about Jim, and I don't want to lose you or Blink or any of the changelings…things were going so well and then all this happens. And even though I've been training and working, I'm still not strong enough to stop the threats that come at us. I don't want it to be like when Gunmar attacked and Jim…he was so scared we wouldn't be able to face it."

Aaarrrgghh blinked. "Wingman…no one will take Aaarrrgghh away. Did bad things, but Aaarrrgghh will never leave Wingman. Don't plan on letting angry mage with glowy sticks take down. Aaarrrgghh have _some_ pride." It took a second for Toby to recognize the joking tone of the last statement, and his mouth quirked up in a faint, sickly grin.

"I hate to interrupt," Merlin said quietly, and Blinky got the idea that he really did. "We need to get back and get the ink ready for the marks. Toby, I understand you're upset."

"Naw, I'm okay." Toby wiped his face forcefully. "Look, let's have a therapeutic round of Kum-Ba-Yah _after_ we get Jimbo back all right?"

"Do you always push away fear and concern with humor? You can only deflect so long dear." The jotnar's rumbling voice was nearly a purr and Toby's face became carefully blank. "You have such loyalty. Let the others be loyal to you as well."

Claire took Toby's hand. "We'll come up with a way to hold off those creeps TP. And we'll bring Jim home together. If you feel bad, you need to tell us." He sighed a little defeatedly.

"I know. Just feels like I'm being a baby I guess." He waggled an eyebrow at her. "I don't know how Jim would feel about us holdings hands, Nuñez." She rolled her eyes and nudged him affectionately. "It's been nice meeting you milady. But we need to get back to our neck of the woods."

"Naturally. Arghaumont, take care of him. He is a precious friend." The jotnar's eyes slid shut and the marks around them dimmed. All at once a weight Blinky hadn't noticed lifted, and it was easier to breathe than it had been the entire time her attention had been on them. He puffed a breath of relief.

"Let's go everyone. We have work to do, for both Claire and Eli!" Blinky led the way out of the chamber, stone tingling as they left the presence of the Light of the Deep.

* * *

"Jim. Wake up."

His cheek throbbed with a dull ache, no longer the fiery blaze from before. Jim lifted his head, unsure of how long he'd been sleeping. Paduga hadn't moved from the corner, head still tucked against her knees. "Paduga? What's wrong?"

"We need to get you out of here." Jim pushed himself into a sitting position as she spoke. "I've been thinking and I might have an idea."

"How long have I been in here?" Jim looked around, trying to gauge the time based on his hunger. A few hours, maybe?

"Long enough." She lifted her head and Jim's heart skipped a beat. Her features had hardened, her teeth more prominent. It was as if an artist had taken all softness about her and sharpened it all. Her eyes were bloodshot, hungry. "I don't want to wait until I'm throwing myself against the walls to figure something out. If push came to shove, I could kill you or you could kill me."

"I wouldn't do that," Jim said. Paduga's eyes were rueful.

"You have to be the one to get out of here. You're young, you've got people that need you." Jim opened his mouth to protest. "I'm not saying I wanna die! But I'm not willing to risk you because I _know_ you won't kill me. We've gotta come up with a way to get her to at least move you to your own cell." She began to pace on the opposite side of the room, on all fours, prowling uneasily. "She's suspicious, petulant…but she loves human things. I don't think she'd want to really risk you."

Jim pressed the side of his face to the wall, cooling it. "What do you suggest?"

Paduga frowned. "She's almost like a kid in some ways. She doesn't even understand emotions. She was surprised she was angry. It makes me wonder what other emotions she'll be able to feel. Maybe she can be proud too, and gloating. Overconfident." The aswang came a little closer, voice lowered. Her pale blue eyes had a red tint in the iris. "Do you know what Stockholm Syndrome is?"

Jim nodded slowly. "It's like when kidnapped people start sympathizing with their kidnappers, right? Also known as what is _not_ happening here."

"Right. But what if she thought it was?" Paduga glanced toward the opening to the tunnel. "What if she 'rescued' you from me when I lost it? And you really sold the idea that you were scared of me, that you would rather be near her? That you trusted her more than me? If she's got emotions, she might have an ego. And nothing boosts an ego more than thinking you're better than someone else." She lifted one hand to her chin and Jim lifted his head from the crystal, listening intently. "If she thought we weren't working together, you might be able to get a little more information out of her. Maybe find a way to trap her and escape if you take your time."

"Anything's worth a try." Jim's brows furrowed. "So you think we should act like we hate each other?"

"Pretty much. Act like I scared you so bad that you don't trust me anymore. We'll talk mean to each other, and you'll act freaked out. She wanted the camaraderie between us to end. So…we'll end it."

Jim stood up. "But then she might kill you! Or starve you!"

"And if we don't get you out of here one of us will definitely be killed. You've never seen an aswang go into feeding frenzy." She stared at the ground shamefaced. "How I reacted to a drop of human blood is just the start. Your best bet of helping both of us is getting out of this pen. Work her, turn on the charm."

"What 'charm?'" he asked, feeling sick at the risk. She shook her head and the sharpness was broken by a little amusement.

"I don't know…there's just something about you I like. Something that needs to be protected. Maybe I just haven't had a friend in a long, long time. And you've got big blue puppy eyes, use them!"

Jim tried to think of something to say. But she was right about their situation; every moment he was in the same vicinity as her would become more and more difficult if she didn't get blood. She had eaten a day ago, so she was safe for now. The idea of fighting her, hurting her because of something she couldn't help, made his stomach turn. He was no good to her in here, making it harder for her to keep herself under control.

Paduga's ears pricked and she said softly, "I hope you're a decent actor."

With that she flung herself at him, snarling like a rabid animal. Jim yelped and pushed away from the corner, rolling to avoid her. Her claws skittered against the putrestone and Jim hastily gained his feet, staring in confusion. The tick-tick-tick of Geode's feet approaching quickly made sense of Paduga's attack, and Jim bit his lip before dropping as Paduga pounced again. "Get off!" he yelled, bracing his arms against her and pushing at her. She snapped at his throat, proboscis tongue lashing, and her hot breath gusted against his skin.

Then she was off, springing backwards to avoid spears of putrestone stabbing where she had been seconds ago. Jim sat up, breathing hard, and Paduga cowered in the corner, hissing at the golem. Geode's eyes were slits as she entered the cell, standing in the middle of it with a cool superiority. "It took so little time," she said quietly.

Jim glared at Paduga, hoping he looked frightened enough. Her "attack" had startled him at least. "I trusted you! I thought you said you would never eat a human!"

Paduga tucked herself into the corner looking mulish, rebellious. "It's kill or be killed Trollhunter. Sorry to disappoint you." She showed him her teeth and gums and Jim scooted back again, putting Geode between them. "Next time I won't miss."

Geode put up a hand. "That's enough. I still need his blood." Jim was startled to see a smirk on her face. Was she pleased to have been right?

"Look, you were right, okay? Don't leave me in here with her." His voice was earnest, and Geode glanced at him. She _was_ looking victorious. "Can't you put me in my old cell, please?" He didn't stand, not yet. He remembered hearing that keeping oneself low and small tended to make one seem less threatening. It was why dogs slunk so low around strangers when they were scared.

The golem cocked her head thoughtfully. "I have another idea. I think you have learned your lesson. Come with me." She took his arm – much more gently than before – and pulled him through the putrestone wall. Would she kill him? Or did she want him around for a reason? Jim hoped whatever she was using his blood for was worth keeping him alive. He glanced back at Paduga once. Her expression was set, a little relieved. Peanut meowed plaintively as the entered the tunnel.

"I have considered a new method of keeping you captive without your cell being quite so inhospitable. I have read much of humans in the last week. They do not do well without adequate sleep. I have read about blankets and bedding, and variety of other things. I do not understand them all, but I have realized that humans require greater care to be healthy. The aswang was right. Your species is rather delicate. It is fascinating."

Jim didn't like being talked about like a neurotic gerbil, but a person experiencing Stockholm Syndrome wouldn't question it. "As long as I'm safe from her. I really thought she was telling the truth. That should wouldn't hurt me." He pushed betrayal into his voice.

Geode seemed almost cheerful. "She will not get another opportunity. I will decide what to do with her after further consideration." They reached the large chamber of items again, Jim recognizing the teddy bear. It was sitting on a bed of green crystal, other tiny objects buried in the small facets. They passed it and Geode stepped through a nondescript wall of crystal, pulling Jim behind her.

He looked around and felt uneasy again. As if to confirm her earlier words there was a cot in the corner. A scarred wood table was in the next corner, a small pile of clothes folded clumsily on it. There was even a crate filled with books, some in English and some in languages he was sure hadn't existed for years.

"Am…am I going to be staying in here?" Jim's skin crawled, a shudder working through his shoulders.

"Yes. It is more hospitable is it not?" She was proud of herself he noted. It was just the tiniest inflection in her voice.

"It is. You did a really good job." The unease didn't release him and Jim realized there were a few toys on the bed and an apple, as if to coax him into settling in. I'm like a _pet_ to her, he thought. "I'm sorry about earlier," he continued, hoping her anger had eased. She glanced at him. "It's just…when you're in a place you've never been and you don't know what's going on…it's scary you know? Not knowing what you're going to be doing. What your purpose is in a place."

Geode's lips parted slightly. "Yes. I suppose…I understand that." She studied him and Jim hoped she couldn't sense his heart pounding, forced himself not to glance toward the wall they'd come through. "You have a glorious purpose. As long as you are obedient I will not harm you." Her sharp little fingers came up under his chin and Jim saw triumph in that eerie face again. "And of course my work has to do with Argante. You will see when the time is right." She drew her hand away and it took all his willpower not to back away. "I will require you to identify certain items for me throughout the day. But this place will be much better for you than the cell. I will leave you to get acclimated."

She slipped through the glassy green wall and he could see her moving beyond it. Jim slowly approached the cot and sat down on it. The other parts of the walls were a blend between putrestone and a funny white stone. He rubbed his thumb against it, wishing he knew more about geology. Toby could have identified it.

The toys were a blend of teddy bears and rag dolls. He looked at them for a minute before pushing them off the cot, all but one button-eyed teddy. It reminded him fiercely of Mr. Tiddleypom, and then he was thinking of his mother making the bear prance along the side of the bed as she hummed him to sleep as a child.

Jim took it into his arms and held it, aware that he was eighteen and holding a plush because he was homesick and scared in a whole new way. And honestly, he couldn't care less.

* * *

James studied the ground. "So you were last seen here, eh Larry?" He straightened, scanning the area around himself. The trail was not maintained; he got the feeling only those that wanted a challenge took it, and the lack of care just gave it extra spice for the experienced hikers.

But Larry Johnson had gone missing two weeks ago, and since then four other people had vanished within two miles of the area. It was a good distance away from New Trollmarket – he hadn't been surprised it took so long for Strickler to hear of it, people went missing near a city – and James found himself hoping something he rarely hoped. If the missing people were dead, which he hoped very much that they weren't, he hoped it was a human serial killer and not exactly who Strickler was afraid it was.

Tracking had been Gawain's forte, not his. But it wasn't hard to find broken twigs, leaves that were loose in certain places and not on the rest of the branches. The rocks told him very little, but the mud told him much.

Large feet, trudging, almost like elephant feet in some ways. And smaller cloven hooves? Some that were almost humanoid, a little too long and narrow. Many kinds of trolls. He followed the tracks as far as he could, stomach sinking.

He stopped at an outcropping of rocks, overlooking a creek and stony bank. Tiny caves littered the area, scrub concealing entrances. James looked up and observed crows in the trees, some drifting lazily overhead. As if they knew there was something inside in the ground that they wanted but were too afraid to pursue.

James sighed. Then he slid down the incline and began to search. Many of the alcoves and openings were shallow and held nothing more than frogs and rodents. The water burbled and it was a pleasant, quiet place. A good spot for a hiker to rest and admire nature. His stomach contracted as if he'd just gotten on the gyre and he forced his mind into focus. He couldn't think of anything but finding out the truth, not that the people were probably dead and that the cause of their deaths might have disastrous consequences for New Trollmarket.

He halted beside one of the larger openings. All but a sliver had been blocked by stones, but through that crack a musty, foul odor rose. It was a familiar scent, one that was damp and rotten and stank of death in the coolness of the dark.

James was struck by a mental image of Jim – God please don't let him be dead or hurt or sick or scared, please let us find him – and had to step away to recover. When he finally did he pulled the rocks out of the way and descended into the cavern. He fit easily; something much larger would have too. At the lowest, narrowest points he barely had to lower his head. As the smell grew stronger James drew out Excalibur and let it light the way.

When the light fell over a hiker's boot he winced. "No…"

There was very little left of Larry. They'd been thorough. But he recognized the shoes and the skin color from what was left of his ankle from the missing person's poster. James swore, Excalibur blazing in response. Something skittered up ahead of him and he lifted the blade, eyes hard. "Come out where I can see you. Or I'll come find you."

It took a long moment, but at last a changeling came into view. He was large and green, not one James could have picked out of a crowd. His horns grew wild and his expression was nervous. "…It's not what you think. He…he saw us at night, and we didn't know what to do."

James stared at him. "What's your name?"

"Oki. We really didn't mean to kill him…it was an accident! He saw us and then he fell, and he didn't move for the longest time!" The changeling's hands shook. "And then the body was here, and we didn't know what to do with it, and it started to smell good…"

James put up a hand. Oki fell silent. "Okay. Say I'm willing to believe he was a real accident. Eating people is not okay, even if they are dead. And that doesn't explain the other four." Oki wilted.

"I didn't have anything to do with those." He swallowed. "I mean, I don't know about them."

"Oki, you are not a good liar. Who are the other members of 'we'?" James adjusted the sword so the light fell over the tunnel better. Yellow eyes glared back, flashing at him. "You guys just gonna send him out to take the fall?"

Oki whimpered and James lowered the sword slightly. To his surprise he pitied the changeling. "I just want to talk," he added more softly.

"And ship us out to the Trollslayers for following our instincts." A female changeling slouched out, a burnished gold color. Her stone glinted like iron pyrite. "Yeah, we got a taste of human meat. And we liked it. It's good for trolls. Why should it matter if we eat a couple humans that are stupid enough to fall and break their necks?" she snapped. More trolls were coming out behind her, half a dozen total.

"Liba," Oki whispered in alarm.

James tried to think of how Jim would handle this. He wasn't the king, he was just a stand in. "We're not shipping anyone off to the Trollslayers. But you've killed people on purpose. Unless you expect me to believe five people freaked out and broke their neck down here?"

"You can believe whatever you want." Liba kicked at the boot, sending it rolling toward him. "Trolls have to hide while humans do everything their hearts desire. How is that fair?"

"No one's saying it's fair. But you murdered people and ate their corpses. Any good points you might have made about the world become pretty moot." James rubbed his forehead. "Look let's go back to the market. We'll talk about this."

She scoffed. "And listen to human-loving garbage all the time? The 'elder' is an old fool obsessed with humans and the fleshbags are supposed to protect us from mages that specialize in killing trolls? How stupid do you think we are?"

"Liba, let's go back. If we just tell them what happened," Oki started.

She snarled at him. Oki flinched. "You've gone soft already! Are you so quick to forsake the old ways?"

"Am I to take it you're a Gumm-Gumm, or at least a sympathizer?" James asked, wishing for nothing more than not to be there, not to have to try to convince this group to come back. Because it wasn't going well. Diplomacy was not normally something he struggled with, but in his exhaustion and the constant fear boring a hole in his heart, he was hardly at his finest.

Her chin lifted. "Gunmar's time is done. Otto and the leaders of the changeling factions are dead. But the rules they left are clear." She clenched a fist. "There is honor among assassins. That is a lie, there is no such thing as honor. And everyone and everything is a tool to get what you want. This is how our race has survived."

James blinked stupidly. "Why is the first rule a lie? Doesn't that mean there are really two rules? Or is dishonesty just kind of an understood thing? Is that really what you want your people to be about in a new era?"

She ignored him. "The next few years will shape the future of trolldom. And this rich market, one that could reshape our place in the world, is so busy adoring humans they don't even see what they could become." Her eyes blazed hot and furious. "What are a few hikers in the scheme of things? Eating human meat makes our kind strong. We hide outside a city when we could expand, bit by bit. Changelings at least could return to power, if we only have enough time." Her chest was heaving, the sparkle of false gold bright under Excalibur's light. "We've been spit on too long! And now we're just supposed to make friends with trolls and humans!? Because some little human picked up the amulet, he gets to decide how our futures go!?"

James shook his head slowly. "I think there's some deep-seated issues that I'm not really the authority on that need addressing. Here's how I recommend we do this. You come with me as soon as it's dark so we can talk to Blinky or Aaarrrgghh or someone. Maybe Nomura or Strickler. Raise some concerns with leadership?"

Liba snorted. "Didn't you listen to a word I just said?"

James gave her a flat look. "Blinky cares about everyone. And if you're going to live here, you have to at least respect human life." He scanned the group. "I don't know how they'll want to handle things, but I'm not going to let you hurt anyone in the meantime. Let's get back to the market at night."

The changeling spat at his feet. "No one gets to order us around anymore! Maybe the others are happy living in the market, but I'm not!"

He spotted a red mark on Liba's arm. "You need to get back to the market. The Trollslayers will find you otherwise," he said softly. The ones behind her muttered, eyes gleaming in the light and nothing else was visible about them. "Hon, I think you can live in peace. Nearly all the other changelings are settling in. It's not perfect I know, but-"

Something kicked him in the back and the breath was knocked from his lungs. James stumbled forward and the others stole by, one of them carrying what looked like half a corpse. One of the missing hikers. Liba swung her arm and a stony fist clocked him in the back of the head. Then there was the rush of rocks and the smell of dirt, and he tasted gravel and soil. Pressure crushed down around him, breaking his bones and crushing his body.

Not for the first time, he hated his immortality and was grateful for it at the same time, even in the pain. Because it meant that even as he was smashed to pulp, he was alive. And if he was alive, he would work his way out, bit by bit.

It wasn't the first time he'd been crushed in a cave in.

* * *

Oki trembled. He'd never meant to get involved in this. Human tasted nice on its own, but a single bite had felt like a betrayal of all those that had ever stood against the Gumm-Gumms, of all the defense New Trollmarket had prepared for them. But he'd been there, curious as the others dragged the dead hiker to what had been a tiny alcove. He was already dead, what could it hurt? They weren't killers. Blood had hit his tongue. His black mark had flared red. And something in the others had…woken.

"We should go back. What if the Trollslayers find us and blame _all_ the trolls and changelings? Heck, what if the trolls blame the others, they had nothing to do with this!" Oki wrung his hands. Liba glared at him. The rocks had been fragile, the cave a rushed mess to conceal their kills, and if he thought of the effects the heavy stones would have on human bones and skin he would be sick. Had she knocked them loose on purpose? Had the others? Was there any going back now that they had crushed the Trollhunter's father?

"So they can what, toss us to the mages as sacrifices?" She gestured toward the cave in and they skulked deeper into the shade of the trees, avoiding the sunlight. "The others want to live in a Trollmarket obsessed with humans, fine. If they're okay with being the first to be offered up like changelings always are, _fine._ But I'm not going to be a sacrificial pawn ever again!"

Were they really leaving their people? The changelings and trolls that had fought together to survive after Gunmar's fall, stuck together when they were hunted by the Trollslayers? And the people that had been kind enough to bring them in, help them and hear their side? Gave their friends a place to rest and Mynah a place to give birth? Oki thought of them and shook his head. "I-I want to live in New Trollmarket. What we did…it was wrong. I really think this market is different. Liba, let's go back. Please?"

The contempt on her face said everything. She and the others fled into the shadiest part of the forest, leaving Oki alone and shaking.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Unpleasant Situations

Merlin put down the bucket and sighed, sitting on the side of his cot. "One heaping batch of ink for mage markings." He stretched, popping his back before plopping down beside the container of brilliant liquid.

Eli studied it with equal parts trepidation and fascination. He was getting used to the wizard's alcove with its runes and circles and arcanum, but the white glow of the liquid made everything look eerie. Claire was watching it with wary hope. "So these markings will let us control our magic more easily?"

"Yes. Think of it as…oh, a straw I suppose. You know how you've got boiling coffee and if you take a gulp it will burn your mouth?" Eli nodded as Steve inspected the liquid suspiciously. "If you use a small straw you can sip at it without so much danger. With practice you can expand how much magic you can siphon and pull." Merlin winced. "Now comes the part I hate."

"I can do it Uncle Merlin." Mordred brought a cup and scooped out a measure of the ink. His hair was messy and Anna the deer followed him clumsily. His expression was somber as he looked up at Claire and Eli. "I have to warn you, it's very uncomfortable. It's going to ache. And the marks can't be removed as far as I know…at least, not by any magic we have access to."

Eli fidgeted nervously. "Have you done this before?"

"I've practiced the ancient runes on paper, not people. But Uncle Merlin…he's never liked this part. He's not that good at it." He added this in undertone. Eli had seen the old man's hands shaking from tiredness and was a little relieved Mordred was stepping in.

"Can't you use some kind of numbing agent?" Steve asked sharply. "Dr. L would have some right?"

"The ink is very delicate," Mordred explained. "Anything can throw it off. The wrong temperature, humidity, too much oil on the skin…we have to do it on clean, bare skin with as little interference as possible." He rolled up his sleeves, shooing Anna so she went to sit by Merlin, who watched her owlishly as she butted his side with her head. "She wants pats Uncle Merlin."

The wizard hesitantly stroked the soft ears and Claire approached Mordred. "I'll go first. My hands, right?" He studied her open hands, palms up, and gently rolled her sleeves up to her elbows. "Hands and forearms, okay. I'll go wash them off."

"Are you sure about this Claire?" Merlin spoke suddenly. She gave him a blank look. "I just mean that…well, these might be hard to hide in public. Magical marks do tend to glow in emotional states. And I don't know what your society thinks of tattoos. Not to mention you wanting to be an actress, it might be hard to conceal them for roles-"

He trailed into silence and Claire's eyes softened. "I…I'm sure Merlin. But it means a lot that you asked. Really. But if it means saving Jim, it's worth it. Besides, I kind of like the elbow-length glove look." She smiled gently and Eli noticed Mordred giving Merlin a proud look. The wizard coughed and patted Anna again.

When Claire returned she was wearing a tank top and her hands had been scrubbed pink to rid them of dirt and dead skin. "How do we want to do this?"

Mordred indicated for her to sit on a chair and dragged a small table over, moving Merlin's books gently to a shelf to clear the surface. He swept it clear of dust and sat it down. "Both arms please. We'll do the upper side first." Claire placed her elbows on the table and Mordred looked to Merlin, eyes determined. The wizard brought him a quill and Mordred dipped the tip of it in the ink. A sparkling droplet fell back into the cup and Eli's stomach clenched as he made the first long, graceful stroke along Claire's arm. It left a glowing line, thin and swooping like a swan's neck.

Claire's eyes widened and she bit her lip, fingernails digging into the wood. Eli shivered and Mordred paused, but Claire gave a hard smile. "Kind of like menstrual cramps. Really, really bad ones." Mordred looked troubled. "It's fine. Just keep going. Eli, take some Tylonel or something. Might help to head it off."

Steve searched his pockets and pulled out a tiny packet. She looked surprised. "Hey, you try straining your ACL and not carrying something for muscle and tendon pain after that," he said crisply. He opened the packet and gave two to Eli and tossed two more in Claire's mouth.

"Thanks Palchuk." She set her elbows firmly in place. "Keep going Mordred."

* * *

"James hasn't reported back." Barbara's tail nearly smacked Blinky in the head as she paced around the room, frill of feathers puffing out. He watched her walk, wishing the glamor would charge more quickly. She was almost a different person as a wyvern, angry and dangerous. And stress made it worse. "He was checking on some hikers disappearing…he always answers his phone and he hasn't for hours. He'd be in touch to find out if J-"

Her pupils became slits and she swallowed, shutting her eyes tightly. A puff of smoke escaped her mouth. Blinky held his breath. "If…if we had any news about my treasure."

It was a term that seemed to be safe to use. Blinky ran a hand along one of the walls as if to diffuse his nerves; once they were finished the training equipment would be installed, a way for warriors and mages alike to hone their skills. It would be just like Heartstone Trollmarket's, a callback to their history and a way to preserve it. If they could repair the Soothscryer it would be wonderful. But for now the cavern was empty but for he and a wyvern. "I can send a few scouts out tonight, once the sun sets." Nomura and Strickler were already at maximum capacity dealing with the concerns of the new changelings and their human jobs – one couldn't very well take off too long without looking suspicious – and if he said anything to them they would immediately go. They couldn't be allowed to exhaust themselves, not to a point where they couldn't function. It would serve no one.

Barbara growled. "Why did it have to be a wyvern!? I can't do anything like this!" She let out a blast of flame against the wall, leaving it singed and smelling of smoke and burned mineral. "If I were something smaller I could search for my treasure, or read books to research, or something! Now I might set them on fire if I breathe on them wrong!" She sat on the ground, head on her wings. "I'm sorry Blinky," she continued more softly, "I'm just so angry. I can't do anything like this. I wish my glamor could charge quicker."

"The person may not have had time to change you into something else. And perhaps wyverns have some ability that will prove useful that we are yet unaware of. And the fire breath would definitely destroy a golem of putrestone." Her beak twisted in an approximation of a predatory smile, eyes glittering. "Do you need anything before I go back up?" he continued.

"Meat." The word came immediately and she lowered her head embarrassedly. "Sorry. Whatever you can get is fine."

"I'll see what we have in our storage." Blinky hated to think of what their supply might be looking like, but there was nothing for it. They all had to eat. He left the room, staff jingling softly as he headed past the Troll Pub. The food stores were near it to make food preparation easy.

But it was a pleasant surprise that met his five eyes. Rather than being depleted, the shelves were fully stocked. Roots and herbs were drying and curing on the metal racks, a wide variety of minerals still had a good ways to go before they needed to worry. The crates where they stored their salt were full and the padlocked chest of Nougat Nummies – essential for goblin happiness – was nearly bursting. And best of all, the magically cooled chamber connected to their storage room had a dozen fresh deer hanging up, skin gone and bodies cleaned. The beef was low, but that was understandable. Jim normally saw to that.

One of the deer should help sate her hunger. Blinky looked around, puzzled. "Oi, Bossman. Just in time." NotEnrique's voice surprised him and he turned to see the tiny changeling hauling a rusty Radio Flyer wagon full of dead mice. Vali sat atop the pile of mice, chewing on one. "Help me split these into three so Grenus can have 'em ready for mouse meat pie. It should be enough to feed forty trolls a good bit."

Blinky nodded and knelt. "Grenus? He's helping out?"

"Everyone is. Some do little stuff and some are doing the big things. Who knew that jerk can cook?" NotEnrique counted out the mice in threes. Vali watched in fascination, NotEnrique pausing long enough to ruffle his hair affectionately, making the smaller changeling chirp and hiss. "This little fella's been in the dumps lately because of, eh…well, y'know. He's helping me with the mice. Little hard to hunt during the day of course, but mice like to hide in shady spots. And we're going after the predators too. I'm just a little too small to go after much else."

Blinky could not help but be absurdly proud of them. Jim would be too. "You're doing wonderfully. I apologize for my distance…I should be helping lead you, taking care of these situations."

The tiny changeling cocked his head sympathetically. "Tell you what, when my boy goes missing and I'm working to find him, you can spot me, how's that? Besides, Sis misses her sweetheart like a bee misses flowers." Blinky managed a smile. "Barbara need food I take it?"

With his help Blinky managed to get one of the deer down and carried it on his shoulders down to the Hero's Forge. The sound of voices made him hurry. To his surprise Toby was down there with Barbara, along with his Nana and Dictatious. A grocery bag hung from his arm, full of Nougat Nummies, and Blinky's eyes watered a little when he realized who kept the stock high for their diminutive members. Toby looked up at him. "Blink, we need to talk."

He dropped the deer. "What happened? Have we heard from Master J-"

He bit his tongue just in time. Barbara's nostrils flared and her tail lashed against the floor, cracking it. Toby shook his head. "Nah. Something else. Well, two things actually." Dictatious grunted, and Blinky was a little amused to see he was dressed in a set of corduroy overalls and a very baggy turtleneck with two extra sleeves sewn on. He had a pair of protective dark glasses over his eyes, extra lenses obviously taken from two other pairs and hot-glued to cover each one. A cane made it easier for him to find rocks and outcrops of the wall, and he looked…at home. It had been a few months since Blinky had seen him, but every time he came to the market he seemed better adjusted. He much preferred human comforts, hence his continued dwelling with Nana. "Figured it would be better to hear this in person."

"I don't see why it matters now, it was hundreds of years ago." Dictatious turned his head when Blinky cleared his throat. "Hello brother. Nana thought we ought to come by and help out."

Nana was polishing her glasses. "My Toby Pie has been working so hard lately. And you all are looking for Jim, so we're going to do our part to help take care of New Trollmarket, right Dicky?"

"Yes Gertie, of course." His brother's hair was neatly combed he realized – something he wouldn't have bothered with on his own – and Blinky's fondness for Gertrude increased. Dictatious was an irritating old fart, but he was family. And he was capable of compassion. That the Domzalskis were so good to him was a balm to his frayed heart. The six foggy eyes were suddenly creased with concern. "Brother…Toby was telling me about the marks of the Trollslayers. About the fact that you have a red one? Which means you've eaten human flesh?"

Blinky hauled the deer over to Barbara, whose expression had cooled. "That smells great Blinky, thank you. But isn't that too much? I don't want the trolls to have to worry…"

"Be at ease. Our citizens are diligent and the food stores are in good shape." Blinky stepped back and Barbara's beaky mouth tore into the meat, pulling away strings of muscle and swallowing whole. "Yes Dictatious, that's correct. I think that's plenty of proof that they can't be trusted." But his brother's mouth puckered.

"Well…that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see…technically you have eaten human."

Blinky's heart stopped. Barbara paused in rending the deer and Toby looked uncomfortable. "It wasn't from a live human," Dictatious added hurriedly, "I wouldn't have done that-"

"Brother. What do you mean?" Blinky gazed at the other troll, watching his face shift between guilty and defiant. Deep down a sinking sensation pulled at him and Blinky was shamed; why had it not even occurred to him he might have eaten human without _knowing_ it?

He hadn't wanted to believe it. It was that simple.

"You remember after Mother died, before we found a new market? The Gumm-Gumms had already wiped out most of the human villages nearby. We were hungry and you were ill. You needed something with nutrients, and I was always a poor hunter." He rubbed the back of his head. "I found a mass grave where the humans that had fled were dumping their dead upon their return as they scavenged from their lost homes. The bodies were mostly eaten away but there were a few corpses that had been missed. So I took meat from them and told you they were cattle." He scratched his chin uncertainly. "I never had the heart to tell you…you were always so gung-ho about human rights and human life, and it wasn't like I killed them, so…"

Blinky shut his eyes. No one said a word. "…I understand Dictatious. I'm surprised I confess, but…I can't really be angry. And I should have guessed it was possible I had eaten human. I…I should have considered the possibility. It was easier to assume the Trollslayers were lying." He heard his brother sigh in relief. "But that makes our situation worse. If it turns out the Trollslayers' marks can indeed be trusted, it means I have called them liars and they must assume _I_ am lying."

It wasn't his brother's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault, save Gunmar's. But Blinky still felt a little dirty. Not eating human had never been something he'd been particularly proud of – many decent trolls had, when they had no other options or had not known better. But now that he knew he had done it, had eaten the flesh of a human, even a dead one, his stomach twisted and soured. He had consumed human flesh, knowing or not. He'd eaten the flesh of a being the same species as his beloved son and many dear friends.

Barbara made a noise of concern, smoke puffing from her nostrils. Blinky dragged himself out of his nauseous reverie as she spoke. "Maybe we can have James contact them when he comes back. Explain the misunderstanding. That Victoria girl seems reasonable anyway. Honesty is the only way we'll ever make peace. As long as we aren't hurting anyone now, we _should_ be able to work this out."

"Yeah…that's the other thing." Toby turned wearily and Blinky spotted a changeling behind him for the first time, trembling like an autumn leaf. He was surprised he hadn't seen the fellow, as he was a fairly large changeling. The figure seemed to be shrunken down. "It's okay Oki. Just tell Blinky the truth like you told me." The changeling did, and Blinky's heart sank down past his stomach all the way to his feet.

* * *

"I don't understand. I thought I wanted higher numbers for chance."

"Yeah, but you've got you've only got two sixes. You want to save each number count for a higher number." Jim pointed to the paper. "Yahtzee is the highest scoring occurrence, but if you can get four sixes you can have a much better score later. Chance is better to use right now so you can leave that open."

"Ah." Geode made a note. "You are not trying to trick me are you?"

"Why would I? Games aren't any fun if you win by cheating." Jim had never minded games, enjoyed them in fact, but Geode had put him through two rounds of checkers, three of chess, a very confusing round of Jenga, and no fewer than eight rounds of pick up sticks. He knew why she liked that one – her steady hand gave her an advantage over him. Jim's eyes were burning, but he wanted to keep the golem in a good mood. Which, if he was any judge of her tiny tics or minimal expressions, she was.

In the end he lost by five points. Her glee manifested in a real smile. "This game is enjoyable. I will save these dice." She put the items into a dirty, beat-up box with the Yahtzee logo barely legible and set them on the nearest shelf. He nursed his cut hand as she did so. Every time one was nearly healed, she took more blood. Geode still didn't tell him what it was for, and he peeked under the bandage. The bleeding had stopped but the wound smarted.

As long as she was with him, Geode seemed not to mind Jim being in her collection. Jim scanned his surroundings, eyes burning from being up for hours. They'd been playing so long he had no idea what time it was. Geode had endless stamina and boundless curiosity. He wasn't sure she needed sleep at all.

"What is this?"Geode had come back and Jim rubbed his eyes before taking the object. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's a VHS. Remember when I told you about DVDs? These were what they put movies on before those. They started coming out in the…eighties I think? It was before I was born." He turned it over and opened the top, wincing at the sight of the knotted, torn film. "This one's a mess. But we'd need a VHS player anyway, and a T.V., and electricity before we could see one."

Geode seemed disappointed. "I have others. But I don't know whether or not a VHS player is in my collection. And electricity is the favored method of humans powering their devices, correct?"

"Basically." Jim didn't have much of a head for engineering or how devices worked on a mechanical level. "If you had a generator or something, it might be possible to power some stuff. But I'm afraid I don't know much about that." Geode put the tape away, examining her shelves. "There are games you can play on systems as well," Jim added, watching her carefully. "They're called video games. Some are simple colors and shapes and some look real as life."

Paduga had gone without food for nearly two days. Jim wracked his brain for a way to get something to her. If he asked outright Geode would be suspicious. What would Claire do? Or Blinky? Strickler and Nomura would have some idea, and of course Mom was so smart she would probably have figured something out by now…

Geode returned carrying another VHS. "Would this one operate if I could power a player?" Jim opened the top and examined the film.

"It looks like it's okay." He checked the title and smiled. "My mom likes this one."

"…'Mom.' Your female parent?" Geode's blank eyes betrayed no interest, but the way her lips moved reminded him of a child. "What is the nature of the parent-child relationship? They nourish their children and teach them skills, yes?"

"Well yeah, but that's just a small part of what parents do." Jim put down the tape, fiddling with surface. "No one's parents are the same, but my mom is kind and caring. She's funny too, in a dorky way." He knew the apple didn't fall far from the tree. "She's a doctor, which means she takes care of sick people and helps them get well." She was no doubt worried about him. Jim's fondness was dimmed by sorrow. He put her through so much. "I miss her."

He hadn't meant to say it and his heart stopped, thinking that Geode might disapprove. But the golem merely turned her head, apparently staring at the wall. "I have no mother. Nor a father. The closest I have to a progenitor is Argante. And she likely doesn't know I exist."

Jim pretend to focus on the tape, weighing his words. She had brought up Morganna of her own volition. This was a big step. "How could she not know?" he asked softly.

"I was formed through will and magic. The will was not something conscious, just a general desire." Geode looked down at her sharp little fingers. "The Fetch was infected and the spark of my consciousness was born. I think the piece of Argante's magic that joined to the fetch was old and angry. I hear no words from her, no message."

So she wasn't being instructed? Jim spoke slowly. "So why are you doing what you're doing then?"

"I…have vague ideas. Longing that I know must come from her. Knowledge that spills from the realm she dwells in." Her face was drawn suddenly, frighteningly human. "But I also have desires that do not make sense for a golem. I do not know that a golem should feel anything at all. Or have any awareness at all. But I want this thing that I do not understand."

"Like what?" he dared.

"I do not know the word." Geode took the tape back from him, the moment dying. She was back to her clipped, calculated self. "You are likely tired. I will return you to your quarters…although." Turning, Geode scuttled to the shelves like a hurried spider. "What do you make of these?" Carrying a small stack of books, she opened the top one and held it so he could look at it. Jim scanned the page.

And suddenly he knew how to help Paduga without ever asking. He made a show of squinting. "Uh, I don't know what any of that means. It might be Chinese. They use a different alphabet from America."

Geode looked at the page. "I am able to read in English and Trollish. I am versed in certain languages stemming from Latin and Gaelic tongues. And I have a working knowledge of Arabic. But these are foreign to me."

Jim wondered if it had to do with Morganna – had she ever encountered the Chinese language or the alphabet? Or was it a matter of time before Geode figured all languages out? – before acting disappointed. "Yeah, that's too bad. I have no way of knowing what these say. They could be about anything in the world. They could be about countries or stories or games. Shame." Geode's expression flickered to a dour, fierce curiosity. "You'd need someone that's from eastern countries maybe, or someone who's studied a lot to know a lot of languages."

He walked slowly toward his cell, hoping the cogs were turning. He didn't dare be much less subtle. "Wait…I wonder," she began. "The aswang may know the language."

Jim gave an exaggerated shudder, as if the very term repulsed him. "I _guess_ she might. She said she'd studied a lot of languages, but I've been trying not to think about her." Geode's expression might have been sympathetic.

"I wish to speak with her. If you would like you may walk with me." Jim tried to look like he was mulling it before nodding. "I will not allow her to harm you." Geode let the way into the tunnels and Jim drilled the route in his brain. Left, left, right, straight for a long while…he silently slid the bandage up and managed to reopen his cut. Biting back a yelp, he touched the wall quietly every few steps. It was just a little drop of blood here and there, but it might prove to be just the trail he would need if he couldn't remember the way.

Paduga lifted her head as they entered the room and she couldn't conceal a flash of relief when he stepped through after Geode, sliding his bandage back on. Jim gave her a slight shake of the head in warning and she made her face flat again. He hung back from the entrance, pretending she was Bular, a threat, something to be avoided in terror. "You may yet have a use aswang," Geode said. She held up the book and Paduga approached enough to see it. "Can you read this?"

Jim saw from a single glance that Paduga's brow was furrowing. Standing behind Geode, he nodded imperceptibly, hoping she was catching sight of him out of the corner of her eye. "Hm. Let me see…"

She squinted and Jim knew she was looking to him over Geode's shoulder. "Make something up," he mouthed. Paduga lifted her head. "I believe so. I'm rusty, but this appears to be about Beijing and how it became the capital of China."

"Fascinating." Geode bought it. Paduga was a good faker. The golem passed the book through to her. "I will fetch you pen and paper. You will transcribe this and translate. In return I will not kill you."

"What a lovely arrangement," Paduga said wryly. "Throw in a meal once a day and it's a deal."

"Very well." Geode turned to Jim. "She will not be allowed out, so do not fear. I can kill her in an instant." Jim said nothing – was she trying to assuage his fears? "Let us return to your room."

Jim didn't dare to give Paduga an encouraging look. He followed Geode in silence, praying that Paduga could write entire books that sounded plausible. "I think I will attempt to find a means of producing electricity," she said suddenly. "I would like to see these D-V-Ds you speak of, these plays."

Was she getting a little more personality each day? Could Geode develop her own desires and plans? If she did, would they be better off or worse? Was it possible to free themselves without destroying her? Jim didn't trust her and knew she was dangerous, but so many enemies had become friends before. Maybe Geode could be helped?

Escape first, then worry about a redemption arc. He said nothing else to her, thinking hard on how to coax her into questioning herself a little more. And he wished he'd gotten to take a course in psychology.

* * *

Flames singed the trunks and branches of the trees as Lance sped by, sprinting through fading night. The marks pulsed in his brain, embers in a cold hearth drawing him toward his targets. They were fast, but he knew how human-eaters worked. How they ducked and fled, how they lashed out.

They were the same as always. His stomach turned over with hate.

Five humans killed. Their scouts had returned with ashen faces and Lance cursed himself. This was his fault. Every human that died to fill the belly of a troll was his duty to protect, or in failing that, avenge. He'd known the leader of the market was lying – his marks were always right. They'd known the changelings had killed, and they'd still held back.

This was his fault. If he'd followed his instincts, maybe the hikers wouldn't have died. His mistakes had consequences. Heat boiled his blood and Lance clenched his fists, gauntlets a powerful shield as he hammered his way through fallen trees.

The first troll was split in half by his blow. The separated pieces of the corpse turned to true stone. Another jumped at his back, and Lance could smell human blood on its breath. He spun to punch it in the face, sending teeth flying as his gauntlets grazed them.

Those people had families. Friends. People that needed them. And these monsters had taken all that away, and for what? Because they couldn't make do with deer or beef or any other meat? Magic raged through him, ground sizzling under his boots. He normally had more control, but rage made the flames roar higher.

Three more trolls fell before his onslaught. Flames and the crushing blows of his ancestor's gauntlets, a gift from the fey themselves, made it an even playing field. These trolls thought they could crush any human they wanted, and it was almost comical when they realized their bodies could be broken too. It was a bitter comedy, a blackness on the tongue that tasted of bile.

The last one spat at him as he approached. "You use magic because of human weakness." Her golden stone might have been pretty if he couldn't see bloodstains on her claws and smell flesh reeking from her teeth.

His staff crackled with embers and Lance pushed his hair out of his face. It smelled of soot. "Surrender or die. It's your only warning."

She shrieked in defiance and swept in like a harpy. He leaped back, avoiding her claws by an inch. They danced in sync, trading blows that would kill if they hit. Human flesh had made her faster, stronger. Lance grimaced as she nicked his arms and sides. "I will die before kneeling again," she hissed.

The sun was rising. He smelled it in the grass and trees, all of them stirring. There was shade where they were but slender fingers of sunlight would be deadly as lasers for her. Lance drove her back step by step, never letting up as they progressed through the trees. If she was a rebellious sheep he was a wolf, snapping until she leaped backward to avoid his teeth.

She figured out what he was doing three inches from the tree line. She froze, glancing behind her. "…Well played, Trollslayer. But we both knew you would win."

"We gave you a chance. And you used it to kill." Sweat poured from his brow and he panted for breath. She too was gasping. "Why? Why would you do this!?"

Slowly she straightened, looking almost regal. "Because it was what I wanted to do. I wanted to eat those humans. And I was stronger than them, so I could and I did."

Lance forced his voice into evenness. "'Everyone and everything is a tool to get what you want.'"

"We learned well from those that abused and abandoned us." She inclined her head suddenly. "And now you've bested me. With your magic and artifacts, you are stronger. I would complain you lack honor, but there is no such thing."

"You sicken me." Lance's flames burned hotter. "Are those your last words?"

"No. My last words will be these." Her eyes were sharp as glass, alive with malice. "All of this nonsense about peace will be a footnote in the history books trolls write one day. It's a joke. There will never come a day when trolls and humans can coexist, any more than a day where trolls will consider changelings their equals. And I'm glad because that means one day, one side will have to win. And it'll be changelings, because they will always be one step ahead. And when they do rise, I'll be Liba the Martyr. And I'll be laughing from the other side."

Before he could say anything, she took a step back. For one moment she was a glittering idol, stone shining in the rising sun. Then she was a statue, sparkling and lifeless. Lance lowered his staff – the marks were gone. With the lives of the murderers, so went his spells. All the others were hidden safely in the market.

He stepped into the sun and punched the statue. She crumbled to pieces, sparkling as so much of her dissolved and blew away. Lance lowered his fist, still angry and disgusted. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered it without looking. "All the ones outside the market are dead."

"You shouldn't have gone alone." Victoria's voice was soft. "Lance…I still don't think we should rush into this. The market didn't-"

"I am done giving them chances. We gave them a chance and five humans paid for it." The sun was blinding in the red sky and he turned to walk back into the woods, back the way he'd come. A trail of singed grass marked the path. "Tell the others we're mobilizing. Either the market turns over those with the red mark, or we're going in to take them ourselves."

He hung up before she could say anything. One of the troll corpses lay in his way and he kicked it viciously. They were past the point of compromise or diplomacy. Arthur or Trollhunter, elder or wizard, justice would be done. And no more humans would die on his watch.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Greetings all. I hope this chapter finds you well. I feel I must offer a slight warning for certain thematic elements that feature in this chapter. No sexual activity occurs and I am probably being overly cautious with this warning, but the last thing I want to do is spring something that may bring up terrible memories or feelings without at least some warning.

Again, it is probably overcautious of me. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. My career has kept me busy lately, so my updates are sporadic.

* * *

Chapter 15

Dance Macabre

* * *

Jim slid the VHS tape into the player. "I can't believe you found one that works. VHS players aren't being made anymore. I think DVD and VHS together still are, but…"

"I also set up the generator." She sounded proud of herself. Jim could not quite be impressed by the person holding him against his will, but he could admit it took a lot of work. The generator hummed from the next room, extension cords running through the tunnels. He could smell gasoline. "I have fuel enough to refill it many times." The old television crackled with white noise until Jim set it to the correct channel. "I also left a diamond," she added suddenly. "That should assist the storekeeper in recouping their losses."

Again he got the uncomfortable feeling that she wanted to impress him. Like a child that had never been shown approval, Geode always seemed to be watching him. Two days in his new "room" was an improvement over his cell, but he felt like he'd been moved from a pet store to a gilded cage.

"You still won't say where you're getting this stuff?" Jim glanced at her wearily. "I know you can't be stealing it _all_ from stores, some of this stuff is too old. And you could never move it all with people around."

Geode eyed him. "Why does it matter?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just curious." She frowned. "What? Sometimes you just want to know. There's not really a reason," he said defensively.

"…The Trollmarket. The old one. Where Argante was before she was freed." Jim's heart shot into his mouth at the admission. Geode was watching his expression. "Many of the books I acquired were buried in the rubble. Even with the humans guarding and excavating, there is much in the ruins that can be used."

Jim looked at the older books on the shelves, the Trollish ones. Might some of them belong to Blinky? The thought of his father made his eyes water. The tape began to play and he wiped them with his sleeve hastily. "Looks like some kind of old movie." A man and woman were talking, dressed in Victorian garb. It had a grainy picture, possibly from the eighties. Geode lowered herself to kneel beside him, staring transfixed at the screen.

There was so much junk still mixed in on the shelves. He let her watch for a few minutes, relieved to be alone with his thoughts for a minute. He saw a rubber ducky, more books, what might have been CD cases. And in the midst of the junk nearest him he saw something much more interesting.

A lighter. One of the cheap plastic ones. Jim froze, mind speeding up – putrestone melted in flames. His cell door was made of it. Geode was made of it. The lighter alone wouldn't help much, but it couldn't hurt to have it. He reached out and grabbed it quietly, pocketing it.

"They look like people. But they are images from the film, displayed because of electricity?" She shook her head and Jim forced himself to listen as if his heart wasn't ready to burst out of his chest. "How many things there are in the human world that I wish to understand."

Jim supposed someone had recorded the movie, as commercials came up after a few minutes. He then had to explain the concept of advertising. Geode accepted the interruptions with grace. When the movie came back the characters were dancing. Her attention grew rapt. "They are moving in sync. That is dancing, correct?"

"That's right." Jim imagined Claire in the dress. She loved that kind of style. Geode studied the movements carefully before she straightened and looked to him. "What is it?"

"I wish to attempt it. I require a partner." Jim's face warmed.

"I'm not a good dancer. And I don't know the steps-"

"It will be an approximation. There is no one to observe." She put out a hand. Jim slowly took it, reasoning that keeping her happy was a smart idea. But it still felt prickly and slightly wrong. Her other hand found his shoulder and he found a place on the tiny marionette "waist" and she guided them into a slow, spinning waltz.

They were silent as the music played, Jim nervous about looking at her face. Those blank eyes still scared him; he couldn't read them at all. Her gaze never left his face and he made a show of making sure his feet were out of the way of her sharp legs. They ended in points so he thought it was a reasonable fear. "You are afraid," she observed.

The movie's scene had changed but her interest was focused on him now. Jim shrugged a little. "I just don't know what I'm doing. No one likes to do things they think they're really bad at. Well, I don't anyway."

"I see." She glanced at the screen but never broke step. "I should be attending to other matters."

Jim bit his tongue before saying lightly, "Like bringing Morganna into our world." Her head turned sharply back to him. "What else would you want to do, make her a fondue to send through to the shadow realm?"

"What is fondue?"

Jim managed a smile. "It's a cheese dish…I think Swiss. It's melted in a pot and people dip bread and stuff into it."

Geode's stare was more blank than usual. "Why would I send her this?"

"It's a joke. It's something completely ridiculous that's wrong when the real answer is obvious. Humor's hard to explain." She continued to stare at him. "Something wrong?"

"I want to truly understand humor. And emotions. I want to know physical sensation as a human does." The confession was blunt. "And I suppose it is obvious I am meant to open a door to bring her to this world. That will exists in the magic that brought me to life because I feel her yearning for…something. The same thing I desire. That word."

Jim frowned. "You…want freedom."

She seemed startled, and the dance finally stopped. "That word. What does it mean?"

How to explain it? "Well, it's like the ability to do what you want with your life within reason. Where I come from it's considered a right. 'Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness' is how we say it. Basically people can't force you to do something without a really good reason. You can read what you want and say what you want for the most part, but you're not allowed to hurt other people unless they're trying to hurt you or someone else. You shouldn't infringe on other's freedom." Geode's brow furrowed beneath the crystal. Jim chewed his lip. "It's like this. At home I can choose what to wear in clothes I've bought or been given, but I can't take them from someone that doesn't want to give them. I can choose what to eat but I can't steal the ingredients or not pay for the stuff someone else worked to make. But I can do what I want with my time. I can look for a job I like, spend time with my family, read a book. But here…"

"You must do what I say." Her voice wasn't sharp, just thoughtful. Jim wondered if that was a good sign. "Your clothing, food, and where you may go are decided by another. Is freedom never taken in your country?"

"People are thrown in prison of course. When they steal or hurt someone or do bad things, they're put in a place where they can't do that. Or at least, that's how it's supposed to work. No system is perfect." Jim didn't feel like opening up the kettle of fish that was the prison system and politics. He was already getting a headache. "And sometimes people kidnap others. Take them against their will and hold them. That's against the law."

"You want to return home." Geode still did not speak sharply. Jim swallowed, praying for the right words.

"Would you? If you had a home with people you loved and could be free, would you go there if you had a choice?" The golem's lips thinned as if she'd tasted something sour. "I think everyone wants freedom from something deep down," he continued.

"It is a human longing then?" Geode's expression became strange. Hungry, confused, uncertain.

"Even animals like freedom. I'd say it's a living being's longing. Humans definitely have it." How close to a real, sentient being could a golem come? Jim recognized vindication and hope in the nearly-flat line of her mouth. "Are you saying you don't want to let Morganna out?"

Geode didn't reply for a moment, head turning slightly to the left. "Her magic made me. I am obliged to follow the will of that power."

"That didn't answer my question." Jim hoped he wasn't overstepping. Could he win her over? If she wasn't really loyal to Morganna there might be a chance. "Morganna tried to destroy so many good things in the world. I don't know if you really ought to let her out if you don't have to."

"She is in a prison," Geode said suddenly. "To punish her for harming others?"

"More to keep her from hurting anyone else. But it's kind of a punishment too I guess. She tried to kill people, take their freedom. So she lost hers. It's not something you can really explain very easily." And he wasn't any great shake at debating anyway.

Geode did not reply, looking at the television instead. Her head tilted. "What are they doing now?"

Jim followed her gaze. The couple on screen were kissing – not very well if he was any judge, but Hollywood was Hollywood – and he looked away. "It's a kiss." He was struck by the memory off explaining the concept to a befuddled Draal, so disgusted by the idea. Putrestone or not, Draal would have smashed the living daylight out of Geode. The metal arm would have helped, he mused.

He caught sight of Geode moving her head just in time, drawing close to his face. Jim leaned back, heart pounding. Geode didn't lean in further. "No."

Geode frowned. "Is it unpleasant to kiss?"

He hated how his cheeks warmed in embarrassment. "You don't kiss someone the way those two are kissing unless you love someone. That's how I was raised. And if you do have someone, kissing someone _else_ in that way is wrong."

Her eyes narrowed. "You have someone like that back home then?"

"Yes. I do." Something dark glinted in the way her face shifted.

"I remember the female human with you…a mate of sorts? Is it related to that?" she asked quietly. Jim waffled, trying to think of what to say. She was colder now, angry. But why?

"More like a potential mate. We're not…I mean we haven't…we're not married." Why did this have to be so embarrassing? Did Geode know about sex? "We're not official yet. Humans like to get to know each other, fall in love, then become mates. They have a special ceremony to celebrate with their friends and family, and then they're considered officially mates." Jim's brain refused to go into explaining hookups and the intricacies of courtship.

"An exclusive relationship? Allowing no others?" He nodded. Adultery and polygamy were _also_ topics he was going to avoid. Geode's expression was black. "I see." She looked to the television again. "They're dancing again." She guided him into step and Jim's heart pounded a mile a minute, sensing anger from her clipped movements.

"What is it? Why are you mad?" he dared to ask. Geode slowed a little, as if being made aware of the emotion was intriguing.

"I think I would like to kill your potential mate." Ice flooded his insides at the violent relish. "It is curious. Every day I have new emotions that I do not understand."

"Why would you want to do that!?" Jim demand.

"I think this might be the emotion of jealousy. Desiring something that belongs to another. I have no lover or family of my own." Geode spoke as if trying to decide between wearing a sweater or a blouse. Nonchalant, mildly interested. "It is strange since I have no reproductive urges. Perhaps I just want to keep you nearby like a favored possession."

Jim fought to find his voice. Geode had no filter and how he wished she did. "You can't just keep people. It's wrong."

"It would infringe upon their life, yes." The dancing finally stopped and Jim took several steps back, hoping she couldn't sense him shaking. "But why is it one should be concerned with others? Why is the happiness of others equal to my own?"

Jim blinked. "Because everyone matters. That's just how it is. Humans, trolls, changelings…everyone matters the same."

"And golems? Creatures that are not truly alive or dead, but caught between the two?" Geode drifted close and drew one sharp finger down his cheek. "Tell me Jim. If I want something and no one will give it to me, why shouldn't I take it if I am able? Why?"

Jim's mouth was dry. "Because doing something like that…taking from others and hurting them…that's not fitting for a human or a troll or anything. That's something only animals do because they don't know any better. And if you _do_ know better…it just makes you a monster."

"Then it would seem monsters get what they want." The darkness in her face became bland and blank. She gestured toward his cell. "I must consider our discussions. They prove very interesting."

Jim didn't run back to the room, but he wasted no time in getting inside. The crystal wall sealed the door behind him and he collapsed onto the bed, shaking. Her logic was getting harder and more calculating, and her emotions stronger. It was like giving a four-year-old that had never been told "no" superpowers. A four-tear-old that didn't want to understand empathy.

And in some twisted, weird way, she wanted to keep him. As a pet or something that he couldn't bear to think about. A toy, an inanimate item for her amusement and interest. Jim clung to the amulet, but even its warmth couldn't reach the chill gripping his heart. Geode herself probably didn't know what she wanted, and that was the most terrifying part. Her whim could change in a moment.

He had to get out soon and take Paduga and Peanut with him. Their captor was a ticking time bomb, and if they were still caged when she went off, they were doomed.

* * *

Claire opened her eyes and immediately shut them against the light. "Ah, good. You're awake." Merlin's voice was more relieved than she would have expected.

She remembered mark after mark, line after line. Searing pain as the sharp heat burned symbols into her skin. And as Mordred finally finished, he had run two fingers over her forehead and she'd melted into a dreamless sleep. Claire sat up before looking down.

Her arms were covered in white bandages elbow to wrist. She resisted the urge to tear them off, looking instead toward Merlin. They were in one of the rooms humans stayed in while visiting – this one had three beds for Steve, Mordred, and Eli – and she was lying on Mordred's cot. Eli was lying on his front in the next one over, Steve pacing across the room. Eli's shirt was off and white, gauzy bandages wrapped his shoulders and back. His jaw was set, as if he was a kettle trying to keep steam in. Mordred was sitting on the cot, hands over Eli's back, palms glowing gently. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead. "A little more energy please." Steve immediately returned to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. The light from Mordred's palms intensified and Claire wondered at it.

"He's borrowing energy," Merlin explained, "so he can finish Eli's marks healing. Yours are already done." Claire turned her hands over and immediately began peeling the bandages away. "Would you mind waiting until we can prepare you? It's a little odd to look at the first time!"

But the bandages slipped free and Claire blinked hard. The marks were crisp and clean as only the most artistic tattoos could be, and they glowed like the moon in a clear sky. The oddest part was that some of them seemed to shift and slide. "They'll stop moving once the magic settles. But until then you should avoid average people," Mordred said. His voice was raspy with tiredness. At last he lowered his hands and the glow went out. Eli sat up, relief evident as he sighed.

"Thanks Mordred. For all of it." Eli stood up unsteadily. "I feel like I'm a cup of water that's about to overflow…but like someone put a lid on just in time." It was a decent description, Claire thought. The magic roiled and bubbled below the surface, but it couldn't quite break. Eli slowly removed his bandages as well, craning his neck to try and see his back. "How are they?"

His marks glowed spring green, and they looked like ferns and leaves and trees blending with the runes. The shapes made her think of the markings in Merlin's tomb. A bird was on his right shoulder and a fox on his left, and Eli stared in awe as the bird appeared to preen. "Totally insane. Look at it!"

"You're not sprouting plant life," Merlin observed. Eli turned in a circle, excitement evident on his face. Mordred slowly laid down on the cot, eyes hooded. "Let us see if we can test your control."

He whistled and Claire ducked just in time; a snowy owl swooped through the doorway, nearly cuffing her head, and it flew to Merlin's shoulder, beak clacking as it dropped something into Merlin's hand. "Thank you Cato." The bird immediately hopped to the cot where Mordred lay and perched on his back, head lowering until it turned it around to rest it on its feathers. "Spoiled creature," Merlin muttered. He offered the tiny object to Eli and Claire recognized it as a tulip bulb. "See if you can grow this and control it."

Eli took the bulb and his eyes shone brightly behind his glasses. "Okay. Let me think a minute." He traced a fingertip over the bulb and it slowly split and allowed a green leaf to protrude from the opening. "It's so different. Before there was so much magic. Now it's flowing slowly." Eli teased another leaf from the bulb, then another, until the sealed bud crept out as well. He bit his lip in concentration, seconds ticking by, until at last the bud opened and revealed a set of beautiful red petals.

"Thirty seconds." Steve waved his phone, revealing a timer. "I think the marks are working."

"You should keep yourself as calm as possible. Even the marks can't bear up under too much stress. But it should be much easier now." Merlin clucked his tongue until Cato irritably hopped off Mordred's back and settled for the nearest nightstand. He then drew a blanket over Mordred. "He's got the touch for fine magic working. Always knew he would," he added gently. Claire made a mental note to get Mordred an annual pass for the Arcadia Oaks Zoo every year for the rest of his life. The marks, though alarming and glowing and _moving_ , were as neat and graceful as one could hope. More than that she felt the magic easing inside her.

Using it would be the main test. She lifted her head. "I think I sensed Jim while I was asleep. I didn't see him or anything…"

Eli nursed the tulip between gentle fingers. "Maybe if you sleep again and dream you'll be able to find him?"

"I guess I have to try. But something was wrong. I felt him, but I think…I think he was scared of something. He's in danger. More than before." Claire twisted her hands together, relieved that touch and sensation hadn't been damaged by the marks at all. Her hands felt the same as before, albeit a bit sore. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep again."

"I think you should try. Locating him in the Astral Plane is our best bet for narrowing the search area. It will be easiest to find him if he's also asleep and dreaming, so you have to try to catch him napping." Merlin glanced at Mordred. "Steve, if you would stay and watch over Claire and Mordred, I think it would be safest. Eli and can work on finding James, the trolls won't be able to go out for hours."

Steve gave the old man a long look. "Why you and Eli?"

"Because Oki told us where James is and I can likely use my magic to sift aside the rubble of the cave-in, and I ought not go alone even during the day. Better I go than trolls waiting another night. Eli ought to react well in the heart of the woods with his marks, a good test of their effectiveness. And you, not being magical yourself, are not prone to setting off the magic of others." Steve's eyes were firm. "Also I have to take either you or him as backup and I don't particularly like you."

Steve visibly relaxed. "See, honesty is the best policy." He leaned toward Eli. "This guy gives you any trouble, gimme a call," he muttered in undertone. Eli snorted with laughter as Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Sleepy time now, talk later," Claire said. Her stomach churned with the thought that she had to sleep, _had_ to. She returned to the bed and pulled the blanket over herself. Think of peaceful things, like Enrique or Walter Jr. napping in the cozy house while it snowed outside, or the smell of parchment and paper in Blinky's library, or something simmering on the stove at the perfect temperature while Toby and Jim talked about the Gun Robot reboot and how it might not be horrible…

Whether she was worn out from worrying or her magic was starting to take hold, Claire was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Paduga was glad she knew so many stories and so much history. It made faking whole volumes easy.

She'd always wanted to learn Chinese but had never quite gotten around to it. She recognized a few character but to call her fluent would have been a joke. It couldn't have been Korean of course, something she actually _could_ read. She continued writing in her small, neat script.

Peanut meowed from the cell over. She glanced at the cat. "I know. I'm worried about him too," she said quietly. It was desperately lonely in her cell now, not to be able to look over and talk to someone or see them. It had made it easier to be calm and brave; Jim was an adult by human standards, but he was a child to trolls. She needed to have courage, be smarter, if it meant protecting someone younger.

And yet he was still protecting her. It felt good like the sun warming the land after a long winter to know that they were still in this together. But the thought of him being stuck near Geode, alone, made her stone skin shudder.

She moved to the next book in the stack. Geode had given her several. She frowned – this one was in Trollish. Paduga hesitated before opening the book and flipping through it. It was old, full of magic and artifacts. One page talked about Elixlore, another about the properties of the Fetch. Nothing she hadn't known – utilized by changelings and goblins, doorway to the Darklands, yadda yadda – and she skimmed toward the back of the book.

Paduga stopped when she found a page about magic portals. She looked up furtively, making sure she was alone, before reading it to herself. "Portals are as varied as the colors themselves. Some are safe and quite feasible for the amateur, while others are hazardous and nigh impossible. There are three major factors in forming them, namely the connection strength, destination, and artifacts being used." Paduga settled her chin in her hand, wing joints folded neatly out of the way. "The connection strength between two locations is derived from the strength of bond between them. Usually this means individuals make excellent focal points. In regards to the Skathe Hrune, it is a masterful piece of portal magic, able to create doorways within a dimension when the user has a clear destination in mind. It is limited only by the user's stamina and imagination. However, further jumps to unknown places are hazardous as no reliable connection can be formed without a focal point. For discussions on the exception, please look to our except on seven league boots. As these are fairy-made and fairies are, as far as we know, extinct, their existence has fallen into question"

Had Geode looked at this book? She had so little smell it was hard to guess from the smell of the pages. Why _was_ this in here? Paduga continued, "Destinations in flux or in chaotic places – or even outside one's own dimension – are immensely dangerous. Many attempts have been made in the past to leap to the Shadow Realm and the Astral Plane, both with equally disastrous results. There is no safe method to make a jump to these without careful preparation. See _Portals: The Art Of Magical Traveling_ , for further details." She remembered skimming that book years ago in Bodus's library.

"The wise reader will ask, 'Why does this book of artifacts contain an excerpt about portals?'" She couldn't help but chuckle. "Because as mentioned, artifacts are a tried and tested way to create focal points and stabilize connections. Unfortunately, most artifacts used in this way are destroyed. The Skathe Hrune is a marvel because it can create portals outside of itself, lowering the damage it takes considerably. The Fetch holds a portal inside itself, the magic stones insulating it from the chaotic magics it holds. But even with these items, to change the magic as would be required to open a more stable portal would likely result in the objects shattering or rendered permanently unusable. As a compendium of great artifacts and arcana, the authors would consider it a great loss for these objects to be lost to history." She blinked. In the margin was a tiny note. "'Does this mean I will die if I open the door for Argante?'"

Geode had seen this book. Paduga read back through the paragraphs. The artifact might be destroyed if its magic was tampered with, and making a portal to the darkest realm was dangerous no matter what. If she sought to free her creator, she would need something with a direct link to Morganna's magic. The Fetch contained portal magic and, as a golem created by Morganna, it had a connection to the sorceress. It was obviously the best choice. But if the Fetch was destroyed in the process…

Paduga shut the book, heart fast. The golem was afraid of dying. The thought made her dizzy. If she was sentient enough to fear death, how much personality existed within her? She liked games, she was curious. A marvel of mannequin magic had been created. Then again, something derived from Morganna would break all the rules, naturally. She'd constructed a viable species from experiments; certainly her power allowed for something so frightening.

"I wanted a second opinion." Paduga yelped and dropped the book. She hadn't heard Geode coming, too absorbed in the book. The golem stood silently in the doorway, Fetch gleaming and glowing. Her face was blank as ever. "I have been seeking other artifacts, but no other will work. At first it did not matter, but now…"

Geode walked slowly toward the cell. "Tell me your honest opinion. Would I be killed if the Fetch were used to make a portal?"

Paduga stared at her. "I…honestly, I think the Fetch would be destroyed if Morganna used it to come through to our world. So probably." Geode watched her closely. "I don't have any reason to lie. I'm a prisoner no matter what, whether it's you or her." Paduga slowly slid her completed volumes toward the cell wall.

"I thought as much." The papers passed through the crystal like water and Geode took them. "It would seem I have arrived at my decision then."

"'Decision?' What do you mean?" Paduga asked.

Geode held the papers like an infant. "I have grown in knowledge and autonomy. Argante is vaguely aware of my presence. If she realizes there is a portal, she may be able to come through if I opened the door." A smile marked her mouth. "But in living I am blocking her." Paduga shuddered. Paduga's smile was slight and terrifying. "She will not be able to pass through as long as I control the Fetch and use it for my life energy. And it is my core. I…I do not want to die. I don't particularly care what she wants any longer. I will not be releasing her."

A golem refusing to obey its master, however distant and nebulous their will, was astonishing. And possibly deadly. Paduga licked her lips. "Then will you let the Trollhunter go? You were taking blood to create a more stable portal? Opening a doorway to the shadows usually requires blood." Innocent blood, her mind added unhelpfully.

"I was at first. But the past several times I have had another purpose." Geode stepped away. "But that is my business. The Trollhunter is mine." How like a selfish child she sounded.

Paduga shrugged. "I don't care what you do with him. But you can't just own someone. People don't belong to other people. That's making someone a slave, just like what Morganna did to you."

"I will not harm him. But I enjoy his presence. He will remain here."

"Until the day he dies!?" Paduga fought to keep her voice even. "Not hurting someone doesn't mean you're not still keeping them in a cage. I don't know if you think you care about him, or just like having attention, but you can't keep someone forever. It's evil."

Geode's face became ugly, twisted with jealousy and malice. It was a livid expression, infuriated to the point of tantrum. "He. Is. Mine. I do not care if it fits your moral framework, he belongs to me now. And unless you prefer to starve to death, so do you." Paduga shut up immediately, feeling sicker than ever. "Your information was valuable. I thank you for it." The golem turned and left, clinking fading as she disappeared into the tunnel.

Peanut meowed fearfully and Paduga nodded slowly. "She's…she's unstable. I think she's going legitimately crazy," Paduga whispered. "A golem resisting its purpose? Oh…I hope Jim is okay…we have to get out of here!"

* * *

Eli's heart thundered in his chest. Merlin looked down with an air of sadness. "It would appear the Trollslayers found our renegades." Eli knelt to examine the stone corpses, blackened with ash and smoke. "Oki was wise to come back quickly."

"How powerful can mages be to kill five trolls?" Eli asked. Certainly he'd seen Claire do some amazing things and Merlin's magic was incredible, but there was something stunning about a person that could kill fully-grown trolls and come out mainly unscathed. Liba's face, one of a few chunks of her that had maintained its form, glittered in the sun and Merlin snorted slightly at it.

"As a descendant of Lancelot he would have magic running thick in his veins. I wouldn't be surprised if his family sought out the magically gifted to add to the bloodline." Eli started – magic was genetic? Merlin caught the surprise. "Magic is not always passed through the genes, but if you manifest magical abilities, you may very well father a child one day with such powers. If the mother has magical power too, the chances are better. Claire's family for instance has some dormant magic running through it, but if she had never encountered the Shadowstaff, she would likely never have awakened any of it. And now…"

"Now her magic, her _real_ magic, is white." Eli nodded thoughtfully. He also stepped over a log to inspect another body. "What about the gauntlets?"

"Oh, those." Merlin seemed bitter. "Those were a gift from Lancelot's adopted mother. Gumm-Gumm forces would have been an issue in that time even after Gunmar was locked away. It made sense to grant artifacts that could help him against them. But I don't know much else about them…they're fey magic, and that's something else entirely."

"'Fey' like fairy?" Eli asked. He dared to run his hand over a burnt trunk and leaves slowly sprouted along it, new bark appearing and sloughing off the ashy parts.

"Yes, but not like the tiny creatures called 'fairies.' The fey are an entire other set of beings. Morganna was half fey. You might consider them more along the lines of 'elves.' Their magic operates on another level entirely." Eli watched Merlin with fascination. He was talking about Morganna and magic so openly. He spoke of this magic like one might speak of a wild animal. A little awed, a little fearful.

"Oh dear." Merlin stooped. "He's here."

Eli surveyed the cave-in and his stomach shrank to the size of a walnut. Blood had seeped from under the rocks, dry and tacky by now. "Oh my gosh. He's in there? How is he…I mean, I know about the spell, but he can survive being crushed?"

"Sometimes it's better not to ask with magic." Merlin began pulling rocks away, hefting them in his hands. "He's not too far in. I think you can move these rocks if I help you." Eli began to reach for one. "No, with your magic. We're going to try using nature to move these."

"But-but James is stuck in there! What if I smash him?" Eli yelped.

"He's already crushed, you can't make it any worse. The situation can only improve with your interference." Eli's head swam but he swallowed and breathed slowly. "That's it, slow breaths." Merlin stood beside him, looking a little awkward. "Think of it this way. Your magic allows you to manipulate how things grow. It's not really breaking the laws of physics or nature, it's just influencing them and speeding them up. Think of it as a very natural thing and it might help you grip it."

Eli nodded. "Okay. Give me a second. There are lots of roots near the cavern…lots of trees here." He sat down in front of the cave and shut his eyes. There were so many little roots everywhere, from the grass to the trees. Think of them as something he understood. Something logical that all played together well to make a greater whole. Kind of like computer wires; they all had to go to just the right place to make something work. Eli reached out – one particularly large set could push through the thin rock, work its way through the erosion already starting. The grass growing above the rocky outcrop helped soften the stone. He coaxed them down, into the fallen stones, and they curled around the rocks to drag them away. It was hard and heavy, and Eli began to sweat as they dragged back one after the other. It was good he was sitting or his legs would have turned to jelly. "It's…it's heavy," he panted.

Merlin knelt again and put a hand on his shoulder. "Keep going, I'll augment your magic with mine." It felt weird when that magic brushed up against his – they were both green but Merlin's was just strange and old, Eli's was green like leaves and forests – but it settled in like an adult holding a kid's bike steady when the training wheels had come off. Eli relaxed and the rocks went faster, and he still kept his eyes shut. It was easier to operate in the dark, plants did not need eyes, they just sensed where they needed to go-

A dry cough made him open them. A broken body had been revealed between two piles of rocks. The thick roots were pulling back into the rocks, seeking the comfort of soil, and Eli nearly passed out at the sight. They looked like snakes. "Nice job kiddo. Guess you paid me back for saving you from that dragon that time, huh old man?" James rasped.

Merlin gave Eli a squeeze on the shoulder, as if to make sure he was all right, before striding over to James's hopelessly mangled body. Even as Eli watched it seemed that wounds were closing. In a way it made things worse; before he could have passed for raw hamburger or a butcher's wares. Now he looked like a person again. "Still holding that over my head? You're quite the idiot sometimes," he said smartly. "Now I have to straighten all your limbs or they'll heal crooked."

"Any news of Jim? I see the marks are helping." James's words were slurred around a broken jaw. Eli crawled forward and helped set it back in position.

"Claire's trying to find him in the Astral Plane. But nothing new yet. And the trolls that ate the humans are dead. We think the Trollslayers got to them."

James sighed, working his jaw and clacking his teeth. "Well, that's great. Now they don't trust us and blood's been shed. What about Oki? I feel bad for him."

"He's how we knew where you were. He came back to the market." Eli turned to the nearest broken arm and pulled it straight. James looked relieved before pain set in. "Let's get you back on your feet and then we'll figure out what to do next."

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Fractured 16

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

* * *

"Jim!"

Claire spun in a circle. The Astral Plane was no longer that faint, washed-out painting. It was still white all around her, but such a rich white. Her peripheral vision glinted with color, and when she drifted forward she felt resistance. "Jim, can you hear me!?"

She pushed forward. The resistance grew taut and then vanished. Claire gasped as a blur of colors surged at her. They bubbled and swirled before disappearing. Nothing made much sense watching the world shift around her. Had the marks made it possible for her to see more of the Astral Plane? They tickled and burned as if they'd fallen asleep.

She called and called for him. There was never a response. Maybe he wasn't sleeping. Claire looked down at her arms and grimaced. "You were supposed to help!"

When she opened her eyes Toby was looking back at her. "You were calling for him."

"I didn't see him. I don't know if they're helping or not. I'm not floating around, but…"

Claire got up, holding her pounding head. She would just have to try again. She had gotten very lucky to see him once, Merlin had told her. "You look upset. What is it?"

"James is back. He's a mangled mess, but Merlin _thinks_ he'll heal okay. Some stuff is hard even for magic to fix." Something shifted in the corner and she spotted Aaarrrgghh. He drew close as she spotted him, looking very concerned. "Also the Trollslayers killed the changelings that ate the humans. But they're mad as hornets that we let it happen."

Claire swallowed a sharp retort. Why shouldn't they be? Had it occurred to the changelings and trolls what trouble they might be causing for the others? Had they even cared? She tried to read Toby's wan expression. He was always so jovial and energetic. It felt wrong for him to be serious and spent. "What do they say?"

"They want every troll and changelings with a red mark. If we don't turn them over in the next forty-eight hours, they're invading the market." Claire's hair stood on end, new markings flashing white with furious horror. Toby didn't react.

"They can't do that! They-they're declaring war!" She spun to look at Aaarrrgghh. The krubera reached out and patted her head affectionately. "They can't break through our defenses can they?"

"Maybe. Lots of mages." Aaarrrgghh pulled Claire in close and held her. Claire blinked hard, magic fading. She was like a dolly in his arms. "Think it be better if Aaarrrgghh go to them?"

"No." She and Toby spoke as one. "We're not giving them the others are we?" Claire asked.

"Blinky won't hear of it. He says we have to have our own punitive system for offenders. Which I agree with." Toby was wearing his armor, Claire realized, though it had been modified over the years as he'd gotten taller and more muscular. The stubble on his jaw and chin was thickening. Aaarrrgghh still hadn't put down Claire, and the big embrace felt nice, protective. He smelled of grass and deep caves. The firmness of stone felt softer under the fur. "We've got to get defenses ready. If the Trollslayers attack…"

Claire blinked hard as Aaarrrgghh set her down, nuzzling her head. "Toby, I know you're right, but I – I can't think of that right now. I'm so close to finding Jim, I-"

He put up a hand. "This is why it's Trollhunters plural Nuñez. You work on finding Jim, I'll arrange a defense with Blinky and Merlin. I'd rather help you find Jim, but…well, someone's gotta help with this part. I figured you and Barbara could focus on the Jim stuff. It wouldn't be fair to expect you to worry about this right now." Claire's eyes watered. Even though he was probably just as scared for Jim as they were, he was selfless enough to focus on what no one would wanted to contemplate; a battle within New Trollmarket itself.

"Thanks TP. You're the definition of awesome sauce." She hugged him and hoped her eyes would dry quickly. He patted her shoulders gently.

"No worries. Someone else will have to fight Lance if he gets in though. He's too strong for me."

Aaarrrgghh snorted. "Wingman don't need waste time with magic-glove-stupid-face man. Aaarrrgghh handle him." Toby managed a dry smile. "Should have meeting. Everyone together good brainstorming."

Claire nodded and followed the two out of the room, magic marks still churning.

* * *

"Peaceful negotiations are at an end. Turn over those with the red mark and we will leave. We will not harm others if you cooperate, but we will attack if you refuse to see reason. You have forty-eight hours from noon today." The image of Lance was sharp and Toby could see flames licking along his hair and hands. The video ended and Strickler turned the tablet over.

"Well, that's troubling." He grunted as Barbara jumped into his lap in sheltie form, paws on the table so she could see everyone. They sat in a ring around Blinky's table, covered in maps and letters and scrolls. Merlin alone stood, looking over everyone and peering at each page. "How shall we handle this?"

Blinky's fists on the table were defeated, frustrated. Toby noted with surprise that Nomura put a hand on his shoulder. "If I may, I think we should set traps. Physical and magical. They won't expect the former and they'll waste energy on the latter. Able-bodied trolls should be set up to protect the weaker ones. They know where our entrance is and will likely find a way to force it open," she said.

"They'll have been in markets before," Strickler warned. "We need to think outside the box if we want to catch them by surprise."

Barbara growled. "What about the trolls and changelings they killed?"

Blinky shut his eyes in thought. "Based on what Oki told us, they did indeed kill humans purposely. Several of them. They should have been returned to the market to face justice, but in true honesty, I cannot blame the Trollslayers for attacking them. They thought they were a threat, which they were. It was handled wrongly, but it wasn't without cause. I would be content with them leaving."

Toby's stomach revolted at the though of thinking anything the Trollslayers did might be even a hair justifiable. Blinky opened his eyes wearily. "But enough is enough. They have killed those that are dedicated to the consumption of human flesh. All others have remained here or returned in repentance. Oki for one is very grieved by his actions and he did not kill a human on purpose. I have decided that his punishment is to spend four hours every night mending trails and making sure they're safe for humans for the next fifty years. This is of course with weather and secrecy permitting, naturally…"

"We had a prison in Heartstone Trollmarket," Claire said. "I hate to think about it, but if we had one here it would give us a chance to figure out punitive measures for those that break the pact."

"More like a dungeon," Strickler muttered. Toby winced, remembering Jim in the cage. They wouldn't let it be like that, he thought stubbornly. "But a holding area is a good idea. We've made do with guarded rooms but a cell may be needed one day."

"Maybe we can make one and set up new rules? I'm sure there were laws in Trollmarket back in Arcadia Oaks." Nana spoke brightly, sitting on a crate in the corner. Dictatious sat beside her. She was knitting a scarf without looking and Dictatious unwound yarn for her from a ball in his hands, slow and steady. Toby had all but forgotten her presence.

"Some of our new trolls have already killed. I don't know these slayers want to listen about any punitive system we form now," Dictatious said, tone courteous. "We will likely need to rebuff them before we can get down to some kind of arrangement."

"I think it depends on who we talk to and who is willing to lead the group." Nomura crossed her legs. "Victoria is a lot more diplomatic, and to be frank she's kind of soft. Obviously the kind of person you want to talk to in negotiation. I think we could get her to see sense. Lance is stubborn, and unfortunately he has cause to be worried. He's also dangerous with fire magic." Barbara snorted and a tiny puff of smoke came from her dog's snout. "I know we want to come to a peaceful solution, but if they won't take it, we have to be ready to fight back and hit hard. Mages are dangerous if provoked."

"Speaking of which, where are Eli and Mordred? And Steve and James for that matter?" Blinky asked.

"Training, trainer-ing, and Steve's looking after James while he rests." Merlin shrugged. "Eli's taking well to magic. Mordred did a good job on his marks."

"He really did," Claire said, lifting one arm and turning it. "I tried going to sleep to find Jim again, but I couldn't find him in the Astral Plane. I thought I could catch teeny-tiny sounds, but I never heard anything that I was sure was him."

Merlin frowned. "Even with the marks this will be tricky. Masters of white magic can pinpoint locations in the Astral Plane, but a novice – even one so gifted as you – will need all the help they can get. Maybe a focal point is needed. Like a mage's staff, or Mordred's orb. He uses it less now, but he always has it on his person."

"How long would it take to make a staff?" Nomura asked.

"Oh, a year, give or take." Merlin blinked at the withering look. "I didn't say it was ideal. It might be what she needs to control her power though."

"What about someone that go in Astral Plane before?" Aaarrrgghh spoke suddenly and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Well, theoretically someone that has been there and come out alive would be ideal. Two people looking for a person will be stronger." Merlin paused and glanced at Barbara, whose tail was smacking against Strickler's shirt. "And a wyvern, being a creature of magic-!"

"I might be able to help her search the plane!" Barbara danced in place, hopping on her paws, and Toby found it ridiculously adorable. "Can we open another portal for me to go in?"

"I don't think we need a physical entrance. I think you two need to sleep near each other so you can find each other in the plane. Even mentally your wyvern form should provide protection. And while all of us here love and miss Jim, you both have very special connections to him and will deal most easily with the white magic." Strickler stroked her fur. "If anyone can find him, it's you two." Barbara flashed a doggy smile and licked his cheek.

Claire's eyes were aflame with excitement. "I'm definitely willing to try it! I bet-"

"Doctor! Elder!" Corin burst into Blinky's alcove, drawing up short when he saw all of them clustered together. "I-I'm sorry if this is a bad time but – but Mynah says the baby is ready!"

Blinky's jaw hung for a moment before he pulled himself together. "Right. Okay then. We knew this was coming. Ladies, er, would you be so kind as to assist?" He looked helplessly at Barbara and Nomura. The former nodded heartily and Nomura smirked a little. "I'm afraid my knowledge of the birthing process for changelings is…erm…lacking."

"I've been researching changeling births. Let's get Mynah as close to the heartstone as possible. Set up a comfortable place for her to rest," Barbara said stoutly. "And let other trolls know to stay away for a bit, we don't want any stressors."

"And I'll need a chisel and hammer." Blinky's eyes grew rounder with each word. Nomura nudged him between the shoulder blades. "We gotta move people."

Toby hurried out the door toward the changeling chambers, heart pounding with terror and excitement. A brand new baby changeling…he wished Jim were there to share in it.

* * *

Mynah looked orange bathed in the light of the heartstone. Her jaw was so firmly set that Barbara repeatedly tapped her cheek with her paw to remind her to loosen it, the light pouring from her stomach casting her chin into sharp relief. "You're doing wonderfully Mynah. Nomura?"

"Looking good. Mordred, how is your side?" Nomura called from Mynah's knees. The swell of her belly was glowing a brilliant blue, and tiny fissures had started forming. As each one spread Mynah keened in pain. Nomura lifted the chisel – it shone like plain, polished silver but Aaarrrgghh knew better. It was enchanted to bear up under incredible pressure, used to detail even the hardest tunnel walls. Nomura tapped delicately along the cracks.

"It's harder to find nerves in trolls. Oh, here." Mordred slid his fingers up Mynah's back and then down, hands glowing. "Does that help with the pain?" Her rigid spine softened.

"It does. Thank you." Mynah spoke in short bursts and she managed to relax her shoulders. Corin hovered beside her, eyes huge. "Don't look so worried dear." She nuzzled his cheek. "We're going to be parents!" He nuzzled her in turn, spines rattling with anxiety.

Barbara trotted around to stand beside Nomura. Her tail began to wag rapidly and Mynah's belly seemed to buzz. "This little one is raring to go. Keep going Nomura. Mynah, you're doing wonderfully."

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh stood a little way off. Aaarrrgghh's fur bristled with excitement. A baby troll. They were rare, precious things. But nine months was such a short time. His own mother had carried around his birthstone for ten years before he'd finally cracked his way out. Of course, she'd been able to carry him around in a sack since the birthstone was not part of the troll's actual body like in this case.

Blinky's expression was torn between horror and amazement. "I shall never think of humans as more delicate than trolls ever again if they go through this to bear their children," he whispered frankly.

"Don't chisel humans. Come out below. But Barbara say sometimes babies come out of tummy in Caesar-salad section." Toby guffawed and the sound echoed.

"Um…pretty close Wingman. Cesarean section." Aaarrrgghh smiled at Toby's laughter. "Happens if the baby can't come out the…well, you know."

Claire hurried in, carrying extra pillows. "Here Mynah, might help a little. Strickler's getting more blankets." The markings on her arms were glowing white in response to the magic and she shook her hands as if she'd held a hot dish. "They tingle."

An hour passed, then two. Nomura went slowly and carefully. As he watched, Aaarrrgghh began to see the difference between Mynah's glowing stone and the stone of the baby. Barbara bounced around to observe from every angle, sharp little eyes bright. At one point she backed up hastily and in a hot burst of air there was a wyvern in her place, all scales and heat. She ducked and coiled around the group and the heartstone, watching intently. "You're still doing great honey. Just a bit more." Curious trolls peeked into the room before hurrying away, trying to give them room. Strickler lingered at one of the tunnels anxiously.

The baby wiggled suddenly, cracking the stone further like a chick hatching out of an egg. Aaarrrgghh gaped in wonder. Blinky fell over in a faint. Toby sat down and fanned his face amusedly. "Hate to see how he'd react to a human birth. They showed us a video in high school to scare us off unprotected sex."

"Troll births from stone very different." Aaarrrgghh approached a few steps in fascination as Nomura prized the baby at last from Mynah's stone. Mordred quickly shifted his healing magic to her stomach. There was no blood, but bits of glowing stone sloughed off her like ice in a warm bath. He drew magic from the heartstone and Nomura chipped and tapped away at the bits of stone still clinging to the wriggling form.

At last she handed the baby to Mynah and Aaarrrgghh heard Toby whistle. "It's…it looks like it's made of diamond." Infant trolls came out with crystalline skin. It only lasted a few minutes before it turned opaque and resembled the color they would carry for the rest of their lives. But for those few minutes, they did indeed look like they were made of diamond or glass. The dainty little organs, the inner workings of the creature, they were all brilliant, blooming colors under the clear skin. The baby opened its mouth and let out a mewling sound.

"She's a beautiful little girl," Barbara said softly. Her huge eyes were deep and gentle. "All her limbs look good, she's moving around. Nomura, how's her stone texture?"

"Soft for now, it'll harden over a few days. Gums look good." Nomura peered into the open mouth to check. "I'll get some grubs and blend them for you, she's probably hungry."

Corin's spines had finally stopped rattling. "She's perfect Mynah. Like you." He spoke dreamily, as if he were so relieved it was over that he was about to pass out. Mynah smiled, cradling the baby close. Its eyes were bulbous and sealed firmly shut but the mouth was open and squeaking with confusion. How odd it must be, Aaarrrgghh thought. To come out of a safe, snug, stone home and suddenly have air and people and direct sound.

Claire came close to Toby and Aaarrrgghh, helping get Blinky into a sitting position. The troll was stirring. "What…oh dear…did I miss it?"

"Well, the baby's here." Claire gestured in the direction of the huddled group and Aaarrrgghh saw her markings were finally starting to dim. Blinky clapped quietly.

"Oh, she _is_ lovely isn't she?" he said beaming. Nomura ambled over, looking tired and a little proud. "Nomura, you are a lifesaver. How on earth did you know how to chisel a baby out of her mother?"

"Changelings are different in that they can reproduce more quickly than other trolls, if they're willing to go through the gestation like she did. Nine months beats ten years. It was important to keep our numbers up what with all the threats we dealt with. I've delivered a few of them." She rubbed her arm sheepishly. "Barbara's done a lot of research too."

"You ladies were marvelous! Not the least of which Mynah, of course. I couldn't be more proud. A newborn in New Trollmarket." Blinky wiped his eyes. "It could only be better if…"

"If Jim were here and the Trollslayers could yeet themselves off the planet." Toby glanced at Claire. "Yeah I used 'yeet' in a sentence, don't judge me Miss Hamlet."

She shook her head. "We have to prepare for if they do attack. But Toby, I can't-"

"Like I said, leave it to me. We'll figure this out, you and Barbara find Jim." Toby cracked his knuckles. "You ladies bring him home. I've had it up to here with the Trollslayers. If they want a fight, they'll get one." He pointed quietly at Mynah, Corin, and the baby all together as she rested in the light of the heartstone. "They want everyone with a red mark. That includes Blinky, Wingman, and Corin along with a bunch of other decent people. There is no way I'm letting this happen."

* * *

Jim's skin crawled as Geode passed by him.

She was acting a little oddly. Irritable, restless. She had told him she didn't intend to free Morganna – she didn't say why but Jim didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. Any good news was worth something.

But she was slower than usual. Her paces were jagged and angry. Jim said nothing save for when she asked him a question, hoping to avoid her ire. "What is this?" she asked suddenly.

Jim put down the book he was holding and stepped over to her. In her sharp fingers was a single, dirty sheet of music. Jim blinked, thinking of Nomura. "It's sheet music. Like instructions on how to play or sing a song." She turned over the page, lips pursed.

"Like the song the couple danced to in the movie, yes?" Jim nodded. "These are notes? And they must be played in the right way to make a melody." She put it down. "Are there many songs?"

"Probably millions, including songs from the past." Jim was tired. Tired of being afraid of Geode, tired of wondering if Paduga was okay. Tired of answering question after question. He wanted to go home and it was a constant ache in his chest. He was fraying at the edges, patience wearing thin. It was kept intact only by fear. "I was never any good at instruments."

Geode seemed disappointed. In her new mood it made her look dangerous. "What of singing?"

Jim opened his mouth and closed it. "Uh…no. Not any good at that either."

She lifted her head slowly. "I think I am starting to notice when you tell the truth and when you lie, Jim. You look around as if you feel guilty." The golem ambled closer. "You are afraid of me since yesterday. When I told you of these new emotions. That…saddens me."

"Sorry. But you said you wanted to kill the woman I love because you're…jealous, I guess." Jim didn't know what to make of her being "saddened." He bit back a diatribe and favored neutrality. "I don't know how to feel."

He knew perfectly well how to feel. Geode watched him with her blank eyes. "It will not come to that. You will remain here and the point will be moot because she will not find this place." She seemed soothed by this logic and Jim swallowed a scream. "She will remain alive so you can be content in that."

Jim wanted to run, run away and be _out_ of this place. But before he could think of a response, Geode continued, "What song is this then?" She tapped the paper, retreating and giving him room to breathe.

"A hymn I think. Yeah, 'Amazing Grace.'" His grandmother liked that one.

"Ah, a religious song. Most interesting." Geode's erratic little movements made her crystal form click as she hurried around the room. It was like mania he thought, bewildered. Or like she'd had too much sugar.

"Are you okay? You seem to be very energetic," Jim said at last. Geode hesitated.

"I think my decision to ignore Argante is coming with side effects. A golem cannot go against its creator. But I can." Her smile was twisted. "I do not know that the magic inside the Fetch agrees with my actions. I wonder what will happen?"

He thought of every story where a person or thing went against their magical master and none of them ended very well for the creature in question. Geode turned to him as if she had heard his thoughts. "What songs do you like, Trollhunter? You lied about not being able to sing. I think I would like to hear it."

Jim balked. "I don't…I really don't want to. I don't sing in front of other people."

She smiled and tilted her head. "I would like to hear a song." And something in the way she said it made his resolve crumble.

Jim picked a simple song, one he remembered from when he was little and his mother would sing it while she washed dishes. He would help her dry them and the smell of lemon dish detergent was so strong in his memory that nearly forgot where he was. He couldn't remember the name, but it was easy to sing the words without focusing much on them. It left his mind free to think back, when he was just a kid and his mother would perforate the song with laughter, picking him up and spinning him around. She would belt it out, using the scrub brush as a microphone. They would join into the chorus together, dissolving into cackles by the end.

Did she think he was dead? He hoped not – his heart ached thinking of her, imagining the scope of grief of a mother losing a son. He couldn't put her through that, couldn't put any of them through that. Jim wanted so badly to go home-

He had to wipe his eyes. Geode watched with interest. "Why are you crying?"

"That's a song my Mom would sing. Just made me think of her." He forced his tears back, unwilling to let her see more. "So that's singing. Are we done?"

"That was…pleasant." Geode leaned forward. "Another."

"What? No! I'm not a canary!" Jim's faced flushed red. "I can't think of another right now."

"You are lying again." She settled back on her haunches, almost gleeful to have caught him in another fib. "I will let you rest soon, but I want another." Again that sharp, demanding tone. One that promised punishment if it wasn't obeyed.

Jim ran his fingers through his hair. He stumbled into another song – one of the show tunes he remembered Toby chanting after school. She requested another, and another. Jim fought to comply, mouth drying out as nearly an hour passed, barely stopped as she went silent, content to let him continue.

"I need water," he said finally. Geode didn't respond immediately, head still on her chin. "Uh…hello?" he added cautiously, quietly.

Her head raised instantly. "Mm?"

Jim's heart beat quickly again. "Could I have water?"

"Yes. If you continue." He nodded and she disappeared into a tunnel, coming back with a water bottle. Geode hadn't answered him immediately…was it possible that she'd actually been asleep?

Could a golem fall asleep? One that was a stone's throw from a real person? Was her resisting Morganna's purpose for her making her tired?

Could he get her to that point again?

Jim finished drinking and screwed the lid back on, thoughts racing. If he could think of enough soothing songs, lullabies maybe, he might lull her to sleep. And he had the lighter in his pocket still. And there was the fuel for the generator, he knew where she kept it-!

Jim reached back into his memories, ten years back, finding lullabies and snippets that his mother had hummed to him. And the two times he'd ever gone camping. Geode said nothing, and she didn't appear to notice when he looped them, starting over to continue the soft, gentle songs.

Time passed. He wasn't sure how long. And though it felt a little like a betrayal, he ended up pulling in "Eres Tu." If it meant he could escape, get back to Claire and the others, she would forgive that. He'd hug her tight, cook her favorite meals, watch 'Shakespeare in Love' six times if she wanted-

As he sang, he waved a hand to see if Geode reacted. She didn't, blank expression unreadable. He began to sidle across the room, still singing, praying he didn't alert her. The generator was against the wall and the plastic container of gasoline rested beside it. Inch by inch he made his way over, singing more and more softly.

She didn't move. Jim picked up the container carefully to reduce the slosh of the liquid. He thought he remembered the route to the cells, and the entryway had to be beyond that. He would get Paduga out. They could make it.

Jim paused, gazing at Geode. She was a little slumped like an abandoned dolly. He lowered his eyes to the container. Could he get close enough to dump it on her and light her before she noticed? Did he want to? Could he kill her? Was it really killing if it was a golem?

He wavered before creeping toward the exit. It was too risky. If she woke up she would fight, and he would probably get the gasoline on himself anyway. Not to mention she could skewer Paduga while the troll was trapped in her cell.

He tried not to think about how her mouth hung open as she dozed, how human such a clumsy movement looked. Jim slipped into the tunnel and fled into the dark tunnels, praying she didn't wake up.

* * *

Barbara's form slipped through the waves of white like a sea serpent through the ocean. Claire couldn't help but be jealous – she was stuck doggy paddling on her own, and Barbara could move so swiftly. "Jim? Sweetie? Jim, answer me!" The wyvern let out a soft, rumbling noise like the deepest purr possible and it echoed all around them. Claire imagined a great lioness humming for her cub.

Focus. Think about Jim. He had a warm, boyish laugh that made bad days not-so-bad-at-all and a kind nature that made her think of honey. He took time for everyone, even if it meant it weighed heavy on him. He was afraid of having his hands tied, of letting them down, and he had a weird insecurity about his legs being skinny. She ought to ask about that, why was that a thing for him? He didn't like coffee, he liked action movies and cooking shows and summer grass smell and had a soft spot little kids.

"What are you thinking about?" Barbara asked. Her voice was quiet.

"Jim. What about you?"

"Same. Trying to focus on him to help pick up the trail." Barbara soared through the endless, airless white. "Did you know why he first started cooking? What kicked it off I mean?" Claire shook her head. "It was his…gosh, let me think…ninth birthday. I had tried to make waffles for a special breakfast. But I turned away from the iron a few minutes and the next thing I knew the kitchen was full of smoke. I shut off the iron and I swear the things were charcoal lumps by that point. Jim was a little disappointed and the look on his face…I starting crying like a baby. I mean snot running and bawling." Barbara dipped one wing and they soared to the left. "I was working so many shifts, he was having trouble in math, and I'd tried so hard just to make him waffles and they were the most horrible things. I did my best and it was horrific."

Claire stroked the scaly back slowly. "What happened?"

"Well, after I stopped crying Jim took the recipe I was using and stared at it hard. You've never seen a kid that age focus so much. Then he started mixing stuff. I had to help of course, had to get the flour down, had to crack the eggs for him, all that. But he followed the directions to the letter. Anytime I got frazzled he would take my hand and show me where we were in the recipe." The wyvern sighed and her back shifted under Claire. "They were good waffles. Nothing compared to what he makes now of course, but I've never forgotten how it felt to be a grown woman that couldn't cook her son a decent waffle. Or how proud I was when he took over and was so gentle in helping."

Claire smiled slowly. "Did he ever make something awful?"

"Of course. Everyone makes some awful stuff when they're learning. His spinach puffs tasted like glue and I've never had chicken tikka you could use as a weapon before he came along." Barbara dipped lower. "But he kept trying. Got better. And when we'd both had a bad day, we would eat waffles for dinner and watch cooking shows. Or 'House.' I liked to point out all the things that could never happen in the real world and how House was a horrible doctor. Jim thought it was funny."

Claire thought of the bike rides to high school, then the rides on the back of his Vespa pressed against him. Jim pushing Enrique into her arms before he was dragged back. The despondency in his face when he was made a troll and realized how much was gone. The joyful tears when he could feel warm hands against his skin again. The tiny crinkle in the corners of his eyes when he thought something amusing. Usually her jokes, even the really awful ones. She was so bad at telling jokes but he laughed every time.

" _Como una sonrisa, eres tu_." Claire sat up straight and Barbara's head perked as they drifted. " _Asi, asi, eres tu._ "

"Do you hear that?" Claire asked, straining to look around as much as she could. He wasn't great at Spanish but he knew one song and he had hummed it to her so many times. "That's-!"

"Jim. Singing your song." Barbara's wings shivered with excitement. "Let's follow it! Hold on, I'm speeding up."

A dolphin in the ocean couldn't have been more graceful. Barbara soared in the Astral Plane and Claire inhaled it, magic making every hair stand on end. "He's awake, he can't hear us," Claire shouted, clinging to the feathery crest on Barbara's neck. The marks sent tremors through her arms. "Help me figure out this place."

She had to try to relate this spatially to the physical world. Claire shut her eyes, trying to remember what she knew. Arabic language wasn't a lot to go on, it's a pretty common language in a lot of the world. But she pushed past that, ignoring everything around her.

"Envision yourself floating far above the world," Merlin had instructed. "It is silent there and the globe unfurls like a map. Think of nothing so hard as Jim. If we're lucky you'll be able to narrow the search area."

Jim. Jim. Her heart throbbed as she imagined that green and blue map. Where are you? Where is the song coming from?

Barbara's thrumming call blended with her focus, again the sound of a lioness looking for a cub in tall grass. As the noise grew louder, Claire felt herself being pulled toward the map, the tug strongest where the marks were on her arms. Like a meteor falling into the planet she fell lower and lower. There was the United States, she was not going toward that. She flew across the ocean, toward Africa instead. And she delved down still, into the country beneath the Mediterranean Sea, one that had pyramids that ascended high into the sky-

Claire sat up gasping. The light crystal on the wall was too bright, a migraine was splitting her head. She was covered in sweat and she had to shut her eyes tight. "Claire? Hon, what did you see?" Barbara's snout pressed to her front. Burying her fingers in the fringe of feathers behind the wyvern head, Claire rested her forehead against the warm face. The pounding eased and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Egypt. Barbara, I swear, Jim is somewhere in Egypt."

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Happy Father's Day to those who celebrate it. I hope you've had a pleasant one thus far.

* * *

Chapter 17

Devils at Our Backs

* * *

After ten painstaking minutes, Jim reached the cells. Paduga's jaw fell open as he crept into the room. "Jim! You're okay! How did you get out!?" she hissed.

Adrenaline made it hard to stand still. Jim was a little grateful he'd had to fight for his life more than once; it gave one the ability to function even in a rush of hormones. "Geode fell asleep. We've gotta work fast." Jim opened the canister of gasoline and, with a measured movement, poured some on the crystal wall of Paduga's cell. It pooled on the floor and Jim flicked the lighter, setting it ablaze before scooting back hastily. Paduga's eyes seemed to glow in the light of the comforting orange flame. Jim coughed at the smell.

Slowly but surely the putrestone started to melt, sliding down on itself into a molten, glassy puddle. Paduga squeezed out of the gap that formed with only a small snag or two that sizzled. She grinned widely. "You did it. You really got me out."

"Let's not celebrate yet." Jim repeated the motion for Peanut's cell, the cat watching with alarmed interest from the other side of its cell. As soon as an opening appeared Jim knelt, clicking his tongue. "C'mon Peanut! Come here kitty kitty kitty." The cat bounded over immediately and leaped into his arms, clearing the flaming puddle easily. "Let's get out of here. Think we can get out before she wakes up?"

Paduga didn't answer, sniffing the air and leading him toward the opposite tunnel. The cat was content to be carried, meowing faintly as Jim scratched behind its ears. "I think I can figure out where the tunnel out is. I can smell open air." She prowled on all fours, looking very much like a vampire bat crawling up the tunnels. "Has she hurt you any?" the aswang demanded suddenly.

"No. Just freaked me out. She's not working for Morganna anymore, but I think it's making her nuts." Jim cradled Peanut in his arms. It felt good to touch something warm and living again he realized. Aside from Geode he hadn't been in physical contact with any living thing in nearly two weeks. Trolls didn't seem to miss physical contact; maybe it was a mammal thing? Peanut rubbed his chin along Jim's arm and Jim buried his face in the fur of Peanut's back, glad for the fast little heartbeat.

"A golem exists to serve its master's will. I wouldn't want to be around Geode for the foreseeable future. She might go legitimately bonkers." Paduga took another turn, avoiding a chunk of putrestone poking out of the side of the were chunks and facets of it in the earth but they were easy enough to avoid for a flexible aswang and human. "So what's the plan?"

"Find a city or town or business or _something_ and either charge my phone or find some other way of calling my friends and family. Wherever they are, they'll get here as quick as they can. Then we can work together to make sure Geode doesn't catch us off guard." Jim hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. "Maybe I should have tried to kill her."

Paduga shrugged. "She might have spiked me as a last move if you had." Before he could respond Jim had to jump back; a sliver of putrestone jutted from the wall, nearly piercing his side. Paduga's eyes went wide. "Oh…no."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the tunnel, green spears slicing upward and downward and nicking their sides and faces. Jim ran with her, clutching Peanut protectively as the cat screeched. "To protect what I love, Daylight is mine to command!" he yelled. The bright, gleaming armor slammed onto his body, narrowly saving him from another spear. The way ahead rapidly filled with crystals as they ran, but the armor was enough to break off the tips of the slivers, allowing him and Paduga to bend and dive through. It was enough to make Jim wish he'd gone into gymnastics.

"Trollhunter!" The scream was distant but it was full of broken, jagged hate. Jim wondered for a second why she didn't seal the tunnel completely with a wall like their cells.

Is her magic getting weaker? Is her control falling apart? If they kept moving they could break through before the crystals got too thick. His heart surged and they barreled forward. "Keep going!" Paduga yelled. "We can make it!" Peanut sprang from Jim's arms and he made a fruitless grab for the animal before it disappeared down a tiny tunnel. "Leave him, we won't get to him in time!" Paduga didn't let him stop and Jim prayed the cat would find his own way out. In a second crystals covered the opening, swarming behind them.

Something too bright hit his face and he blinked past tears before he realized what it was. Sun. Sky. A way out. The tunnel slanted up and it became a stumbling crawl to make their way up.

Paduga shrieked and Jim stumbled as she fell. A shard sizzled as it pierced her wing with the sounds of leather being punctured. It was close to her hand, the main joint, and Jim's stomach turned over at the dark color of her blood streaking down her paler stone and pink membrane. "Paduga!"

Her eyes were shiny with pain. "I can't tear it loose." Jim lunged back toward her wing, swinging Daylight and cracking the crystal. She stumbled forward and the shard came free leaving a burnt hole in the wing. "Come on, we're almost-!"

Geode came into view at last, sunlight streaming past them to glare against her facets. "A ruse all along…how _clever_."

She crawled up the tunnel on her sharp fingers and legs like a spider and Jim followed Paduga toward the exit. They were so close to the sun and he felt a blazing heat from the surface that made the tunnel dry. Paduga burst free and he followed-

Geode grabbed his leg and dragged him back down. He kicked at her face, armor clattering against the crystal. Paduga grabbed his hands and tried to pull him onto the surface but Geode's grip was iron. Paduga snarled in frustration as she lost her grip on one of his hands, teeth sharp and long as she bared them at the golem. Jim screamed; the crystal fingers grabbed for his throat, creeping up toward Paduga like an invasive ivy. Crystals speared out of the walls and Paduga would be engulfed if she didn't move now. If Geode made a wall they were both goners.

"Go! She can't catch us both!" Jim panicked as he felt the armor dissipate; Geode's fumbling fingers had pried the amulet loose. Had she known to do that or was it just an unlucky accident? He hastily grabbed his phone and threw it past Paduga, onto the sweet, sweet surface. "Get help! Password's zero-six-one-five!"

"I'm not leaving you!" she shrieked. "Don't let go, we can do this!"

Geode dropped down suddenly and Jim wondered if one of his kicks had hit home. Then the feeling of a diamond the size of a baseball coming down on his femur struck and there was a single crack a thousand times worse than when he was watching a chef on the television spatchcock a chicken and all the little bones snapped-

Jim blacked out from the pain with the sun blazing in his eyes, freedom inches away.

* * *

Paduga clung to Jim but when Geode broke his leg he went limp and Paduga lost her grip. For an agonizing second she had to see Geode drag him back down like a trap door spider pulling down prey – don't think about that, don't – before logic broke through. Escape. Get help. Come back and save him. Geode would have just killed him if she wanted him dead immediately. Like she wanted Paduga dead as the spears shot toward her with new venom.

Paduga threw herself into the sun, grateful for the peculiarity of the aswang species. She sprinted on all fours, wing throbbing as it connected with the sand. All around them was sand, golden and rough and dry. A desert? What desert?

Would Geode follow her or tend to Jim? A sob choked her. Even the sweetness of freedom was bitter. She couldn't let anything happen to him. Not when he had stuck by her, been the first friend she'd had in centuries. A low groan made her jump, shooting glances over her shoulder. Heavy, lumbering golems were rising out of the sand, shuffling after her in trudging steps. Paduga let out a strangled shriek but kept running. Geode's magic was getting weaker, they couldn't catch her if she ran.

Find a charger. Unlock the phone with zero-six-one-five. And call Claire or Barbara or Toby or Blinky or – or just about about anyone. Get help. Save her friend. The golems couldn't keep up forever and they probably wouldn't enter a town of humans. Hoping she was right, Paduga sprinted off into the sand and tried to figure out where in the world she was, bloody trail disappearing as the sands shifted in the wind.

* * *

Toby moved Merlin's scrolls aside. "Okay, think we can plant three of those magic-rope traps here?"

"Certainly. I'll add a flash as well, it'll disorient them. Increases the chances of the spells working." Merlin marked the spot he indicated with a quill. Cato clicked his beak and screeched from his perch atop Merlin's bookshelf until the old man produced a dead mouse from a pocket – Toby had gotten used to such things even thought he hated to think about how long the wizard had kept the rodent on his person – that the owl snatched and proceeded to swallow. "I don't like this Toby."

"What, the fact that we're trying to funnel the weak, old, and infirm out in the cover of night to a safer place without the official Trollhunter around to protect them? Or that Lance is a bruiser and there's no way I could fight him and stop him from taking so many of our beloved friends?" Toby barely took a breath.

"I just meant I don't like bunching the traps in this spot. Need a couple more stinging traps on this side." Merlin noted the edit. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"Among other things, yeah, those are pretty big concerns." Toby marked another place for possible traps. "Look, we've had battles break out in a Trollmarket. Not little ones like when Mordred was all phantom-y but real battled against Gunmar's forces, or Angor Rot. Those were bad enough. Now there are troll-hunting witches and wizards ready to bust in and we don't have the amulet around, _or_ the amulet's bearer who is nine billion times more important." He marked another, hating that his hands were starting to shake.

Merlin grunted. "Well…yes, that's all true. But we have a few advantages. Aaarrrgghh is certainly no warrior to sneeze at, and there are a few trolls that can defend themselves."

"Yeah. I know. And you're strong too, and Blinky's got dwarkstone. And Nomura's scary when she's mad." Toby sighed and rested his elbows on the table. "It's just nerves. But I appreciate you trying to make me feel better."

"Hey, don't count us out." Steve poked his head in the doorway. "C'mon, let's see the others off. We got more glamours for the doc?"

Merlin gestured to one of his drawers. Toby looked around a little confused. He hadn't actually _looked_ at his surroundings. "It's so clean in here. And you've got labels on stuff. When did that happen?"

"Oh, Eli did while I was working on a few things. He's…helpful. And very good with technology." Merlin pulled at his beard thoughtfully as Steve retrieved the glamours. Each of them was a little crystal on a cord, much easier to deal with than a mask. "And Steve is right…they could be of help."

Toby stared at the map. "Of course. Eli's like a dude version of Poison Ivy. We're surrounded by trees and plants. Unless they've got green mages too, we can make some really good traps and keep them occupied, wear them down."

"Please don't ever describe me as the 'dude version of Poison Ivy' ever again. It makes me imagine myself in a green leotard and that is not okay." Eli and Mordred had followed Steve and James was hobbling after them on crutches. "But plant traps I think I can do. Would you be willing to help Merlin?" The old man drew himself up a little soft-importantly and nodded. Steve rolled his eyes and James glanced at Toby in the driest amusement he'd ever seen.

"Uh, you gonna be okay James?" The man shot Toby a thumbs up in response.

"As long as they get Jim back I'm a-okay. I've called a buddy so they can get wherever they need to go once they arrive." He tested his legs as they left Merlin's study, stretching them. "I'll be ready if those dumb kids break in. I'll help deal with Lance. And if I fall over use me as a projectile."

Toby could not help but be relieved. Even injured James was no pushover. They hurried down the tunnels, passing trolls and changelings alike. Bagdwella spotted them coming as she carried a tray of daggers and stone cudgels. "Just getting ready to defend ourselves. You tell dear Claire to bring Jim back, we all miss him dreadfully." There was no fear in her tone, as if they had to defend their home every day. Toby nodded and smiled and she bustled off in the other direction.

The gyre chamber echoed with the sound of the machine and Barbara's doggy tail was just disappearing into it. "There is a station near Cairo," Strickler was saying. Blinky and Aaarrrgghh were beside the machine, Claire muttering to them.

"…Not really sure _where_ in Egypt, but I have to try." Blinky's expression was drawn and Toby prayed that somehow Claire would be able to sense Jim if they were in the vicinity. Was that how it worked?

Merlin coughed. "Claire, this might be helpful." He drew an amulet out of his pocket. "We'd need a long time to make a staff and the marks will help contain your magic, but mages of any kind are susceptible to physical harm."

"This looks familiar." She accepted the object, a white talisman on a chain. It was intricately wrought from a curious metal. The core held a glowing stone. "Was this in Morganna's study?"

"Yes. I've repurposed it, and I double-checked it for any dangers. No reason to reinvent the wheel when a solid base was formed. Obviously it's not much, it's just simple armor, nothing too fancy. But…well, one can't be too careful. Especially after all the cuts you had last time from the crystals." Claire gave him a wan smile. Toby wondered how long there had been shadows under her eyes. The color was well and truly gone from her hair now – it was a ghostly sort of white. He wondered if she'd even noticed. "It was quite a rush job, but it'll activate if you send your magic into it," Merlin added as she turned the amulet over in her fingers.

"You've been busy cooking up all this magic haven't you?" Merlin made a gruff noise. "I appreciate it. Thank you Merlin." She leaned in and gave him a tiny peck on the cheek. The old man looked blank and then embarrassed. "We'll be back with Jim soon. Maybe we can all take a vacation after all this nonsense is done."

"That sounds nice," Blinky said softly. "Call us as soon as you have any leads. And don't worry about things here…we'll see to it all." Claire hugged him and Aaarrrgghh and then Toby.

"We'll bring him home," she said fiercely.

"And we'll make sure home stays in good shape," he replied. With that the girl climbed into the gyre, Aaarrrgghh giving her a step up with one hand. The machine roared to life and took off, screaming down the tunnel into the dark.

* * *

Paduga was not in the habit of stealing. But as the sun rose over the city of Qena she found herself in a hotel room she had broken into with a cell phone charger she'd taken from a store. It had been a little drugstore, and she hadn't been sure which kind the phone would take – sue her, she didn't have a smartphone – so in a panic she had taken several kinds. And the lock on the balcony sliding door was broken.

She would have to find something to leave in payment. But worry about it later. Jim's phone had come back to life at last. "Zero-six-one-five," she whispered. Her stony fingers didn't work very well against the surface, but after some experimentation she found that a nail pried from a desk in the room worked enough to press the buttons on the screen.

The screen unlocked and she scanned it. One-hundred-thirty-two messages? Really? "Mr. Popular," she mumbled, unable to help feeling jealous. The background image was a picture of him and several others – a pretty young woman with dark hair and brown eyes, and a shorter, chubby man with lively green ones. "Claire and Toby," she mumbled with realization. A troll with six eyes, or rather five and an eyepatch, stood behind them and was giving all three of them bunny ears at the same time. And behind him, looming above them all, was a massive krubera. A very strong, studly, handsome krubera. They looked happy, goofy.

Paduga shook her head sharply and hunted for the contacts. Finding them, she scrolled until she found Claire's name. There was a little heart beside it. Thinking this very sweet, Paduga poked the name with the nail and held the phone in nervous hands.

The pickup was instantaneous. "Jim!? Babe, are you there? Say something!" She sounded so hopeful, so afraid. The emotions in her voice were almost too much.

"J-Jim's not here," Paduga squeaked. "But I want to help you find him."

"Who is this?" Claire's voice dropped like a stone. Paduga's stomach chilled. "You don't sound like Geode."

"I'm not! I hate her! She had me captured too and – and Jim helped me escape. I tried to help him too but she grabbed him and he told me to take his phone and call Claire." There was silence from the other end. Paduga licked her lips. Jim had been so nice from the outset he'd been easy to talk to. These people were suspicious, and rightly so. "He told me the code was zero-six-one-five."

"…My birthday." Paduga waited. "You know where Jim is?"

"Yes! I'm in Qena right now, in-"

"Egypt, I know. We just arrived in Cairo." Paduga started; how had they figured out Geode was hiding in Egypt? Never mind, figure that out later. "Can you show us exactly where Geode's lair is?"

"Yes. She sent golems after me but I managed to escape. It's not too far from Qena. If you can get here I'll help you find the place." Fidgeting, Paduga blurted, "Please hurry. There's something wrong with her. She's more powerful than a normal golem, but I think she's unstable. And she was so angry."

Another woman's voice, guttural and filled with something like heat, made the phone crackle. "She has no idea of the meaning of that word. Miss, where can we meet you where the sun won't be an issue?"

"The sun doesn't bother me. I'm an aswang."

"One of the experimental breeds of trolls from the time of changelings. They can tolerate sunlight much like stalklings." It was a man that spoke now, one with an accent that didn't sound American. How many people were there? "We'll be there as quickly as we can. Where should we meet?" Paduga peered at the table between the queen beds in the room and told them the name of the hotel on the catalog, hoping it was the only one in the city.

"I can't stay in this room. I'll hide on the roof. Signal me somehow, I'll watch the street." She chewed her lip. "I'm Paduga by the way."

"Okay Paduga. Look for a woman and man with a sheltie, we'll make ourselves conspicuous." Claire's voice was intense and Paduga became aware all of a sudden that Geode was in quite a lot of danger. Something in her cheered with glee. "One thing though…was Jim okay last you saw? Did that thing hurt him?"

Paduga rallied herself. "She hasn't hurt us much in the past couple weeks, maybe a smack or two. But I did hear something crack…I think it was his leg. He passed out. I'm-I'm sorry. I tried to help him, I really did-"

The silence was deafening. Paduga's throat became hot. "I want to help him too. He was kind to me. We were friends. He got her to give me food. If he hadn't stopped to free me maybe he could have gotten out. And he told me to run and I-I-"

She sniffled. "Paduga," Claire said, and her voice had grown gentler, "Jim knew what he was doing. If he told you to run it's because he thought you would have been killed otherwise. We're going to get him back with your help. And Geode won't even have time to regret hurting anyone. We're on our way."

The call ended and Paduga wiped her eyes. Then she waited a while for the phone to get some charge before taking the wires and the phone with her and climbing up to the roof to wait for Jim's family and friends.

* * *

Jim became aware of pain before anything else. His leg throbbed and the second he tried to move it the pain rocketed through his blood and tendons all the way up to his jaw. He screamed before freezing completely, staring at the ground and hating that tears were collecting in his eyes.

"You are awake." That resentful voice. That clipped, unstable voice. Jim lifted his head and saw Geode standing over him. He was all but in a fetal position and his eyes fell to his left leg.

No blood. That was probably a good sign, it wasn't a compound fracture. He pulled back his pant leg and – nope, no skin should ever be that horrible purple and red and blue blend of colors. Jim immediately squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. "You broke my femur," he whispered.

The golem knelt. "I was a fool. All this time you have been working with the aswang." She reached out and nearly grazed the injury. Jim stiffened but she didn't touch him. "How could I not have seen it?"

He heard pain, betrayal. Jim took pleasure in knowing that Paduga had escaped. Because she would definitely have the aswang here to gloat if she had caught her. He glared at the golem. "No attempt to talk yourself out of this? Not throwing yourself on my mercy or my better nature?" Geode loomed over him like a predator over a bug.

"I think if I could have reached your better nature I would have by now." In response Geode grabbed his arm and began dragging him down the tunnel. He shrieked when his leg was bumped and jostled but she didn't stop.

"I have worked so hard for this. I was going to show you and you would have been part of the picture. I am so disappointed in you. You took advantage of my naïveté. I would have made everything good. I _would_ have." She was seething. It took an eternity before she released his arm and dumped him on the ground, and Jim saw red stars, fading out slowly until the pain fell to the dull, constant throb from before. He forced himself onto his elbows. "There. A golem can create magic of its own." Geode sounded savagely proud. "Is it not breathtaking? Look at my work, the work of a golem."

Jim looked up from the stony floor to what looked like a bed of crystal. It was a familiar glowing yellow, warm and comfortable, and he realized she'd been growing the artificial heartstone. And nestled in the crystals like a wedding ring in velvet was a larger crystal, one big enough to hold an entire human being.

And it did. A little girl was inside the shining stone like a mosquito in amber. Her eyes were closed, expression smooth. How old was she; four, maybe five? She had dark hair hair that fell to her waist and was clothed in an overlarge t-shirt. There was something alien about her, too pretty and flawless to be a real kid. Her complexion was smooth and lacked scrapes or dimples or dirt.

Jim's eyes slid to Geode. "How many people have you kidnapped exactly?"

Geode scowled. "I have not kidnapped her. I created her. She is a human body that I will inhabit."

Jim stared at the child. Her chest rose and fell within her crystal container. "She's…what do you mean 'created' her?"

"At first I was using your blood to plan a portal to Argante. But then I began a side project, the one you see before you…and now that I have made my decision, I will not free the lady. Instead I will find a way to place myself in a human form." Geode stroked the surface of the crystal. "I chose a child, a female. I used your blood as a basis, magic growing muscle and bone and skin. I am indeed a golem after Argante's design to create such magic."

Trying to drag himself into a sitting position, Jim was starting to see stars again. "Is she a person?"

"Merely a vessel. There is no soul or spirit in the body. She is like a doll right now, a most refined and beautiful doll that even the Eldritch Queen would be impressed by." Geode turned to look at him, hollow eyes hungry. "I had wanted to surprise you. I though to make this place a home. You would teach me of human things and I would have made this place better than your home and given you whatever you desired. You would have been mine and wanted for nothing." Her fingers closed into fists.

Jim blinked hard. "You can put as many diamonds as you want on it, a cage is still a cage. If you want to make a body that's something else entirely. But trapping people like this is wrong Geode. You have to see that."

"Says the one who tricked me," she shot balefully.

And Jim's patience, frayed to fuzz, snapped. "You abducted me! Locked me up like an animal, threatened my life! If I hadn't tricked you Paduga would have starved and you probably would have gotten bored with me and killed me days ago!" He pushed himself up on his arms, unwilling to be prone when facing an enemy. "I've answered your questions, tried to help! Explained everything you possibly wanted to know about! And when I had the chance to kill you I didn't! I didn't even try!"

Geode's jaw jutted out mulishly. "It was too great a risk. That was why you did not attack me. But…the point stands." She paced toward him slowly, legs clicking. "What to do with you now? You have proven yourself untrustworthy and dangerous. But I hate the thought of losing you."

Jim lifted his chin as she ducked in close, sharp fingers resting against his jawline. They pricked his skin unpleasantly like fine needles. "Why are you so obsessed with keeping me?" he managed.

"I want something of my own." Her face contorted, spasms wracking it like an old television set losing its signal. With a snarl she shook it off. "A golem's life is not their own, they are a construct. A puppet! No more than a character in a book is their own. Their fate is dictated by another." Pain appeared on her face again, twisting too humanly. "I want my own life. I want to know that my desires are my own. And I want to take them by my own hands. And it seems as though I may get nothing if Argante's will fades from me."

Jim tried to push himself away from her. "You don't have to do this. We could help you. Even after all this, if you just stopped hurting people and let me go, I promise we would try to help you. Maybe even free you from Morganna's magic. Some of my best friends were enemies before-"

"I don't want friends. I want to own. I want to keep." She gripped his chin. Her sharp fingers cut into his skin harder. "I do not want to be ordinary. I, who have never been able to lay claim to even my own life, want to claim everything. I am not yet real, but I may become real. This body will run out of time the longer I refuse the lady. Even now her magic is leaving." Her expression flickered between fear and anger. "I must find a way to move to the doll. Soon."

She's dying, Jim realized at last. She was losing life as Morganna's magic abandoned her – why would Morganna's magic, fueled by her will, stay if it had created a creature that wouldn't do its job?. Geode didn't even know what she wanted anymore. He wished it didn't make him sad. In those blank eyes he saw nothing at all, but her expressions were full of rage and selfishness. "So what are you going to do with me?" Jim asked finally, trying not to move as her fingers twitched.

"I should kill you. Little traitor that you are. I want you to die." She released his face and instead traced two sharp fingers through his hair. "But…I don't want to watch it happen. Is it fondness, or is it a reluctance to throw away a favorite toy?"

"Just let me go. If you leave this place I won't know where you went." Jim gripped his leg, agony still coursing through it. He was starting to feel nauseous. "You don't have to be like this. You're a person, you can choose. You don't have to be selfish or cruel. It never ends up well, not in the long run. You won't be happy if you only worry about yourself. Life is best when you have people to care about that care about you. Maybe you can have that, if you just stop now."

Her hands made fists and Jim braced for impact, lifting an arm to block the blow. But it never fell. Geode's mouth twitched with effort before she slowly lowered her arms. "I cannot kill you with my own hands. I am too conflicted. But I want you to die. How difficult." Her lips twisted into a wicked smile. "One final game Jim? The stakes are high." She took several steps back and contorted her fingers.

Putrestone rose up around him, sealing him in a huge orb of crystal. Jim punched the surface to test its strength, wincing at the impact. "I took the device you used to make fire. It was a clever move on your part." There was a tiny hole in the side of the orb and he could just hear Geode through it, tinny and muffled. "Paduga eluded my golems. She will no doubt bring allies to rescue you. But how long will that take?" She knelt so she spoke directly into the gap. "Once this is sealed the orb will be airtight. The crystal is six inches thick. As we both know, humans and trolls cannot live with oxygen; Paduga explained that concept to me. You will have…six hours, I believe? Yes, about six hours before your air supply becomes too sparse for you to survive."

Jim's stomach dropped. Locked in a cage, suffocating. Almost as bad as being plunged underwater, not be able to breathe, everything going cold-

"I will not have to be here. You will go to sleep and never wake up." Her face would have cracked if her smile grew any wider. "How fitting. And your mate will arrive too late." Turning to the girl, she swept a hand over the crystal surface and lifted the body from its container as the clear substance fell away. The body didn't move, blank and heavy and lifeless. She tossed it over her shoulder and drew close to his prison again. "I will save what I can of my collection. And my golems will plunder the old market until nothing is left, so I will have a good start in a new place."

Jim shook his head helplessly. "Please. You don't have to do this."

Her head cocked like an owl's. "Of course I do not have to do this. I want to." Geode brushed a hand over the smooth crystal of his prison. "If your family can get to you in time, I suppose you will be free. One last game will decide your fate. Goodbye Jim. Meeting you has been educational…and I will miss your presence."

She clenched her fist over the opening and it sealed shut. Jim shifted to troll from and slammed his claws against the curved surface. They bounced off and Jim pounded on the crystal, fighting for a crack or a chip.

Nothing. Geode wavered, leaning against the crystal as she mastered herself. How much energy had it cost her to create this prison? Jim forced his breathing to slow; if he panicked he would use up the air faster. He looked down at his injured leg and realized he had to stay human; trolls had bones when their bodies had not been turned to stone, but where there had been flesh and blood as a human there was a stony limb cracked and nearly ready to come off as a troll. He could feel it shifting as he moved, even if the metal concealed it. He swapped back immediately, pressing his forehead to the ground in agony. The nausea of being close to the putrestone faded into pained dizziness.

Geode stopped long enough to give him a savage look. Then she disappeared down a tunnel, still carrying the lifeless flesh doll.

At least the wound was closed. If his blood vessels weren't obstructed from the fracture or he didn't suffocate, he would be doing well. A hysterical laugh bubbled in his throat, broken by a sob of pain.

No. Don't give up. Claire and the others are still looking. He knew they were. Jim pulled himself into a sitting position and summoned the blades from the legs of his armor – Daylight encased his injured leg firmly enough that he thought it close enough to a splint for now. Not like there was anything better. He turned to the crystalline wall and began chiseling at it with the blade, praying he could open a crack. It was all he could think of to do.

His life was in the hands of his friends. Please, he prayed silently, let Paduga get to them in time…let them find me. Let me go home.

All was silent in the cavern, save for the small tink-tink of a blade against the hard crystal.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It's the Final Countdown

* * *

Lance turned the gauntlets over and over, cleaning any speck of dirt he found. They smelled of oil, the joints working fluidly as he tested them.

The trolls had refused. The attack would commence. The instructions were clear – kill only in the case of threat to one's life, otherwise incapacitate or capture. Lance was not without reason or compassion. Nor was he without honor; he'd told them when to expect the Trollslayers and he meant to be timely. The trolls would prepare for them.

Of course, Lance would lead the way in. He had to shoulder the risk as much as possible. He slid the gauntlets on and flexed his fingers. "Are you sure this is the only way?" He could hear in Victoria's voice that she already had an opinion. "Lance, we're going to be fighting trolls and humans. This doesn't feel right."

He turned to face her. "Victoria, what happened when we listened and gave them a chance?"

"The trolls that did that are already dead!" She followed him and he was glad she could walk well again, even if he was angry. "Lance, let's think about this rationally. Some of their crimes are hundreds of years old, or accidents, or decisions made in dire straits. Are you willing to punish the innocent along with the guilty?"

"Do you think for even a moment I like this!? That I like being the person that might be bringing in trolls that have some moral code? I created the mark to decrease that as much as possible!" Lance sat down, hands on the hotel room coffee table. He felt out of place with his gauntlets and the armor peeking out from under his jacket. "This has happened before Victoria. Groups of trolls settle somewhere and there are always threats in them. Humans have police and laws in their civilizations; trolls have a single hunter and us. This is the reason we exist!" He conjured a flame between his fingers and rolled it like a coin around his knuckles. The focus required helped him center himself. "We let the hikers die. We let that happen. If we'd stuck to our guns, people would still be going back to their jobs, to their mothers and fathers and children. But they won't be now. Not ever again."

Victoria was silent and Lance clenched his fist to douse the flame. "Maybe I'm not being fair, but I'd rather be unfair and protect people than cling to principles that will end with them dying."

Her eyes dipped. "So how many innocent people is an acceptable price to pay to get rid of a threat?"

He stood up and swallowed his shout. "If you want to stay behind that's all right. I won't force you to take part in this mission." But her eyes rose to meet his and the disappointment in them was almost worse than being punched. "I have to do what I think is best. Even if it's difficult. But I don't want you to do something that you think is wrong," he continued more quietly.

"I'm by you Lance. Always. Even now." She looked at her staff, extending it between her hands. "Besides, I'm the best chance at taking people in without anyone getting hurt."

Always logical. Always observant. Lance watched her leave and looked down at Lancelot's gauntlets. Was this what his ancestor would do? He had to stop the threat of flesh-eaters. That was the reason he was born. He rested his chin on the metal and sat still for a long while as the minutes ticked by.

* * *

When she first became aware, there was nothing. No cold, no warmth, no light, no dark. Nothing. She hadn't been afraid because nothing was all she had known.

The first layer of putrestone had formed around the edge of the Fetch, feeding on the magic that had soaked into it. That magic had pushed it to move to a place far away, luckily one filled with a substance that could harm trolls.

She hadn't been able to move at first. Only when the beginnings of limbs had formed, nubs of crystal linked to the Fetch, did she understand she was meant to be something more than a portal. Her head had formed next. That had been quite confusing; she slowly gained the ability to process light, detect movement, lift her body up.

It took a year for her functioning body to form. And once it had, she had desired nothing but the freedom of Morganna. Her lifeblood, her progenitor, needed to be drawn from the dark realms. It drove her instinctually and she searched for books and magic and information. It had been only four months ago that she had made a discovery that rocked her.

The human world was strange and _interesting_. It was large and vibrant and it resonated with something inside. Was she too powerful to be a regular golem? Was that why she was interested in these things? What was normal for a golem? She had no runes to guide her core, only an overwhelming desire that came from someone she had never met. Freedom sung in her magic, the insatiable urge to be liberated.

More books, more research. She could make golems herself by creating magic stones and placing them in crystal. They made collecting books and tools easier. She found the old market and sent them there.

The first thing she stole, truly stole, was a teddy bear. She was hidden in the shadows of Qena deep into the night, unable to curb her curiosity about humans. There had been a little shop with such colorful things in the window, soft things and blocks and what she now knew to be toys. She saw the bear and was overcome with want. Who knew why. She just wanted it.

The window was easy to break. Ignoring the alarm, she grabbed the bear and skulked back to her lair. After that she pulled anything from the ruins of Heartstone Trollmarket she could. The collection grew. The black rectangles with rolls of film inside, more toys, boxes with wires, anything.

She caught the aswang while the troll was asleep. She had gone looking for certain ingredients, using the Fetch to teleport to the Philippines. It nearly undid her; too much magic, too far. But her energy came back slowly and over the course of days she collected ingredients, watched the people silently at night, and stumbled across the troll and took her captive. Putrestone made trolls weak as puppies.

But she was boring. She knew about the human world, but not real details. She cowered and Geode lost interest.

The cat – she very much suspected it was much smarter than it acted, _and_ that it contained magic – had been easy to capture. It had been wandering in the alleys of Qena, sniffing around and looking for food she suspected. Seized again by that whimsy of want, Geode snatched it up and dumped it in a cell, eager to see its reaction.

It yowled before looking around and finally settling in for a nap. Perhaps it really was just a dumb animal. Boredom struck again.

Then she needed heartstone for magic and energy. A rare substance, one that was nearly always surrounded by trolls. There was one that was in New Jersey she knew, able to sense the magic in the mineral. Crystal was her domain. She knew it, felt it. And then she'd sensed the chunk in the museum, sensed that unprotected bit of magic.

She snuck in masquerading as a guest's necklace. The absurdity gave her a feeling almost of amused pride. Look at her, creeping in so sneakily. She would not be spotted and she would conserve her magic, saving the warp for if she really needed it. So clever for a golem.

But all the humans. The magic. The power pouring off that stone. Just a piece of it had given her strength she hadn't been able to imagine. And the sight of human blood, the scent of it, reminded her that to open dark doors, it took dark magic. Offerings of blood. So she took the Trollhunter because he was easy to manipulate. He would be a source of pure, innocent blood that fed the hunger of dark magic.

That had been the most horrible mistake she had ever made. And she would not make it again.

Geode held the Fetch's rim, one hand gripping it as she stared at the doll. They were tucked away in a quiet tunnel and the vessel lay motionless against the opposite side. Geode glanced back the way they'd come.

What would she do if someone did arrive to break him out? They would certainly seek her out, certainly seek to stop her. She could leave now and go to a place where they would never be able to track her. But if they found this place, maybe they could find any place. And it wasn't like she was strong enough anymore for more than a little warp.

And she wanted to make sure he died. Make sure that her human, her precious, vile, lovely little human died as she had arranged. All would happen as she desired. Geode smiled at the thought. He betrayed her so he would die. He was a filthy traitor.

 _What does that make you?_

She drew her limbs in, clutching herself. It wasn't a voice so much as a feeling, rattling all the way to her core. Geode had betrayed Argante. If traitors died, then what would happen to her? Did it really matter? Perhaps she should just surrender him to save her own stone?

No. Jim had to die. The only creature she had begun to trust, to want the attention and affection of, had to die for breaking whatever heart she had. Geode stared at the vessel she had created from his blood and waited as the seconds ticked by. The Trollhunter would die, regardless of the consequences. For Geode had become real enough to hate. And that was stronger than anything else in her.

* * *

Claire stared out the window of the helicopter and wondered just how James met the people he did. She'd met trolls and jotnar and fairies and dragons and heaven only knew what else, but none of them had ever owned an Airbus AS350. As far as she knew.

"We'll be setting outside Qena in a few minutes. I run tours out here sometimes for travelers visiting the Dendera temple so it won't seem odd." The man offered a friendly smile. His dark hair was shiny and his eyes lively and excited. "First time in a helicopter?"

"Yes actually. We really appreciate this so much Amir." His English was excellent and James must have filled him in entirely, for he hadn't batted an eye at Barbara speaking. She sat in Strickler's lap, tail whisking back and forth. "Do you mind if I ask you how you met James?" Claire was relieved not to be the only one wondering.

"A few years back a sphinx took up residence in the area. If you don't answer their riddles right they eat you. He happened to intervene before a pretty dumb teen got eaten." Amir seemed to have no problem directing the helicopter as they chatted. "So if he ever needs a hand I'm more than happy to assist."

Qena came into view and Claire was surprised by how green it was as they flew overhead. It was a modern city in most ways – juxtaposed with history and preserved architecture in places, things that would have been in place in Ancient Egyptians films and texts – but there were many trees and lush grasses as well, a relief to see amidst the heat and nervousness. The land could be fertile near the river, she had realized. It was a beautiful place, crowds below filled with citizens and tourists alike.

"That's the hotel," she said suddenly. It was tall and white, windows gleaming with pretty balconies. If she squinted she thought she could see something on the roof, something moving. "Are we close enough to a cell tower for a phone to work?" she continued.

Amir nodded. "For a minute or two. It won't hurt anything if you have to make a quick call."

She pulled out her phone and dialed Jim's phone. It made her stomach turn knowing he wouldn't be the one to answer. "Hello?" Paduga's uncertain voice came through unevenly. "Are you in the street? I don't see a dog. Or is that – oh, no, it's a cat."

"Change of plans. Do you see the helicopter overhead? That's us. The guy flying us is going to take us to where you direct." The white spot shifted and waved what looked like a wing. "How do you want to meet up?"

"I'll come to you. Just tell the pilot to fly steady. I should be fine if I'm fast." The phone went quiet and Claire blinked as the white thing surged into the air, looking like an albatross from afar.

"Uh…please fly steady. I think she's coming on board." Strickler and Barbara both looked at her in bewilderment. Amir's brows rose but he gave her a small nod. The white thing came closer, moving fast as the wind. She got a glimpse of large eyes, wide arms with what were sort-of-not-quite wings, and a white, bat-like body before it vanished under the helicopter. There was a slight drag on one side and Claire pushed the door open, letting in an incredible gust of head and wind. The being crawled into the helicopter and pulled the door shut.

She was an awkward blend of frightening animal and sweet-looking troll. Big blue eyes and pointed ears with a soft, wide nose gave her a gentle air but she looked agitated and her features were sharper because of it. She was also sucking wind. Claire couldn't help but notice a patched place with dark blood staining through the gauze and adhesive. There was a hole in the membrane. Something that could hurt a troll was dangerous. "Hello. Nice to meet you in person Claire. Sorry, I'm built more for gliding…flying is kind of hard." She glanced toward the front still gasping. "You must be…Strickler?" He nodded. "Jim didn't mention a dog. And I don't think you're Toby," she continued.

"I'm Barbara, Jim's mother. We've had some magical occurrences lately." Barbara's ears were pricked forward. "This is Amir. He's going to fly us wherever you tell us."

Paduga nodded. "I'll direct you so we can get as close as possible as quick as we can. I don't know how much time we'll have." She tucked her wing-things in close, reminding Claire of a hen huddling down on its eggs. "Straight on a while Amir. I'll tell you the way as we get out to the desert."

It felt strange with this new troll in the helicopter. Claire knew nothing about her but _she_ seemed to know quite a bit about them. Jim had talked about them to her enough that she'd recognized them. The thought made a lump rise in her throat. The aswang did not lift her gaze from their view of the desert as Qena fell behind them. They had stopped to refuel before but Claire wasn't sure how long they could go before it would need fuel again.

It seemed an eternity before Paduga stiffened. "Here. Stop here. We'll need to go on foot to get to the tunnels." Suddenly she looked embarrassed. "Geode's probably blocked the tunnel. I'm so stupid…we'll need fire to get through."

Barbara laughed once, a sharp, chilling noise. "We've got firepower honey." Claire clutched at the chain around her neck, letting the metal dig in. The amulet Merlin had given her was a comforting weight, even if he himself had called it a rush job. Her marks fizzled like soda – not painful at all, if anything it felt like soap foam when washing dishes – and she watched her hands glow in response to her emotions.

Paduga seemed deeply uncomfortable now. Claire had never heard of an aswang before, and the silence as they landed was deafening. There would be time to get to know her later, Claire thought. Amir found a flat expanse of sand and carefully lowered them to the ground, a huge cloud whirling around them. The landing was nearly perfect, a gentle rocking and settling onto the ground. Amir sighed. "I've done thousands of landings but it's always nerve racking when vision's bad."

"You're good on this side, left's a little shaky." Strickler squinted through the dust and Claire saw his eyes flash red and yellow. "All we need is a crash landing, that would be a Charlie Foxtrot indeed."

"A what now?" Claire managed as her stomach jumped with nerves. Amir grinned.

"A very big mess Ms. Nuñez. Let's leave it at that." The helicopter settled onto the sand and the intense whip-whip-whip of the blades overhead gradually slowed to a whooping noise. The sand returned to the ground and Claire was relieved when she opened the door and was on solid land again. The heat was dry and high and blazing, but even as sweat beaded on her forehead she watched Paduga look around and start moving.

"Amir, if you see something untoward, take off without us." Barbara hopped down and Strickler followed. She left tiny paw prints in the sand, sniffing the area. "Which way?"

"Follow me. We should hurry." Paduga bounded off on all fours, scrabbling like a bat, and Claire started to jog.

"No, I'll move faster even on the ground." The heat blistered around them and Barbara stood as a wyvern, feathers up. Paduga gaped as Barbara knelt in the sand, blue eyes sharp as one focused on them. "Everyone on. And hold on tight."

Claire had ridden a dragon thanks to Draig, but that had only ever been in the air. The rocking gait of a creature so graceful in the air was nauseating as they lurched across the sand and toward rock formations, golden smudges in the wobbling, molten air. "Sure there aren't any people out here to see this?" Claire called.

"People don't usually come this far out in the desert," Strickler replied, though his tone was doubtful. Barbara didn't answer; Claire got the impression she didn't care if anyone saw her or not if it meant getting Jim back. Honestly, she didn't either. "So Paduga," he continued, "I don't suppose you have any ideas about traps this golem may have?"

"She controls all the crystal around her, and there's a butt-ton of putrestone in there. But uh, I think Barbara can handle that." Paduga held onto the feathers and her hair bounced wildly as she clung to Barbara's back. "I just hope we get there in time. She was so mad…but she kind of likes Jim, so…I don't know."

"What do you mean 'likes'?" Claire asked. "And avoid the 'J' name right now, Barbara will go crazy if she hears it." The wyvern was too focused on reaching the rocks to have heard, but the last thing they needed was a dragon-kin rampaging.

Paduga glanced nervously at Barbara and shrugged. "I don't know. Golems don't have attraction. It's hard to explain." Claire's marks flared white hot but dimmed to uneasy simmer as she clamped down on her fears with iron control. "She acted like he was her favorite toy too, or a pet. I don't think she herself knew what she felt."

"Would she hurt him?" The question was a knife in her heart but Claire had to know.

Paduga gave her a despondent look. "I don't know. I really don't. That's what scares me. She's hit him before, and put him in danger to scare him, but before this she's never hurt him too much physically. But she was so mad…"

Barbara stopped short, skidding in the sand before butting up against rocks with her wings, hunting for a tunnel. It was not a large thing, about as tall as she was. The horizon stretched gold and blue in every direction, though Qena was a bright splotch in the distance. "This is it. There's a tunnel down here." Paduga led the way and at last they found an opening rimmed in green crystal, concealed under slats of wood and stone. A wall of green putrestone blocked the way.

Claire, Strickler, and Paduga moved far back and Barbara lashed her tail before flames erupted from her mouth, turning the stone to bubbling liquid in a second. The opening steamed and stank of hot glass, but the way was clear. Barbara squeezed her eyes shut and was a sheltie once more. "We'll get further quicker if I'm smaller." She jumped into the hole. "Let's go."

Paduga followed her and Claire looked at Strickler. "Someone should stay out here in case we need backup," she said. "We don't want Geode escaping, and if we need a quick exit we'll need you to get Amir." Strickler's jaw tightened but he nodded.

"I would be a hindrance in troll form down there. Paduga knows the way." He put a hand on Claire's shoulder. "Take care Ms. Nuñez. Look after each other. If you're not out in an hour…"

She nodded. "I'll look after Barbara."

He laughed dryly. "I don't know that she needs looking after." Claire turned to the tunnel and, holding her nose against the stink of the crystal, jumped down into the dark cavern.

* * *

Jim wavered between conscious and unconscious. The pain pushed him to sleep but his fear kept him awake. When he could bring himself to move he continued trying to bore a hole through the crystal.

How long had he been in here? Three hours, five? Time didn't make any sense in the dark, cool prison. Jim tried to figure out how far he'd managed to dig through the wall. The hole was so spare and shallow he would need days to get through he decided. Jim laid his head down, staring at the place.

Was this it? After all he and his friends had gone through, was he really going to die here like this? His stomach turned but exhaustion curbed his fear; he was so tired. Whether it was the air getting thinner or his leg hurting, Jim's vision was blurring with tiredness. He just wanted to go home, see his family. Eat deep-dish pizza with Tobes and Claire and then sleep for days.

He closed his eyes. At least he'd helped Paduga. This wasn't for nothing. "Wish Geode left me some paper and a pen," he mumbled. He couldn't even leave a message for his loved ones. They knew how much they meant to him of course, but he would have liked to tell them one more time. He'd have kissed Claire longer if he'd known he'd never see her again. Made sure to see Toby before the last mission. Given Mom and Blinky and Aaarrrgghh bigger hugs. Strickler too of course, and the kids. Nomura wasn't much of a hugger, but he'd give her one anyway. Even Merlin, cantankerous old fart that he was sometimes.

Something tapped on the crystal. Jim opened his eyes, wondering if Geode had returned. Two sharp little eyes stared at him from the other side of the crystal wall – Peanut was standing there looking at him, scraping its claws against the side. "Hey." Jim raised a hand to the wall and Peanut pawed at it insistently. "Sorry kitty. Get out of here okay? Find a nice home. You deserve to live a nice life with lots of tuna."

The cat stopped pawing and looking behind it, ears pricked and tail straight up. It took off, running for a tunnel and disappearing down it. Jim closed his eyes again, head swimming and feeling lonely. Was he running out of air at last? It was so hard to tell, and he was so sleepy…

* * *

Eli wound the last of the vines into the seed and pushed the hard shell down like a spring in a Jack-in-the-box. "Okay, this should be enough. Remember, be gentle with handling these. Once they hit the ground they'll grab whatever they can." He deposited the seed into the juice-box sized container and the brownie chirped, carrying it off and into the sunlit branches above.

Steve finished tying off a tripwire and Merlin ran a finger over it and made it disappear. "Let's see what condition they're in once they get through all this." Steve brushed the dirt and grass from his jeans. "Mordred, what do the critters say?"

The young man was listening intently to a pair of squirrels and a rabbit. "They've smelled humans in this area but we've got all possible entrances covered." He rubbed his arms. "I hate that they want to fight. Everyone is so worried."

"I don't mind, I welcome a little punching. I haven't done as much of it since my bully days; I'd like to funnel my aggression into a positive outlet." Steve checked the next tripwire and grunted with satisfaction.

"I don't know how positive punching people is," Eli said with some amusement. Merlin straightened and popped his back, coughing afterward. "You okay Merlin?"

"Fine, fine…haven't been sleeping much." He rubbed his face and Eli couldn't help but feel bad for him. The wizard was ancient after all. They at least had the benefit of youth with the amount of work they were doing. Mordred seemed to feel the same; he crossed the grass and his hands glowed as he touched the old man's forehead. A little relief crossed the haggard face. "Thank you, that headache has been sticking around."

"You should rest Uncle Merlin. We can handle this." Mordred spoke gently and Eli could not help but be impressed. When he had first arrived years ago, shy and confused – and with a lot of questions about puberty that Eli had relegated to James because he was _not_ explaining everything to a ten-year-old in a man's body – he had been immature if nice. Now he was…well, not quite a grown-up but much closer than he'd been before. And though Eli wasn't sure of all that had happened between him and Merlin, there was something strong in the way he treated him. Kind but firm. It reminded Eli of Jim. Perhaps they were more alike than they realized.

At last Merlin agreed and headed down to the market, leaving the three alone with the animals and brownies. "Think they've found him yet?" Steve asked suddenly.

"They'd have let us know. I'm sure we'll hear from them soon." Mordred coaxed a family of chipmunks out of a tree, handling them with care. "I'm sorry about this, but there might be a battle soon," he told them in chirrups, "I think you should relocate until later." The creatures fled as he set them down. "Do you think a lot of people will die?" Mordred continued.

"Hope not. These traps are nonlethal." Steve winced as a brownie used him as a springboard to reach another tree.

Eli said nothing and kept packing seeds with magic, praying they would have enough. Time was ticking.

* * *

Paduga was very afraid of Barbara and Claire. No, afraid was not the right word. Wary maybe. Jim had not mentioned that Claire was a white mage having issues controlling her powers, nor that Barbara had been turned into a wyvern. Perhaps he hadn't known. One thing was for sure; these women would have torn her apart if she had been Geode. They were crazy about Jim and she couldn't help but be relieved they were on her side.

Returning to the foul tunnels made her stomach turn, although that was probably partly the putrestone blocking their way. Barbara had returned to dog form as the tunnels narrowed, and her fire breath was more concentrated in an impressive gout as she made them openings. Claire spoke little as they trekked and Paduga missed Jim's easy, silly talk.

Barbara halted. "There's a cat." Paduga peered around her and Claire lifted her arms, letting the glow from them light their way. Peanut sat in the tunnel before them, unharmed and looking rapt.

"Peanut! Oh you made it!" Paduga shuffled in place, unwilling to frighten the creature with her approach. Claire's eyes widened and she knelt.

"You're the kitty J-er, he mentioned. Hi kitty-kitty." She made kissing noises and put forth a hand. "Let's bring you with us huh?" The cat meowed and stood up, turning away from them and running up the tunnel. "Wait, don't go!" The cat stopped and flicked its tail, large eyes expectant. "You…does he want us to follow?" Claire continued.

Paduga cocked her head. "Think he knows where Jim is?"

Barbara's eyes flashed, but she shook her head hard at the name and sniffed the air. "He's a wild cat. I can't imagine he would understand enough about the situation to want to lead us to a specific person…but then, stranger things have happened." She trotted toward the cat, who waited until they were close before sprinting on, stopping again until they caught up.

"I've never been in this section. Geode kept us and me separate after a while." Paduga hurried along on all fours. It was easier than walking on two as her body was made more for climbing and gliding. Claire helped her when the tunnels were coated in putrestone, making flimsy barriers to keep her from brushing against them.

The room opened up into a huge chamber and the three stopped, stunned. "It's like Ariel's Grotto," Claire muttered, looking around at the shelves full of junk. Paduga had wondered what might take up this place. The massive collection made her think of a junkyard, and she could smell a hint of gasoline from what must have been the generator.

Barbara shifted to wyvern form and was still dwarfed by some of the piles. Paduga sniffed and darted over to one side, looking into a little room.

"J-uh, you-know-who was in here. I can smell it." There was a cot in the corner and books in a stack beside it. A teddy was there as well, and Paduga wondered at the hospitable nature of the room. Something about it made her shiver. Barbara poked her head in through the entrance and made a keening noise.

"He has to be somewhere in here! Would Geode have taken him with her somewhere else?" Paduga's stomach dropped; she hadn't even considered that. What if the golem had left and absconded with Jim again? She sat down, lightheaded, but Claire shook her head hard.

"No, he's here. I…I don't know how I know, but he's close." The marks glowed bright as Christmas lights. A loud, irritated meow drew their attention and Peanut seemed more insistent now, dancing on his paws.

"Where is he?" Barbara demanded, and there was new heat to her voice. The cat shivered but yowled, whisking further into the chamber. The wyvern retracted her head and the room rattled with the impact of her swiftly following the cat. Claire and Paduga followed the sharp tail, the latter fighting her panic. What if Claire was wrong and they'd missed their chance? It would be all her fault, she'd moved too slow and he gave up his chance at freedom to save her. She couldn't accept that, they had to find-

"Jim!" The word tore from Claire's throat in a scream, bouncing off the walls like sharp, horrible knives. Paduga winced and covered her ears before realizing what she'd said. The chamber had opened up a little more and there were massive gold crystals in one side of it, but all the rest green and dark. Paduga hopped from place to place to avoid the crystal on the floor, and at last she saw what Claire was running toward. It was an orb of crystal, a putrid green color erupting out of the floor like an ugly bubble. And within it, crumpled at the bottom, lifeless and still, was Jim.

Paduga lost her sense and threw herself at the orb to try and break it. Her stone flesh sizzled against it and she rebounded shrieking. "Get back!" Barbara roared. She anchored her wings and legs on the ground and with a hard spin she struck the crystal. The feathers along her tail hardened to blades and sliced through the stone like butter. The top of the orb flew off and landed hard on the ground, rolling with the impact and splitting into fragments. Claire vaulted into the crystal and gripped his face, lifting his head.

"Jim! We're here! Please…please say something!" His face was ashen and his lips were faintly blue and Paduga's legs went weak. That thing…that _monster_ …had left him here to suffocate. Claire put his head down and pressed her mouth to his, breathing out. His chest rose with her breath. The white marks on her arms glowed hot and white and Barbara keened, the sound so loud and high that Paduga's eardrums nearly ruptured.

One breath. Nothing. Claire did it again. Nothing. Tears dripped onto his face and Claire choked. "Please God, please-!" She breathed into him once more, feeling for a pulse.

Then Jim gasped for a long, stuttering breath and the world seemed to become whole under their feet again.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Wyvern's Wrath

* * *

Jim's extremities burned as he sucked in a breath and his vision swam black. Whatever had woken him up had pulled him from a deep, dark place that felt heavy and endless. He coughed, a wracking, awful thing, and a warm, gentle hand pressed to his forehead to soothe.

"Just breathe Jim. In and out, slowly." He knew that voice. He obeyed it, pulling in glorious breath after breath. The darkness lightened to golden light and green refractions, but something near him was glowing white. A headache boiled behind his eyes.

Claire was looking down at him. Her brown eyes were shiny with tears and Jim absorbed the sight. She was here, right here, realer and warmer than any dream. Those eyes were starlight in despair. "…Claire…" he managed.

She touched her fingers to his mouth. "Don't talk yet, just catch your breath. Oh Jim…it's going to be okay, we're here now." Leaning over, she pressed her lips to his forehead. He felt tremors running through her, the firmness of her chapped mouth.

She was real. She was here and he could feel her arms wrap around him as she shook. "Claire." He buried his face in her neck, drinking in the scent of her. "You found me." She sniffled and hugged him close, fingers tight in his hair as if he would disappear if she let go. Her nails were uneven, chewed, sharper in some places than others. Her movement shifted him and a jolt shot through his leg. He grunted with pain.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt honey?" His mother's voice was big and echoed in the room, rumbling with unfamiliar timber. Jim turned toward her with difficulty.

"My leg's broken. I don't know if…"

He trailed off. His mother's voice was coming out of a great, dragonish creature, brilliant red feathers meshing with the reptilian face. It's massive wings made up its arms and the lizard legs were similar to Draig's. But the massive blue eyes were deep and warm and familiar. He reached out and touched the slender snout. His touch seemed to make the eyes soften further. "Mom?"

"Long story. Not important, should be temporary." She shoved her nose forward and nuzzled him, letting out a purr so loud the very floor vibrated. "We found you." Jim hugged the snout, too tired to be confused. She wasn't freaking out so he wouldn't either. "Paduga said your leg might be hurt."

"Paduga?" He spotted her behind Claire, looking wan with relief. "Thank goodness. You brought them."

"They were already in Egypt. That's where we are Jim, not far from a city called Qena." The Arabic immediately made sense and Jim rubbed his face with tired hands. "Let's worry about all this other stuff after we get you out and look at your leg, huh? Strickler's here too, but he's backup outside the tunnel." A loud meow interrupted the aswang and Peanut muscled forward, arching his back and rubbing up against Claire's leg. "He helped us find you in time," she continued. Jim scooped the cat up into his arms affectionately, letting it snuggle under his chin.

"I'm making you your own salmon dish when we get back home." The cat stared at him and Jim leaned on his mother's snout in order to stand. Claire supported him and the cat hopped onto her shoulders, keeping its balance easily. "Is everything okay back home? What have I missed?"

Claire scoffed, eyes tender. "You are not allowed to worry about anything until we get you out of here." Her arms wound around him and Jim relished the feeling of being held as she helped him take a few steps. Her proximity comforted him even as his leg pounded with the fracture. They were here. He wasn't dead. They were going to go home. As if reading his mind, Claire swept gentle fingers across his bangs, brushing his hair back lovingly. "It'll be okay."

Jim kissed her palm as it moved by. He wanted nothing so badly as to lean against her shoulder and sleep for hours. "I know." The glowing white marks on her arms drew his eye, but before he could say a thing the ground shivered. She looked up and her eyes narrowed. "Earthquake?" Jim asked.

"I'd bet my horns it's Geode," Paduga said coldly, glaring at the remains of his prison as if it were Geode herself. "She controls the crystal here. Either she's left and the place won't hold together, or…"

"Or she didn't plan on letting me escape no matter what," Jim finished. Claire helped him onto Barbara's back, wyvern tucking her feathers and limbs as close to herself as possible so he could get on. He bit his lip hard in response to the pain. The ground shook harder and Jim clutched his leg as the reverberations rifled up his mother's form.

Claire looked at Barbara. "How should we do this?" She held onto one of Barbara's feathers to keep her feet. "Can you blast us an exit?"

"I can get through the putrestone, but if there's sandstone and other rocks in there I can't melt it that fast." Jim waited and Paduga scurried up his mother's back and held onto some of the feathers there. He clutched Peanut in his arms, unwilling to lose the cat again. Claire gave the ceiling a savage look.

"Leave those to me."

* * *

From the moment Claire had touched Jim – he's here, he's here, we really found him – the magic in her had _stilled_. The bubbling river bursting through a dam had become flat as glass, great as an ocean and filled to the brim with possibility. She climbed onto Barbara's back and settled in behind Jim, one arm around his waist to keep him stable. He was awake but there were shadows under his eyes and he looked so threadbare and tired and scared. Claire glared at the ceiling as cracks cut deep grooves into the around, the terrible grind of stone on stone making her teeth ache.

Barbara lifted her head and sent a plume of fire up at an angle, not directly overhead but in a massive cloud of heat. The putrestone began to melt and rocks coating in the molten goo tumbled loose.

Jim needed her. So did Paduga and Barbara of course, but her Jim – her hurt, exhausted, brave darling – needed her to help blast a way out. The magic in her roared with approval, filling her as it had so often up to the brim.

And it clicked.

Claire flung out a hand and brilliant light arced from her hands to strike the stones. They turned to dust as the energy struck as if she controlled lightning itself. Jim started. "When did you learn to do that!? And – and where did you get the armor?" Claire looked down and realized the amulet Merlin had given her was glowing to match her marks and she was covered in a light armor. It wasn't as ornate as Jim's and it surely didn't let off the same magic, but it was a solid piece, white in the metal and a deep violet in the clothing under it. She felt confident, magic flowing through her.

"Just now. And Merlin wanted me to have this." She should have guessed; Merlin had spoken of having an anchor like Mordred's orb or a staff, but she'd known people could be anchors. And she'd found hers. It wasn't _all_ in her grasp, much of the magic was too far out, but her grip on what she'd been learning grew tighter, solid, real. Jim turned his head to look at her, deeply impressed, and Claire took his hand in her glowing fingers. Her magic would never hurt him. Not in a million years. She raised his hand to her mouth and kissed his knuckles, her armored fingers curling around his. "Congratulations. Turns out you're my magical lucky focus charm."

Uncomprehending, Jim's eyes lifted. "I like your hair. Is that a magic thing or a fashion choice?"

"Magic thing. I'll tell you all about it on the trip back." She blasted another wave of stones and Barbara surged into the air. Fire cut into the next layer of putrestone and Claire razed through the rock again. Jim clutched her hand and her magic soared. He needed her, they needed her. Power flooded through her in a glorious rush. Paduga tucked a wing over their heads to block the debris, clinging tightly as they pushed through their own exit.

* * *

Geode had kicked off the first few tremors. She'd felt the shaking of the ground as the wyvern approached, heard the joyous voices echoing through the tunnels. Hate welled up inside her and she willed the putrestone to wilt, to crumble, to break.

But then it wouldn't stop. And her magic wasn't enough to keep the rest of the tunnels up. Geode rushed through the rock as it caved in around her, carrying the vessel through the shattering stone. She needed to get out, leave this place, escape while she could. But as she tried to meld through the putrestone she realized the human form slung over her shoulder wouldn't go through. She couldn't shape it and move it as easily as her own crystal.

Her collection would be destroyed. Everything was ruined. Geode stopped, trembling with rage. Was this how it ended? Would she flee like a beaten animal? Was this what it meant to lose?

This shouldn't be it. Jim had to pay, and Paduga too now that she had returned. Geode looked at the vessel and slowly set it down in the tunnel. She traced her fingers over the prone girl and the putrestone making up the floor curved over her in a protective crystal orb. Even if the tunnel collapsed the body would be safe buried under rubble. "I need more magic. And I need to deal with them. I'll be back for you," she said softly.

It was quick moving through the collapsing tunnels after that. She flowed from crystal to crystal, working her way back down the tunnel to her collection and the place she had grown the human body. The prison she'd created for Jim had been sliced in half and she marveled at the massive hole leading toward the surface. It smelled of heat and melted crystal. Geode ignored the rocks falling in and knelt beside the golden crystal bed. She'd grown this from the heartstone chunk to give her magic a strong foundation. Geode snatched a chunk up in her hand and pushed it through the Fetch in her chest. Then another sliver, another handful. It didn't matter if the Lady's will and magic abandoned her. She could use this instead, give herself the energy to deal with those that would steal from her. Hate pushed her hands faster and the portal buzzed with energy. She might very well shatter from the unknown magic but it didn't matter anymore.

"The game isn't over yet Jim," she hissed, crystal beginning to glow.

* * *

Strickler couldn't help but shout in triumph when Barbara broke through the stone, white light blasting past her. The serpentine red head shattered the surface and the original tunnel crumbled under the weight of the massive gap. She leaped onto the sand, landing with a heavy grace. On her back Claire's hands shone like stars and Paduga brushed off dirt and grit. And Jim was there, looking scruffy and exhausted and pained, but absolutely alive. He had a cat on his lap, the creature looking around with disinterest. The sun cast them both into sharp relief and Jim tilted his head back, letting the light warm him. "Hop on Walt," Barbara called. "We're getting to the copter and flying out of here." He obeyed her and made it up her side without her ever fully stopping.

"It's good to see you Young Atlas. Things haven't been the same without you," he said. Jim looked back at him with a tired smile.

"Glad to be back. Or I will be as soon as I'm on some painkillers and my leg is set." Strickler realized he was trembling and holding one knee steady, and felt a little of the old assassin-changeling well up in his heart, longing to stab something.

"Did you get the golem? Was she down there?" Claire shook her head.

"Geode wasn't there that we saw. The tunnels started collapsing but it's hard to know if she did it on purpose or not." Barbara's loping strides cleared meters with each leap and Strickler was glad when the helicopter came into view, beaming brightly against the gold sand. As they approached Claire helped Jim down and Barbara shrank back into a sheltie, collar jingling. Jim stared at her as if he'd encountered a bad math problem before shrugging. Strickler knew the signs of collapse. His focus was shot and he looked so dreadfully bone-tired. Strickler helped lift him into the copter and Amir peered over his shoulder at them.

"Mr. Lake. I'm Amir, friend of James's. Glad to see you're in one piece." Jim managed a wave and Barbara climbed into Claire's lap so she could stay by his side. "Let's get you all back to Cairo, eh?"

Strickler was struck with nostalgia as the helicopter lifted off, blowing clouds of sand in every direction. It had been a long time since he'd piloted anything, but that lurch and weightlessness just didn't change. He didn't suppose he'd ever forget serving in the Royal Air Force. Had he told Barbara about that? Her tail was a blur of happy motion.

Could it be this simple? Strickler breathed a sigh of relief. For all his insistence they would find Jim, a part of him had started to doubt it. He wouldn't relax completely until they got medical treatment for the young man and they were back home and the Trollslayers were dealt with. The blue sky seemed endless and Strickler couldn't help but keep his eyes on Barbara and Jim. She had her furry face buried in his side and Jim stroked her fur wearily. The cat curled up on his good knee, mewing softly.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Amir, five 'o' clock!" The man made a sharp turn, jostling them all as a bright blast heated the air just outside the helicopter. It seared gold and Strickler's hair stood on end at the raw power of the magic. "What in the world!?"

Paduga stared down through the window. "It's Geode. And I think she got more magic."

Barbara's cold nose was pressed to the glass in an instant. Amir was sweating but an iron resolve had settled in his eyes. "Watch my six Mr. Strickler." Another volley of light nearly struck them, then another, and Strickler felt more than heard Jim's breathing speeding up.

"She was almost out of magic before," he breathed. The blasts reached far and Amir narrowly avoided another, helicopter blades protesting. Claire held his hand tight as the copter sped through the air and Strickler looked at Barbara, whose sheltie face was perfectly calm and focused. Her blue eyes fixed on Geode.

"So that's the thing that hurt my baby." With this soft, sparse sentence, Barbara grabbed the door handle in her mouth and the metal whined with pressure. With a hard jerk of her head the door was free, tumbling down to the sands below, letting hot wind into the cabin. And then she jumped.

Strickler let out a cry of horror, mirrored by Jim. Even though he knew she had a wyvern form and could fly, the sight of the little sheltie shrinking toward the ground made his heart leap into his throat. A blaze of fire obscured her from view and wide, scarlet wings burst from it and revealed the fuming wyvern once again. She landed in a cloud of sand, a football field's length from the gleaming crystal figure. "Mom!" Jim yelled, staring down the drop. "We have to get her, she's-!"

"The best person to kill Geode." Claire was looking at him and Paduga nodded. Claire's hair whipped wildly in the breeze like pale thread. "She's got power over fire. And I don't think any of us are getting her to leave without her killing the thing that took you." Jim faltered and looked down again as Amir made a swooping turn to keep the pair in sight. There was a vicious sort of satisfaction in Claire's eyes. "Geode might blast us out of the sky if we don't stop her."

"We can't let her fight alone! She's – that's my Mom down there!"

Claire made to move but Strickler got up, swaying with the helicopter as he climbed into the back. Amir took the movements like a champ, looking more than a little amazed. "Paduga, help me get down there. I'll assist Barbara. Miss Nuñez, remain here in case Amir and Jim need a swift exit." Claire nodded, jaw tight.

"But you can't take your troll form in the daylight!"Jim said, eyes wide. Strickler raised one eyebrow.

"Don't underestimate a human Young Atlas." The aswang climbed out through the opening and gripped the landing gear as he got into position. "Use your blasts to protect the helicopter from any of Geode's stray attacks!" he yelled to Claire. Feeling a little insane, he pushed himself free of the helicopter and fell for a moment before Paduga grabbed his arms and used her "wings" to create a drag, lowering them to the battlefield.

* * *

Barbara's hate bubbled over in snarls. Geode looked much as Claire had described – a crystal marionette with sharp facets and blank eyes and the Fetch in her chest. But the Fetch's interior was glowing, as if there were a portal within it fueled by the massive amounts of magic. And for some reason she had turned gold, the same warm gold as a heartstone. Barbara thought of Jim locked in the tunnels and her snarl deepened to a low roar. "You kidnapped my hatchling."

The figure actually looked confused. "What?"

"My son! Jim! You stole him and hurt him and left him to die!" Barbara's feathers stood on end, hard and sharp as spears. "I'll kill you."

Geode dodged the first blast of flames and Barbara galloped toward her, heat making the sand turn black and glassy. The golem's face twisted in anger and clenched one hand into a fist. The sand and stones shifted, heavy golems pushing out of the earth. They were slow, stupid things but they rose one after the other from the massive bed of putrestone below.

Barbara reduced them to slag with a single, sweeping blast. Geode didn't relent, summoning another wave, and another. They were made of putrestone and they melted under her fire, but the numbers might overwhelm her if they got behind her, where her fire wouldn't reach. She knocked two over with her wail and batted the others back with flames and strikes from her wings.

It felt different to fight, to be on the battlefield herself. But the idea of not fighting the thing that hurt her precious child made her want to burn the whole planet. Hippocratic oath aside, this golem would die.

One of the golems lurched at her back, several more behind it. Barbara threw them off with difficulty and backed, aware of just how heavy the things were. If she wanted to get to Geode she needed to break through the wall of golems. How much fire did a wyvern have? Could she take down all of the things, or enough to get through. Geode skirted around, blasting at her magic beams, and if she tried to shoot down the helicopter she might get a lucky hit. Barbara roared with fury. This monster would die!

Geode kept blasting her mouth as if trying to seal her jaw shut, to block the flames that could so easily destroy her. In the moment it took to break the crystal off, Barbara's heart stopped as another bolt of searing magic crackled toward the helicopter. A white blaze of magic met it in midair and cancelled the blast. She could see Claire clinging to the copter, pale hair and glowing marks brighter than cloud in the blue sky as she returned fire to block the attacks. Barbara huffed smoke with pride and approval. That girl would be a wonderful daughter-in-law someday.

The nearest golem groaned and fell forward. Perched on its back was Walt, pulling a dagger free from its back and crushing a small black crystal with a grinding stomp. "My dear, I think you could use backup."

She gave him a dragonish grin. "Waltolomew you darling man." Paduga scuttled around the battle, avoiding the putrestone and squawking to attract the golem attention away from the two. "Keep them busy."

Walt was a ghostly image, dancing into the fray and using on the most deft, slight movements to pierce the chests on the golems. One by one they fell, and Paduga's hollering kept them from bunching around him. Barbara swept past the green, glittering mass to face down Geode. The creature sprinted close, avoiding her flames and going for her softer throat and underbelly. The blasts burned like a hair straightener brushing against the nape of a neck. It seared each time but left her unhurt. Barbara snapped at her, trying to snag the crystal limbs even as the thing attacked her.

"Cheaters. Four attackers is not a fair fight!" Geode's voice was unpleasant, steaming with indignation.

Barbara laughed in disbelief. "You're a would-be murderer summoning dozens of golems!" Crystals rose up under her, peppering her stomach and leaving tiny gashes. She grimaced and stomped the things into slivers.

"If he had listened I would never have harmed him." Geode bared her teeth, sharp little icicle-shapes in her pretty mouth. "Now I'll kill you all and drag him back down. This time I'll lock him in and I'll _watch._ "

Any pity – any tiny grain or shred of something that might have shown a single drop of mercy – was gone. "Shut – UP!" Barbara smashed her head into the golem, throwing her back. She flung her tail in another blow and a satisfying crack reverberated through the air.

Geode's left leg was broken off at the knee. The golem rolled a ways before stopping, the Fetch sputtering with the impact. She hissed and climbed to her hands and knees, but Barbara didn't give her a chance to move. With another slam of her tail she broke the arms, half of the crystal off the head. Another slam and the golem was barely a head and torso, arms broken slivers.

Barbara panted, heat in her lungs eager. Geode slowly lifted herself on her spindly limb vestiges and looked up at Barbara, who loomed over the creature, mouth smoking. "…It would seem I've lost the game," Geode said quietly. The Fetch continued flickering. "I wanted to be human. I wanted to live."

Barbara snorted. "You tried to kill my son. You tried to take his life. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Why would anyone care what you want!?."

Geode's chin tilted back. If there was fear in those eyes it was impossible to tell. "I suppose they wouldn't." The golem sighed softly. "He was right. There is no happiness in this end."

Fire scalded Barbara's throat and with a roar of fury she blasted Geode, five feet away, and the fire burned hot as a blowtorch. The flame went on and on, as if every drop of fear and rage and sorrow and loss was fuel to make it molten. When at last it stopped Barbara stood panting.

Geode was no more. The only sign she'd ever been was a sticky, glassy pool of green and gold. The Fetch still sputtered but it was clear that the entity known as Geode was gone. Barbara spun and struck the Fetch hard, sending it flying across the sand. The groans of dozens of golems drew her attention and she saw them all fall, slow and lifeless as their source of magic died.

Walt lowered his daggers, silvery hair disheveled. He swept it back and Barbara lowered her head to nuzzle him. "What do you say we head home?" she said at last.

"That's is a capital idea darling." Walt squinted up toward the helicopter, slowly descending and settling in the sand several yards away. Barbara marched over before turning back into a dog and letting Walt lift her into the vehicle. Paduga trotted up behind them meekly, staring at the puddles of putrestone. She paused long enough to spit at the liquid that had been Geode and turned away, kicking up sand on it with her legs like a dog wanting to cover its own mess.

"Not going to lie, that was one of the most satisfying things I've ever seen in my life," the troll said as she climbed in. Jim gathered Barbara into his arms, Peanut jumping to Walt instead. She licked his cheek, wishing she could hug her son properly and give him better comfort.

"She's gone. That awful thing is never going to hurt anyone again," she said gently. Jim said nothing but just a little of the weight dragging at his eyes seemed to have lifted away. There was still something anxious and sharp in his face but perhaps that was the pain of a broken leg.

"Please don't ever jump out of a helicopter again Mom." He hugged her tightly and she couldn't keep her tail from wagging. Claire let him rest his head on her shoulder. "Let's just go home."

Walt's warm expression shifted to embarrassment. "I'm sure James will cover the repairs Amir. My apologies about the door." The man was looking at the torn opening in amusement.

"I just saw a dog sky dive, transform into a dragon, and melt down crystal monsters. I'm glad we're in one piece at all." He waited until they were all buckled in before lifting off again. "I guess you're getting an open-door tour of my home country on the way back."

* * *

Toby sprinted through the opening to Blinky's alcove and nearly crashed into his workbench. Blinky barely reacted, eyes widening slightly as he turned from his papers. "Tobias, are you all right?"

In response Toby shoved his phone in Blinky's face. "Group chat. Look!" The troll squinted at it, and his phone began buzzing. "You must've just got it."

"'Got Jim. Hurt but okay. Coming home.'" Toby had never before seen a face so tired and dry become so suddenly full of life and excitement and pure, unbridled energy. "This…this is marvelous! They've got him! He's hurt, but…"

"We aren't letting him lift a finger when he gets back," Toby finished firmly. "These Trollslayers were already in trouble, but now that Jim's coming back, there is no _way_ we're letting them wreck New Trollmarket."

Blinky drew himself up fiercely. "Quite right! I just finished with our plan of attack!" He lifted the papers and straightened them. "Let's go see the others. Catch me up on where we are." He followed Toby out into the tunnels, a new power in his step.

"Traps are in place. We'll have quite a few of them trussed and tied. If Victoria is there she might be able to work them free and Lance can burn the vines, but Merlin's got a couple of tricks to keep them trapped." Toby's armor was a comforting weight, and the Vespa headlight was good for moving through the dark tunnel. "All the light crystals dimmed since trolls see better in the dark. Heartstone chamber is triple-sealed physically and magically. No way are they getting in there, we're confining the battle to the Grand Foyer."

"What of our non-fighters?"

"They've been moved to other areas. Eli helped put together a bunker with Merlin, his earth magic is getting better with his marks. We wanted to send them to Heartstone Trollmarket, but with there only being one gyre at a time…" he continued without finishing." Toby counted on his fingers. "Changeling kids, those that can't or are too scared to fight, our elders, Mynah and the baby, and those that are injured are safe there. Anyone with the mark didn't go because…"

If the worst came and they were defeated, the Trollslayers could not be allowed to find their ill and unprotected. Toby shook his head sharply. "Well. Those with the mark that can't fight are tucked in hidden caverns and nooks. Lance can't track them in the market, so it'll be a good game of hide and seek if they manage to get past us."

"And how many have decided to fight?" Blinky continued.

Toby grinned. "More than you'd expect." They entered the Grand Foyer, dim with the crystals out, and Toby swept the headlight across the room to get a good look.

NotEnrique had a metal pasta strainer on his head and knee pads on his chest and back. A steel shish-kebab tine was in his hand and he mimed a riposte as if he'd found an opening on his enemy. Bagdwella was handing out weapons, checking the balance of several as people passed them over and running them over to a troll carving and adjusting to improve them. There was comparatively little armor for the larger trolls – stone was armor enough against anything but sunlight – and the smaller ones had basic safety gear in place.

Corin kept flexing his spines, making them stand on end and bristle over and over. They rattled like seashell wind chimes. And facing him, speaking in undertone, was Grenus. Toby had heard next to nothing out of the big jerk since Thanksgiving. He was still a creep, but he was a quiet one at any rate.

Aaarrrgghh pushed his way gently through the crowd. "Wingman, Blinky. Everyone getting ready but need starting plan." Aaarrrgghh wore nothing but a sash and Toby recognized it instantly; the honorable accessory had been made by the art club at Arcadia Oaks High to replace his first one. "Merlin made fireproof," Aaarrrgghh explained as Toby looked at it. "Aaarrrgghh going into fight thinking of friends and family. Make these Trollslayers go home."

Toby couldn't help but glance at Grenus again. "Are some of these fellows really all right fighting for those we don't know very well?" Blinky was being delicate in his phrasing, and Toby sensed the unspoken "changeling."

"Some fight to protect the new citizens, some fight to protect themselves. At the end of the day it doesn't really matter why." Nomura appeared out of another group, looking forlorn with a single blade in one hand and a shield in the other. More steel covered her head and sheets on her chest, back, and legs provided extra protection. "I really need to get a second blade. I lost the other ages ago."

"Yes, helping against the trolls at the changeling compound," Blinky said thoughtfully. "You look ready for a battle Nomura. Do you think we'll have any trouble with our rather more…er, _traditionalist_ fellows?" She followed Blinky's gaze to Grenus.

"This is gonna sound weird, but Grenus made a promise and he's kept it. I'll never think he's a good guy, but he has some principles. If there's one thing he dislikes more than changelings, it's having a Trollmarket invaded by a bunch of wizards." She shrugged. "'The enemy of my enemy…'"

Toby shrugged. "I guess it's just an adult thing where you put up with crappy people to get things done?"

Aaarrrgghh smiled. "Learning Wingman. Learning." Toby traced his thumb over Warhammer, thinking hard. He was learning he supposed. Learning what it felt like to lead a group into battle, what it felt like in Trollmarket without his friends when the pressure was high. And even if Mordred could heal Jim when he got back, he'd need time to recover mentally, so Toby would have to step up even more.

Blinky suddenly put an arm around his shoulders, clicking against the metal. "I'm proud of you Tobias. You think I haven't noticed how hard you've been working? And how you worked on maintaining stability so Claire could search for Master Jim? He will be proud of you too when he hears of your endeavors."

"Dang it Blink, I don't need a dad moment right now." It made his throat and eyes warm. "I mean thank you, but I gotta be able to see straight." Aaarrrgghh breathed out over his hair, ruffling it with a cool, grassy gust. Toby patted his Wingman's arm. "We'll handle this guys. I know we will."

Toby Domzalski was not the strongest, bravest, or most intelligent guy in the world. But he did think he could give most people a run for their money in loyalty. This was his market too, the place his best friend was sworn to protect and the place where his friends and family alike spent their time.

It wouldn't end like with Morganna. This place would not fall. Toby wouldn't let it. He spent several minutes running around to various groups, guiding them into formation and fighting the nauseous weight in his stomach. He might have to kill these people, might have to fight Lance again. He'd killed monsters and even Angor before, but it felt different to imagine a human being crushed beneath the hammer.

"We've got three hours before the time is up. Let's get ready." Toby pushed back all fear of failure, all thoughts of death and killing. They had to make sure everyone was ready. He forged into the group of trolls. "Let's go over our plan of attack."

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Greetings all, I hope this chapter finds you well.

I received a message confused about last chapter and Jim's comment about Strickler not being able to be in the sun in troll form. This is because – and I confess I have not rewatched the series for some time – I do not remember any changeling being in the sunlight in their changeling form specifically. If you remember NotEnrique transforming in the park, the animators were careful to make sure shadow was falling on him in his stroller. I can't remember it ever being confirmed that changelings are immune to sunlight in their troll forms. The only trolls we were assured verbally could go in the sun as trolls were stalklings. If it _has_ been discussed in the show, it is one more deviance from canon in my stories. I do not consider the writings like the 'Survival Guide' or comics or books relevant.

This is not a new occurrence in the stories I've created. For example, Liba – a a changeling – turned herself to stone on purpose rather than be killed by Lance in chapter 14. If it has been otherwise proven that changelings can go in the day in 3 Below, it's quite evident that 3 Below is not part of these stories.

Thank you for reading, and I hope that cleared up any confusion that may have resulted last chapter. In short, in this story series, changelings cannot go into the sun in their troll form without suffering the same ramifications as a normal troll.

Let's get to the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20

Out of the Frying Pan

* * *

"Okay, and tie it here…here…and here. Perfect." Barbara wagged her tail as Strickler moved back. "It'll keep your leg straight until we can get you home."

Claire watched Jim test the splint and was relieved when his face didn't contort with pain. "Thanks. It feels better." That would be the painkillers Amir had been kind enough to share. Claire hadn't been able to keep herself from smiling a little when Barbara studied the bottle before allowing it. It was for a herniated disc that acted up sometimes, Amir had explained, and he only used them on the worst days. And never while flying.

"So the Trollslayers could attack at any time, Blinky has a red mark because his brother fed him human once and he didn't even know it, Eli and Steve and Mordred are there and Eli has gotten ahold of some of his earth magic, and Mynah and her baby are doing well after a birth I'm really disappointed I missed. And Claire is an incredibly powerful, if untrained, white mage and my mom has been turned into a wyvern by an unidentified being that wanted to save her from the Astral Plane." Jim leaned on Claire as they moved toward the gyre. "That about cover it?"

"Yeah, that's the long and short of it." Barbara turned to wyvern form. "Here…"

Claire got in first and took Jim's hands as Barbara gave him a boost, focusing the weight on his good leg. Once he was safely onboard, Barbara returned to dog form and Strickler helped her up as he settled. Claire put some souvenir t-shirts under his leg to absorb the rocking motion of the gyre.

Jim peered over the edge. "You coming?" Claire followed his gaze; Paduga was watching them uncertainly.

"Yeah…I suppose so." She slowly made her way up, climbing like a bat. "Are you sure that the trolls will be okay with me being there? I mean, I'm an aswang."

Jim's mouth became a flat line. "You helped save my life and you've proven you're loyal. I don't really care what any of them think." He appeared to consider more carefully, sighing as he adjusted his leg to a better position. "Most of them will welcome you, but I'm not going to pretend there aren't some less helpful people there." She nodded slowly. "As the Trollhunter, I personally welcome you to New Trollmarket. If anyone has a problem with it, they can take it up with me."

"And if they're taking it up with him, they're taking it up with all of us too," Claire added. "As far as we're concerned, any friend of Jim's is a friend of ours. And regarding food, we can drain the blood off any deer or kills we bring into the market and refrigerate it for you, so there should be plenty for you to drink so you don't ever have a problem." The aswang seemed comforted and finally settled in a seat.

Strickler switched to troll form in the cool dark of the gyre tunnel and stood ready to drive. "I'll have to take it a little slower. It might be a few hours." Claire understood; they were all shaken and tired, Jim most of all, and flying around like pinballs in a machine wasn't conducive to recovery. They'd be no good to anyone if they arrived in worse shape.

The machine was still rocky, but it felt more like a four-wheel drive journey off-road than a roller coaster with a vendetta against its riders. Claire sat beside Jim, whose head rested on her shoulder, drowsy with the pain medication`.

"Was it really you in my dream?" The question came nearly an hour into the ride. Claire's chin brushed his bangs as they rocked.

"Yeah, it was. Toby confirmed the thing about the cat." Without the armor on Jim it was easy to see the effects of the past few weeks. He was thinner than before and stubble grew along his jaw, prickling against her neck. The lines under his eyes were deeper and if she looked closely she could see healing bruises and scratches on his cheeks and arms. Were they from Geode hitting him or a legitimate accident against the sharp crystal? The t-shirt was too large and his pants had frayed hems. Claire moved an arm so it was around his back and rested a tender hand on his hip, willing comfort and safety and peace into him. Could her magic do that? Her marks were glowing just a little, but they were always doing that. She was a little jealous of Mordred and his healing abilities.

"They're pretty," he said dreamily, running a finger down one line. It shimmered at his touch. "Can you turn them off?"

"Eventually I'll be able to make them stop glowing. But the tats are permanent." The aesthetic hardly mattered, but Claire was pleased by the fact that he liked them. "I can always wear longer sleeves if I have to hide them for work, so don't do the guilt thing. I had to control my magic somehow."

"Okay." He didn't protest, didn't try to finagle a way into bearing guilt. He was too tired for it. Claire was relieved, though she knew he would probably start feeling bad about it all once he had some food and rest and got to overanalyzing everything. "If you hadn't found me when you did I'd be dead. And they helped you find me. I'm in no position to complain." He shut his eyes and his breath blew soft against her neck. Maybe he _was_ thinking clearly.

She looked at his face, finally relaxed beside her, kissing his forehead slowly, over and over. It was a delirious joy that she got to see him again. The last kiss hadn't been – wouldn't be – the last. The last embrace hadn't been – wouldn't be – the last. The magic inside her didn't roar, it crooned. She felt whole in a way she hadn't been in weeks, and she finally felt right again. There was a warmth here, the taste of home, and Claire loved it. She loved _him_. It was like the magic let her feel it more deeply, spreading through her being like ripples in a pond. Or perhaps this was just how it felt when the one you love was back in your arms after you thought you would lose them.

She interlocked their fingers and kissed his nose. "Hey Jim?"

He stirred a little, nuzzling her shoulder. "Mhm?"

"Marry me."

There was a long, silent moment where his eyes opened and he blinked several times, lifting his head enough to look at her. His cheeks went red and Claire continued, "I mean, not right this second obviously. But…I don't know, when we can. Next year maybe." She immediately felt guilty – he was emotionally exhausted, this was absolutely the wrong moment to spring this.

But he didn't seem alarmed or shocked. He lowered his gaze to their hands. "Pretty sure I'm supposed to ask you that," he said, almost shy.

"Twenty-first century babe. Besides, I've always been kind of pushy." His eyes crinkled at the jest and he lifted them to hers. "You don't have to answer right now, I just…I didn't mean to come out of left field. I'm just happy you're back. If you need to think about it…"

"I don't need to think about it. I'll marry you." Jim's tiredness seemed to lessen a little. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "I mean, we'll have to figure out when, and I guess we should wait until you've gotten your associate's degree…"

If she hadn't been holding his hand and he hadn't been her anchor, her magical focus, Claire thought it likely she would have exploded in a rush of euphoric magic. "Yeah. But let's call this our engagement, huh? I'll verify after the pain meds wear off." He laughed and nodded, kissing her mouth swiftly, and Claire wasn't sure if was the magic or ecstatic joy that made her body feel like it was turning to butterflies and soaring away.

"Please tell me you got that." Barbara's whisper broke their focus. She and Paduga had hunkered down on the other side of the gyre to minimize attention. The aswang held Strickler's phone in her funny hands and gave a thumbs up to the sheltie watching with huge, happy eyes, tail vibrating with the effort of keeping it form thumping.

Jim's whole face burned scarlet. "Mom!"

"What? I just got a feeling she was going to say something." Barbara tapped her little front paws in excitement, claws tick-tacking against the metal. "I'll help with anything, just say the word hon." She took a deep breath. "Obviously we'll worry about the details later. There's no rush, no pressure at all you two. I didn't mean to intrude, I just…"

Claire grinned and opened her free arm. Barbara trotted over and hopped up into her lap. "Barbara, having your approval is worth an interruption." The dog grinned and licked her face. Strickler was still driving but he glanced back at them with an uncommonly warm smile. "Now all we have to do is get rid of those Trollslayers and we'll be sitting pretty."

* * *

Lance surveyed the woods, aware that the time limit expired in ten seconds. "Can't we just start now sir?" one wizard asked. He looked at them.

"Not until the forty-eight hours are officially up." He sensed the disbelief of the others. It didn't matter. It was nearly time but he wouldn't be accused of breaking his word, not even by a second. Victoria stood behind him, eyes flicking from place to place. "What do you think?"

"There are a lot of traps. I can't see all of them, but I see a few." She didn't meet his gaze, pointing each one out to the others. "They're nonlethal. They're trying to capture, not kill."

Lance's phone beeped. "Follow me in. Only those with the red mark." There were five dozen mages behind him including Victoria. Those specializing in defensive and capture magic were on the outside, long distance at the back. The bruisers were surrounded; they would shift formations when they got inside.

It took four seconds before the traps sprang. A yelp from behind made him glance back; one wizard had been tangled in vines that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and before he could burn them away the vines sank into the earth and grass, pulling him down as if it were quicksand, right out of sight. Victoria moved toward the place but yelped as tiny seeds and pebbles and dust rained down on her from the branches above. The seeds burst open, more writhing vines seeking out targets. She fended two off with magic and Lance burned the rest.

Squirrel-creatures with stone feet and goblins darted overhead, shrieking and chattering as they rained down chaos. Some traps exploded with pollen that stung terribly, and a few of their number stumbled back from it with watering eyes, right into vine traps. Victoria threw them back as much as she could and Lance struggled to gather the mages to him. "Close in!" he roared.

Fire burned the air around him, surrounding them and spreading out to burn the vines, drive back the trollish creatures in the trees. In his haste he destroyed the trees, the shrubs, the grass, and when he let the flames die they stood in an ash-laden, smoking circle. "How many did we lose?" he breathed.

"Seven. I don't know where they went. But they're not suffocating in the earth." Victoria scanned overhead, marveling at the sudden view of the sky. "Merlin's magic is muddying the air. And they have some kind of earth mage."

They were simple traps, meant to frustrate and tire and thin their numbers. "They may have been pulled into a cell in the market. We need to get down there." Lance left seared black footprints where he walked and Victoria used her magic to push away any traps remaining.

* * *

The moment Lance's forces hit the Grand Foyer, Aaarrrgghh bellowed and the sound reverberated through the chamber. Several of the mages jumped in fear and a mob of trolls barreled into the group from the left.

For several minutes the entire room was filled with the sound of a wild, raucous fight. Toby hurled himself into the fray, Warhammer striking with satisfying thuds and knocking people over with each carefully timed blow. One mage struck back, hands fizzing with blue magic. It felt cold and Toby ducked his blasts and spotted ice where they landed.

Suddenly the attacker was engulfed in vines and fell over, wriggling in shock. Eli came into view carrying a large wad of ivy, and as Toby watched it grew ever longer and tripped the mages. A woman tried to hit Eli with her staff but Steve was there in an instant, grabbing her arms and letting the ivy snag her as well. "I don't hit girls!" he informed her. She spat at him but he just set her gently down, wrapped up neatly in the bonds.

Merlin used little magic, and Toby couldn't blame him considering how much he'd been using over the past few days. In truth he was formidable without his flashier sorcery – at least against an average opponent. Morganna had steamrolled him – as he sidestepped the attacks and redirected them with convoluted gestures, whacking people with the Staff of Avalon like a stern old nun with a ruler. Aaarrrgghh caught up mages and bopped them as gently as possible on the heads. Lumps formed where his fists hit and often as not he hurried Mordred to each one to make sure none of them were lethally harmed. James was slower than he'd been but he seemed interested enough as the mages attacked. Every wound that left an injury healed over quickly, and he let several mages waste their energy and magic using him as a target.

But the wizards were powerful too. Fewer and fewer were dropping as the fight continued, trolls slinging cudgels and stones and fists. The traps didn't contain them as long, Victoria's magic breaking the traps and snaring trolls in sticky, glowing nets. Nomura sliced her way through one after the other and Toby managed to extricate NotEnrique from one before the hold tightened too much. "Hate to say it," the changeling muttered, grimacing, "but these folks ain't all talk."

At the center of the throng was Lance. He may be a jerk, a pigheaded wizard that was wrong about everything, but Toby couldn't deny the power and grace of his attacks. Fire bowed to him as if it were born from him and the trolls were pushed back, back by magic and flames too hot to be real, plain fire. And Victoria was behind him, watching his back with magic of her own. The man's hazel eyes smoldered, hot as coals as he knocked one troll after another back.

Those gauntlets. They were fey magic. Eli had told Toby of what Merlin said as they searched, and it only increased his dislike for the Trollslayers. Aaarrrgghh launched himself at the wizard and Lance pivoted to avoid the attack. Flames bounced off Aaarrrgghh's stony skin and it was with a colossal effort that Lance pushed his hands out to catch the troll's, just barely keeping Aaarrrgghh from grabbing him. The gauntlets were the only thing that made them level, and Toby grinned as Aaarrrgghh pushed harder, forcing Lance's smaller form back. The man groaned in fury and pain, panting with exertion.

Glowing purple cords wrapped around Aaarrrgghh and Toby turned to glare at Victoria. She snapped her staff away, rope ends tangling around Aaarrrgghh's legs. He bellowed and fell over, but even Victoria's magic couldn't hold against the wrath of a krubera. Every thrash worked his limbs loose and sweat ran down her face with the effort of holding him.

Blinky was a dervish, spinning around and striking with the jingling staff. Toby was reminded of Vendel as he struck, and when he disappeared from view into the fray there was a small explosion every few seconds. Blinky and dwarkstone, a dangerous combination. Bagdwella dashed by, whaling on another mage with a silver serving tray that smelled of salty niblets.

His hammer found Lance's side and the man let out a satisfying gasp of pain before turn and nearly hitting Toby in the face. Toby threw himself back and used the momentum to kick Lance between the legs.

The man gasped again but now he just looked angry. Toby's brain stalled. Rule number three never failed. Seeing the confusion, Lance hissed, "Are you aware that there is armor specifically for the most vulnerable places?"

Toby nodded. "I kinda hoped you weren't aware to be honest."

Lance snorted. "I've more sense than a male troll." Toby rolled to avoid his next swing and Lance snarled. The battle continued and Toby hated the grace of his movements, the minutes ticking by so slowly and sapping his stamina. Lance was battle-hardened, angry, and those magic gauntlets made every move hard as a truck smashing into him.

A roar broke the fighting apart in alarm. It was louder than Aaarrrgghh's bellows, deep and shuddering enough to break through the clang of weapons and the rush of magic. Trolls and mages backed off each other uncertainly.

"What in the _world_ is going on down here!?"

Toby looked up, all thoughts of the fight vanishing. He knew that voice. It came from the opposite direction of the entrance, from the market itself, and that made sense because the gyre was that way –

Claire stood on Jim's left side and Strickler on his right, helping him stand in the opening. His hair was shaggy and Toby was weirded out to see the short beard – more like stubble-turning-beard really, but Jim didn't have a beard, it made him look way too much like James – and he was favoring a splinted leg, but he was back. Claire was looking around nervously, resplendent in pale armor as her hair twisted and rose in cool white locks and loops. Strickler's changeling form was ominous, a dagger already in his hand. An unfamiliar troll that made him think of a vampire bat was gaping at the scene, and Barbara loomed behind them, the snarl coming from her throat making the ground shake. And a cat – an Egyptian mau, if his eyes were reliable – sat licking its paw on Barbara's back.

"Master Jim!" Blinky whacked his nearest attacker in the head and the assailant collapsed on the ground. Blinky darted away from him and toward the arrivals, five eyes gleaming brightly. "You've returned!"

The troll swept him off his feet and spun in a circle, eliciting a faint gasp from Jim. "Oh, forgive me! You're injured! I'm a fool of a troll, we must get you to the infirmary this instant!" Blinky began. He glanced over his shoulder. "Or…well, as soon as possible."

"Little Gynt." Normua had her blade to a mage's throat, one hand frozen as she tied his hands. "You came in at an awkward time."

"It's good to see you Trollhunter!" Bagdwella called, punching another mage in the face as the girl tried hitting her with a stray cudgel.

Aaarrrgghh was beaming and stood up, knocking four desperate wizards off his back, foiling their attempts to pin and net him. "Jim!"

Jim waved weakly. Lance stamped the butt of his staff against the floor, flames roaring. "Are you quite finished!?" he snapped.

"Can it ya walking tiki torch!" NotEnrique bounded over and stood beside Claire. "Didn't I tell you sis? I knew you'd get him back." She smiled and ran an affection hand through his head fur in a ruffle

Barbara drew herself up imposingly, filling the entryway with red feathers and scales and sharp talons. "Geode is out of picture. So the only things standing in the way of us getting Jim proper medical treatment are these people."

Jim put out an arm. "Okay, can we just…everyone calm down for five minutes." Lance gazed at him coldly and Toby wanted to punch the man in the gut if it meant getting to Jim and giving him a hug. Joy was being strangled by fury and fear, and he just wanted to help his friend feel better. He pushed past Lance, aware of the eerie quiet that had fallen over the room. "Tobes…it's so good to see you." Jim half-collapsed on his friend and Toby hugged that skinny, warm frame tight. "Sorry you had to deal with all this."

"Don't even start." Toby took a step back. "Did Claire tell you about the trolls that killed the hikers?"

"Yes. And about Lance killing them." Jim lifted weary eyes to the wizard. "You've killed the people that struck out to eat humans. Are you really willing to put your group and innocent people in danger when you've gotten the guilty parties?"

"What part of, 'I don't care if they've changed' are you and yours not understanding? Your contrition doesn't bring the dead back, does it?" Lance asked sharply. "I'm glad to see you; you seem to be a good influence on the trolls. But in case you hadn't heard, the elder of this market has lied about his history."

Blinky lifted his arm, red mark bright. "Lance, I was wrong. I have eaten human flesh once in my life, unbeknownst to myself. I didn't know what I was doing. But in all honesty, it doesn't change anything. I care about humans. We all do. We will develop a system of laws to protect ourselves and the humans nearby." Toby watched Victoria; she was chewing her lip. "We will learn from the past, from our mistakes. You must see that a continued battle will only lead to loss on both sides."

Was it just him, or did Toby see a little doubt in Lance's eyes? But the man shut them tight. "I've heard it all. I've heard promises of peace and change and I have no way of knowing if you mean what you say. So many promises have been broken. So many lives cut short." Lance handed his staff from palm to palm, fire dancing through his fingers and into the thorny red crystals. "I have learned from my past. From the past of the Trollslayers. We have tried peaceful paths and they've failed. Even as recently as seven years ago, peace and grace have failed."

Victoria flinched. Toby felt cold all over as Lance opened his eyes and they gleamed, pupils the color of smoke at night. "You and the krubera can stay. But those we pursued must come with us, or we'll fight as hard as we must."

"One of them just became a father. Some of the others are learning how to adjust to a life with other people." Jim's whole framed trembled so slightly. "We can't let you take them. But this has to stop."

Lance watched him like a snake would an injured hawk. "Then how do we settle this?"

Jim seemed to weigh his words. "I'm not letting you hurt anyone else. If I have to fight you personally, I'll do it."

Lance looked disgusted even as Toby yelled, "No way!" Everyone around them made similar sounds of refusal.

"You really think I would fight you when you're injured?" Toby moved to stand in front of his friends, glaring at the man.

"Even if you would, I'm not letting you come near anyone! In spite of the fact that Jim could totally kick your butt with _two_ broken legs." Toby's heart pounded in his chest, throbbing in his ears. Jim grabbed his shoulder but Toby shook his hand off. "No one else is getting hurt. I'll knock you into next week if you come a step closer."

The cat meowed and jumped down from Barbara's back, springing up to Jim's shoulder. Claire's hair seemed to life in a breeze, even though no wind swirled around them. And the sound of Barbara's snarl filled the entire foyer. Lance's derision only deepened as Toby's hands made fists. "Get out of the way Domzalski. You aren't even in the same solar system when it comes to having a level playing field."

"Screw you. My friends have been through enough." Toby pointed at Lance, wishing he was as bold and strong inside as he was loyal. "I don't care what you say, I'm not going to-"

A stunned murmur went up and Toby blinked. Lance's expression was horrified for a single moment before melting into fury. Victora's hands shot to her mouth.

Toby turned his hand over, staring at the shining gauntlet covering it. "…What the heck?" He looked at Lance – the gauntlets were gone. Instead Toby's hands were coated in the thinnest, warmest metal he could imagine. They fit him perfectly and in spite of the warmth, his hands felt free as if he wore nothing at all on his fists. He glanced around. "How did…?"

Merlin shook his head. Eli mirrored him and Mordred shrugged. "I didn't do this," Claire said quietly, eying Lance.

The man's face had turned scarlet. "How dare you besmirch my family's heirloom! Those belong to the line of Lancelot! You have no right to touch them for even a moment!"

"Look I don't know know why they went all ruby slipper on you Elphaba, we didn't do this!" Toby flexed his fingers and made a fist. The gauntlets felt _good._ "It's magic, I don't know why they'd-whoa!"

Lance charged him, and if Toby had been a moment slower he would have been knocked out with the staff swinging at his head. He heard Jim and the others behind him and resolved that nothing was going to happen to them, he wouldn't let it. It was his turn to protect the others-

He caught the staff in his bare – no, not bare, covered in the gauntlets – hand. It felt like catching a crumpled wad of paper. Toby blinked hard, unable to process what he was seeing. Lance was straining with all his might, cheeks burning with rage and flames dancing along the staff.

Toby pushed him back, a firm shove. Lance went flying into the nearest wall, trolls jumping aside to keep from being hit. His back connected with stone before he crumpled, landing on his front and not moving. Toby's stomach dropped – had he killed him? "I didn't mean to push him that hard! Victoria, is he breathing?"

She dropped to his side, face white. "Lance? Lance!"

He gasped, lifting his head. "Why? How did he take them?" Pushing himself to his elbows, Lance nearly buckled again. His legs shifted slowly, as if he were caught in mud. "My back…"

Merlin scowled. "Serves you right." But Mordred pushed past them, hands lighting up.

"Hold still. I'll fix it enough to make sure he isn't hurt permanently." The mages crowded around, murmuring and whispering in alarm. The trolls lowered their weapons uncertainly. Toby stared at the gauntlets feeling sick; he hated Lance, but what if he was paralyzed for the rest of his life? Being trounced before had surely hurt, but there had never been a moment where he felt like Lance would have broken him to pieces. There had been an intense amount of control at work, Toby realized. He could believe the man had trained with the gauntlets since childhood. These things were raw power; if he had shoved him any harder, even by accident-

"Tobes." Jim was beside him and Toby looked up. "It's okay." Lance was rising slowly, wincing but able to move. Mordred backed away warily, a white orb of a shield around him as he retreated. He wavered and Merlin hurried to help him stay upright.

Victoria supported Lance as he wavered. "Thank you…Mordred was it?" she whispered. He nodded, looking weary from the healing. The other mages turned, some looking more uncertain than ever. But others had new fight in their eyes.

"Give them back! They belong to him!" one yelled. "Do you have any idea how many people he's saved? How hard he's worked to master them!? I don't know how you took them-!"

"Nobody took them." James, who had been watching Jim as if the sight of him was a charge filling a battery, spoke flatly. "Those things were made by fey magic. There's no way for them to be stolen by anybody in this room. Even Merlin couldn't do that, his magic isn't the right kind." He let Excalibur disappear. "Want my thoughts? Those things are tied to bloodline of Lancelot, my closest friend. He would never have raised a hand against me or my kin."

Lance stared at him, silent. James gestured with a thumb toward Toby. "All I'm saying is Toby is protecting Jim, my _son_ , and those that stand with him. It wouldn't shock me if the Lady of the Lake made those things react to loyalty to my bloodline." His grim expression was hard and Toby tried to imagine Jim ever looking that…sharp. "It's just a theory. But either way, you've lost."

As if to prove him correct, Barbara let out a gust of smoke from her mouth. Toby felt the heat on the back of his neck. The odd new troll's expression was dark. "I don't know what's going on, but if you're against Jim, you're against me too," she said, voice low.

Claire's hair stirred again, and a tendril of magic seemed to spark from her hands. "You can't win," she said.

Lance stood up straight. "I'm not letting the trolls that committed these crimes get away. If they were humans that had killed their own you would turn them over," he said, accusing.

Jim met his gaze without wavering. "It would depend on the situations. And we wouldn't give them to people out to kill them. You're not some super magic police force, you're a vigilante group. What you do had a place, maybe even has one still." He gestured toward the trolls. "But _this_ is not that place. I'm going to ask you one more time to leave."

Barbara growled. "Then we'll start telling you."

Lance lunged for Toby, who put his fists up defensively – only to see Lance stumble, restrained by glowing purple threads. The man looked down at the magic bonds and followed them with his eyes back to their source. Victoria's jaw was tight with strain but she didn't release him. "Victoria…what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Lance, but I can't let this continue." Tears streaked down her face and Toby put his fists down slowly. The other Trollslayers were lowering their weapons, letting spells drain out of their hands. "As second-in-command, I'm declaring you unfit to continue. You're injured and not thinking straight."

There was no anger in his face now. If anything it had gone pale. "You're not serious. Victoria, we have to stop the ones that have broken the Pact. It's our whole reason for existing. And the gauntlets-"

"I know. I know Lance." Victoria wiped her eyes. "But we can't be judge, jury, and executioner like this. Not anymore. And I – I can't let anything else happen to you. Don't ask to me stand by and let that happen because I can't. They healed you once already." She wiped her eyes again more firmly. "This is over. I'm declaring a retreat." She turned to Blinky and Toby saw only the faintest tremble in her lower lip. "Please return the prisoners from the traps in the woods. I know you wouldn't have killed them."

Blinky's eyes shifted slowly to Eli, who nodded and pressed his hands to the wall. The stone melted away, pulling apart like a curtain, and several mages fell through, hands bound with vines. Eli waved a hand and the vines released them, each one looking nervous as they hurried to their group. The trolls have the group a wide berth as they gathered together. Victoria studied the lot of them, checking for injuries. "I assume you dealt with the golem? Where was it?" she asked suddenly.

"Egypt. A little ways outside of Qena." Claire's marks had dimmed. Her expression was still sharp, wolfish.

"We should make sure the place has no more magic, and that there aren't any clues for tourists or travelers to find." Victoria didn't look at Lance, even when she let the magic threads drop. Toby found it hard to look at him as well; he looked broken, head hanging, staring at the ground in defeat. "If we get word of anything going wrong here…any hint of humans being attacked by trolls…" she continued, looking at Blinky sternly.

"I understand," Blinky said softly. Aaarrrgghh trudged past his friend and Blinky straightened. "Aaarrrgghh will escort you back to the surface."

Toby held his breath until they were gone, disappearing back toward the front of the foyer. It was only when Aaarrrgghh returned alone, looking relieved, that Toby released it. "So. That happened."

Bagdwella bustled toward them. "Well now that they're out of the way!" She threw her arms carefully around Jim, who sputtered in surprise as more trolls charged in, showing great care as they greeted him. "Welcome back Trollhunter Jim! We've missed you so terribly."

Jim's pale face seemed to warm and he hugged her back with difficulty, trying to keep off his splinted leg. "It's good to be back everyone."

"Come on, let's get you set up with a proper cast." Paduga seemed shy in the presence of so many trolls and huddled behind Barbara, who tried to keep her out of sight. Toby wasn't sure why, but he supposed they must have a reason. The wyvern smiled and extended her long neck to nuzzle Jim. He leaned against her snout, sighing. "You're home honey. Home at last and safe."

Blinky tilted his head. "Barbara…you appear to be shrinking." Toby started – the wyvern form was narrowing and shortening, wings pulling back not into a dog's legs and paws, but into human arms and fingers. The tail disappeared and her legs straightened, neck pulling back into her body.

Barbara blinked and squinted. Toby beamed. "Dr L, you're back to normal!" He glanced down and immediately spun around, face hot. "And your clothes are missing."

Jim immediately hobbled to stand in front of his mother. "Okay, eyes averted all human males!" He gave Merlin a suspicious glance but the old man had turned away, rolling his eyes. Eli's ears were scarlet and Steve shut his eyes tight and put his hands over them for good measure. James seemed unembarrassed, sliding out of his jacket and handing it to Strickler, who tucked it around Barbara's shoulders. Her long red hair spilled over her shoulders like ferns across a riverbank, and she looked younger without her glasses.

"'Until wrong is made right.' Well, she knew what she was talking about. Whoever she was." Barbara sighed, wiggling her fingers and beaming at the sight. "I missed being able to turn doorknobs." She made a move to adjust her glasses, looking rueful when she realized they weren't there. "Let's get the injured to the infirmary. That includes you buster." She tapped Jim on the nose. "We've got some recovering to do."

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The More Things Change…

* * *

Mary's piercing gaze was something fierce and incredible. "Girl. Say that one more time."

Claire stared at the screen with equal tenacity. "I, Claire Maria Nuñez, have asked James Lake Junior to marry me. He has agreed to be my husband. I want you and Darci to keep things quiet until I can tell my parents, but I would love it if you would agree to be my co-maids of honor because I can't choose between the two of you."

Darci came into view, all but biting her fingers in excitement. A shriek of delight burst free. "Congratulations! Oh my gosh, after all this crazy junk we needed some awesome news!"

Mary's severe expression finally broke into a grin. "You had to ask him?"

"To be fair he didn't have much opportunity to ask me between the pain meds and the Trollslayers." Claire didn't care if it wasn't conventional, and if the laughter and excitement on the other end signaled anything, her friends didn't either.

"Hey, if it works it works. Some guys dig the girl doing the chasing." Claire rolled her eyes as Mary smirked. Darci elbowed Mary.

"Oh be quiet. We're so happy for you Claire. We knew you'd get him back. And we haven't seen a golem since yesterday." Darci grunted as Draig came into view, dog snout pushing toward the camera. "Draig says hello."

"Hey Draig! Who's the best dragon-dog in the world?" Draig barked, tail flying wildly. "Geode is deader than a heroine in a Shakespeare tragedy, so I don't think we'll have to worry about ay more of those things. If you can keep an eye on the market for a few more days, Steve, Eli, Mordred, and James should be coming back then. Eli's troubleshooting magic control with Merlin, so things should be okay." She came to Jim's alcove and lowered her voice. "Gotta go girls. I'm proud of you, and the lieutenant of course. You all are amazing."

"Right back at you Claire-bear." The call ended and Claire tucked her phone away and slipped into the alcove. Snoring alerted her to Blinky's presence; he was in the armchair she usually used and it had been pulled to the side of Jim's bed. As she approached he sat up ramrod straight, five eyes open wide. When he saw her he relaxed.

"Fair Claire. Forgive me, I…well, I'm still adjusting to Master Jim being back." Claire nodded. She understood completely. Even though Geode was gone, even though the Trollslayers had gone, getting back to normal would take weeks. None of them wanted to leave Jim completely alone, though once he woke up he would probably need some time to sort through things. Blinky looked down at the bed and his brows creased. "I think he's having bad dreams."

Claire sat on the side of the bed. Jim's face was drawn, hands fisting in the blankets. She brushed his hair out of his face and her marks began to glow. "Maybe I can help. Let me try something…if he gets worse wake him up okay?"

Blinky nodded. Claire closed her eyes and put her head on the pillow right next to Jim's. It was easy to fall into his dream now, so close the proximity was like the warmth of an oven. Even without being asleep, she could push gently into the dream if she tried, marks tingling as she fell deep into his mind.

Green crystal. He was back in Geode's domain, back in the orb. He was trying to chisel his way out, breath coming in pants. Claire blinked back tears and crouched behind him. "Jim."

He turned in shock, looking even more upset. "No, if she's got you too-"

"This is a dream. A nightmare. You're back in New Trollmarket, safe and sound." She put her hands out and held his face. "Remember? We broke you out and Barbara melted Geode." He dropped the knife and pressed his hands over her fingers.

"…I remember. This…this really is just a nightmare, isn't it?" He sniffed, lowering his head as if to hide his face form her. "Great, even in my own head I can't stop thinking about it."

"Hey, it's okay." Claire looked around. "Let's change this. I think, if I have a picture in my head…"

Her marks grew hotter and if she hadn't been with Jim the magic wouldn't have worked. The dream shuddered around her. But at last it melted away, green crystal fading. It wasn't so different from a dream where she knew she was dreaming, able to alter and change things.

Jim looked around. "Wow. Nice beach." Claire opened her eyes and sighed with relief. The water was a little too blue and perfect to be real, and she wasn't actually sure of whether the sun was setting in the west or not, but the sand was white and the smell of salt was almost real. "Can you go into anyone's dreams?"

"I don't know. Yours is the only one I've tried. It was pretty easy, but then, you're my anchor." She squinted at the ground and twitched her nose. A litter of puppies appeared and gamboled around their feet, barking happily. Jim's wan expression became a grin. "Everything's better with puppies."

"Not that this isn't nice, but why didn't you just wake me up?" he asked, kneeling to gather a few of the fluffy creatures into his arms. He stroked their ears and Claire giggled at the sight of the too-perfect little pups.

"I thought it might be better to calm you down first." She stroked his hair. "Want me to wake you when I go?"

"Might as well. I've got some things to do." Jim hesitated. "Claire…do you think I should talk to someone about what happened? Clinically I mean." Claire stopped and knelt beside him. "I've been back two days, and I know I can't expect to get better overnight. But I'm not sleeping well, I'm having nightmares."

"I think you should see someone if you feel like you need to." Her fingers traced through his hair again, Jim leaning into her touch. His leg wasn't broken in the dream so she pulled him closer without worrying about jarring him. "The only question is who can you talk to honestly? I feel like lying might be more of a stressor."

"Tell me about it." Jim kissed her fingers. "I should get up. Maybe being a little busy will help."

Claire drew herself out of the dream and opened her eyes, lifting her head from the pillow. Blinky was looking at her in awe. "He calmed down. Look, he's sleeping peacefully now." Jim's face was still, dozing, and Claire wished she could just let him sleep.

"He wanted me to wake him up. I think the dream thing helped, but he said he felt like being busy would help." Blinky made a disapproving noise but gestured for her to continue. "Jim? Hon, wake up." His eyes opened and he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes free of grit and sleep.

"Hi Blink. Doing okay?" Blinky didn't answer, studying Jim instead. "I'm all right," Jim continued, looking from him to Claire. "Leg's starting to hurt though."

"I do wish Mordred hadn't exhausted himself in the battle. I think you'd feel much better if you could walk about and enjoy the air outside." Blinky helped Jim stand and fetched his crutch. Claire privately agreed, but if Jim was one thing is was predictable; he wanted the injured trolls cared for before his own wounds. Mordred was taking the healing in spurts, allowing the heartstone and rest to help the numerous scrapes and cracks.

"It won't be long before he can fix it. We're lucky to have him and the others." Jim free hand found Claire's and the three left his alcove, Jim still wearing his pajamas. It wasn't like trolls cared what people wore. "Help me check up on things?"

They stopped long enough for him to clean up a little, brushing his teeth and combing his hair. When they reached the Grand Foyer, a swell of noise broke across them when they entered, the chatter of a few hundred trolls a dull roar. Bagdwella noticed them first, but instead of crying out from her stall she hurried over to them quietly. Claire was glad for her consideration. "Hello Elder, Trollhunter. And dear Claire of course." She guided them to her stall, pulling out a stool so Jim could sit as she talked. "The walls are in pretty good condition. The brownies are putting their spit to good use, our light crystals will be right as rain when the next full moon comes." The furry creatures chattered from the broken lights, spitting and rubbing the substance vigorously over the surface. "We got most of our goods and wares out before the Trollslayers attacked, so most of it is just cosmetic."

"Merlin sealed the entrance with a stronger spell, right?" Jim rubbed his cast and Claire remembered the pain medication in the infirmary. She ran to get it, almost floating as she bounded through the tunnels. Her magic still felt strange when she was away from Jim, less controlled. When she returned Bagdwella was speaking.

"-And the baby is doing just wonderfully. Mynah and Corin are still thinking on names. The other children are sweeping up on the other side of the foyer. I can fetch them if you like."

Jim nodded. "I'd like to see them. Show them I'm okay."

"Heaven knows they were worried about you." Bagdwella patted his shoulder. "We really are so glad to have you back. You just say the word and anyone will step up to help out. Two weeks without you showed us how much we rely on you dear. We'll do better, truly."

"I like taking care of you all. It's my job," Jim protested quietly.

"Of course it is. But we can do a little more each to make it a tad easier. It's good for us, teaches us more independence." Bagdwella inclined her head respectfully toward Blinky and Claire. "Though you had marvelous stand-ins of course."

Blinky watched her go. "You should be proud Master Jim. So many trolls united, worked hard together while you were gone. They didn't want you to come back to a mess. They kept stock of the food stores, looked after the children, kept the tunnels and heartstone in shape…they did very well."

Jim laughed a little. "Maybe you guys don't even need me around."

Claire and Blinky both gave him sharp looks. "Don't even joke about that," she said. Jim blushed and she hugged him around the shoulders. "Sorry. We're just on edge. But we do need you, absolutely."

"Quite right." Blinky waved two of his arms. "Ah, there they are." No fewer than two dozen children were following Bagdwella, Carina and Vali at the forefront, followed closely by Abriga. "Gently children, our beloved Trollhunter is still recovering." Other trolls noticed as they passed but Claire saw them continue their repairs, watching out of the corner of their eye.

They were learning care and caution. Adjusting for their human members. A lump in Claire's throat made it hard to speak. Jim opened his arms and Vali keened as he climbed up Jim's good leg and clung to his middle. "Aw, hey Vali. I missed you too. It's okay." Jim hugged the little troll close and Vali let out a hiccuping purr. The rest of the children stopped just short of mobbing him, each one reaching and hugging in a ginger sort of embrace, all of them avoiding his cast. Calaba clambered onto Jim's good leg and sat on his knee, hugging him around Vali. "It's really good to see you all."

Carina hid her face in his pajama sleeve and Abriga wiped her eyes. "We were really worried. Don't you ever get captured ever again! That stupid golem had better be dead or we'll kill her twice!" Several of the older children growled in agreement.

"Don't worry, my Mom melted her into a puddle." Tiny cheers erupted from the group and Jim sighed. "Such violent children. Hey Calaba, you okay?" She scowled up at him.

"No more getting kidnapped, like Abriga said. I won't let go until you promise."

"Believe me, I absolutely never want to repeat this. I will do everything I can to _never_ get kidnapped again." Jim ruffled her hair and she seemed satisfied. Claire's heart fluttered; he was so good with the kids. She grunted as a set of arms encircled her waist and squeezed. Carina had turned to her, and there were tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Thanks for bringing him back Claire. Last time people left, they never came back." She wiped her eyes forcefully. Claire smoothed her hair comfortingly. "So thanks."

Bagdwella stood beside Blinky, beaming. "By the way…I had heard something very interesting regarding you two." She looked significantly between Jim and Claire. "Of course I may have heard wrong…but…"

If trolls liked one thing as much as humans, it was gossip. Claire exchanged a glance with Jim and – hoping Carina wouldn't feel hurt – said, "If you heard we're engaged, then yes. We're not sure when we'll tie the knot officially, but it's definitely on the to-do list."

The children giggled. Claire couldn't help but look down at Carina. But the girl smiled, eyes nearly dry. "You're good together. I'm glad." Touched, Claire pecked her on the forehead and hugged her.

"You're gonna get married? Can I be a flower girl?" Calaba asked. "Or are you gonna do a troll ceremony?"

"We'll figure it out as we go along." Jim winced and the children took the cue, backing up. Abriga took Vali, who reluctantly let go. "Sorry, I'm just sore right now."

"Don't worry, we'll help take care of the market! We'll go clean our room right now!" Carina turned to the others, suddenly determined. "It's a big mess right now." The children balked but dispersed after a moment. Calaba was the last to go, princess doll dangling from her hand.

She suddenly pushed the doll into the crook of Jim's arm. "You can borrow her until you feel better. _Just_ until you feel better. Her name is Daffodil." She flounced off after the others and Jim turned to Claire, eyes a little too shiny for comfort.

"They're great kids, aren't they?" Blinky hugged his shoulders affectionately and Claire was proud of New Trollmarket, prouder than she'd ever been. "The market did so well, worked so hard."

"Well, we're fortunate enough to have an exemplary set of hunters to help set the tone." Blinky nuzzled the top of Jim's head, a move Claire had seen Corin and Mynah make to show affection to their infant. "I know I've said this approximately twenty-three times, but I have to make it twenty-four. I'm glad to have you home son."

Jim's eyes seemed brighter than they'd been, just a fraction more relaxed. "Well, for the twenty-fourth time, I'm glad to _be_ home. Now someone give me something to clean or fix that I can work on without moving around too much." Bagdwella grinned and lifted the stool with him on it and moved it to be near one of the light crystals, giving him a clean, dry cloth.

"With all that battling and roaring there was a lot of dust and dirt knocked loose. Why don't you start on helping polish the lights?" Jim looked the stone over and Claire realized Bagdwella had planted him near a vein of heartstone. Was it on purpose? Had she meant to place him near the warm, gentle energies of the heart of the market? Bagdwella hunted through her wares and pulled forth a blanket triumphantly. "Here, just in case you get a chill." She set the blanket over his shoulders and Jim looked grateful and touched. Claire was suddenly even prouder of Bagdwella and the entire market than she'd been.

"Cleaning duty, on it." Jim started dusting the crystal and Claire joined him. Taking care of New Trollmarket at his side, just like before.

She'd never enjoyed dusting a shiny rock more in her life.

* * *

Eli squeezed Aaarrrgghh, letting the large troll lift him in a bear hug. "It was good working with you guys again. Give us a call if you need anything." Steve was next, grunting as Aaarrrgghh playfully swung him like a toddler. Toby managed not to laugh out loud at the sight.

"Likewise. Your magic should be controllable now. Keep reading those tomes, they're very good supplementary instruction." Merlin balked before putting out a hand for Mordred to shake. "It was nice having you around." Mordred shook his hand before pulling him in for an embrace. Merlin's aloof expression melted into affection and he hugged Mordred back. "Be safe my boy."

"I will Uncle Merlin. Thanks for helping Eli and everybody so much." Mordred let Merlin kiss his forehead before turning to Jim. "Keep off your leg if you can. It's healed but it's a little weak still."

Jim looked better, though a week had only wiped away a little of the strain. He was clean shaven again, hair cut and combed neatly, and Toby was relieved he was out of the cast. He looked like himself again.

The gyre's roar grew to be deafening, and Steve clambered up the side. "I'm driving this time, I called it!" Eli made to climb up after him but Merlin coughed, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Eli. I was thinking that, if you needed assistance regarding your powers, it might be useful if you could contact me directly." The old man looked as though he'd swallowed a wad of algae. "I'm not in the habit of giving out my number, but if you need me you may…text." He held up his phone. "I do not know how to put in new numbers."

Eli blinked before taking the phone. "Here, I'll show you." He added his number, walking through the process and adding Merlin's number to his phone as well. Toby met Mordred's eye and saw an amused light there. The disgust wasn't with Eli, it was with the modern technology he didn't understand. "I'll work on helping the compendium of spells you were wanting, I should be able to do it in between assignments."

"Thank you. It will be good to have proper instructions and weight measurements." Merlin wavered before patting Eli on the head. "You'll be a good mage. You show promise."

Steve leaned over the side. "Hey you old geezer, you've improved. Good job."

Merlin shook his head. "I hope you leave and don't come back, Stan."

"Steve. And right back at you." He helped Eli up the side of the gyre and Mordred followed, waving to the others. "James, all aboard."

The man was standing a little distance away, watching it all with uncharacteristically dim eyes. "I have a couple things to work on here. I'll stay until Darci comes up to visit." The three exchanged looks before Steve shrugged and took off, the gyre bellowing down the tunnel. James turned to Merlin. "You and I need to talk, I think."

"Yes. We do." Merlin waved a dismissive hand at the others. "Don't worry about us, we won't kill each other."

Toby wavered before leading the way out of the gyre chamber. He had training to do anyway. If he was going to have the stupid gauntlets, he was going to learn how to use them without killing someone.

He didn't hear much as they left the room. Just Merlin saying something about a lady and a lake or something.

* * *

Paduga practically fainted when she saw Blinky's study. He swelled proudly as she walked past a shelf, running her wing lovingly across the spines. "This is a really impressive collection. Jim told me you loved reading."

"Indeed. It is a marvelous pastime that sharpens one's mind immeasurably." He seemed to wilt slightly. "My collection was much larger before Gunmar's forces destroyed our Heartstone Trollmarket. I've been working with my brother to make copies, as his memory is very good. But even he can't remember all the volumes he's ever read perfectly."

Paduga paused. "I can. Remember the stuff I've read I mean. Bodus trained all his disciples in memorization."

Blinky paused. "The Dishonorable Bodus? I do remember reading about the aswang somewhere…I believe it was in the Book of Ga-huel, and then a few more excerpts in other books. Your history is fascinating!"

Now it was her turn to wilt. "You…know about us right? Jim filled you in?" Blinky frowned.

"What, the blood thing? Certainly. I know you've been hunting at night the past few days, but we've gotten a fair amount stored up from our deer kills, so you should be in good shape." He opened a book and showed it to her. "My copy of A Brief Recapitulation Of Troll Lore. My pride and joy. I couldn't leave it behind when we fled the market I'm afraid."

"That's it? I'm a blood-sucking fiend and you want to show me your amazing books?" Paduga shook her head slowly. "Jim said that most people here would be kind. But I wasn't sure I believed him. I figured someone as nice as him would say almost anyone was okay."

Blinky had a paternal air about him, and the moment she mentioned Jim's niceness she saw an admiration and love only a father could match. "He is a good man. A good son." Settling the book reverently back on his shelf, Blinky turned to a little teapot sitting near his fireplace. "Can you drink tea?"

"Yes, as long as there aren't any big solids in it." He set the kettle on the fire, gathering pouches from drawers and satchels. "You all are so close. It's nice here."

"I'm glad you think so. Certainly we have our ups and downs, but we work toward a better future every day." Blinky was quiet, letting her absorb the titles until the tea was ready. He poured her the first cup and reserved any lumps or leaves for his own portion. "How have you been treated? I know you've been avoiding attention as Master Jim recovers."

"Pretty well actually. A couple of trolls seemed nervous, but I can deal with nervous. That lady Bagdwella is nice. And Nomura has been…well, kind in her own way. She hasn't said more than two words to me, but she helped me set up my alcove. It's very cozy now."

"Nomura is a very remarkable individual. She just isn't always particularly sociable with strangers." Blinky sipped at his drink and Paduga found it had a sweet, fruity taste. "I hope you come to feel at home here. Our newest changeling members are settling in as well."

"It's a nice market. It's got a lot of warmth in it." Paduga glanced at the books on his shelf again. "If you like, I can start transcribing books you don't have a copy of."

"That would be marvelous." Blinky swirled his cup so the tea leaves spun around in it. "Master Jim is recovering, although I think he should speak with a doctor that specializes in the mind…a therapist of some sort. I was interested in hearing about how you are feeling as well. After that ordeal a troll would face difficulty recovering, I think."

It was sweet of him to think of her. Obviously he was most concerned for Jim – she would be too if she were him – but that he considered her comfort was something lovely. He reminded her a little of Bodus, though her mentor had not been forthcoming with affection. Paduga tucked her wings around her legs, stretching a little. "I think I'm all right. Unless you happen to have a troll therapist around. I do want Jim to talk to someone. He was alone for part of it all, and humans aren't supposed to be alone like that. Not most of them anyway."

"I agree." Blinky drained his cup. "Paduga, I just want you to understand that even if you face some unsavory reactions – though I'm glad to hear you haven't thus far – we want you to be part of this market. Without you our Trollhunter may never have returned. The thought of that keeps me awake." Blinky put his cup down. His five eyes were too shiny and Paduga wondered how many people really needed therapy around here. Probably a lot. She wished she'd read more of psychology. "As the Elder of New Trollmarket and Jim's father, I thank you. You helped bring him back." He inclined his head respectfully and Paduga ducked her head under her wing embarrassedly.

"It's because of Jim I didn't starve and that I got out at all. And now I have a home in a market. Honestly this is more than I ever hoped." Her ears dipped as she added in a mutter, "I have a friend now. I've never lived in a market, so I can't promise I'll do everything right. But I'll try."

"I hope you'll feel free to come ask if you need anything. My door is always open figuratively speaking." Blinky stood up. "Come, let me show you where we're storing the blood." Paduga perked up – she was getting hungry again. "Would you allow me the honor of interviewing you about your history? You must have seen such fascinating things from your vantage point."

Blinky talked at length and Paduga grinned inwardly. Verbose and kindly. A leader could have much worse traits.

* * *

Nomura held the baby and stared at her. The baby stared back, blowing a spit bubble as she watched. "So. What name did you decide on?"

"Stella. She's a star after a dark time in our lives. And look how her stone glitters." Newborns often had little impurities in their stone that became dimmer as they grew older and their stone dulled a little, but Mynah thought the sparkling places beautiful. Nomura looked a little alarmed as the baby flapped her arms and cooed. Mynah barely bit her laughter back.

Mynah finished puréeing the sediments and grubs and poured the sludgy substance into a sippy cup. Stella sniffed and began to howl until Mynah took her back and tipped the cup so she could stick her little face into it. "Thanks for helping me get a processor. I didn't want to use the Food Magic in the pub, I'm sure the humans wouldn't appreciate that."

Nomura shrugged. "No problem. How are you adjusting to parenthood?"

Mynah sat down on her cot. The changeling rooms had finally been finished, and Nomura had helped furnish items suitable for them. Corin and Mynah shared a chamber obviously, and a bassinet carved from quartz rested in the middle, filled with leathery cloth for the baby to sleep on. Baby trolls were nowhere near as delicate as human infants, and Stella grunted contentedly as she wolfed the food. "It's hard to say. It's completely changed my world…but at the same time it feels natural. We longed to be parents for so long, and now that she's here I couldn't be happier. Or more tired." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm glad she'll have playmates like Vali and Milagro. Her own age, you know?"

"Yeah. It's something, the idea that changelings can grow up with playmates instead of fellow agents." Nomura stood awkwardly, Mynah adjusting Stella to burp her. She was such a kind person, Mynah thought. Unused to friendship, but softhearted in a way she probably didn't even realize. "Has anyone bothered you?"

"We've gotten a few strange looks, but nothing much else. It's hard to believe how open this market is." Mynah eyed her. "Has it always been this way?"

"Nah. When we first started it there were quite a few dissenters. But the years have cooled them a bit. Even the worst of them." Nomura glanced at the doorway. "I better get going if you're settled. We're trying to keep Jim from doing too much. It's like keeping a toddler off a playground." She whipped out her phone. "Playground! That's an idea for the next couple years, the kids would love that."

Mynah smiled. "He works very hard. Just like all of you."

Nomura nodded. "It's getting late. I'm heading back to my room. Holler if you need something, okay?"

"Thank you for everything." Mynah continued feeding Stella until the little one finished the cup, blinks coming slow. "Ready for sleep now? My little star." She started to the infant down but she squawked with sleepy protest. Mynah straightened again, cradling Stella. "All right, a little walk. Then you'll be asleep won't you?" She carried her out of the alcove, wandering the tunnels.

Corin had taken a sentry shift for the night. The tunnels were quiet now, everyone in the foyer or pub or chiseling away at larger rooms and better alcoves. Stella babbled in her ear and Mynah nuzzled her hair. "I know sweet. It's a big, busy place. It'll be a wonderful home for you, just wait."

She pricked her ears up. Under Stella's burbles she heard something else – someone breathing heavily? With the birth of her baby, Mynah's already impressive hearing had sharpened two fold. She stood still, listening raptly. The sound wasn't far, but it didn't sound like a troll. Cautiously she peeked into the next alcove. The inhabitant was a snoring troll, and the next one contained crates of quartz – probably for the brownies, she thought. The next one contained a familiar figure and she paused at the sight.

Jim was seated on his bed, forehead on his fists. He was hunched over, back rising and falling too fast. "Calm down, calm down," he hissed, fingers pulling his bangs. She caught the scent of stress, of panic. It was one she knew well. "It's over!" he snapped suddenly, jerking his hands away from his face.

Mynah stepped into the room. "Trollhunter?" He looked up at her and he looked so frightened that she just wanted to hug him. "Are you all right?"

"I…I'm fine." He spoke as if being choked.

Stella stared at Jim in fascination. She hadn't gotten to see the humans much. Mynah bounced her carefully, coming closer. "You don't need to lie. You're obviously upset. Do you want me to get Claire or Blinky?"

"No. They're exhausted. And they can't help." He was sweating, breathing too quickly. His pupils were dilated. Mynah noted all of these things before she approached with slow, careful movements. "Please go. I'm fine, I just…just…"

"You appear to be having a panic attack. Do you have medication available?" He shook his head, sitting on the bed again. Mynah sat beside him. "I need you to breathe for me. You're safe here. Just breathe."

Jim put a hand on his own chest, as if it would help make his gasps level and slow. "I know it's safe. I know. The room just – got so small. It's dark."

"Then let's turn on a light." Got up and found the crystals in the wall, brushing a hand over it to increase the brightness. "There now, it's not dark." Stella squealed at the sight of the crystal and Jim seemed to realize she was there for the first time. "I don't think you two have been introduced yet," she continued. "Jim, this is Stella."

He hesitantly reached out, letting the baby grab his hand and look it over. "Hi Stella." Mynah watched him closely, wondering if the sight of the baby would distract him long enough for his fight-or-flight systems to calm. "She's beautiful."

"She is, isn't she? Of course I'm biased." Stella tried to gnaw on his fingers but Mynah stopped her, letting her gum at hers instead. "Now now, humans don't let us using their fingers as chew toys. Not when we've got such strong jaws."

Jim smiled faintly. "I could just turn into a troll. Then the anxiety gets weaker."

"It might get worse when you returned to human shape if you do that." Jim ran his hands over his knees, as if the texture of his jeans helped distract him. "But if that helps you…"

"No. I don't really mean that. I don't want to run from it." He dragged his fingers down his face. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"After what you went through, anxiety is to be expected."

Jim traced a finger down Stella's arm, eyes brightening when she grabbed for his hand again. "I'm not sorry about being anxious. Just that members of the market might have to see it. I'm not trying to pretend like nothing ever bothers me, but I don't like them being worried." He looked timidly at his hands. "I've been having night terrors. Claire can stop them, but I don't want her to _have_ to all the time. I want to get better. But I start feeling short of breath and scared and then I freak out."

"Have you considered talking to a professional? Some sort of therapist?" Mynah asked.

"Yeah, but I'd need one that knows about all this." He made a flippant gesture as if to indicate all the magic of the market. "I've thought about it and it would make me more anxious trying to lie about everything. I guess I could try to find someone in Arcadia that knows about it, but it might take a while." He flexed his hands, stretching his fingers. "I would have no problem with therapy if I could tell the truth. If you happen to know a therapist involved in all this, I would appreciate it."

Mynah couldn't help but laugh a little. "But I do! How long have you had these anxieties Jim?" He lifted his eyes to hers curiously.

"The terrors started just since I got back. But I've been dealing with some…other things…since a few years ago." Jim looked cautiously hopeful. "Are you – or were you – a psychiatrist?"

"Me? Not quite, though I was very interested in the topic and enjoyed studying it." Mynah beamed and stood up. Stella was starting to droop. "It's about time for the guard shift to change. Come with me, we'll talk to just the person." She took his arm and Jim followed her out of his alcove, Mynah almost skipping with excitement.

* * *

Jim tilted his head. "I see either a butterfly or a mushroom cloud. Hard to tell." Another rasp of paper. "That one looks like a dog."

Corin put down the pages, scribbling into his clipboard. Jim watched him do it, trying to keep from tapping nervously. "So what do Rorschach tests tell you about a person?"

"Oh, nothing really. But they're helpful conversation starters." Corin set his pen down. Jim didn't see his spines rattle once. "I liked to break them out when I met a new client. They were always relieved when I told them it didn't matter whether they saw skulls and blood or unicorns and rainbows, the ink blots don't show us much about their subconscious." Jim laughed a little and Corin's attentive, content eyes were a comfort. "I'm actually quite pleased you agreed to speak to me. I loved my work very much."

"I guess we should have asked what your job was before, huh?" Jim asked sheepishly. Corin shrugged.

"I didn't think a Trollmarket would care much for psychiatry. The average troll's psyche tends to be very solid, though as we know that means they're usually less creative or prone to adapt." Jim was glad they were meeting in his room; the idea of lying on a couch sounded a little too Hollywood. It felt better just to sit in chairs and talk. "Everything we discuss will be confidential. I'm not here to judge, just help move certain mental habits toward more productive output. Whatever you want to start with, go right ahead." Corin waited and Jim traced circles in his palm.

"Can I ask you something?" The changeling nodded. "Why did the Janus Order have a psychiatrist?"

"This may surprise you, but changelings often have issues with their mental states and identity, particularly in their formative years. Someone that knew how the minds of trolls and human operated was essential to keep the mental health of the community in check." Corin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I was always better at observing and listening than digging. I was one of a few charged with the duty of getting a PhD in psychology. I've gone through several different courses with focuses on children, adults, and a variety of mental studies." He scratched his nose absently. "My mother – familiar's mother – was very proud when I graduated. But we're not here for my life story. I'm more interested in hearing about yours."

Jim rested his head against the back of his chair. "I guess I should start at the beginning. I mean, when I first got the amulet."

"It would give me a decent framework." Corin crossed his legs and Jim liked the idea of someone that hadn't seen the story himself listening. Whatever he thought, it wouldn't be swayed by his own experiences as much. Jim took a deep breath.

"It all started my sophomore year of high school in Arcadia Oaks, California."

End of Chapter 21

* * *

There will be one more chapter to this story before I being work on the next set. I hope to see you there.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The More They Stay the Same

* * *

Toby's eyes were hot, stinging. He swallowed and took a drink from his bottle of water to stave off answering until his voice was normal again. "I-" he began. It still wavered. He coughed a few times.

Jim shook his head. Toby noted that the shadows under his eyes were getting lighter and his throat tightened even more. "C'mon Tobes, you're my best friend. _Our_ best friend. Who else in the world would I want to be my best man?"

"I know. I just…I figured you'd ask, but now that you have…sheesh." Toby shucked off the gauntlets before he threw his arms around his friend, Jim grinning and thumping him between the shoulders. "Yeah. I will definitely be your best man. I'm honored." He wiped his eyes forcefully and stood back. "So, he managed more solidly, "who else are you thinking?"

"Well, Mary and Darci are her co-maids of honor." Toby nodded. It made sense. "And she has a cousin for the human wedding ceremony, so that's three. I have you, and I was planning on asking Eli to be a groomsman. Then that leaves a spot for either Mordred or Steve."

"You want Steve Palchuk in your wedding?" Toby asked. Jim shrugged.

"He's helped out, grown a lot. And I'm not sure Mordred will want to get up in front of people." And, Toby added mentally, since they were doing a ceremony for the human side of things – Claire's family would appreciate a traditional wedding – and a troll ceremony especially for the members of the market, some people might be involved in one ceremony and not the other. Jim looked at Toby's hands and he forced himself not to hide the calluses. "Training with those things?"

"Yep. I figure if the powers that be want me to have them, I need to work on using them without killing anyone." He slipped the gauntlets back, metal shining as he flexed his fingers. "I don't dare touch anything – or anyone – while I've got 'em on." He picked up a stone from the ground, one of the loose bits from what was becoming the coliseum floor of the Hero's Forge. He crushed it between his thumb and forefinger. "It's like cotton candy fluff. It's freaking scary. Just imagine if I tried grabbing someone's hand if they were falling and I gripped too hard-"

Toby had to stop, stomach turning. Jim's expression flashed with nausea. "Well. Anyway." Toby slid them off once more and felt the relief of the cool cavern air on his hands. His sore hands smarted less in the chill. "I'll train with them until I've got full control."

"I know Tobes. There's no one I'd trust more to have weapons like that." Toby gave him a goofy salute and Jim's serious expression cracked a little. "And speaking of trust, I need your honest opinion." Jim pulled a box out of his pocket, and when Toby saw what was within he whistled. "Do you think she'll like it?" he added urgently.

"Dude, yes. She'll be ecstatic." Toby grinned, even thinking of the damage that the gauntlets could do. "I'll see you later okay? Let me know what her reaction is."

"Will do." Jim left the chamber and Toby watched him go before putting the gauntlets back on. Pick up a bit of rock, tighten fingers until he found the place the rock started to crumble, but don't let it be completely destroyed. He would learn the sweet spot of how much pressure to apply. He had to.

Toby trained for four more hours before going home for the night, hands still hurting.

* * *

Claire studied the page in front of her, scribbling down an answer before checking the key. "Ngh. Not quite." She erased her work before putting the page down on her coffee table, pushing her white hair back. "At least I've got a couple days to study." She leaned back on her sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

Three weeks had pushed them back into their original schedules, their normal routines. Of course there were changes – she had purchased a number of long-sleeved blouses to cover her magic marks, as even now that they stopped glowing they attracted glances. Most people didn't act rude about them but some, rather like her Abuelita, would have tutted at the sight. Claire was used to adults liking her, trusting her, so long as they didn't see the skull on her t-shirt. She'd explained away the white hair with a story about a genetic predisposition for color loss at a young age, claiming she had just bitten the bullet and dyed it. It couldn't be helped she supposed. What was the point of black hair dye? If she let it go even a bit, she'd resemble a skunk. She lifted her arms, gazing at the markings.

They were strange to her still, as was the magic. Being without Jim made the magic feel…awkward. It was the difference between hanging out with a best friend and an acquaintance, she thought. When Jim was around, her magic got stronger and reacted to him, a power that was frankly a delight. But when he was away, it shuffled its feet and looked uncertain and didn't want to do even a third of what it could.

Merlin said she would gain control over time even when her anchor was distant. But patience had never been her strong suit. "Will I be immortal, or long-lived like you?" she had asked, not sure of what she hoped the answer was. She wanted to be around a long time, sure, but outliving Enrique sounding horrible.

"That depends on whether or not you _want_ to _._ I've been using my magic to slow the aging process for a long time. If you don't dedicate focus to it, your lifespan will probably be that of an average human." Merlin's words had been comforting. There was flexibility yet in being a mage. The idea of purposely putting off the aging process magically when one was centuries old made her a little sad. How many friends and family members would die before a mage? Would their own children die first if they weren't magically inclined? Grandbabies?

Merlin had been surprised at her reaction. "Most mages don't focus much on having a family," he admitted at last. "They were usually shipped off to be apprenticed to a practiced magic user and didn't see their families much. We didn't have many children of our own. Things tended to get messy when two mages wed and had a child, especially if they had dreams of grandeur."

If she'd been born hundreds of years ago with the propensity for magic, would she have been sent to study under a wizard? Claire hated the thought. She loved her family, imperfect as it might be. If she ended up having a child – she hoped she would – and they had magic power, she would want them to be safe with their family and able to learn in a secure, loving home.

A familiar knock at her door pushed her to her feet. Jim had a particular sound, one she was used to by now. A couple years ago she might have wavered, embarrassed to be found in sweat pants and a Papa Skull tank with her hair askew.

Now…well, they'd seen each other in sickness and in health and at their most beat-up. She did pause long enough to make sure her hair was at least artfully tousled – not just a huge mess – before she opened the door.

"Hey." Jim wrapped his arms around her in a hug and Claire leaned into him, pressing her lips to his in a quick greeting. Suddenly she felt a little shy about thinking about babies. Not embarrassed, just…well, when they got married there was every chance of them happening somewhere along the way. They weren't sounding so theoretical now. "Sorry I'm late, traffic's kind of bad with the rain."

"No problem. I've got take out on the table." Jim removed his jacket to reveal a sweater – rain beat a steady drizzle against the roof, a lazy sound that promised a chill. "Not that I'm not glad you got away for an evening, but you sounded urgent."

Jim sat down at the table and she mirrored him. He looked better-rested than he had, less splintered and more whole. Just like all of them. Jim buried a hand in his pocket and she waited. "So I know we're engaged," he began. "Tobes is going to be best man." Claire grinned. There had ever been any doubt? "And I've had some positive feedback on this, so I hope you approve." He slid out a tiny black box and Claire's brain stalled. She suddenly wished she'd put on jeans. Maybe some lipstick. "Claire, I may not be able to propose, but I want to say I _was_ already thinking about rings."

He opened the box and Claire put a hand to her chin, a few fingers lifting to cover her mouth as she processed the sight. It was a beautiful ring, obviously custom made. The band was golden but the diamond, instead of being set atop the band, was set into it. It made the ring flatter. On either side of the diamond were two opaque stones, so perfectly faceted they were shining like jewels. They were a strange color, not quite black and glinting with a blue sheen. "Jim…it's beautiful." She accepted the box, looking the ring over. "Where did you get this? Please don't tell me it was too expensive-"

"I made it." The sentence was shy, pleased, and Jim cleared his throat as her jaw dropped. "That is, I had help. Blinky helped me find a vein with diamond and gold and Strickler helped me with the smelting and shaping." Claire stared at the ring. Jim had _made_ this. If she squinted as hard as she could, she could just barely distinguish a tiny bump or imperfection on the gold, the tiniest facet a tad off. Being around trolls had made her sensitive to carvings.

She loved the ring even more. This ring, with all its beauty and care and minor flaws had been made by her husband-to-be's own hands. She slid it out of the box. "It's perfect. I can't believe it…you made this. How many women can say their fiancé _made_ their ring?" Sliding the ring on, Claire was pleased to see it fit her finger.

"I asked Mary and Darci about the size. I made it flatter so it wouldn't be hard to get used to…and it helps with punching people. You don't have to worry about scratching an eye out." Claire nodded, heart pounding fast and happy. Jim held her hand in his, fingers folding over hers. "It suits you."

"What are these darker stones? I've never seen those before."

Jim's face flushed. "Well, that's kind of a troll thing. Blinky told me that when a troll finds a mate, they normally carve them something from their own stone." Claire bit her lip and Jim smiled faintly. "Being biologically more prone to bleeding than a full troll, Blinky recommended I carve a piece of my horns. We made the accents from that. Grind them down enough and they actually get pretty shiny." Relief swept through her and Claire hugged Jim tightly. "You really like it?" he asked, cheek warm against hers.

"I love it. It's absolutely perfect." She drew her fingers over his face, thumb tracing his mouth. "How are you feeling?"

"Right now? Happy and relieved." He pursed his lips to kiss her thumb. "Overall better. Corin's starting to get a queue of patients lined up. He's ecstatic; a lot of trolls are really curious about what a therapist does and want to set up sessions."

"He seems really great at it." Claire's marks glowed and slowly the light spread to her fingers. "I wish my abilities could help while you're awake. I just want you to feel okay again, however that happens."

"I know. I'll get there. It feels good to get a perspective from outside it all." He looked at the runes, eyes drifting down them uncomprehendingly. "Are you okay?"

Claire shrugged. "Between the magic, getting you back, now being engaged and having exams coming up? Just a little overwhelmed really. I guess if I can't get a degree and acting doesn't work out, I can be a magician." She mimed pulling a sleeve. "'Nothing up here folks. Literally, I just open pockets in our dimension to a plane of unbridled magic. I might have a unicorn pop out of here someday.'" Jim laughed and the sound pushed her to laugh too. "You can be my lovely assistant," she continued.

"As long as my outfit is tasteful." They dissolved into fits of giggles again and Claire reached for the bags of take out.

"C'mon, let's relax. My brain's melting from studying and I need a dose of Kitchen Nightmares with my Jim."

Her Jim. Her dear heart, her friend, her love. How good that sounded.

A few hours later found Chef Ramsey tearing a chef that had been cooking eggplant all wrong for fifteen years a new one. Claire lay against Jim on the couch, aware of the warmth of him and the sleepy way he played with her hair. The rain drummed against the building and only made the night more serene. She lifted her head to face him, nose an inch from his. "I'm falling asleep," she admitted.

"Should I get going?" he asked. Her skin crawled at the thought and she pressed her face to his chest, looping one arm around his middle.

"Nope." His heartbeat was steady, clear. Her cheeks warmed as she breathed him in, liking the proximity, the feeling of being pressed close. "Stay. You're a good pillow."

Jim sighed contentedly, folding one arm around her and kissing the top of her head. "M'kay." She peeped up at him, pleased and surprised. "Security is solid and the shifts are covered. Besides, we're getting married next year. I need to get into the habit of not being busy every second." He ran his fingertips over her hair and Claire snuggled in closer. He tucked the long tendrils behind her ears. "You look good with white hair."

"As good as with black?"

"Let me put it this way. If you were any prettier I would never get anything done. I'd be stuck staring at you all the time." Claire hid her face, grinning at the silliness and blushing at the same time.

"I love you, you dingus." Claire lifted her head again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." This wasn't the first time she'd said it. It probably wouldn't be the last. And it wasn't the last time he would respond in kind. Claire traced her fingers over his palm. "I love you too. Wake me up if you get up before me?"

"Will do." His arms were secure and loving, and Claire liked the idea of waking up to him every morning. Messy hair, morning breath and all. Nine months was a fairly short engagement, but it seemed longer than she liked now. But with everything else going on, it was only smart to wait a while.

Suddenly Jim frowned slightly. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, looking puzzled. "I was just wondering…Peanut hasn't been staying with you, has he?"

Claire blinked. "The cat? No. I thought Toby might have taken him to his Nana's apartment?"

"No, I asked him already. I was so nervous about the ring I forgot to say something earlier. No one's seen him in a few days." Jim didn't get up and she was relieved. "He' s a stray so maybe he doesn't like sticking around for long, but I kind of wanted to keep him. You don't think any of the trolls…?"

"Nah, they wouldn't have eaten Peanut. They knew he helped us find you. And they're not eating cat very often now anyway." Claire grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over them. It was soft and snug, and both of them could fit under it if they cuddled in close together "I'll help you look tomorrow. I bet he's with Mordred. You know how he is."

"You're probably right." With this last little concern set aside, Jim closed his eyes and Claire let the sound of his heartbeat lull her to a deep, comforting sleep.

All was as it should be. And for the first time in weeks, Claire Nuñez did not dream.

* * *

Peanut the cat stared into the hot springs. Trolls splashed in the distance, washing and enjoying the heat and the smell of hot stone. He pricked his ears, looking around. Seeing no one, he lowered his whiskers to the water and dipped his nose in once, twice, three times.

Then he jumped into the water and disappeared.

Peanut climbed onto a grassy, lush bank and shook off, licking a paw to smooth his fur. The grass was high as his legs and it smelled of spring and dew, pleasant to walk through. The cat made his way through the grass and followed the bank. The water here was clean and clear as diamond, even in the very deepest places. No one would ever have believed it was a natural spring. And they would have been right.

The water stemmed from a huge lake, and as he climbed a hill it came into view. He could just see the opposite bank in the wavering distance. And where this particular place met the lake, lotuses and cattails grew aplenty. Wildflowers exploded along the rich bed of of the waterway. He bounded down the hill, sniffing at the ground. Even in the grass he could smell apples and rich harvest and ripe magic.

Within the water a figure appeared, easily seven feet tall and shining bright as a shivering candle. He whipped his tail urgently and the figure solidified and drew close to the bank. It stopped just short of coming onto land and at last he could see her fully.

She wore foaming water like a garment, solidifying into silk as she knelt. Her hair was the deepest black imaginable, reaching the water and draping over her shoulders and back. The green of her eyes always made his breath catch – looking at them was deeper and more frightening than being lost in a forest. Then she smiled and the depth eased. Her skin was the sweet, amber color of honey and she reached out, gathering Peanut into her arms. "Dear Oberon! You've come back!"

He meowed and she frowned at him. "Why…your speech. It's gone." He pawed at her fingers and she drew the a line over his nose. "How did that happen?"

At her touch his tongue was loosed. The cat gasped with relief. "Thank you milady. I was captured by the golem and sealed my speech so I could not give her information." She waded in the shallows, cradling him against her heart. "You know how chatty I am. I might have given myself away if I could talk."

"I have been looking for you. And the unicorn searched far and wide." The lady set him on the bank and he stretched his back, tail arching. "Did the golem hurt you?" she asked seriously.

"No. Not for lack of trying. It was thanks to the king's son I escaped at all. I think I returned the favor in guiding the rescuers to his prison in time." Watching her move through the water, no one could mistake her for human. She moved like a current, so smooth and fresh and vibrant. Her long ears were pointed, and the sun shone through the thinnest parts of them. Then again, even the dumbest rock could not mistake this place for anything other than magic. Avalon oozed it. That one of the fae lived here was only right. "He has been returned home safely."

"I know. I didn't realize you were with them. James was so relieved when Jim returned." He walked alongside her, paws padding in the lush grass. "He tells me that Barbara destroyed the golem."

"I thought she smelled of your magic. She reduced the golem to a puddle." Peanut paused to watch a cricket jump in front of him, tracking the movement with his entire body. "I confess that I also interfered with some of your artifacts. The gauntlets of Lancelot." He watched her uneasily as she tilted her head curiously. "The boy that had inherited them was threatening the king and those on his side. Perhaps I should not have stepped in, but a man showed loyalty to Jim. And the things were formed from fae and fairy magic, it didn't seem they should be used against the kin of a friend."

The lady gave him a forgiving pat, reaching to stroke his ears. "Only someone dedicated to one of Arthur's line could receive them. The fact your magic worked at all is proof of his loyalty." Peanut perked up; he'd been preparing to be handed his tail and booted out of Avalon for that. But Lance…there was something sad and dark and poisonous in him. Toby, while young and green, was willing to fight a powerful foe to protect. It had been very much like watching Lancelot. Peanut missed him. Blood relation or not, Toby had a kindred spirit to the knight, and that was the only connection that mattered.

"Was the Fetch recovered?" Her brow creased when he shook his head. "I don't think it would be destroyed so easily."

"Milady, there's more to all this. I wasn't surveying long, but I am seeing signs of magic everywhere. Egypt was only one of my stops. New mages, supernatural creatures, and places becoming stranger. And then a powerful golem pulling from Morganna's magic in the dark planes?" Peanut's hackles lifted. "Something is about to happen, isn't it?"

"Something is always happening." She knelt again and her proximity was like staring into a great falls. She lifted him again and this time it felt as if he'd been dipped in a warm bath. His fur disappeared and with a relief, Peanut was restored to his true form. He spun in midair, now fitting in the lady's hand. His wings were like a dragonfly's and it felt good to have them back. "Get some rest Oberon. I will ponder these things."

"Lady Nimue, what is it? What is causing the magic to stir? Is it possible…that Morganna has returned? Magic itself warped when she was freed." Peanut – no, Oberon, he reminded himself. It was so hard to remember one's name when a human gave them a new one – hovered experimentally over her shoulder, and the Lady of the Lake looked out onto the waters, suddenly uneasy like a dammed river.

"Perhaps. There are many things I can't see on the side of the shadows. But I do know of one thing affecting us all." Her eyes shone brighter, and it was impossible to tell if she was excited or afraid. Maybe both? "The Warg age is entering the seventh blood moon. The Draknagoth is stirring." Oberon nearly fell out of the air, dizzy. She caught him in careful, cupped hands. "Something is going to happen in the next few years. Something that will change the balance of magic for all time."

* * *

Victoria used her magic to collect more slivers of putrestone. The substance had melted and then cooled back into a solid in the frigid desert nights. A few feathers littered the ground, easily the size of human hands. They would have flown away if they hadn't been stuck in the shining green stone.

A wyvern was a powerful creature to kill so many golems, no matter what they were made of. Victoria filled the garbage bag in her hand and tied it closed, reducing it to the size of a coin purse. It joined five others in her backpack.

"We should be done soon," she called. Three other mages nodded, one of them sweating more than the others. "Harold, go take a break. We don't need anyone overheating." His face was starting to burn and it was with relief he took off for their tent. She turned and watched the one lone figure, working far from the rest of them.

Lance had said nothing to her since her interference. He had issued no commands, he hadn't yelled at her, nothing. The loss of the gauntlets had stunned him and Victoria didn't know what to say to him to help. He'd been out of line, and he'd been humbled in front of all of them. The unwavering loyalty of the Trollslayers didn't seem to matter.

Victoria worked her way over the sand, edging toward him. Lance didn't turn to look at her, focused on collecting the putrestone. "This might be handy," she said nonchalantly. "This substance can harm trolls just with touch. They would make good emergency weapons for those that can't use magic. If there is ever an attack."

Lance nodded at the ground. Victoria took that as a sign of progress. But the slouch of his shoulders, as if the fight had been taken out of him, broke her heart. She had been giving instructions – she had been second-in-command after all – but she'd always thought she'd need to do so if he were incapacitated, or held hostage, or on a mission. Not when he was physically healthy and present.

"I'm sorry about what happened. But if you think those gauntlets made you what you are, you're wrong." She knew he was listening, even if he didn't react. "Lance, please. Everyone is behind you. Everyone makes bad choices, or ones that end up not coming out right. But you can't just give up. You're too strong for that."

He knelt to pick up more putrestone. Victoria looked back to the others, cleaning in the distance. "You've saved a lot of people Lance. Don't forget that. And we'll save a lot more. We just have to change our approach." She weighed her words before adding, "I think you were wrong in how you handled the situation. But I don't think wanting to protect people from magical enemies is wrong. Everyone is okay; we can always do better, work harder. I'm here if you want to talk about it."

She left him to his thoughts and work, heading back toward the larger pieces of putrestone.

* * *

Lance lifted his head and watched her go. He should have said something.

At first he'd been furious. Too angry to put it into words. Victoria had all but usurped his authority and forced a surrender. How could she? The most loyal, the one he trusted the most. She would never compromise their group.

That was still true. And the longer he'd thought about it, the more his anger dimmed into a cold, dark stone in his heart. Victoria _wouldn't_ put the Trollslayers in danger. She was also logical and kind, observant and careful. She had watched and considered and tried to tell him he was going too far. Why hadn't he trusted her, believed her? If she hadn't stepped in he might have been injured again, and Mordred surely wouldn't have healed him twice with others needing help.

Lance had doubted his abilities before. But he had never doubted he had been in the right. Not really. There were errant little doubts sometimes of course, but nothing he thought deserved so much attention.

Guilt and remorse changed nothing. The crimes of the human-eaters warranted death. He had learned it from his mother's lap, his father telling him of the times of the Gumm-Gumms. They would raze through villages, consuming anyone slow enough to be caught in their path. He remembered being told as a child, training and fighting and learning with his father as he traveled to stop the threats. Sometimes they were small, a stray troll with the taste for flesh. Other times they would catch groups of changelings, trying to get magical artifacts to their bases. They had slaved for years to keep the doors to the magic realms closed and the trolls from killing humans that knew nothing of the dark and dangerous world around them.

His little sister had loved the stories of the fairies though. She had _loved_ those.

Lance's hand strayed to his side, and even through the fabric of his shirt he felt the faint bumps of scar tissue along his abdomen. How could he trust any troll now? After all they'd gone through? All they'd lost? Could he get past it? Would it put more people in danger?

Something sparked in the broken remains of putrestone. Lance jerked out of his reverie and stooped, drawing out his staff to prod at the object. It was a cracked ring of stone covered in crystals, large enough to possibly admit a human head. Inside it sputtered green, filled like a pond. "A Fetch? The golem's core…"

The portal within was weak and dying, and the device was half-encased in the pool of putrestone that had melted and hardened around it. All that was left of the golem was this lumpy mass. Lance dared to get a little closer, examining the substance.

The portal turned black. Lance started. "Victoria-!"

A ghostly hand shot out of the portal and plunged into his chest, stopping his voice. It was cold as steel in winter, and the sensation spread along his body as the phantasm pushed out of the portal and into him. Lance choked, and his last conscious thought was of the Trollslayers and Victoria's face.

"Lance?" Victoria was coming back over the dune. Lance straightened and turned to face her. "I thought I heard you call for me. Are you okay?" She looked down, eyes widening. "Oh, the Fetch."

The artifact had broken into pieces, shattered beyond all repair. The portal within was forever lost. Lance looked down at it as if absorbing the sight for the first time. "Yes…it looks like it was destroyed in the battle. I just wanted to let you know. We don't have to worry about anything coming through at least."

Victoria's brows rose. "You're talking again."

"Yes. I was being silly. But we can talk later." He smiled at her and his hazel eyes were warm. "I'll keep working over here."

"…Okay." Victoria gave him a long, strange look before heading back the way she'd come. This time she did glance back. He was doing what he'd said, clearing crystal and the pieces of the Fetch away, back to her.

If Victoria had been able to see Lance's face, she would have seen a foreign smile on his mouth, curiously feminine. And she would have seen his hazel eyes flash forest green, the green of the dark, rose-filled woods. For in Geode's death, the portal had been opened. It was not complete, and a physical being could not make it through. But a phantom, a spirit leaving its body to find a new one, could.

Morganna breathed in the heat of the sun and relished freedom once more.

The End

* * *

This is where I leave you dear readers. The story will be picked up in the next installments, though I foresee working on both at the same time. One is much shorter and will take less time, and I'm excited to start crafting the "finale." I have the descriptions for both below.

Magic Market Mayhem – (Romance-Drama) _Post-Fractured. Jim and Claire are finally tying the knot and it's a momentous occasion for the market and their families. But something magical is going on in New Trollmarket with strange consequences. Maybe they can get a rain check for part of the honeymoon…_

What Only We Could Do – _Finale. With Morganna back in action by possessing the body of Lance, revenge is on her mind. But is there more to the monster than a vicious witch? Jim and the others have to stop her no matter what, even while the heartstones of the world slowly die. Everyone will have to go all in to save those they love…and even those they hate._


End file.
